New Addition
by SLH
Summary: 17 yr old Remy Lebeau enters the Xavier Institute to learn how to control his powers, but gets more than he bargins for. !Complete!
1. Unwanted Greetings

****

Disclaimer: All Characters owned by Marvel Comics.

****

Continuity: This is very loosely based on X-Men: Evolution (very loosely b/c I haven't watched that many shows) and loosely on the comics. No Shadow Kat or Spike in this story and some characters are portrayed differently from both the TV show and comic book (so I guess there is a tiny bit of AU as well). Okay, let's get started…

****

New Addition

Chapter One

Unwanted Greeting

Seven-teen year old Remy LeBeau stood at the gates of the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. His sunglasses were set firmly on his face as the hot summer sun heated the back of his neck. He would have bit his nails in anxiousness, if he hadn't grown out of the habit years ago. He squatted in the same position for two hours, waiting desperately for the time to pass by, so he could go back home to New Orleans—hopefully. 

Remy heard the mansion door open a distance away and jumped up from the grass. His face brightened up as his father emerged from the Institute and made his way across the grounds in his direction.

He searched his father's face for any sign of emotion that would tip him off to his father's final decision; However, Jean Luc had the perfect poker face—he was the master of poker faces. 

"It's about time, papa!" Remy yelled looking at his watch.

Jean Luc shook his head ruefully, waving his index finger. "What have I taught you 'bout patience, my boy?"

Remy leaned casually against the gates of the mansion, rolling his eyes behind his shades. "You taught me t' have it." Kicking the dirt on the ground he asked, "So? What happened in dere?"

"I really wished you would have come inside wit' me."

He eyed the ground shifting his feet. "You know how I feel 'bout dis place."

Jean Luc lifted Remy's chin so that he could look into his son's face. He really wanted to look Remy in the eyes, but the dark glasses prevented him from doing so. "You haven't even given it a chance."

"I don't have to. I already know I'll hate it."

"Stubborn, stubborn, boy." Letting go of Remy's chin, he looked toward the school. "Charles Xavier, de headmaster, seems even more capable in person dan what I suspected over de phone."

"Dat means you're gonna make me stay?" He wined, still not ready to believe his fate.

"Yes." His father answered. Remy turned his back to his father, crossing his arms. "Remy, dis school is built for people like you."

"What kind of people? Dirty mutants?!"

"Hey! No more talk like dat." He ordered, turning his son around to look at him. "You know I'm not kickin' you out of our home because you're a mutant. You have lived wit' me long enough wit' your powers t' know dat."

He regretted his harsh words. Jean Luc had always been good to him, from the first day they met. "I know, papa." 

"It jus' dat recently your mutation has grown too dangerous."

"I can control it." He responded, almost believing his own lie.

Jean Luc shook his head with regret. "You almost killed Belladonna."

He slipped up the shades on his head. "I didn't mean to." His voice was filled with remorse.

"I know, son." Smiling, he ruffled his fingers through Remy's hair like he used to do when Remy was a boy. "You have stirred up some controversy between de Thieves and de Assassins."

"And my mistake might actually lead t' peace between de two Guilds."

"Quit possibly, yes." He replied nodding his head. His face soon turned serious. "But you must learn t' control your powers before you return."

"I understand."

Looking deeply into Remy's eyes, he asked, "Do you really?"

"No." He smiled at his father. "But I'll do whatever you wan' me t' do."

"Dat's my boy." He said with a light punch to Remy's cheek.

"Dis school looks like it's filled wit' do-gooders." He pouted as if he was still a toddler. 

"It is. De X-men are de elite as far as do-gooders go."

Giving a crocked smile, he asked, "What if dis Xavier guy teaches me dat it's wrong t' steal?"

"I know you know better den dat." He replied laughing. "You are only here t' learn t' control your powers--dat's all. Don't take part in anyt'ing else if you don't have to. Don't lose any of de skills you acquired for stealin' either. And remember what I said: When de X-men are helpin' others…"

"…Help myself…t' whatever isn't bolted t' de ground." Remy finished with a sly grin.

Jean Luc let out a healthy belly laugh. "I knew you were listenin' when I told you dat." The King of the Thieves Guild looked at his watch then toward his prince. "Xavier is expectin' you in his office so he can go over everyt'ing de school has t' offer."

"All right." Remy huffed, shoving his hands in his pockets. _It's really gonna happen. He's really leavin' me here._

"Dis Xavier fellow is a telepath. You be careful around him." He warned.

"Not a problem." The thief answered with ease.

Jean Luc smiled, knowing how well trained Remy was in securing his thoughts. "Well, all your luggage and stuff are inside de mansion."

Remy could tell that his father was preparing to leave, but he just didn't want to say goodbye so soon. "Tell Henry t'anks for givin' me his baseball glove. I know dat it was his favorite."

"I'll be sure t' let your brother know."

"And tell Tante t'anks again for de sweets she made me. Dey're de best ever."

Jean Luc smiled. "I'll let tell her."

"And tell Mercy dat I love de shoes she bought for my goin' away present."

"I will." 

"And tell all my boys dat I'll be back soon so don't get any ideas—dey'll know what I mean."

"Okay." He laughed.

"Tell Belle dat I'm sorry for evert'ing dat happened and I love her." He said in a somber voice.

"I'm sure she knows, but I'll tell her again." He was willing to let Remy go on for hours because he too did not want to say goodbye so soon. "Anyt'ing else?"

"No dat's it." To his surprise Remy pulled him into a tight hug. It surprised Jean Luc only because he didn't have the chance to hug his son first. "Je t'aime, papa."

"I love you too, son." They remained holding each other for a long time. He could tell that Remy did not want to let go—like he was too afraid to let go. "Dis is only temporary, son. I promise you dat." It was then that Remy released his grip, trusting his father's words of promise. "Remember t'…"

"…Call you every week, I will." Remy responded with a smirk.

Jean Luc gave him a firm pat on the back and walked out of the gates into his car. He did not want his son to see how emotional he was becoming. _It's only temporary. I'll see him again soon enough._ He reassured himself. 

Reluctantly, Jean Luc started his car and drove out of the estate looking back every so often at his adoptive son in his rare view mirror, trapped behind the black, steal bars of the gate.

Remy did not leave until his father's car was out of his sight. Begrudgingly, he walked toward the mansion in search of Xavier's office.

*

The thief sat across from the principle, slouched in his chair. His role as a young home sick teen was replaced with a casual, cocky façade. He looked through his dark shades at the bald headed man, rubbing the stubble on his chin in a laid back fashion. Yawning every so often, he waited impatiently for the headmaster to finish looking through files and begin to speak.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Mr. LeBeau." Xavier said extending his hand to the younger man.

"Call me Gambit." Remy replied slapping Xavier's palm. "Everyone does."

He retracted his hand and rubbed it slightly to lessen the sting of the impact. "Well I'll be the one person who doesn't." Xavier watched as Remy shrugged. "Your father has informed me, over the past couple of days, about your mutation. However, I would like to hear exactly what your problem is from you."

"I don't know what t' say…" Remy glanced at the many doctrines that decorated Xavier's wall. _Damn, dis guy wants everyone t' know dat he's qualified. _He grinned, "…Professor. Since I first discovered my powers, I was able t' control 'em. Charge somet'ing up and watch it explode, dat's all I did."

"Charge something up?"

"Intellectuals, like yourself, would say dat I can charge de potential kinetic energy of an object 'til it explodes."

Xavier nodded, seemingly impressed. "That's quit a mutation."

"It is." He responded proudly puffing out his chest. "Everyt'ing was goin' fine 'til a couple of weeks ago. One day I was sittin' by myself by a lake, jus' starin' at a rock on de other side, and poof!"

"Poof?"

"De rock exploded." Remy saw the confused look on the professor's face, so he back-tracked his story. "You see, before I had t' actually touch an object in order t' charge it. Now all I had t' do was look at somet'ing and it would blow up…wit'out even tryin'!"

_Yes, that is a dangerous mutation to have if it cannot be controlled. _"Is that all that happened?"

"I wish." He rubbed his forehead not really wanting to remember the terrifying experience. "A couple of days ago I was makin' out wit' my girl. Her name's Belle—it means beauty and she is beautiful. Wanna see a picture?" He asked already searching his jeans-pocket for his wallet.

"Maybe later." Xavier answered, smiling politely. "What happened?"

"Oh yeah, so we were neckin'. I ran passed second base and was jus' about t' reach third base—you know what third base is right?" He winked at Xavier.

"I'm sure the rules have changed drastically since I was a teen."

"I'm sure dey have." He replied with a suggestive wink. "Third base now a days is lickin'…"

"I'd rather not get into that." He replied, shifting nervously in his seat. "Continue the story please."

"So, my girl's really hot—You sure you don't wanna see a picture?" He asked again, eagerly willing to show off the picture of his girlfriend.

"Yes…I mean no…I mean yes I'm sure I _don't_ want to see the picture."

"You don't know what you're missin'." Remy winked, then continued with his story. "Anyway, naturally I was getting' excited. You know how dat is…" Remy's eyes traced Xavier's body. "Oh, sorry."

"Even though I'm in a wheelchair, I am still quit capable of having an erection!" He responded feeling like he had been insulted.

"You're in a wheelchair?" Remy asked edging out of his seat to get a better view. "I jus' figured you couldn't 'get it up' 'cause you're so old."

Xavier rolled his eyes almost tempted to laugh. _Since when is 47 'so old'? _"Back to the story."

"So, needless t' say, I couldn't hold back my excitement. No, I'm not proud of dis so let's jus' keep it between you and me, okay?" He leaned into the desk and whispered, "I ejaculatedtoo early. Yeah I'm young, but I pride myself on being pretty good in de sack. Anyway, not only did I cum too early, but my powers went on overload. Everyt'ing in de room started t' charge."

"What did you do?" He asked caught up in the drama.

"I grabbed Belle and ran out of de room fast before everyt'ing exploded."

"My goodness!"

"Dat's not even it. What I didn't mention was dat we were havin' sex in her pops house while he was on de lower floor—you see I sneaked in t'rough her window. Her pops never liked me or my family—but dat's an even longer story. 

"When he heard de explosion and found me wit' my pants down, legs wrapped around his daughter, he went crazy. Shit! We've been havin' sex since we were, I don't know, 14, 15, maybe. Still he never found out 'til dat night. To make a long story short: I defiled his daughter so now I have t' marry her." Remy shrugged his shoulders in a blasé fashion. "Really I don't mind. I would have married her anyway. De good t'ing is dat our marriage will bring our two families toget'er. De bad t'ing is, de marriage won't take place unless I learn t' control my powers. Dat's were you come in."

Xavier took off his glasses. "You have come to the right place. My hypothesis is that you are capable of controlling your mutation. However, it will take a lot of practice for you to learn how to master it."

Remy nodded firmly. He thought it best not to mention his blossoming ability to seemingly read people's emotions. "I'm willin' t' do whatever I can t' get my ass back down south. My goal is t' make it out of here long before winter comes."

"Then we shall get to work tomorrow."

Remy couldn't help but be excited. "Cool." He started to get up from his seat, however he sat back down when he realized that Xavier wasn't finished speaking.

"There are some rules to go over before you will be shown your room."

Leaning back into the comfy chair, Remy rolled his eyes. "I got t' tell you dat I don't really like rules."

"If you are sincere about learning to control your powers you will abide by these regulations." Xavier replied sternly.

"I'm listenin'."

"First and foremost this is a school you are attending. Therefore you will be expected to keep up on your studies."

"I understand."

"Curfew is at 9:00pm."

"9:00pm?" The look on the professor's face stopped him from back talking. "Yeah. I hear ya."

"No sex allowed in the school."

Remy was incapable of holding back his shock. "What? You're kiddin' me, right?" 

"All the students here are underage, including you. Everyone is here to get an education and deal with their mutation, not to be teen parents."

The thief wasn't willing to accept that answer. "What if I'm _really _careful?"

"What part of no sex did you not understand?"

Remy thought it best to end the discussion before it turned into an argument. "Nothin'. I hear what you're sayin'."

"I don't even know why you would even think to disagree with that particular rule. You have an unstable ability to destroy everything around you when you get excited."

"And amazingly I'm still not deterred from havin' sex." He replied smugly. "My Tante was right: Testosterone drives a man t' do crazy t'ings." 

Xavier shook rolled his eyes in disbelief. "Need I remind you of your girlfriend back home, or should I say fiancée?"

"Hey, we're not married yet. 'Sides, we have an open relationship."

"Is that right?"

"Well, it's more of a one sided open relationship." He whispered with a sly chuckle.

"Boys will be boys." Xavier mumbled underneath his breath then reached into his desk taking out a handbook. "Here." He tossed the book over to Remy. "This book lists the other rules that cover the Institution. I expect you to read everything over and have it memorized." 

Flipping through the many pages, he nodded in response. "Yes, sir." 

Xavier turned to his desktop computer and began typing. "Now let's see if they're any students that have a light schedule today. That way they can show you around the school." He noticed the first student who had a free period. "Jean Grey."

"Jean?" Leaning into the desk he asked, "Dat's a girl right?"

"Yes."

Remy's eyes brightened up. "Yeah, yeah, let her show me around."

His grin was unnerving to the professor_. On second thought, Jean may be too naïve for someone like Remy._ "Ahh, no I don't think so." Xavier responded as Remy lowered back into his seat with a sigh. 

Xavier went back to his computer list. _Nightcrawler is away…Ororo Monroe? No she is the last person I would let partner up with Remy so soon. _He scrolled down the names on the screen. _Scott has study hall, which leaves only…"_Rogue."

"Huh?" Remy jumped up as if he was awakened from a deep sleep. "What's a Rogue?"

"Your tour guide." Xavier smiled very pleased with himself. He felt relief knowing that Remy would be with a girl that he couldn't touch. "Follow me. I'll show you to your room and Rogue will come later on to show you the rest of the school."

"Great." He responded with no enthusiasm. _Take it easy, Remy and go wit' de flow for now. You won't be here too long._ Dragging his feet, he walked behind Xavier's magnetic wheelchair out of the office.

*

Grunting, Sabretooth made his way through the long, dark corridors of the hidden base. He came only because he discovered the information that his boss had been waiting on for a couple of days. He triggered the motion sensors and the sliding doors opened to a room filled with scientific equipment.

"We found him." Sabretooth growled to the man who had his back turned to him.

"I still don't understand how you lost him in the first place." The man said as he held two test tubes together filled with unidentified liquid. "So, where is he?"

"He's in Westchester, New York."

"Westchester." The man said combining the mixtures as a salty odor arose in a blue steam from the test tube. "That means he has met up with Xavier."

"Yeah, he has."

The man looked over his shoulder at Sabretooth. "That wasn't a question." 

He bit his tongue in response, trying to control his temper. "So now what are you gonna do now that he's with Xavier?" He asked, his mouth tasting of his own blood.

"You may leave now." The man responded without looking at Sabretooth. He waited patiently for the mutant to leave, hearing the sound of the sliding door open and shut. 

"Remy LeBeau." The man said to himself looking at the liquid in his test tube. "You have something I really want." 

He walked carefully and placed the tube into the refrigerator, smiling in a Sinister fashion.  
******

**Author's Note:** Next chapter should be better. Reviews are appreciated : )

****

Next Time: Remy meets his tour guide (Rogue). And why didn't Xavier want Ororo showing Remy around?.. 


	2. Introductions

****

Note: I'm sorry for the long time it took me to update (it's a long story, but I'll spear you the details). This story should be less than 10 chapters. I heard you, Lil Rem!

****

New Addition

Chapter Two

Introductions

Remy tossed his luggage on one of the two beds in his assigned room. He took his time to admired the space, happy that the money his father paid to get him into the Institute wasn't wasted. Although the room was a little too neat for his taste. _I'm gettin' a strange feelin' dat my roommate is a goody-goody. _ He thought was a sigh. He wasn't happy that he had a roommate, but prayed that whoever Scott Summers was, didn't mind the smell of cigarette smoke.

Always one to examine his surroundings, Remy began to search through the draws. In doing so he found out a lot about the person he shared a room with. _Looks like Scotty's a brief wearin' kind of guy. _He thought going through Scott's white undies. 

The worn out baseball bat and glove in the corner of the room, told Remy that Scott _loved_ the game of baseball. The CD's on the nightstand, told Remy that Scott listened to _all_ types of music. The stack of nude magazines under the mattress told Remy that Scott was _really_ horny. 

Remy flipped through the pages of one of the magazines, amused. _I'm probably gonna t' be needed t' borrow a few of these if I stay here too long._ Instead of putting the magazines back under the mattress, he left it on the bed, next to the pillows. His mind wandered, creating many different scenarios of what the exposed magazine could cause…_Leavin' dis here in plain view is bond t' have funny consequences._ He laughed wickedly to himself.

A wallet-sized picture stuck on the corner of the mirror caught his attention. It was a photo of a teenage girl with long red hair and green eyes. She was leaning against a tree with a bright smile on her face. Remy turned the picture over and written on the back in beautiful cursive were the words:

To Scott 

Love Always, 

Jeannie

__

So Scott has a girlfriend. Remy turned the photograph over to look at the redhead again, with an impressed smile. _If this is what the girls around here look like then… _

A pounding on the door interrupted his train of thought.

"Who is it?" He yelled, sticking the picture unconsciously in his side pocket.

"It's Rogue. Ah've come tah show yah around."

Remy smiled at the sound of the feminine voice_. So Rogue's a girl, huh? Not'in's nicer den de view of a women leadin' de way. _He replayed the sound of her voice in his mind. _And she's southern too!_ He looked in the mirror, running his fingers through his short untamed hair, making sure everything was perfect. 

He opened the door to meet face to face with the girl named Rogue; his mouth dropped open in shock. Before him was a teen with reddish-brown hair and white streaks down the front. Remy actually thought her hair looked kind of cool, but it was everything else about her that through him off. 

The pale blue lipstick, green eye shadow added with pale foundation was a sight to be seen. His eyes trailed down to her black oversized sweatshirt with matching baggy jogging pants and gloves. However, it was the dog collar that _almost_ made him burst out with uncontrollable laughter.

He took a step into the hallway and looked over her head as if he were looking for someone else. Seeing that there was no one hiding, laughing in a corner, he looked back at the teen. "You've got t' be kiddin' me."

"What?" Rogue asked, crossing her arms defensively.

"Not'ing." …_Besides de fact dat you look like a walkin' corpse. _"After you." He added, gesturing his hand for her to lead him. 

Giving him an awkward stare, she then walked ahead of him. 

Remy examined her rear, but was unimpressed with the view because she was covered in too many clothes. _Why is she dressed like dis in de middle of a heat wave?_

Rogue continued to walk in front of him, knowing that he was probably scrutinizing her. She had noticed his reaction as soon as he opened the door. She was use to that kind of reaction from people when she walked down the street. Then again, if she knew that the new recruit would be so cute, she might have softened her make up a bit. 

__

Yeah raht, who am Ah kiddin'? If Ah knew he was so cute Ah would have went overboard on black eye shadow jus' so he wouldn't give meh a second look. She stopped walking and turned to look at him. "Your name's Remy, raht?" 

"At your service." He answered with a little bow, cracking a smile.

She silently wondered what color his eyes were, but his sunglasses were too dark to give an answer to her unasked question. "Yah're from the Bayou." She stated almost as if she were accusing him.

"Sweet Louisiana, down in N'Awlins." He said proudly, momentarily adding a thick accent. He pointed at her, "You a Mississippi River Rat, aren't ya? I can spot dat accent a mile away."

"Bingo…Swap rat." She retorted, leaving him behind as she starting through the hallway again and down the stairs. 

Remy admired her from a far. _Swap Rat? Yeah, she's definitely from de south_. He caught up to her side, matching her pace.

"What's wit' de make up an' shit? Why you tryin' t' resemble de livin' dead?"

"Because." She answered flatly.

"Because?" Remy grinned, thinking about the worthlessness of her explanation. "Dat's not an answer." 

"Like Ah care." She replied firmly, brushing the annoying strains of hair from her face.

__

She's gettin' defensive. It's obvious she's not gonna talk. Might as well ask her de usual questions. "So what's your mutation?"

"Ah can absorb mutant powers renderin' them unconscious and leavin' meh with their powers temporarily." She responded as if she was reading from a scientific manual.

"You steal mutations?" His cool façade briefly escaped him, as he was truly fascinated. "Dat has got t' be de best power out dere."

"You would think so, huh?" 

He paused. "What do you mean by dat?"

Rogue just shrugged him off as she entered the first stop of the tour. "This is the library." She said with a wave of her hand. 

They walked inside, cris-crossing between the aisles of the many bookshelves. 

"As you can see, we have a tone a books on various topics." She spoke with a drone, reciting the memorized material. "The Institute is abundantly equipped with learnin' materials. The library also has…"

He wasn't paying attention. "Where are de other people?"

She stopped her rambling to acknowledge him. "Huh?"

"De other students. Is it true dere're only a few students livin' here?"

"Besides us, there's only three at the moment. There are others, but they're not here now." 

He nodded his head as she spoke. 

"We only accept certain types of mutants. They have tah be in the alpha class." 

Remy grinned, leaning against the bookshelves. "So I guess I made de cut."

"Ah guess so." His display of confidence caused a smile to escape her lips. "Exams were finished a couple of days ago, so a few students are visitin' family for the summer break. The professah might wanna give yah a few tests tah see how far yah are in your studies."

"Great!" He yelled with fake enthusiasm. _De last t'ing I need is more schoolin'._

"Has the professah discussed you joinin' the X-men?"

"He hasn't said a word." _And I'm glad. _"But I doubt I'll be part of de team."

"Why not?"

"Not my style." He stated casually.

She just shrugged, not wanting to push the issue. _It isn't mah job tah recruit new members tah the team._

He looked around at the empty Library, "What are de other kids here like?"

"Everyone is really cool." She answered indifferently.

"How so?"

"Ah don't know, they jus' are." Her frustration from the question was hard to miss. "Ah'm really the wrong person tah ask 'cause Ah pretty much keep tah mahself. Ah don't really fit in."

"Well, maybe if you lost de dog collar…" He said smiling enough so that she wouldn't take too much offence to his sarcasm. "I don't know, maybe some people find it intimidatin'."

"Like Ah care." She added lightheartedly with a small laugh. 

Remy chuckled along with her, catching her off guard and leaving her feeling apprehensive. 

"Are yah laughin' _with _meh or _at_ meh?"

He looked at her, deep in thought. "I haven't decided yet."

She rolled her eyes, walking out of the Library not looking back to see if he followed behind her. Reaching another room, she waited for him to catch up. "This is the study hall. The rule is…"

__

Shit! "I'm not interested in de library or de study hall." He complained. "Why don't ya show me somet'in' dat will _capture _my attention?"

"Like what?"

He smirked, one eyebrow raising above his sunglasses. "De girl's section, of course."

She gave him a mischievous smile as she walked passed him. "Follow meh tah the magical place where _you _are not allowed tah enter after 8:00pm."

"What? De professor t'inks kids only fool around in de dark?" 

"Hey, Ah didn't make the rules." Rogue laughed, leading him up the stairs and over to the Women's Quarters. 

The further they walked into the section the louder music could be heard coming from one of the rooms. It sounded like a heavy bass, mixed with muffled noises over top of it.

"Shit dat's loud!" Remy yelled, trying to compete with the music. 

Rogue led him to the door that contained the loud noise. "She's in one of her phases!" Rogue yelled in Remy's ear.

"Your roommate?" He asked as she nodded her head. "So, open up." He reached for the doorknob… 

"Wait!" 

He pulled back his hand as if the doorknob burned him. "What?!"

"She's prone tah dancin' around the room naked." 

Remy smiled wickedly, ready to reach for the door again. However, Rogue stopped him with a slap to the back of his shoulder. 

She pounded on the door loud enough to be heard over the music. "Are yah decent?!" She yelled through the door. 

The music lowered considerably.

"Come in and find out." A voice replied seductively from behind the door.

Rogue looked at Remy who replied, "You heard her. Let's find out."

They entered the room where another teen stood in front of her mirror with a marker used as temporary microphone. She quickly hid the marker behind her back, showing some embarrassment. With her free hand, she brushed her long white hair behind her ear. "I didn't know we had company."

Rogue pulled Remy closer to her roommate by the end of his shirt. "This is the new recruit." Grabbing her roommate by the hand, she said, "Remy Lebeau, Ororo Monroe." After the hasty introduction, Rogue jumped on her bed to watch the events unfold, opening an adventure book she had left on her sheets.

Remy admired the brown skinned teen before him with the unusual hair. Her jean cut-off shorts advertised her long beautiful legs and her cut-off top displayed a toned stomach with a belly-button piercing. Her embarrassed smile showed an innocence that she tried to cover with make-up so that she would look older than her teen years. To say she was beautiful would be a lie or a grave injustice. 

__

Stunnin', she's absolutely stunnin'. Remy concluded after a full evaluation. "A pleasure t' meet you." He said giving a charming smile. Bowing, he took hold of her hand and brought it to his waiting lips. 

Ororo looked at her hand in astonishment. "He kissed my hand." She looked over to Rogue. "And they say chivalry is dead." 

Rogue looked up from her book, "He mus' like yah. He never kissed mah hand."

Remy looked over to her with a smirk. "Maybe if you'd take off your gloves…"

"You're pretty cute too." Ororo cut him off, pouting slightly. "Too bad you're white."

Remy smiled noticing that her blue eyes gave her a pass to make that type of racial joke. "So what, you don't go for cute white guys?" He asked seeming as though he was wounded by her comment.

"Is that a problem?" She asked flirtatiously.

"Maybe." He shrugged, smirking. "Probably 'cause it's obvious dat _your _parents had a bit of jungle fever goin' on."

The delight drained from her face, replace by a cold stare. Her playful blue eyes now flashed in anger. "For your information, my mother was brutally raped by a _white_ man!" 

Remy stared at her in shock. 

"She never could stand looking at me, my blue eyes always reminding her of what _he_ did. She finally couldn't take it anymore. She left me on the streets to fend for myself at the tender age of six!"

"I'm…I'm so sorry. I never meant t' make light of your…"

Rogue's laughter prevented him from continuing his apology. 

He looked at her with confusion, especially when Ororo joined in. 

"What have I told you, Rogue?" She laughed holding her stomach. "Some people are so gullible."

Rogue looked sympathetically at Remy, reasoning that it was time to let him in on the 'joke'. "She's pullin' your leg, Remy. Her parents were madly in love, but died tragically together in an accident." She added in an over the top dramatic voice.

"They loved each other to the bitter end. They were like two peas in a pot, but someone left them on the stove for far too long."

Rogue looked at her baffled. "Isn't the expression: Two peas in a _pod_?"

"Pod?" She replayed the expression in her mind. "That does make more sense…anyway he gets the point—they're dead."

Rogue could tell that Remy was still confused so she took the opportunity to further clue him in. "You see, she uses morbid humor tah cover the grief she really feels."

"Which is exactly what Xavier explained to me." Ororo added as she looked aimlessly through her draws. She stopped her search to give Remy some advice. "You ever feel bored, get a therapy session from the Prof. I've learned so much about myself."

"She's learned that she can act up and blame everythin' on a childhood devoid of a parents lovin' discipline." Rogue concluded then stuck her nose back in her book.

"You gotta love therapy. It's an excuse for all your problems—Shit!" She yelled slamming her draw shut. "Rogue, have you seen where I put my cigs?" 

"Don't ask meh." She answered not looking up from her novel. "Ah don't smoke."

Remy hated to interrupted their entertaining banter, but he was never one to leave a woman in distress. Reaching into his back pocket, he handed her one of his cigarettes.

"Thanks, I owe you one, Rem." She promised accepting his small gift. She began to search her pocket for matches.

"Allow me." He said sticking his finger to the end of her cigarette. 

She watched as the tip of his finger produced at reddish glow, causing a small explosion at the end of the cigarette. 

Even Rogue was distracted from her novel to observe his mutation in action. 

Ororo stared at the glowing end with fascination turning to Rogue. "Hey, he's a walking cigarette lighter. So that's your mutation?"

"Somet'ing like dat."

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "What's with wearing sunglasses indoors?" 

"I'm hidin' my devil eyes." He responded cryptically without hesitation.

"Whatever." She replied in disbelief.

__

Nobody ever believes me when I say dat. He thought with a silent chuckle. "So you two are roommates? Talk about polar opposites. It mus' be nerve wreakin' sleepin' in de same room wit' a vampire."

"You're talking about Rogue?" She asked sitting on her bed, pointing to her roommate with her cigarette. "Don't tell me you fell for _her_ act. She's nothing but a poser. Goth my ass!"

"What do _you_ know." She snapped closing her book.

Ororo focused on Remy ignoring her roommate. "I caught her one time dancing to my rap music. She didn't know I was in the bathroom."

"It had a nice beat." Rogue whispered.

"She never fooled me wit' her death act." Remy turned from Rogue to Ororo. He was thinking about something that was mentioned earlier. "So what happened t' you after your parents died?" 

"I spent my life running around in the streets." She tapped the long ash of her cigarette in an ashtray.

His eyes followed the movement of her hands, through his shades, noticing that she never once put the cigarette to her lips. "How could a young girl survive in the streets alone?"

She reflected privately on her past, skimming over the details that were better left buried. "It was hard, I'm not going to lie. I became a damn good pick-pocket." 

His eyes brightened at her words, excited that they both shared a common trade.

Twisting the cigarette butt in the ashtray she eyed Remy. "What do you know about the streets?"

He folded his arms, leaning against the wall. "I was pretty much like you: A child thievin' everyone and everyt'in' possible in order t' make it t' de next day."

__

It's nice to know that I'm not the only one. She thought about asking another question, hoping it wouldn't bring up bad memories for him. "What happened to your parents?"

"Don't know…never had any." He responded with no emotion.

His reaction did not catch her off guard. It had been so long since she had ever thought about her parents that when she did think about them she felt nothing. Sometimes it frightened her because she still had memories of them…she did love them, just maybe not anymore. She threw away her thoughts and looked at him from across the room. "Yeah, I guess we are pretty similar."

Through the silence, a loud clapping noise was heard. 

Both Remy and Ororo looked over to the bed at the clapping Rogue.

She rolled her eyes. "All yah need is violins in the background tah complete this sappy scene."

Ororo was a bit embarrassed, she was never one to feel pity for herself. "Poor Rogue feels left out." She walked over to Rogue and sat beside her on the bed. "We didn't have parents because of fate. _She_ ran away from her folks and then ended up with some old blind chick."

Smirking, he asked, "Was it really dat bad, chere? You're parents didn't wanna extend your curfew?"

She looked at him with contempt in her eyes, not liking his condescending tone.

Remy could tell that he was getting her annoyed so he backed off a bit.

"Don't expect her to tell you anything. You see, her running away from her first home is supposed to be a big mystery."

"If you hold de big secret in too long, people are goin' t' loose interest." He added matter-of-factly.

"That hasn't happened yet, though. It's fun trying to guess why she ran away."

"Ah'm glad you still find me entertainin'." Rogue replied sarcastically.

Ororo decided it was better to change the topic then push Rogue too far. She put her arm over Rogue's shoulder. "You're going to cover for me tonight, right?"

"No problem, Ah got your back." She answered giving her an okay sign with her fingers.

There little conversation sparked Remy's interest. "What are ya doin' t'night?"

"I'm going to a rap concert. I'll be back _way _after curfew." She said reaching into her back pocket and coming out empty-handed.

He watched as she searched the area around her in frustration. "How'd ya get de tickets?"

"I stole them." She stated proudly then turned to Rogue. "Hey, what happened to the tickets? I had them right in my pocket."

"Ah don't know."

Remy approached her with two tickets in his hand. "I believe you're lookin' for dese." 

Ororo crossed her arms, hating that he had actually managed to take them from her without her knowledge.

He chuckled, "You're a bit rusty."

"Ha-ha!" She snatched them from his fingers. "Gimme those."

"You have two. I'll go along and keep you company."

"No deal." Looking over the tickets she replied, "I'm going to scalp one and make a 100% profit. Maybe you can come next time or maybe not."

"Come on, Remy." Rogue cut in, getting up from her bed. "Ah have tah show yah the rest of the school."

He rolled his eyes, under his shades. "No t'anks. De tour is puttin' me t' sleep."

"Let me guess. Rogue opened with the study hall and the library." _That's probably why he is so board. _

"Ah'll get around tah showin' him the other stuff." Rogue snapped at her.

"Don't worry, Rem. I'll take you around."

"No!" She yelled, getting in between them. "Xavier specifically asked _meh_ tah give Remy the tour."

He looked at the two in confusion. "What does it matter who shows me around?"

Ororo knew exactly what was going on. "Recently I've been sort of rebelling. Xavier must not want us to influence each other. You seem to be a troublemaker and I'm no goody-two-shoes—Together we are bound to get into trouble."

He rubbed his chin in a diabolically fashion, thinking about all kinds of trouble they could get into together. "Interestin'."

Rogue grabbed his arm, snapping him back into reality. "Remy, let's go!"

Holding onto his shirt, Ororo gave him a choice. "Do you want to go with her and look at the boring class rooms _or_ do you want to come with me and…I'll leave the rest to your imagination." 

Her raised eyebrow added with a seductive smile, helped make his finally decision. "Later, Rogue." He called out as he and Ororo walked out the room, closing the door behind them. 

Rogue sat down on her bed, alone_. Ah can't believe he jus' ditched meh like that. He's such an asshole! Then again, why should Ah care that he left with 'Ro? Ah've always been a loner—Ah like it better that way._

She stared at the door, having an odd sensation that they would soon return. After a few minutes past she realized that she was wasting her time…they weren't coming back anytime soon. 

Tossing aside the adventure book she had been reading, she reached for her romance novel stashed underneath her pillow. Finding the page she left off at the night before, she laid on her bed reading, wrapped in her secret fictional world.

*

Remy found Ororo's tour of the mansion intriguing. She knew all the right things to say to a guy like him. Remy was able to find out where all the back entrances were located (so he could sneak in and out), when the night security senses were turned on (so he wouldn't get caught), where Xavier's bedroom was exactly (so he could avoid it), and everything else a normal mischievous boy would want to know. But the last part of the tour was his favorite by far. 

They finally stopped—both breathing heavily.

"I believe dis gum is yours." Remy said taking her gum from his mouth. 

She smiled, "Keep it. Don't say I never gave you anything."

He stuck the gum on the wall only because it had already lost its flavor.

They were both in a cramped coat closet on the main floor, which was an unscheduled stop during the tour.

The light coming in from the crack at the bottom of the door caused him to see the expression on her face, without the use of his sensitive eyes. To him she seemed troubled. "What?"

"You still have on your glasses." Her voice was confrontational.

"So?"

Feeling a bit nervous, she tried to look him over in the dim room. _I don't really know this guy. He could be some kind of serial killer or some shit. _"Why? Take them off." 

Without hesitating, he pulled off his shades. His red eyes, seemed to glow in the darkness, adding a red tint to the room.

"Fuck!" 

He delighted in her reaction. He leaned forward, his breath brushing against her face as he whispered, "I told ya I had devil eyes." 

She stared into his alluring eyes, both hands on the sides of his face. "It's pretty cool, though."

__

I'm glad she didn't feel de need t' run out of here screamin'. "Merci."

"What are you, French?"

"Cajun."

"Oh. Louisiana, right?" 

Remy nodded in response, ready to end the conversation as he pressed his lips against hers in earnest. He slid his hand underneath her top and up her back with the intention of unhooking her bra with little effort—he has had plenty of practice.

"Stop." She said, trying to push his weight off her body.

"What's wrong? I got protection."

__

Protection?! What a jerk! "Do you see the word slut written on my forehead?!"

"Nope. But I'm sure ya see slut written on mine." He noticed a small smile escape her face, however she quickly replaced it with a sneer. "I t'ought you were lookin' t' have a good time."

"I was." She started to straighten out her top. "Sorry if having a good time doesn't involved me getting fucked in a _coat_ closet."

"Damn!" He said snapping his fingers in mock frustration. "I knew I should have waited and made my move in de _broom_ closet."

"You're pretty funny." She couldn't help but to laugh. "Get up off of me before I change my mind." She teased. 

He stood up buttoning his pants, disappointed that he didn't have the opportunity to take them off. The fact that his powers were unstable and that he should be careful never crossed his mind. "I guess it's for de best." He opened the door, giving her room to step out of the closet first. "My girlfriend would have gone crazy if she found out." 

__

What?! "The cheating boyfriend." She turned to him with her arms crossed. "Why should _you _be any different?"

"Wanna see a picture?" He asked, already reaching for his wallet.

"Why not." She shrugged taking the picture from him. It showed a teenager about her age with short blonde hair and sparkling green-blue eyes. "She's beautiful."

"I use t' t'ink so too…" He said causing her to look at him. "Until I met you." 

She rolled her eyes in response, not giving into his flirtations. "I don't know how she puts up with you."

"Me either." He chuckled. "She's de love of my life."

"Love of your life?" She would have laughed at the idea, however she could tell by the way he looked at her that he was serious. "You never struck me as the type that could fall in love."

"Shhh. I'd prefer if it didn't get around."

Returning the picture to him she replied, "No wonder you're so anxious to get home."

"Yup, Belle's one of de reasons." He put the picture back into the wallet and into his back pocket. "So what's your mutation?"

"I am a goddess."

"Excuse me?" 

Pulling his hand, she dragged him out onto the balcony. "I can control the weather." She raised one hand in the air, her pupils disappearing while the sky began to grow dark as gray clouds formed, blocking the sun. Within moments, lightning began to crackle through the atmosphere.

"Shit! Dat's pretty cool." _I'm glad she didn't strike me down in de closet when I was gettin' too frisky._

As soon as her hand dropped to her side, the sky became clear again. "They call me Storm."

"Dey call me Gambit."

Nodding with a knowing smile, she replied, "I get it. Risk taker, huh?" _I'll have to keep my eye on him. _"So why are you here?"

"I gotta learn t' control my powers. Soon as I do, I can go back t' my family."

She was confused. "Family?" _That's not what he said earlier. _"I thought you were an orphan?"

"I was. I met a guy on de streets who adopted me."

"So what are you, his sex slave or something? I know those kinds of guys that use to walk the streets looking for little boys."

Remy shook his head, tempted to laugh. The first time Jean Luc asked him to be his son, he thought it was some kind of weird sexual thing. "It wasn't like dat. He's a good man, de best."

"Then he's one of the few. You're a lucky guy, Gambit. Most kids don't make it off the streets. I'm glad Xavier found me." Her voice was soft, giving out more emotion than she intended.

"He seems like a nice guy, but I don't like it here. I can't wait t' go back t' New Orleans."

__

He's still mopping about his home?! He was like this all through the tour. "You've only been here a couple of hours. Give this place some more time. It will grow on you eventually."

"No, it won't 'cause I won't let it." He looked off into the distance. "Don't get too attach t' me, chere. I'll be out of here before ya know it."

"You want some advice?"

"Non."

Ororo was never one to take 'no' for an answer. "Whether you like it or not, you are stuck here for however long it may be. Instead of mopping about how everything sucks, why don't you just make the most of it? It will save you a whole lot of wasted energy in the long run."

He wasn't willing to budge. "You ever heard de expression: dere's no place like home."

"Yes, there is no place like home, but for the time being _this_ is your home." Her tone was serious. 

__

What happened t' de carefree girl I met a couple of hours ago? I never knew she felt so deeply about dis place. "Wow, you actually have words of wisdom."

"Yeah, I have some." She sighed. "This is _my_ home and Xavier is more like a father to me than a teacher. Treat him and this school with respect."

"So inside dis façade of an uncarin' person, you _do_ have a heart. Looks like Rogue's not de only poser around here."

"Hey, I only have a couple more years left to play out the traumatized kid role. I might as well make the most of it." She said with a glowing smile.

"I still don't buy it." _Especially after I witness her fake smoking a cigarette. _He noticed her backing away from him. "Where're ya goin'?"

She smiled wickedly. "To the rap concert, of course. See ya." 

He watched as she disappeared through the sliding door. "Later." He leaned proudly against the balcony bar, expecting to see her again very soon.

Sure enough, Ororo reappeared looking annoyed. "Give it to me." She demanded approaching him with her hand out.

"Now, you're talkin'." He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her tight against his body. "You wan' it hard or soft?" 

She wanted to be mad, but she couldn't. Giggling, she pushed him away. "You _know_ what I'm talking about."

He took out the tickets from his pocket, shaking his head. "You're loosin' your touch, Stormy."

Pausing a moment, she asked, "Did you just call me Stormy?"

"You don't like it?"

"I hate it."

He smirked, loving the disgusting expression on her face. "Den I might have t' say it more often." 

"If you do, I might have to kill you." Turning around, she ran back into the mansion so she could change her clothes before reaching the concert.

Remy looked out toward the horizon. Yes, he hated the school, but at least there were some good things about it—namely Ororo. He thought about how different she seemed to be from the aggressive, bad-girl role she displayed to others. Rogue's Goth-act also ran through his mind. 

"Maybe I should be a poser as well since dat's what everyone else seems t' be doin'." He thought about quitting his mischievous ways for awhile and being a model student just so that he could make it through the school faster. 

"Nope, dat's not my style. I wouldn't be me if I didn't get into _some_ type-a-trouble." Looking through his shades, he waited patiently for the sun to go down, already making plans to survey his new surroundings. 

*

An hour or so before nightfall Sinister arrived in the State of New York. He sent up a temporary base just outside a little town; the small building was large enough to hold the important medical equipment he would need in order to complete his experiment.

"You called for one of the Marauders?" A feminine voice asked stepping into a room occupied by Sinister.

He turned from his medical table to face a woman who was in excellent physical form. "Not just any Marauder, you specifically--Arclight."

Her eyes brightened with the news that her talents were specifically requested upon from her boss. "Does it have anything to do with the kid we tracked down in Westchester?"

"It has everything to do with him." He approached her with an unreadable face. "I need you to bring him to me tonight."

__

Piece of cake. She thought with ease. "He's at Xavier's Institute. You want me to burst through the school and snatch him?" She itched for the opportunity to test her powers against the X-men.

"No." He said, removing all hope from her. "I've kept track of him for a while now and know his habits. As soon as the sunsets, exposing the mood, he _will_ leave the mansion. You can get him then. Besides, he's a powerful one. Snatching him wouldn't be so easy."

She took great offence to his comment. "Is that a challenge?"

Sinister continued as if she had not said a word. "You will bring him to me willingly. It will be much easier for everyone involved if he cooperates."

She nodded her head in response. "So, is he suppose to be a new addition to the Marauders?"

"No. I have other plans for him." He turned around, focusing back on his table of chemicals.

"Oh Shit!" She said, remembering what she witnessed not too long ago. "You're going to get him under the knife, aren't you? The last kid you did your experiment on isn't even cold yet. Your experiment failed."

"Failed?" He faced her again, not liking her tone of voice. "I retrieved what I needed from the boy."

"But he died."

"And? You seem to think that him dying was an accident."

"Wasn't it?" She waited for an answer, but none came. "You're prepared to have this new kid, Remy, die too?"

"I'm prepared to do whatever I have to do in order to get what I want." He showed no emotion, as if he was a robot. "And if he dies in the process, it is God's plan."

"And by God's plan you mean your plan." 

He responded with an evil grin.

"What do I do if he doesn't want to come with me?"

He gave her a deadly stare, not wanting to hear that kind of talk. "That's not an option. You will bring him to me on his own accord, understand?"

She knew very well what would happen if she failed in her mission. "Yes."

"Go now and track him. You know where to meet me."

With a nod, she left the room in search of the thief named Remy Lebeau.

******

****

Author's Note: If Marvel can make Rogue a Goth, I can make 'Ro a teenage Hiphoper : )

Thanks to everyone for all the reviews, they are helping me shape my story : )

****

Next Time: Remy runs into Jean then meets his new roommate Scott. Also, Sinister makes contact. 


	3. Warning

****

Note: (*) 1 asterisk = scenes are occurring around the same time.

(***) 2 asterisks = Time has past between scenes.

Okay, so let me get this straight: you guys want Remy/Rogue, Remy/Storm, Remy/Solo and Remy/Everyone--check! :0)

****

New Addition

Chapter 3

Wanted

Scott Summers was called into Xavier's office earlier to be briefed on the new student. So far, he wasn't pleased with information he was receiving. 

"He's staying where?"

"You heard what I said."

He sunk deeper into his chair across from Xavier. Yes, he had heard what the professor said, however he so hoped that he misunderstood the response. 

Fiddling with his fingers, Scott complained, "I thought it was already agreed that the new kid would be bunking with Kurt?"

Xavier answered him while searching his file cabinet. "Seeing as though Kurt is visiting his family for summer break, I would prefer that Remy not be alone. Therefore, you and him will be roommates."

"Fine." He mumbled with a sign. There was no use in trying to argue with the professor. _It's his house after all. Who am I to tell him where to stash new students?_ "How long will he be staying?"

"Until he is able to control his powers." Xavier took off his glasses, cleaning the lens. "I believe that it will take a long time. However, he is quite determined to make his stay here as short as possible."

"So, he's _not _a part of the team?"

"As of now, no." He returned the glasses to his face, ready to deliver a shock. "Remy's father, Jean-Luc, knows about the X-Men."

__

What the fuck?! Scott leaned forward in his chair. "How did he find out about us?"

"I can't be sure." He answered honestly. "Jean-Luc said that he would be willing to let Remy be a part of the team as long as he stays here. He thinks that it will instill in him good values."

Scott reflected on the idea as only a leader would. "That's great. We could always use an extra pair of hands and if his potential is as good as you say…"

"It's not that simple. Jean-Luc has informed me that Remy isn't all that interested in the team. He thinks we're—what was the term he used—ahh yes, 'lame' and that the uniforms are 'gay looking'."

Snickering, he mumbled to himself thinking about the uniforms, "I can't disagree with that." He straightened up in his seat after Xavier gave him a serious look.

"You know the drill, Scott." His voice commanded the student's full attention. "Remy would be an extremely valuable new addition to the team. It is up to you to convince him to join. I believe that you will have a much better job of convincing him than I—he doesn't do well with authority figures it seems."

"Whatever you say, professor." He was about to get up from his seat, but another thought crossed his mind. "Is there anything I should know before I meet him?"

Xavier gave an inward smile, pleased that Scott was taking his job seriously. He opened the file that was on his desk, preparing to summarize it. "His full name is Remy LeBeau. His powers consist of charging the potential kinetic energy of an object causing it to explode—his red on black eyes instantly give away his mutation, so he wears dark shades in public. He's 17 and was born and orphaned in New Orleans. His adopted father is Jean-Luc LeBeau, who is the CEO of a global security company. They are an extremely well-to-do do family." He looked up from the paper, closing the file.

Scott mentally recorded all the details. "If a may ask…" He interrupted. "How did you get all this information? Did you swipe if from Jean-Luc's mind?"

"No I did not. As you know, I do not make it a habit to read the minds of others without just cause. All the information I received was from the lips of Jean Luc." He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Though I must admit, I did try reading his mind—only to reassure myself he was telling the truth."

"And, was he?"

"I can only take his word for it," He replied, shrugging his shoulders. "It turns out that he can shield his mind. Not a strong shield, but something strong enough to block minor probing. I decided not to break the field because he would have then known I was trying to read him."

"So, he's a mutant?"

"No. Jean-Luc is just well trained."

A brow was raised over his shades, "I've never heard of a human security CEO with mental shielding."

Nodding in agreement he said, "Yes, I am suspicious as well. But I have checked out his sources. Jean-Luc's story _does_ add up."

Scott accepted the reply, relaxing back in the chair.

"Remy also has a mental shield, only his is a product of his mutation and is very strong. Which will make it hard to try and erase his memories once he leaves the Institution." He returned the file on Remy back into the cabinet. "You have your work cut out for you." 

"Boy, do I." He sighed. Reasoning that the professor didn't have anymore to say to him, he got up and moved toward the office door.

"Scott." Xavier called, as he reached for the door handle. "It is extremely important that you succeed in making Remy a part of the X-Men. And if all goes as planned, he might prefer to stay here rather than return home."

He gave a firm nod for an answer, hoping that he would have whatever it took to get Remy on the team. _Remy can't be that difficult. Rogue was the hardest recruit we ever had—and if we got her on the team, anyone else is possible._

*

Jean sat alone on the edge of Scott's bed with her head down, fuming with rage. She repeatedly brushed back the annoying trains of her long fiery hair, which fell in her face. _When I get my hands on Scott I'm going to…_

"Pretty sexy, huh?"

Jean gasped, dropping the pornographic magazines from her hands in shock and embarrassment. She turned around to see a stranger leaning against the doorframe. He was dressed in dark attire, his eyes hidden behind shades. To her, the sunglasses indoors stood out predominately because she was only use to seeing Scott do it. She noticed the smirk on the young man's face, seeming as if he was quite pleased with himself. She also noticed that he was really nice to look at, though there was a sneakiness about him. _How could he open the door without me hearing anything?_

Remy secretly reveled in her stunned reaction, always loving to get the jump on someone. "Sorry, chere. Didn't mean t' startle ya." _So dis is Jean_. He thought looking over her fitted blue jeans and cream colored shirt. Remembering her picture; he concluded that she looked even better in person. _Seems like being cute is a requirement for all de ladies at de Institute._

She clumsily got up from the bed, twirling the bracelet around her wrist in nervousness. _This must be the new guy. _"Remy, right?"

"At your service." He answered with a slight bow. He would have kissed her hand, but his first impression told him that a hand kiss to her would be perceived as foreplay. _I better not come on too strong t' dis chick._

Why did he barge into Scott's room without knocking? "I thought you were suppose to be in Kurt's room."

"Kurt? Don't know who dat is. De professor assigned me dis room."

She gave a half smile. "I see." She took a quick glance around the room. "I was just looking for Scott."

"As you can tell, he's not here." 

The room filled with silence, causing her to feel uncomfortable. _Now what do I say? _"Oh, what was I thinking…" She approached him with an extended hand. "My name's…"

"Jean Grey."

She was taken aback with his knowing her name. _Could it be? _"You're a telepath?" 

Really he remembered Xavier saying her full name earlier and just placed the name with the picture he found in Scott's room, but that explanation was too long. "Yeah, chere. A telepath, dat's what I am."

"So am I." She said, excited that there was a student that shared her mutation. Instinctively, she brought up her mental shields wanting to protect her privacy from the stranger.

"Is dat right?" Remy asked, digging deeper into the lie.

"Uh-huh. I'm a telepath as well as a Telekinetic."

__

A what?! "Get de fuck out of here, I'm one of dem too!" _Whatever a Telekinetic is_. His face brightened up, loving the fact that she could be convinced so easily. _No wonder Xavier didn't wan' me t' be around her. _"We could be twins."

She smiled at the comment, her thoughts instantly returning to Scott's bed. "Those magazines wouldn't be yours by any chance?"

"Nope." He responded as she walked over to the bed, digging through the pile. "I tend t' prefer de real t'ing." He was laughing on the inside. _Yes! Me leavin' de mags out has provided me wit' more entertainment dan I expected._

She grabbed one of the magazines and began to flip aimlessly through the pages, glancing at the different naked women. "I can't believe Scott bought these."

__

It's jus' magazines. Bet any money dis girl's a prude. "I take it dat Scott is your boyfriend?" He asked, although he already knew the answer.

"More like, _was_ my boyfriend." She huffed, feeling like she could rip the pages out. 

"You're jus' upset now, it'll pass." 

She stopped to examine a picture of two women barely dressed in an embrace. Shoving the picture in his face she asked, "How could Scott be attracted to these women?"

__

Very easily. He thought with a hidden smirk. Looking at her he answered innocently, "I have no idea."

She closed the book, tossing it in the air in disgust. "They're all fake—nobody is so perfect in real life." 

"You have not'ing t' worry 'bout." He said while taking one of the magazines from the bed. "You look jus' as pretty as anyone of dese girls."

She twisted her face. "Really?"

"Sure." He inspected one of the girls in the picture then looked to Jean in comparison. "All ya need is a firmer ass, an' bigger breast." He then flung the magazine onto the bed with the others and shrugged, "But dat's not'ing a good doctor can't fix."

__

What?! Mortified by his comment, she lowered her head overwhelmed with humiliation.

__

Oh, I actually hurt her feelings. If she was anyt'ing like Belladonna, she would have laughed at my joke—Or punch me in de stomach at de very least. Okay, time for damage control. "Jean I was only playin' wit' ya. I'm stupid sometimes; don't take anyt'ing I say seriously. My Tante always told me t' t'ink before I speak; I never did listen t' her." Bringing his hand to her chin, he gently lifted her head to meet his shaded eyes. "Truth be told, you don't have not'ing t' fix, not-a-t'ing. Anyway, Scottie's jus' goin' t'rough a stage in his life dat will last 'bout 50 years. We guys are obsessed wit' naked women, but of course ya know dat being a telepath an' all."

She laughed lightly. "You're right. I know I'm over reacting, but I'm still mad."

"It'll pass…"

****

Beep…Beep…Beep

Jean looked around the room for the source of the noise, however Remy instantly knew where it was coming from.

He reached for his jacket, removing a cell phone from one of his many pockets. Someone had left him a message on the display screen. On the screen were the words: **I LUV U 2. MISS U.**

His heart leaped in his chest as he read the words from Belladonna. He reasoned that Jean-Luc made it back to New Orleans and must have given her his 'I love you' message. His thoughts were preoccupied with his girlfriend… 

__

Or should I say finance. Can't believe dat I'm gonna be married soon. But Belle's my best friend and dey say dat your spouse should be your best friend. T'ank goodness my best friend is a female. He mused laughing to himself. 

__

'Cause of me de Guilds will be united…de family feud will be over…all 'cause of me. Bet ya papa never even knew what a jewel I would have become years ago when he picked me up on de streets. 

Still, I would have preferred a couple more years of de single life… He reflected back on his memories, not able to image his life without her by his side…_But Belle will be de most beautiful bride ever…_

"What was that?"

He snapped out of his daze, almost forgetting that Jean was in the room. "Jus' a message from a friend."

__

I sensed more than that. "Seems to me that it must be more than just a friend."

Stuffing the pager into his jacket he answered, "Yeah, she is." 

"Girlfriend?"

"She was." He lowered his head. "We were so close, we knew each other since forever. We even planned on gettin' married."

"How sweet."

"It was." He then proceeded to remove his shades. " 'Til I took off my glasses." He looked at her, his red on black eyes exposed to her for the first time.

She was taken aback by the sight. His eyes were strange looking, but after awhile it was easy to get use to—in an intriguing sort of way. "So, she found out you were a mutant?"

"Yup." He nodded his head, face filled with grief. "After dat, she jus' wanted to be friends. No regular person would wan' t' spend deir life wit' a mutie; dat's jus' de way t'ings are." He sighed. "She jus' paged me t' say dat she hoped I was doin' okay. Sometimes I t'ink dat dere still might be hope for us." 

"If she was willing to break up with you because of your mutation, maybe it's best that you let go of her and move on with your life."

Shaking his head he whispered, "It's easier said dan done." He looked at her with puppy-dog eyes. "Sometimes, I jus' miss her, ya know?"

"Yeah, I know." She stepped closer to him, giving him a sad smile. Not liking one to grieve alone, she placed a hand on his shoulder, rubbing it in a circular motion. "It'll be okay." 

He decided to take advantage of her kindness, wrapping his arms around her lower back, compelling her to return his hug. He tightened the embrace, faking a sobbing noise so that he could get away with being so close to her as long as possible. 

"Remy?" She asked, struggling to breathe, "You wouldn't be lying to me, would you?"

He snickered, dropping his pity act. "Okay, ya got me." Cracking a smile, he released her from his clutches. "But for future purposes, what gave me away? Was me blowing fake snot into your shirt a little over de top?"

"Yeah that and the fact that I saw your reflection in the mirror laughing."

He snapped his finger in mock frustration. "Rookie mistake."

Crossing her arms over her chest she asked, "You're not really a telepath are you?"

__

Might as well tell de truth. "Can't say dat I am." 

She laughed. _I should be bad, but his smile is infectious_. "Then what is your mutation?"

He answered casually, "I blow stuff up."

"Blow stuff up? Is that all?"

"Nope." Stepping closer he added, "Dere is another t'ing."

"What's that?"

He lowered his face closer to hers. With a cryptic voice he whispered, "Don't look directly into my eyes. You _will_ fall in love." 

"Huh?"

He locked her gaze into his, wanting to test out one of his newly discovered powers. _Let me see if I can control her feelings._ He searched her emotions for any sign of attraction. Finding what he wanted, he began to draw the emotion out of her…

"Jean?!"

The new voice caused her to look away from Remy, snapping out of his hypnotizing glare.

He looked up in frustration at the other teen that interrupted his test. _Shit! I wanted t' see if I could control dat power. Jean's de perfect test subject. _

Scott opened his room door surprised to see Jean in the room—not fully aware of the other teen standing next to her. "Jean, I was looking all over for you. I thought we were suppose to meet in the living room."

"And I _thought_ you were smarter than this!" Scooping up the magazine in her hands, she shoved them in his face. Without a second glance, she walked out of the room. 

Scott looked flustered as he realized the contents of the magazines on the floor around him. _Shit!_ "Jean!" He followed her out the door. "Jean, wait!" He watched as she marched down the hall, ignoring his calls. _Great! Just great!_ He thought rolling his eyes. _I better wait until she cools off, before I speak to her. _He stepped back into the room closing the door behind him.

"Man, ya sure give up easy." 

Scott looked up at the smiling red-eyed mutant standing across the room. _He seems to be enjoying himself. _

He closed the distance between them. "De name's Remy LeBeau. Looks like we're gonna be roommates for a bit."

Scott barely heard him as he lowered to the floor to collect his magazines. "How did she find all this stuff?"

"Dat would be my fault." Remy confessed. "I was guessing dat every guy has a stash of somet'ing underneath his mattress. T' tell ya de truth, I was lookin' t' see if ya had a weed stash." 

Scott stopped pushing the magazines back under his mattress to give Remy a 'look' before he returned back to his task.

"Anyway, I found de mags instead and left 'em on de bed as I toured de mansion. When I came back Jean had already seen 'em." Remy followed Scott with his eyes, as he toured the room making sure everything else was in order. 

Scott paused by his dresser mirror, realizing something was missing. "Where's my picture of Jean?" He said pointing to the mirror where he had left it.

"I don't now 'bout dat, homme…Oh wait a second." Remy noticed something sticking out of his pants pocket from his reflection in the mirror. It was the picture Scott was looking for. Remy slipped it out of his pocket, handing it over to him. "I mus' of pocketed it by accident..." 

His excuse made Scott suspicious. _How do you pocket something that doesn't belong to you by accident? _

"Force of habit." Remy added, as Scott returned the picture to the mirror.

He walked over to him with his hand extended. "Scott Summers. Nice to meet you." He added, shaking the Cajun's hand.

"Ya wouldn't be lyin' by any chance," Remy winked. "Cool glasses by de way."

"Thanks." He had a strange sensation that Remy was about to pull off his shades to get a better look, so he quickly changed the subject. His eyes darted to the Institute rulebook thrown carelessly on the other bed. "Have you read over the rulebook?"

__

Nope! "From front t' cover." 

"Good." _I won't have to go over everything_. He nodded and sat down on the edge of his bed. "I have to say, I wasn't thrilled with the fact that I was getting a roommate. After years here I was getting use to having my own room."

Chuckling, Remy loosed up a bit, beginning to unpack his suitcase. "You're not alone. I'm use t' havin' my own room too."

"Great, we already have something in common." He joked, noting that Remy appreciated his attempted at humor. He looked over Remy's expensive attire, noticing an opening to engage in deeper conversation. "I hear you're pretty rich."

__

I can spot someone fishin' for information a mile away. Okay Remy, ya know de drill…watch what ya say. "Not me, my pa." He spoke while placing his folded clothes into an empty dresser draw. "He's de CEO of de number two Security Company in de world." The lie rolled of his tongue with ease. 

"I take it you've heard of the X-Men."

"Of course! Dere always talkin' 'bout you guys on de news. T'ough dey only show glimpses of ya'll in action."

"We try hard to keep our identity a secret." Scott paused in order to choose his words carefully. "Which is why it's kind of weird that your father knew about the X-Men and our base? How is that possible?"

"What can I say? Money talks." He shrugged casually. "Really, I have no idea how he found out. I guess he was jus' lookin' hard for someone dat could help me wit' my power and Xavier's name came up. I don't know what else t' tell ya. If ya t'ink he's gonna start trouble…"

__

I don't want him getting defensive. "No, no, I don't think he wants to start trouble. Helping mutants is what we are here for." 

Remy nodded his head in response, and went back to unpacking.

"As you know, this school is also a cover for the operations of the X-Men. Everyone that attends is also a part of the team."

Remy stopped what he was doing, looking up from his clothes with a smirk, "Are ya tryin' t' recruit me into your gang?"

"The X-Men is not a gang." He answered defensively.

"Sure it is. Ya'll wear de same colors, ya have a secret hideout, you're involved in illegal activity…hate t' break it t' ya, but you're a gang." He delighted himself in Scott's reaction. "So how would someone like me be initiated into de gang? You'd have t' jump me, right?"

__

What?! "No…"

He shrugged, "Dat's usually what gangs do."

"But we aren't a…"

Remy cut him off, knowing that he was getting a bit irritated. "But I can't join anyway. I'm already in a gang back home. Dat's where my loyalty lies."

"Really?" He stood up, crossing his arms in interest. "And what illegal activity is _your_ gang into?"

He lowered his voice as if he was going to reveal a deep dark secret. "When de cops aren't lookin', we spray paint walls. What else would we do?" He answered innocently. _Like I'm gonna tell him I'm involved in a global thieving ring_. He gave a charming smile, "I appreciate de offer though; it makes me seem important, but no deal."

"Had to ask." Scott decided to let the issue drop not wanting Remy to feel pressure on his first day at the Institute. "Make yourself at home, just try not to leave my nudie mags exposed." 

"I'll be more careful."

"Now if you'd excuse me. I have to go talk to my girlfriend."

"Good luck, mon amie." 

Scott looked at him helplessly as he closed the door. 

Turning back to the suitcase he noted, "He'll need it if he's gonna get t'rough t' dat rigid girl." He walked over to the window as the sun lowered into the horizon. Soon he would venture out to take a look around the little Westchester town. _T'ank goodness I was able t' get some security information out of Ororo. I'll slip out before de extra security is turned on and creep back in wit'out anyone de wiser._

Scott walked down the hallway in search of Jean. The fact that Remy didn't agree to join the team right away didn't phase him. _From what the professor says, I'll at least have a couple of weeks to change his mind before he is suppose to return home. I can take my time with him. He seems like the adventurous type, there is no way someone like him will turn down the job once he learns more about what the X-Men has to offer. Xavier trusts me to do this and I won't fail him._

* * *

Remy hid in an ally way behind a building, as he rolled up a joint. He had brought a couple of small bags of marijuana with him from New Orleans thinking that he might have a difficult time finding a dealer in a small town he's never been to before_. I better find a dealer before my stash runs out_. He shoved the small bag into his jeans, lighting the illegal substance. He leaned against the wall exhaling deeply, anxiously waiting for the drug to take affect. When he was finished he stomped out the joint, walking back out into the public street. 

He walked aimlessly through the people on the sidewalk, surprised that so much people were out so late. A motorcycle zoomed past him, turning into the parking lot of a place called Harry's.

He looked over the building, reasoning that it was a bar. _Hmm. Maybe it's a good time for me t' test out my fake I.D. _His attention shifted from the bar to the motorcycle that past him earlier, watching as the rider parked it.

The man hopped off the bike, sensing a pair of eyes staring at him. "Whatcha lookin' at, kid?" 

Remy sized up the man. He was wearing dark jeans and dark shirt with a leather jacket. His hairstyle was odd looking in the way that he parted it down the center and was flipped out in the air. He looked muscular, kind of on the wild side with a cigar in his mouth. Instantly, Remy knew that he was the type that shouldn't be missed with. But at that moment Remy didn't care; he hated to be called a kid. 

"Hey, I ain't no kid." He stated sharply; his eyes couldn't help but dart back to the motorcycle. _Dat mus' of cost a shit load of money!_

He looked over the boy. _He's not from around here_. The man thought, trying to place the young man's accent. He followed Remy's hidden eyes as it outlined his shiny black motorcycled. He knew a wannabe thief when he saw one. "Better watch yourself. This bike ain't worth losin' your hand over." The man warned with a grunt.

"Ya t'ink I wan' t' steal your stupid bike?" Remy asked with outrage only because the man was right in his assumption.

"Nope. Ya couldn't be _that _stupid." He flicked the end of cigar butt from his fingers. Turing his back to Remy, he growled, "Run back home, kid. You're a long way from Cajun Country." _He's probably from somewhere around Louisiana._

He was pissed that the man was able to pick out his accent, knowing that he should have down played his dialect. "I said, I ain't no kid!" He called after the man. 

"Yeah, keep tellin' yourself that." The man then disappeared into the door of the bar.

Remy caught a glimpse of the upbeat atmosphere in the bar before the door shut in his face. Suddenly he didn't feel the need to see if he could use his I.D. He wanted to do something to piss off the man in the leather jacket. _I'll show him_. Remy thought, his fingers aching to touch something that didn't belong to him. 

He looked over the motorcycle. _I was only hopin' t' do a li'l petty theft t'night, but my plan has jus' been upgraded t' grand theft auto. _He thought, hopping unto the bike.

His heart was racing, hoping that he could make it out the lot before the man came out of the bar. Without much difficulty he managed to hot-wire the vehicle. Pressing on the gas, he hot-tailed it out of the parking lot, the warm breeze zipping by his face. 

After a quick joyride, he returned the bike back to the parking lot, leaving it parked in a different spot. He did it just so that the man would know his bike had been stolen. As he got off the bike he noticed a scratch in the paint that wasn't there before. 

__

Damn! I wonder how dat happened? He decided to get away from the bar as soon as possible. _De owner looks like de type who would rather snap my neck den take a check._ Without a second thought, he sprinted away.

* * *

An hour had past. He knew this only because his bag of weed was decreasing in size. One of the first lessons he learned in training with the Guild was how to know when you were being followed and for some time now Remy noticed that he wasn't travelling alone. It was fun for awhile, trying to lose the person in a crowd. However, the later it became, the less of a crowd there was to hide within. Soon, he realized that he was the only one walking the streets and he was a long way from the Institute.

__

Time t' end dis li'l game. "You lose." Remy said, standing underneath a streetlight. "I'm high an' I still know dat someone is followin' me." He then placed the joint to his mouth and inhaled, as he looked for the person to expose his or her self. "Ya might as well step into de light!" He called out into the darkness. 

He saw a movement through the night from the corner of his eye. He immediately shifted his body to the direction of the figure. 

Before him stood a tall leggy woman with short dark purple hair, her clothes clingy tightly to her body. She had dark almond eyes that twinkled with her sly smile. 

His shaded eyes traced the length of her curvy body—he was a sucker for an older woman. "Damn!" He exclaimed, not believing his own eyes. "Either you're really dat good-lookin', or dis is de best shit I've ever smoked." He threw the joint on the ground, not bothering to step out the light.

She smiled pleasantly, fully enjoying the young man's compliment. She was already taken in by his boyish good looks. However, she remembered that he was only 17—too young and inexperienced for someone like her. _Maybe in a couple of years_. She mused to herself. "I was well informed that you were a charmer, Remy LeBeau."

__

So she knows my name. "I see my reputation proceeds me." He approached her, taking her hand and kissing it gently. He was raised to treat a woman like a lady, part of growing up in Jean-Luc's school of educate. Frowning slightly he added, "But ya have me at a disadvantage, I don't know your name."

Retracting her hand from his, she answered, "I'm called Arclight."

"What can I do for ya, Arclight?"

"Follow me." She answered simply.

Remy looked up and down the dark street, before turning back to her. "Where?"

"You'll see."

He chuckled. Yes, he was taken away by her beauty, but he wasn't foolishly blinded by it. "Let me get dis straight. I'm suppose t' follow ya t' some unknown destination 'cause ya ask me to?" He shook his head. "I don't t'ink so, chere. I'm gonna need more info den dat…along wit' another joint."

__

I've got to get him to follow me or else… She didn't bother to think of the consequences. "There is someone who would like to meet you." 

Remy's ears perked with interest.

"He has something that would be of great interest to a mutant such as yourself."

__

She knows I'm a mutant, but dat's not a surprise 'cause she seems t' know a lot 'bout me. He took off his shades, not feeling the need to hide his eyes any longer. "Is dat so? I don't t'ink I'm up for it." 

__

Damn, he's blowing me off. She stepped closer to him. _I'll do whatever it takes to get him to follow me. Since he's a teenage boy; it shouldn't be too hard._ She placed a hand on his shoulder, not shying away from a sexual advance. "It'll be worth it. I promise you." She whispered seductively in his ear. 

__

Shit! She's getting' t' me. I know what she's tryin' t' do, it's do obvious, yet I'm still fallin' for it—I wan' t' go wit' her an' get laid even though I **know **she's not interested. I'm actually willin' t' risk my life t' get some ass! 

Maybe it's de fact dat my mutation makes me feel like I'm walkin' around wit' a loaded gun… maybe it's 'cause I'm as high as a kite…or maybe it's 'cause my dick's gettin' hard—but I'm willin' t' take de risk. "You're in luck, chere." He said smirking, "I'm in a dangerous mood t'night. I'm willin' t' meet dis mystery man of yours. You lead, I'll follow."

__

Men are so easy. Clearly satisfied with his response, she turned around walking into the darkness, knowing that he was right behind her. They walked some distance to a waiting car, and drove off into the night.

* * *

Remy followed Arclight into a large dimly lit warehouse located in a secluded wooded area. As they walked deeper into the building an echo could be heard with each step. 

She stopped in the center of the room. "This is where we wait."

Only a few seconds past and Remy was already restless. "For how long…" His voice trailed off with the sounds of ascending footsteps coming from the opposite direction. 

Four people emerged from the darkness. The leader of the group was easy for Remy to pick out.

A tall man with silvery skin walked ahead of the others. He had long dark hair, matching goatee and fierce red eyes. He was dressed in a black outfit, topped off with a cape.

"Shit!" Remy whispered to Arclight, as the men continued to walk forward. "Who de fuck is dat red-eyed guy?"

"That's the man who wants to meet you." She responded in his ear.

"Fuck dis shit; I didn't agree t' dis." He looked across at the red-eyed man, pulling Arclight a few steps back so that they could talk privately. "You were suppose t' introduce me t' a man…dis is a man in a *_cape_."

"What does the cape have to do with anything?"

__

Ain't it obvious?! "Ma pere says, never trust a man in a cape—'cause dey're always up t' shit. I mean really, who de fuck wears a cape nowadays?"

Smiling, she crossed her arms over her chest. "Superman wears a cape." 

__

Fine she gets a point. I'll even let de fact dat Superman in only a comic book character slide, "But Superman can fly. Can dis dude fly?"

"No."

"Den what de fuck is he doin' in a cape?!"

"It's only…"

They were interrupted. "Remy LeBeau." Sinister called out, gesturing for the boy to come to him.

Remy approached the man puffing out his chest, still keeping a safe distance between them. "Dey call me, Gambit."

"Oh yes, of that I am aware."

"Ya seem t' be aware of a lot of t'ings 'bout me." That made him a bit nervous. From the time he was small he was trained to be as anonymous as possible. "Never knew I had a stalker."

The man chuckled, not knowing how eerie it sounded bouncing against the hollow walls. "I am not a stalker; what I am is a Scientist."

Remy observed the three men behind him. "And who are dey…you're lab mice?" His effort to get a laugh failed miserably. The three men sneered at his remark. He returned his gaze back to the leader. "Excuse me if I don't buy your story. Ya don't look like no scientist."

"If credentials are what you are looking for, I have none to show. However, if you are looking for results…"

"Actually, right now I'm lookin' for de exit." The laid back feeling was disappearing from his body, as the effect of the drug began to ware off. He was officially nervous, wondering what he had gotten himself into. Still, his outer appearance showed no signs agitation. "De longer I stay here, de less entertained I become." 

"But if you leave now, you won't hear what I have to offer you."

He looked skeptical. "What can ya offer me?"

"The very thing that you want. The ability to control your rogue powers."

He wasn't impressed. "You're a couple of hours too late. I already got dat covered."

"You're talking about Charles Xavier, are you not?" He waited for Remy to nod his response. "I'll let you in on something. Xavier has no clue on how to help you. If you truly want help, it'll only take two hours of your time."

"You're telling me dat in two hours, you can control my powers?" _Shit! Dat's better dan spendin' weeks at de Institute. But still, dis guy looks shady._ "How?"

He moved his hands as he spoke, "By doing a simple procedure that I have used on countless mutants in your situation."

"Procedure?" _He's got t' be kidding_. "So, you would like, have t' cut me open an' shit?"

"Yes, cutting would be involved."

He glanced at the expressionless face of other men then focused back on Sinister. "What do ya wan' in return?" 

"Pardon?"

"De way I see it, you could wan' one of two t'ings: my money or my ass. I'd be prepared t' offer ya one of de two—for de record, it's _not_ gonna be my ass."

Sinister chuckled. "Although your offer is tempting—I'm referring to the money of course—it is not necessary." Sensing that Remy did not believe him he spoke on, "I enjoy my work and want nothing in return."

"Not'ing's for free." He challenged.

"There's a first time for everything."

He didn't want to continue the banter. "Look Mr…"

"Essex."

"Essex…I'm gonna have t' turn ya down. I t'ink it's best dat I stay wit' Xavier." To his surprise, Sinister didn't protest. _He's takin' my decision rather well…a li'l too well._ "Are ya gonna let me leave or is dis where ya kill me?"

Sinister shook his head, clearly amused with the boy. "You may leave. After all, I cannot force you to accept my offer." 

Remy watched carefully as Sinister's hand slipped into his inner vest, reemerging with a card. He accepted the small piece of paper that read:

Nathaniel Essex: 555-7462 

"This is an open invitation. Keep the number handy; you _will_ need it. And I would prefer if you kept this little meeting between us."

Remy agreed, anxious to leave the enclosed area in search of the nearest trashcan to dump the number. However, it would have been rude to leave without saying goodbye to Arclight. "Ya t'ink maybe you can give me _your_ number?" He asked with a grin.

"Essex and I have the same number." She answered flirtatiously.

"Well if dat's de case, I won't be t'rowing it away after all. See ya, chere." Remy made his way out the warehouse, fully expecting to feel a bullet penetrate the back of his skull. When he actually managed to make it out the building in one piece, he let out a sigh of relief. He was free; there was nothing to worry about, yet he was still apprehensive. "Dat was easy…a li'l too easy." 

At that moment he felt an unexpected impact in the middle of his back, causing him to collapse face first into the grass. "Shit!" He mumbled, spitting dirt out of his mouth. _How de hell could someone get de drop on me? _

He quickly jumped up and turned to face a man he had never seen before with long hair dressed in some kind of monster suit. He took a defensive stance, knowing that the man before him was a mutant and not wanting to go against someone that might have a stronger power than him.

"The name's Sabretooth." He growled, cracking his knuckles. "Let's see what you can do."

__

Fuck! Dis guy has knives for teeth. Although Remy was skilled in martial arts, he knew better than to participate in a fight he had no hope in winning. "Hey, I don't wan' any trouble." He said backing away from the beast.

"Too late. Ya already got it." Swiftly, he grabbed Remy holding him over his head and throwing him into the air as if he weighed nothing at all. 

Remy crashed into a tree, falling toward the grass with a thud, landing on his side. An unbelievable amount of pain shot through is body. He curled into a ball, clutching his side. 

"Holy, shit!" The beast, Remy realized had immense strength. Reaching for a rock that lay by his head, he charged it and threw it at his opponent. His throwing arm was aching so his aim was off, missing his intended target; the rock exploded in mid air. He grabbed his arm trying in vain to lessen the sharp pain that pumped through it.

Sabretooth eyed the boy with little care of the pain he caused. "Pathetic. I thought you'd be more of a challenge. Kid, you're an embarrassment to mutant kind." He watched as the boy stumbled to his feet, only to get knocked down again. Sabretooth kicked him; his foot connecting with Remy's already bruised ribs. The kick caused Remy to roll out of the fetal position. 

__

He's gonna fuckin' kill me! He suddenly realized, his heart pumping rapidly in his chest. _I gotta do somet'ing. _He was about to jump up when Sabretooth heavy foot came down resting on his neck. The pressure was too great for him to even yell; he could barely get enough oxygen to breathe. 

"This is too easy…" He bent over, his long nails itching to be used. He grabbed Remy's hand, with one fingernail he traced his arm, splitting the skin open. The blood trailed down Remy's arm. He brought his finger to his lips, savoring the salty taste of the red liquid. He was ready for the kill.

__

Shit, shit, shit! Sweat dripped down Remy's body; his eyes widened as Sabretooth's sharp claws swung down ready to gut his stomach. He felt a familiar surge of energy throughout his body. _Oh no! Not again! _

He focused his eyes on a tall tree that was behind Sabretooth. The tree exploded instantly. The beast looked around to see what had just happened as debris from the tree fell around them.

While he was distracted, Remy placed his hand around Sabretooth's leg, charging his suit in the process. 

Sabretooth realized that his entire bodysuit was glowing. "What the…" He lifted up his feet, giving way for Remy to escape from beneath him. Once Remy's hand released his leg, there was another explosion. 

Sabretooth was thrown high into the air, landing on his back. Disoriented, he sat up trying to process what had just happened. He brought his hands to his face, suddenly aware of what went on. His clothes were burned away; he was naked, skin hanging off his body. "That fucker!"

A surge of uncontrolled energy continued to pulsate through Remy's body. In a panic he looked toward the Warehouse in search of Sinister; it burst into flames in front of his eyes. "Fuck!" Turning away, he ran into the forests, causing small explosions everywhere he looked.

The immense fire lighted the night's sky. Sinister stood as the heat from the many blazes pierced his back. He was lucky to have made it out of the warehouse before it burst into flames. He focused on the partly healed Sabretooth as he stood ready to chase after the boy.

"Stand down, Sabretooth." He ordered.

The angry beast stopped only to argue. "I'm not gonna let that fucker get away with what he did to me…" He yelled, his 3rd degree burns healing with every second that past.

"I said, stand down." Sinister repeated in a stronger voice. 

Sabretooth responded instantly, relaxing his muscles. 

"You must be patient. You've done what I wanted and accelerated his heart rate. You help me confirm that he has little-to-no control over his power when he has a rush of adrenaline." _But this is more than I expected. _He looked off into the distance as Remy made his way through the forest, seeing a trail of tiny burst of flames every so often. "Yes, Gambit will return to me. After all, he has no choice—He will soon realize that I am the only one that can help him."

Arclight stepped to him. "Sir, I know you wanted this kid for experimentation, but look at what he caused." She took the time to observe the devastation that surrounded them. She loved what she saw, also admitting to herself that the kid's charm had rubbed off on her. "Don't you think he would be more useful as a part of the Marauders, than dead? Are you still going with the same game plan?"

He spoke without looking at her, "My plans for him have changed." But to what, he wouldn't say. 

The sounds of sirens from fire trucks could be heard in the background. Soon they would arrive to put out the fire. 

He turned to his men. "We must go." 

They disappeared into the night as the fire trucks pulled into the area.

*

Jean-Luc stood looking out his large bedroom window located in a New Orleans mansion. The full moon gave his room a dim light, as he sipped a glass of brandy alone. After so many years, it was odd returning home without his favorite son. He felt like any minute the alarm would go off caused by Remy trying to sneak out the house. He laughed to himself, remembering how his youngest son would always love to test the limit of the security system. _He was caught many times tryin' t' sneak out which leads me t' wonder how many times he managed t' sneak out wit'out getting' caught. Yes, my favorite son._

He emptied his glass, placing it down on the night table next to him. _I didn't want t' have t' give Remy away, but he was becomin' too dangerous and I wasn't able t' help him. It seems as if Xavier is de only person dat can get his powers under control. Livin' wit' Xavier he will also be able t' increase his skill level as a fighter, trainin' wit' de X-Men._

As he closed the window, he reflected on the last couple of years with his adoptive son. _Remy is now engaged t' Belladonna—does he know how long I have waited for dat day t' come? Does he know dat his friendship wit' Belle when he was on de street was planned? Does he know dat me catchin' him pickin' my pocket wasn't an accident? Does he know dat his love for Belle has been manufactured from de first day dey met? No he doesn't know—I've made sure of it._

Moving from the windowsill, he sat down on a small lavish couch. _An old Thieves Guild prophecy says dat a red-eyed man would restore us t' our true greatness. When I first learned dere was a red-eyed baby orphaned, I knew dat de boy was de one who would fulfil de prophecy. De mistake I made was tryin' t' force de hand of fate. I knew Remy and Belle were sleepin' together, and I knew what would happen when her father found out. I t'ought dat by makin' Remy fall in love and marry Belle, de Guilds would unite, resulting in our increased power—though it would have t' be shared. But at de time I t'ought it best t' share de power instead of losin' it all t' those Assassin bastards. _

But I was wrong in tryin' t' plan de future, not knowin' dat I didn't need t' unite wit' de Assassins t' save my clan. Jus' a week ago I'd discovered dat Remy's red eyes holds unlimited power dat goes far beyond blowin' up an object dat he touches. He confided in me dat de last time he was wit' Belle, de **entire** room charged and dat once he exploded a rock jus' by lookin' at it. He let that thought settle in his mind, imaging all the possibilities.

__

Once he is able t' control his power, we won't need t' unite de Guilds. No—we will control it all, and dey **will **submit t' us or suffer de consequences. 

He smiled wickedly to himself, loving how everything fell neatly into place. _De Thieves Guild will be a force for anyone t' reckon wit' all t'anks t' my favorite son…Remy LeBeau_.

******

****

Author's Note: *Yes, I was watching the Seinfeld episode with the lawyer wearing a cape when I wrote that scene. "What's he doing wearing a cape?!" 

Oh, and the leather jacket guy is Mr. Logan (if you didn't know). 

Thanks for all the reviews. I'm always interested in what you all have to say and how you would like the story to go (you're not bugging me Anakin Seven :o) .

If you haven't yet, check out my new story _Stolen (Rated R)_ [www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=566287] and tell me what you think (It got buried when I first uploaded it).

****

Next Time: A wounded Remy tries to playoff his injuries to Rogue, in turn making a startling discovery. Also, Remy is interrogated. 


	4. Uncovered

****

Note: Sorry for the wait. Okay, so let's get going…

****

New Addition

Chapter Four

Uncovered

Remy opened his eyes fully for the first time since he made it out of the forest. He could see the flames still blazing in the distance, rising from the fires that he had caused. Within moments, he collapsed to the ground from exhaustion as well as pain. Placing his hand underneath his shirt, he could feel how damaged his body was. 

__

Shit! It's gonna take me forever to get back t de mansion in dis condition. 

Once he caught his breath, he stood up and began to stagger down the street, trying to retrace his steps back to his temporary home. After a couple of minutes of walking in circles, he decided to take drastic measures. Realizing that the street he was on was filled with many stores, he knew that it would be a matter of time before he would find an all purpose department store—every town had at least one. Within time, he found the store he was looking for. A quick assessment of the store's security system caused Remy to smile. 

__

Dis is jus' too easy.

After roaming around in the store, he found a map of the town, Advil, some snacks, and one last thing that would provide him with a solid alibi—just in case. 

Back on the street, it didn't take him too long to find a parked car. After making sure there was no one in sight, he broke into the vehicle and hot-wired the engine. Using the map he was able to find his way back to the mansion, making sure to ditch the car so that it couldn't be traced back to him or the school. On his way up to the mansion he was happy that the painkillers were taking effect, as his aching had sub-sided. The one thing that did worry him was the fact that he could still feel the pulsating energy running throughout his body.

Remy stood at the gates. The security surrounding the mansion was hard not to miss. 

__

I can sneak back into de mansion was ease, but it wouldn't make sense for me t' do dat. It's 2 o'clock in de mornin' so surely everyone knows dat I'm missin'. He really wanted to test the system, but decided not to blow his cover. _If dey find out dat I can bypass security dey are gonna know dat I'm not de guy dey t'ink I am._

Reluctantly, he punched in the code that Ororo had given to him early on in the day. He pressed his finger on a spot provided as the computer read his prints. Instantly the gate opened, letting him.

Remy crept by the kitchen and couldn't help but notice a figure at the small table, head deeply planted in a novel. "Ain't it pass your bedtime?" 

Startled, Rogue jerked her head up from the book to see Remy smiling by the door, his eyes hidden behind his dark sunglasses.

He couldn't help but be surprised as well, by the look of her face. He noticed that she had scrubbed off all her pale makeup. What remained was a beautiful child with an innocent face. 

__

Dere is actually blood pumpin' t'rough her veins. He thought with a smile. "Well, looky here. Welcome t' de world of de livin'."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Yah still here?" Focusing back on the book she mumbled, "Ah was hopin' yah ran away."

"Nice t' see you again too." He walked over to her and sat on the seat right next to her. 

She closed the book but refused to look at him. Thinking that she would be spending her reading time alone, she did not wear any gloves. She had on an oversize T-shirt, which left her arms, as well as her legs, exposed. She held her breath fully aware of how close he was to her. 

__

He doesn't know that Ah can't control mah powers and Ah'm not gonna tell him now. Silently, she prayed for him to lose interest in messing with her and leave her alone.

"Why de cold shoulder? Is it 'cause I bailed out on you earlier?" He waited for her to respond, but she did not. "Listen, if I knew you were gonna take it so harsh, I wouldn't have left with 'Ro." After some thought, he corrected himself with a smile, "Actually, I'd probably still would of left."

She faced him and sharply said, "It about manners, Remy…manners and followin' the rules."

He slouched back into the chair, not paying too much attention to what she was saying. "Is 'Ro back from de concert?"

"Yeah. She got caught though."

"Tough luck." _She would have had a better chance if I was wit' her—oh well. _The brief moment of silence gave him a chance to hear soft music in the background. His eyes wandered to the counter top where he noticed that a little radio was on. He then focused back on Rogue. "What's 'Ro's punishment?"

"She's grounded for a long while." Rogue answered as she fiddled with the tablecloth.

"Damn. I would have liked t' have her show me around tomorrow." He looked over to her with a charming smile, placing a hand over the back of her chair. "You're in luck. Dere's an openin' for a tour guide. Now you'll have de pleasure of showin' me around."

Abruptly, she moved her chair further away from him and mumbled, "Go tah hell."

"Maybe in a couple of years." He answered with a grin. _I don't t'ink she likes me too much. _

She was now sitting opposite from him, her head deep in a book that was folded so that the cover could not be seen. 

"Is dat one of your vampire books?"

Rogue looked up at him, a bit nervous. "Yeah." She lied.

He pulled his chair closer to her, practically invading her personal space. "You know, you're pretty wit'out all dat freaky makeup on your face."

"Really?" His comment caught her off guard, but she soon recovered. "Ah guess now that Ah have your approval, Ah can jump for joy."

__

Ouch sarcasm! Gotta love it! "Didn't mean anyt'ing negative by it, chere. Didn't your mama ever teach you how t' accept a compliment?" 

Without answering him she lowered her head back into her book, her annoying strain of white hair falling into her face. On instinct, Remy reached over to try and brush her hair away from her face. 

Rogue jumped back as if he were contagious. "Don't touch meh!" Really she didn't mean to sound as harsh as she did. The look on his face told her that he really had no idea how close he came to being knocked unconscious. 

"Hey, take it easy, chere. It's not like I was gonna kill ya or somet'ing." He watched as she turned her head away in shame, which gave him an opening for what he really wanted to do. With her guard down, he reached over the table and snatched her novel.

She looked back just in time to see him standing across the kitchen with her book in his hands. It was hard for her to comprehend how he was able to take it away from her so effortlessly. She barely saw it happen. "Hey, give that back!" She yelled, jumping up from her seat.

Chuckling to himself, he turned to the cover of the novel. "Vampire book, huh?" He took the time to examine the nearly nude picture of a man and woman in an embrace. He then turned the cover of the novel to face her as he read the title out loud. "Forever My Love…"

"Ah mean it, Remy!"

__

Like her threatenin' tone can scare me. He flipped the book open to a page that he could tell was read a lot by how creased it was. With a seductive voice he began to read the narrative, "…[1] he eased down on top of her, his chest making contact with her breasts. She closed her eyes as she felt the thick, engorged _length_ of him slide into her." He then changed the sound of his voice to that of a woman nearing climax as he read on, " 'Ohhh, [Paul]…oh, be rough with me, my darling. Show me how much you need me. Oh, yes!' " Shaking his heard, he burst out in laughter. 

Once he could tell that she was embarrassed enough he tossed the book back on the table. "You're jus' as bad as Scott."

Placing her hand on her hips, she asked, "What's that suppose tah mean?"

__

I won't bother get into it now. "Never mind." The longer he stood the more his body began to ache. He sat back down at the table. "Why do you like readin' dis stuff?"

__

Because Ah'll never experience the real thing…"Ah don't know…Ah jus' do." She pouted as she sat back down, taking back her book. "What's it tah yah, anyway?"

"Jus' askin'." He shrugged, just wanting to pass the time. "What's it about?" He could sense that she was skeptical of his question. "Really, I want t' know."

Thinking that he was truly interested, she began the tale with a smile. "It's about this guy…Paul. He's madly in love with Anna and she loves him too, but she knows that they can't be together."

He rolled his eyes. "Why not? If dey love each other, she should go for it." Leaning into the table he asked, "Is she playin' hard t' get?"

"It's not that simple. Anna jus' knows that they jus' can't be together…it would never work."

Accepting her answer, he pressed on. "So what does Paul do?"

"He's really stubborn. He loves her so much that he is willin' tah wait for her tah change her mind."

Remy snickered at her explanation. "You've gotta be kiddin'. How long did he wait?"

Fumbling with the pages she answered, "Well, Ah'm only halfway through the book now and it's been three years already."

"Dat has t' be a chick book." As he spoke, he rubbed his aching ribs. "Believe me, no guy would go chasin' after a girl for dat long. I don't care what de situation." 

She snapped the book shut. "Well if yah…"

"Shh-shh-shh. I want t' hear dis." An urgent bulletin on the radio had caught his attention. He turned up the volume to catch the last bit of the late night news.

**__**

"…huge fires on Maple Street. The fires are still not under control. We will have more details as soon as they are available to us…"

I'm in deep shit! He switched off the radio, wishing that everything in life could be so easy. Trying to conceal his worry, he sat back down.

Rogue watched him carefully, already suspicious of his actions. _He acts as if he doesn't care about anythin', so why is he so interested in the news? _"Yeah, there seems tah be a fire burnin'."

"Did dey say anyt'ing 'bout findin' survivors?" He asked as casually as possible.

"Nope. Ah didn't hear anythin'."

"Merde." The word mumbled out of his mouth before he had the chance to stop it.

"Why do yah care?"

"No reason." He shrugged trying to downplay his interest. The fact that he could still feel the energy in his body pulsing was beginning to get to him. "Can I ask you somet'ing?"

She hesitated before she answered, "Sure."

"Are my eyes fucked up?" He pulled off his dark sunglasses, exposing his eyes to her for the first time. 

His eyes completely caught her off guard. "Holy shit!" _Jean told me that his eyes were red on black, but she didn't say anythin' about 'em burnin'_. "It's blazin' red."

Covering back his eyes, he looked toward the ceiling in hopelessness. "Fuck! Looks like I'm gonna be stuck wit' dis for a couple more hours." _Which means dat I'm more susceptible t' blowin' t'ings up._

Rogue leaned into the table with curiosity. "What's goin' on with yah?"

"Not'ing." With a grunt, he pushed himself off the chair and walked toward the cupboards. He reached up to open one of the cupboard doors, but soon realized that he was too badly injured to reach for a glass on the top shelf. Willing to admit defeat, he turned around to look back at Rogue, lifting up his sunglasses. "Listen…I got banged up a bit..."

She narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Where were yah anyway?"

"I've been walkin' around dis huge estate…tripped and fell." He made it a point to blur over his story of what really happened to him. "Anyway, I'm really thirsty. You mind gettin' a glass for me?" 

She noticed how his hands remained on his ribs as if he was trying to ease the pressure.

"Come on, I wouldn't ask you if I didn't really need your help." He was almost begging.

"All right, fine." She reluctantly got up and walked over to the counter top. She opened the cupboard and reached the top shelf for a glass. "What do yah want tah drink?" She asked as she opened the fridge.

"You got any OJ?"

"Yeah." She reached for the juice and began to pour it into the glass as he watched. She was about to stop when he spoke.

"Keep on pourin'. I'll tell you when t' stop." 

With a nod she kept on pouring, becoming more hesitant as the juice neared the top of the glass. 

"More, more, more…" Just when the glass could hold no more, he yelled, "Shit, dat's too much! Pour some back."

She slammed the jug on counter. "What?!"

"Jus' kiddin', jus' kiddin'. I'm bein' stupid." He said with a playful laugh. The look of contempt on her face was priceless. "T'ank you." His words were genuine.

"Ah'm surprise yah didn't ask me tah hold the glass while yah drank." She joked as he gulped down the juice.

"Believe me, I would of if I t'ought I could get anyway wit' it." He winked.

Despite not wanting to, she giggled covering her mouth with her hand..

"You should laugh more often. It looks good on you." He leaned in closer, locking her eyes into his subtle trance. _Since I didn't get t' test my empathy out on Jean, I might as well give Rogue a shot. _

For some reason she didn't understand, she remained fixated on the pulsing rhythm of his eyes. Her attention was so focused that she didn't notice his hand begin to creep toward her own. 

[2] Unexpectedly, she felt a slight shock then realized he was touching her. On impulse she shoved him hard onto the ground in a panic. "Don't touch meh!" 

He fell to the ground with a thud, pain ripping though his upper body. "Oh shit! Fuck!" He yelled as he clutched his ribs. 

Rogue wasn't paying any attention to his agony once she realized that Remy did indeed touch her flesh, yet she did not feel him in her mind. She looked at her bare hand in confusion. "What the hell jus' happened?"

"You could at least help me up!"

She turned to see Remy on the floor, clearly in pain. "Oh, Ah'm so sorry." She bent down to help him up, using the opportunity to brush her hand against his skin. Again, she felt a slight shock, but nothing else. She crouched down next to him on the floor.

"My powers get wacky sometimes. When my eyes go a blaze, some kind of energy shield covers by body and I give tiny shocks t' people I touch or somethin'."

Her mouth dropped open in shock. "Oh mah Gawd!"

He rolled his eyes at her antics. "I don't know why you're overreactin'. My touch doesn't hurt _dat_ much."

"No, yah don't understand. Ah told yah that Ah can take away the powers of whoever Ah touch. The thing is that Ah can't control it. Yah're the first person Ah ever touched since mah powers first manifested that Ah haven't absorbed."

"Get de shit out of here! I'm de only person you can touch?" He watched as she nodded her head, her eyes wide with astonishment. "Too bad ya can't stand me, huh?" He added with a smirk. 

Blushing a bit, she turned her head away from him. 

He offered her his hand. "Help me up?" 

With some hesitance she took his hand, the effect of the shock not as powerful as before because she was getting use to it, and helped him up. 

"T'anks." 

Rogue used her body for support as she helped him out of the kitchen, walking toward the staircase.

Her head was racing with so many thoughts; she didn't know what to think about what they had just uncovered. To her it was the biggest thing in the world, but by the look on his face she could tell that he didn't know how significant the evident truly was. "Yah…yah were out past curfew. Yah're gonna get in trouble, yah know."

"Do I look worried?"

"No, but yah should be." His face was so close to hers, she could see her green eyes in his reflective glasses. She was so uncomfortable with how close he was to her, but he didn't seem to mind at all. Her body was racing with many different emotions that were hard for her to decipher. _Could it be that Ah'm actually startin' tah like this jerk? _With a sigh she confessed, "The professor is waitin' up for yah in your room with Scott." 

Remy stopped a moment, surprised by her comment. "You're actually givin' me de heads up?"

"Ah jus' want yah tah know what yah're walkin' into, is all." As she spoke she rubbed her clammy palms in her giant T-shirt. _Maybe Ah was wrong. He doesn't seem like such a jerk after all._

"I can't believe dat we are actually havin' a civil conversation." He notice how flush her face was becoming. _She's no longer so tuff anymore; she's now blushin' which gives me an idea. _"Hey, you keep it up wit' de _niceness_ an' maybe I'll let you touch me more often."

She was taken aback by his comment. "What?"

"You heard me." He closed the small gap that existed between them, totally occupying her personal space. "I'm de only one you can touch, right?" He stated in a sly tone.

__

Son-of-a-bitch. "Yah honestly think Ah'm _that_ desperate tah touch someone?"

His answer came too quickly, "Yup." He reached to stroke her face, but she caught his hand and twisted his fingers. "Owww!"

She released his hand; her voice was a harsh whisper, "Ah don't need or want your fuckin' pity!" 

Rubbing his aching finger, he replied, "I was jus' jokin'."

"Walk yahrself tah the top of the stairs, asshole!" With that she turned around and stomped up to her room, leaving him to fend for himself. Shaking his head, he watched as disappeared from his sight. _Women!_

Remy reached into his jacket pocket and popped a couple more pills to ease his returning pain. After some difficulty he managed to pull himself up the steps. 

As he stood in front of his room door he took a moment to brace himself, then he opened the door. Just as Rogue warned, Xavier and Scott were waiting for him to return. Closing the door behind him he walked into the room, standing before them—though his body ached for him to sit down.

Xavier was the first to speak. "Is there a reason why you are in after curfew?"

He shrugged casually, though his muscled tensed as he felt a slight pain. "I got lost."

The professor nodded. "That tends to happen when one decides to walk the streets of a new town."

"Why didn't you just ask me to go with you?" Scott asked. "I could have showed you around."

Sticking his hands in his pockets, he answered, "I preferred to go solo."

"You skipped curfew, Remy. That is a serious offense, one that could lead to being dropped from the school."

__

Shit! Remy stepped closer to his teacher, trying to do some damage control. "Sir, take it easy. I have a hobby dat I wanted t' keep on de low that's why I didn't ask Scott t 'go wit' me."

"And what hobby is that?" Scott asked with fascination.

"You jus' had to ask, didn't you?" Remy replied with a smile. He let out a loud sigh. "Bird watchin'."

Xavier and Scott looked at each other. "Bird watching?"

"Bird watchin'." He repeated, nodding his head. "I know I don't seem like de type, but I've been interested in birds for a long time. Westchester has a lot of birds dat I'd never seen in de south. I guess I jus' lost track of time."

Xavier had no reason to believe that he would be lying, but he found the story hard to believe. _Then again, if Remy is lying, why would he make up a story so outlandish. _Still, he could not help but remain suspicious. "If you're a birdwatcher, then you should have your equipment with you." He noticed the slight raise of Remy's eyebrows over his sunglasses. "Where's your binoculars?"

Scott folded his arms with pride as he looked toward Remy who seemed a bit nervous. _Xavier is too smart to believe a story like that…bird watching? Who the hell would fall for that? _He silently observed the shifting of the new student's feet.

Remy let a few seconds pass for dramatic effect than reached into his jacket pocket. "My binoculars are right here." In his hand was a very expensive, very stolen pair of binoculars. "Never t'ought I'd be subject t' dis kind of interrogation." He lied. _I knew Xavier was too smart t' let dat lie of mine pass. Luckily, I had de good sense t' pick up a pair in de department store._

Xavier was embarrassed. The incident could have been avoided if he was able to easily read Remy's mind. "I don't mean for you to get defensive. I'll let you go this time; however, if you do decide to go out in the future be sure to take someone with you and be back _before_ curfew."

With a salute, he replied. "Right, chief!" _Dis was way too easy. _

****

Knock, knock, knock

All eyes darted toward the door. "Who is it?" Asked the professor.

Jean cracked open the door and she and Ororo both stuck their heads in. "Rogue told us Remy is back. Can we come in, professor?"

"It's really late, girls…"

"Young ladies." Ororo injected as she walked through the door followed by Jean. They both sat down on one of the beds, looking up to the new student. 

Jean purposely avoided any eye contact with Scott, not yet ready to forgive him for what happened earlier in the day.

"Hey, Rem. Where have you been?" Ororo asked.

"Out." He answered plainly, focusing most of his attention on their semi-revealing nightwear.

"Out past curfew?" _I was only an hour late and I've been grounded for two weeks._ She then turned to Xavier. "What's his punishment, Professor?"

He was reluctant to respond, knowing that he would be open to hypocrisy. "There will be no punishment for Remy." 

"Hey, you beat the system." She gave Remy a 'thumbs up' sign. "Congratulations." 

He couldn't help but be impressed. _She could have easily made a fuss and got me grounded too, but she didn't. Dere are few people in de world who are like dat._ He gave her a slight nod, as a silent 'thank you'.

Rogue's attention was caught on something else as she leaned against the doorframe. "Whose binoculars are those?" 

All eyes turned to her. No one was aware that she was in the room. 

"Mine."_ Why does she care?_

She walked over to the binoculars, examining them in her hands. "What do yah need 'em for?"

__

I don't like dis one bit. What's she up to? "Not'ing…"

"He's a birdwatcher." Scott cut in with a smile. "He was out bird watching."

Remy shook his head playfully while Jean and Ororo giggled. "I kinda wanted t' keep dat between us, Scott…"

"Is that what he told yah…bird watchin'?" Snorting, she placed the binocular down and crossed her arms. "Tell me, Remy. How does one get bruised ribs from bird watchin'?"

"What?" Scott asked as everyone looked to Remy.

"I don't know what she's talkin' 'bout."

Xavier could tell that there was something to what Rogue was saying. It was then that Xavier realized how tense Remy's seemed since the time he walked through the door. "Then I guess you won't mind lifting up your shirt."

Smirking he shook his head. "So de ol' man wants t' see me wit' my shirt off. My pops warned me you might be a perv."

"Remy." Xavier said in a warning tone.

Remy could tell that Xavier was serious so he decided to stop playing around. Ever so slowly, he began to lift up his shit, wincing in pain.

They all gasped at the sight of his battered body.

"Shit!" Scott could almost feel Remy's pain. Scott saw the bruises in a reddish haze instead of the real black and blue colors that covered his body.

Remy mumbled, "Trust me, it's worst dan it looks."

"Look at those bruises." Jean whispered to Ororo.

With a nod she added, "Look at those abs."

"Storm!" Jean yelled softly as she nudged her friend.

"What?" She asked innocently. "Like you weren't thinking the same thing."

Scott shook his head at his aching roommate. "Bird watching, huh?"

Chuckling softly he nodded, "It's a dangerous hobby."

Rogue was getting the feeling that everyone was feeling sorry for Remy instead of being suspicious of him. _A'll fix that. _"He also seemed tah be a li'l too interested in the news report of that fire outside of town." Crossing her arms she accused, "Yah explode things, raht?"

__

She's a rat…a Mississippi Rat! He eyed her down, standing his ground. "Yeah, dat's right."

Xavier broke into their showdown. He started his magnetic wheelchair as he headed toward the door. "Come with me, Mr. LeBeau. You too, Scott."

The girls watched as Scott followed the professor out the room door. Remy staggered behind them.

"See ya later, Rem…hopefully." Ororo said, giving him a soft pat on the back. 

He stopped in front of her and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. " 'Night, 'Ro." 

She reached up and brought her hand to where she was just kissed. "You gave me a shock or something."

"I've always heard my kisses were electrifyin'."

Rogue rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"They weren't the first time we kissed." She replied with a smile.

He replied with a wink then turned smiling to the redhead. " 'Night, Jean."

She returned his smile. " 'Night."

He focused on Rogue and without another word he walked out the door, shutting it softly behind him.

Ororo spun around shaking her head at Rogue. "Ohh, he's mad at you."

"Ah don't give two shits if he's mad." She answered crossing her arms firmly over her chest. "Ah can't stand that guy!"

Jean sat down on her boyfriend's bed, crossing her legs. "He seems pretty all right to me. Kind of sneaky but hey, it looks good on him."

"He's a snake! Ah hope he gets kicked out of the school." She paced the room as Ororo followed her with her eyes. "He's a parasite. An annoyin' li'l parasite."

"Oh snap!" Ororo yelled with excitement, plopping down next to Jean. "What's that phrase that would be perfect for this situation?"

She scrunched her brows in confusion. "What?"

"You know, that Shakespeare, old English sounding quote." She was tempted to shake Jean just so that the telepath could remember the phrase.

Jean's mouth dropped open with realization. "Oh! 'The Lady doth protest too much'."

"Yeah, that's it!" She answered slapping Jean on the arm. She then turned back to Rogue. "You're falling hard."

She rolled her eyes in response. "Please."

Jean shook her head in agreement. "I think I'm with 'Ro on this one."

"You'd agree with anything that would help you believe that Rogue's gotten over her crush on Scott." Ororo said rolling her eyes.

"Ah never had a crush on Scott." She stated adamantly. _But wouldn't it have been wonderful if Scott were the one person who could touch me instead of Remy._

"Whatever! I actually like Rem…and unlike you, I'm not afraid to admit it." She began to trance her finger over the pattern on the bed sheets. "Hopefully your big mouth won't get him axed from here." 

Playfully, Rogue stuck up her middle finger in response to Ororo. "Ah hope mah big mouth _does_ get him axed!"

"So did you and Scott make up yet?" The weather goddess asked, turning to Jean.

Rogue sat down beside them on the bed. "What happened?"

Jean sighed, not really wanting to relive the story. "I found nudie mags on Scott's bed earlier today."

Ororo cut in, looking over at Rogue. "I told her it's not serious, not to overreact."

"Then when should I start overreacting, 'Ro?"

"When he upgrades from mags to videos." She meant for Jean to laugh, but Jean only gave a small smile. "For now he's just looking over some pretty 2 dimensional pictures."

"Pretty? The women were gorgeous. I guess I'm just afraid that I can't complete."

"Give me a break, Jean! He's jerking off to a girl on sheet of paper, not something that is tangible." Ororo put her arm around Jean's shoulder. "Trust me, no guy on earth would fall for a woman he can't touch." 

A thick silence filled the air.

Ororo cursed herself mentally. _Shit, I could just kick myself._ Both girls looked at Rogue with pity. "You know I didn't mean anything by that, right?"

She spoke in a whisper, "Ah know." _But she's right. Ah'd be crazy to believe differently. _She noticed how awkward they both seemed. _Every time they would talk about their boyfriends or guys they had a crush on their conversation would turn silent as soon as Ah walked into the room. Ah guess they feel like their rubbin' it in mah face._ "Ah don't…"

Rogue was cut off by the loud creak of the room door opening. An older man burst through the room. "Why are ya girls in Cyke's room after hours?"

They all looked up to see their teacher, Mr. Logan

"The professor knows we're here."

"Really?" He responded to Jean in a condescending tone. He checked his watch, taking note of how late it actually was. "It's past your bedtime, kiddies. Get out." He leaned against the doorframe, providing enough space for them to walk through it.

Jean was the first to hop off the bed and head through the door. "Goodnight, Mr. Logan." She mumbled.

" 'Night, Jean."

Rogue dragged her feet to the door, trying hard to hide the smile on her face. "So yah're back finally." She asked with fake indifference.

"Yup." He answered matching her tone of voice. "You missed me?"

"Maybe." She answered with a shrug. "Stayin' longer this time?"

"Maybe." His answer caused her to smile. He knew that he was gone longer than usual and that she had missed him as he did her. As she past through the door, he ruffled her head. "Night, kid." He then focused on Ororo who had not moved from the bed. "Two down, one to go."

She spoke in a seductive tone, "Finally we're alone. I happen to know that the prof will be busy for a long while." Her hands moved across the sheets as she pat the bed.

"Not interested, jailbait." He lied as he took the toothpick out his mouth. They've always had teasing relationship. "Maybe in another 10 years."

She snorted as she jumped up from the bed. "In 10 years I'll be 26 and you'll be too old." Looking him straight in the eyes she concluded, "Nope, you had your chance. Sweet dreams."

He followed her with his eyes as she made her way down the hall. He snickered to himself, "Kids." 

****

::sniff, sniff:: His nose caught a scent in the air…a scent that he never expected to pick up again so soon. 

*

He couldn't believe everything he had been exposed to. Remy was taken to the secret basement, which housed all of the X-Men's equipment. He tried to memorize all that he saw even though he couldn't understand what everything did. 

__

Dere was a place called De Danger Room that is a highly secured area, which means dat it is extremely important an' or dangerous. Another room filled wit' countless video screens dat seemed t' be monitorin' different places around de world. But de coolest t'ing I've seen is de device de professor used t' heal me of my injuries. Dese people have a lot of shit! 

The room that he was in now was not as exciting. It was a clone of the office he had been in with Xavier earlier in the day, except that the room had more books on the shelves.

Xavier's hands were clasped on his desk. "So are you going to tell us what _really_ happened?"

He sat opposite the professor, slouching on the chair, while Scott stood at attention by his side. "Depends."

"On what?"

Wiggling nervously in his chair, he answered, "Listen, I don't wanna get kicked out dis school. My pa will kill me—he'd t'ink I did it on purpose."

"Just tell me the truth and I will think about the consequences."

"Dat's not good enough, X. I can't get kicked out dis school. It's all I have t' help me wit' my powers. I know now dat I'm dangerous…_really_ dangerous."

Xavier observed how serious Remy's face had become—it was the first time he had ever seen him so serious. He knew that there was no way he could ever let Remy go with uncontrollable powers. "You won't be expelled."

"Can I have dat in writin'?" Considering that Xavier didn't even crack a smile, he began to tell the truth, as he saw it. "Okay, fine. So I was walkin' down de street an' I met dis girl." His eyes did not waver to hint that he was spewing lies. Jean-Luc had taught him well. "We hit it off an' she wanted t' show me around de area in her car, you see, she's a couple years older." The story flowed out his mouth effortlessly. He never searched his for words or stumbled over them. 

"Anyway, she drove all de way out t' Maple Street. We were walkin' along and dis big monster got de jump on me! He started beatin' de crap outta me—meanwhile de girl I was wit' took off like a rocket…can't say dat I blame her. I'm tellin' you, sir, dis guy was gonna kill me for sure! I was crappin' my pants, like really bad, 'cause I knew I was gonna die. All I could t'ink about was him guttin' me t' death an' eatin' my once beautiful remains. Heck, my family wouldn't even be able t' have an open casket at my funeral." _I have them hooked. _He pulled off his sunglasses so they could see his blazing eyes. "Anyway, right before I was about t' get gutted, my powers started t' act up, as you can tell. I'm de one dat caused de fires around de warehouse." 

The professor rubbed his chin, trying to replay the story in his mind. _Hopefully nobody was injured in the fire—though that warehouse is suppose to be deserted. This boy has the potential to cause mass destruction. _"Why did this 'monster', as you call it, feel the need to hurt you?"

He really hadn't had much time to think about it. _Maybe de mutant had somet'ing t' do wit' Sinister…but I probably will never know since I probably killed 'em all in de explosion. _ "Don't know. Never saw de guy before in my life. He's a mutant for sure."

For some reason, he truly believed the story. Xavier was now only focused on the mutant that had attacked Remy and tracking him down. "What did he look like?" 

"Let me t'ink." Remy looked to the ceiling, searching for the right words to describe what he saw. "He looked like…"

His sentence was cut off by the sound of the door swinging open. Remy turned around to see who it was.

"Ya li'l shit!" Logan lounged after Remy, trying to grab him. To his surprise, Remy managed to jump out of the chair before he could snatch him. Logan watched as the boy coward behind the professor, as if using the disabled old man for a shield. He pointed at Remy. "You're about to get fucked over, kid!"

Remy began to feel his heart rate increase and the familiar pulse flowing throughout his body. "Professor, call off your animal!"

"What the fuck did you jus' call me?!"

Xavier feared the worst, not wanting the entire room to explode. "Logan, that's enough." He warned.

Logan sneered, "An animal—ya called me an animal?!" He pushed away the chair and began to stomp over to where Remy stood.

He began to feel the electricity flow prickling the surface of his skin. "I mean it, Prof.! Calm him down, or t'ings are gonna blow up by accident!"

Logan still continued to walk towards them. Xavier put his hand up, shielding both of them with a force field. "That's enough, Wolverine! His powers are unstable and _extremely_ dangerous." 

It was then that he fully took notice of the boy's flashing red eyes. _He mus' really be dangerous if the prof's freaking out._ Logan stopped dead in his tracks. He snarled at Remy, then retreated back to the other said of the room.

When Xavier saw that Logan had calm down, he withdrew the force field. He looked up at a Remy. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…barely." He could feel his heart rate begin to decrease. But still some part of him was scared because he almost lost control. 

Xavier turned to Logan. "Remy Lebeau is a new student here."

"Yeah? Since when did we start lettin' thieves and vandals into the house?"

"Thieves and vandals?"

Logan pointed an accusing finger at Remy. "Bastard went joyridin' on my bike then left it parked with a scratch on it."

__

Lesson One: if it can't be proven, deny, deny, deny. "I did no such t'ing." 

"Yes, ya did!"

Xavier didn't like the sight of Logan's increasing aggravation. "Calm down, Wolverine."

"Prove it. Did you see me on your bike?" He waited for a response, but none came. "I didn't t'ink so." Chuckling, he turned to Xavier and spoke with mock outrage, "Prof, I ran into dis guy earlier. Didn't even know me an' he excused me of bein' a thief."

"I call 'em as I see 'em."

"Don't let my bad grammar fool you. Dis mansion could fit three times in de house I grew up in."

Logan snickered, not believing anything that came out of the boy's mouth. 

"Remy Lebeau is not exaggerating. He comes from a wealthy background. And even if he does have some shadows in his past, there is no way he could be able to operate the X-motor cycle without the key…it's impossible, unless he had access to some highly equipped tools."

Remy finally was willing to step from behind Xavier, choosing to sit on the edge of the desk facing Logan. "I didn't even _touch_ his bike, sir. Dis guys talkin' shit." He caught his disrespect. "I mean crap, sir…De guy's talkin' crap."

Logan was willing to admit defeat. He gave Xavier a look and took a seat on the couch. "I guess I was mistaken."

It was hard for Scott to contain his shock. _I've never heard Wolverine say that before. _

Remy focused back on the professor. "You asked me earlier what de guy who attacked me looked like."

"Yes, I did." Xavier answered.

He pointed in Logan's direction with his chin. "Well, the mutant looked like him."

"Me?"

He nodded his head, turning back to Xavier. "What did you call him? Wolverine? Well de guy I met looked kinda liked Wolverine an' had some kind of animal name."

The three men replied at the same time. "Sabretooth."

"Yeah, dat's it!" He said with a snap of his finger and looked back over to Logan "Is he your brother or somet'ing?"

He gave Remy a look, but did not give him an answer.

Scott decided to answer. "We've dealt with Sabretooth on many occasions. He's familiar to us."

"But that doesn't explain why he wanted to kill Remy. I just don't get it." Xavier sat back in his chair. He wanted to solve the puzzle, but it seemed as if he wasn't playing the game with all of the pieces. Once he realized that he wouldn't be able to crack the case in a night, he focused back on the boys. "Scott, take Remy back up to the bedroom. We'll discuss your punishment later."

"Yes, sir." He didn't mind being punished, just as long as he was able to stay at the school. "T'anks for lettin' me stay on. I really appreciated."

Xavier waited until the boys walked out the room, firmly shutting door. He focused his attention on Logan as he folded his hands on his desk. 

"Remy said that he _never_ even touched your bike. That comment could be his one mistake."

Logan lips curled into a smile. He knew that Xavier was too sharp to let Remy's comment slip the way he did. "The kids sent was all over my bike."

He nodded his head slowly, hating the fact that he was lied to. "So Remy lied about not touching your bike which means…"

"That he could be lyin' about a lot of other stuff."

__

Still it doesn't make any sense. "How could he manage to hot-wire the X-bike?" 

"Somethin' tells me he's more than a _rich kid_."

"He spent some time on the streets before he was adopted by a wealthy businessman."

Logan leaned in further from the chair with a raised brow. "What kind of businessman?"

"His father specializes in security."

He slapped his forehead in anger. "Shit! So we know he can hot-wire our protected vehicles." Logan jump out the chair, pacing the floor with anxiety. "I don't like the kid stayin' here."

__

Yes, it is risky, but…"He can't control his powers, Logan. He was responsible for the fire outside of town. I'm sure you heard it on the news. He's too dangerous to be sent away from here. I'm the only person that can help him."

He shook his head adamantly. "I still don't like it. And what the hell is Sabretooth up to, trying to kill him?" He stopped his roaming and looked over to Xavier. "That kid's trouble."

"What do you suggest I do? Send him away?"

__

That'd be even worse. "No. It's best to keep an eye on him here." He then sat back down on the chair. "You said his father is a businessman?"

"Yes, in New Orleans." Xavier could see the doubt in Logan's eyes. "Everything checked out."

__

That can't be right. "How deeply did you look?"

"As deep as I could."

"And you found nothin'?"

"Nothing."

He was not satisfied with the answer. "Then you didn't dig deep enough." Logan stood up, throwing his toothpick in the trash bin. "I think I should take a li'l trip down south."

With a sign, Xavier nodded his head in agreement, "I think you should too."

*

Once in the bedroom, Remy pulled off his T-shirt, tossing it into the clothes hamper. "I almost blew it, huh?"

Scott nodded his head as he searched through his draw for his nightwear. "You don't know how lucky you are that you didn't get kicked out. The _only_ reason why you're still here is because you are a danger to society." Once he gathered his pj's he looked over to Remy. "You shouldn't have missed curfew, all of this could have been avoided."

He fanned his hands through his hair. "I know, I know. I feel horrible." _I hope I didn't kill anybody with that explosion…please God, by some miracle make it so that they all survived. I don't need their deaths on my conscience. _He tried to force the image to the back of his mind, remembering that the fire department did not find any bodies. With a smile on his face, he changed the subject after remembering his healed injuries. "De basement here is pretty cool. How come I wasn't showed dat stuff on de tour?"

Scott cracked a smile. He knew that question would come sooner or later. When they were following Xavier to the basement, Scott could see how surprise Remy was even though he tried desperately to hide it. "You weren't shown the basement because that's X-Man territory—it's off limits to non-members. Really, you're not even suppose to know about that stuff. It was only because you were badly injured, why X choose to bring you down there."

"So now I know about your secret base. Are you guys gonna kill me t' keep me silent?" With a sly grin he added, "Should I sleep wit' one eye open?"

Scott chuckled as he unbuttoned his shirt. "There are less gruesome ways to keep you silent."

Remy laughed with him even though he didn't quite understand the joke. _Less gruesome ways. _He repeated chuckling to himself as he unbuttoned his jeans. _Dere probably gonna make me sign a letter of confidentiality or swear dat I would never tell a sole about deir hideout:** I Remy hereby promise t' keep de identity of de X-Men secret**…shit, dey're so lame. _He thought with a smile; but somewhere deep inside he knew that Scott's carefree attitude didn't seem right. Soon, it all dawned on him.

__

Fuck! Dey're gonna erase my memory! He brought his attention back to Scott who was busy hanging his clothes. _No wonder it wasn't a problem for 'em t' bring me down t' de basement, or for 'em t' let me know about de X-Men. Eventually, Xavier plans on erasin' my memory. _He was just about to freak out when he realized that if what he thought was true, he had weeks to wait before it would happen. With Scott attention elsewhere he reached for something in his suitcase and covered it with a towel. "I'm gonna hop in de shower. After all, I spent mos' of my night rollin' around on de ground." 

"I don't blame you." He said as he reached for a book and hoped on his bed.

Remy switched on the lights and headed straight for the bathtub. He turned on the shower so that the noise of the water could provide him with a good cover. From beneath the towel he pulled out his cell phone and began to dial his house number. After three rings he heard a familiar voice.

"Allo."

Just hearing his voice put a smile on Remy's face. "Pa? It's me."

"Remy, my boy. I knew you wouldn't be able t' get t'rough de day wit'out phonin' me. Your bother was jus' askin' about you."

"Is he dere? Put him on."

"He jus' left 'bout a minute ago—you're stuck wit' me."

He chuckled. "Dat ain't bad." He wanted to ask about everyone back at home, but that could wait until later. He really wanted to let his father know about the information he was able to gather. "Pa, I hit de mother load, here. You wouldn't believe de shit dey…"

"Watch your mouth." Jean-Luc scolded.

He rolled his eyes in protest, only because his father could not see his disobedience. "Sorry." He whispered softly, but continued his tale with the same amount of excitement, "You wouldn't believe de stuff dey have hidden away in dis place. Dis X-Men t'ing is deeper dan we ever t'ought. Dey have some gadgets dat can heal you of almost anyt'ing, a tone of crazy machines, a place called de danger room where dey train…"

"You have access do all dose t'ings?"

His father's question deflated his momentum. "No, 'cause I'm not officially on the team." He said with disappointment. "I t'ink de only t'ing I'll be doin' is therapy wit' de Prof."

"In order t' train physically you have t' be an X-Man?"

"Yup, seems like it." He could hear the sound of his father drinking, most likely it was scotch.

"So I guess you'll have t' join de team."

__

Did he jus' say what I t'ink he said? "What? You told me t' do whatever I could t' _avoid _bein' on de team."

"Dat was 'til I knew you won't be gettin' any physical trainin'."

Remy walked over to the mirror, rubbing the steam from the glass. "Why do I need trainin', pa? We don't live in a battle field now and soon de Guilds will be united."

"So, you'll be getting' some trainin'. What's de harm in dat?"

__

De harm is, that I never wanted t' have t' associate too much wit' dese people. All I wanted was t' be in an' out as soon as possible. I came here t' control my powers, not train. He chose to keep his thoughts to himself. "I don't know. I jus' don't wanna do it."

"I'm not askin' you, son." Jean-Luc was almost salivating with the thought of Remy returning to him with added skill in combat and who knows what else. "It'll be good for you. You will be part of de X-Man." There was a long pause. "Do you hear me?"

He didn't dare disagree with his father. "Yeah, I hear ya."

Jean-Luc could hear the distraught in his son's voice. _Remy t'inks dat de longer he stays at de school de more of a chance I'll forget 'bout him. He is too far valuable for me t' ever forget about him, but I can't let him know why._ "Son, dis is only temporarily. Remember dat."

He relented with a sigh. "Yeah pa, I remember."

"Bein." 

He closed his cell phone, staring at himself in the mirror not sure of what to think of his father's behavior. It was then that he noticed that his eyes had stopped flashing and that the familiar pulsing sensation throughout his body had subsided. Without another thought he peeled off the remainder of his clothes and hoped into the warm shower.

Remy composed himself and walked out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around the lower half of his body. 

Scott had already changed into his nightwear, which were red boxers and a white undershirt. He remained as Remy had left him, on the bed with a book. 

"Hey, Scott."

"Yeah?"

"I've been doin' some t'inking." Still dripping a bit, he sat down on his bed across from Scott. "I know I screwed up big time and de Prof. was so cool for not kickin' me out. I'm gonna be here a couple weeks and I wanna make it up t' you guys." Taking a deep breath he asked, "Does de offer of me joinin' de X-Men still stand?"

Scott gave a wide smile. _Easier than I thought. Wait until the professor hears this!_ "Sure." He sat up on the bed, facing Remy. "But first I want to talk everything over so you know _exactly_ what you're getting into."

"Cool." Rubbing his hands together in eagerness he added, "Let's get right t' it."

"Umm…Ah" He stuttered with apprehension looking over Remy's nearly naked body. "You mind putting on some underwear first?"

*****

****

Author's Note: [1] I got that passage from a book called Confessions by Lori Herter. Really the book is about something totally different then what I wrote—it's a vampire romance novel, but I haven't actually read it.

[2] In Gambit 16, Remy's full mutant power is restored. He then realized that his powers gave him a natural protection to touch Rogue—but she would feel a slight shock. 

Thanks for all the feedback and for sticking around to read this story!

Next Time: Remy begins his training and gets a surprise from Belle. Logan tries to uncover Remy's family secret.

****

Preview: Remy stopped mid-sentence so he could grin mischievously at the students around the lunch table. "…or we could go back t' de classics…Spin de Bottle." Before anyone could object, he grabbed Ororo's empty Pepsi bottle and spun it around the table. All eyes were on the bottle as it slowed down to a stop, the long neck pointing at Rogue. 

Rogue looked up at Remy with wide frightened eyes. Jean lowered her head practically feeling Rogues' embarrassment as if it were her own. Scott cursed himself for not stopping Remy's little game before the bottle had stopped.

Remy unconsciously licked his lips as he focused on the others. "But I guess wit' Rogue in de mix, Spin de Bottle is more like Russian Roulette."

Her green eyes flashed with fury as she threw the contents of her half-finished milk carton at him. "Yah fuckin' bastard!"


	5. Digging Up Dirt

****

Note: Yes, I'm still alive, so please don't kill me ;0) I'm sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoy!

* means: scene is happening simultaneously

* * * means: sufficient amount of time has gone by

means: translated language from French to English (I saw it in a comic book)

****

New Addition

Chapter Five

Digging Up Dirt

The students were up at exactly 6:00am. They all staggered from their rooms fully dressed and dragged their feet down the stairs. It was a shock for them to already find Remy in the kitchen, devouring his third bowl of cereal. They had no idea that he was already use to early morning wake up calls in New Orleans. Back home, he would have to get up at 4:30am when he was training for the Guild. 

Remy was in a good mood, having heard on the radio that there were no bodies found in the Warehouse fire. He was relieved to know that Nathaniel and his crew had somehow got out safely.

The next hour was spent in Xavier's office as Scott and Remy both informed the professor of their late night discussion. Xavier was very pleased that Remy had decided to join the team while he stayed on at the Institute. Remy then learned that since he would be on the team, he would now have the opportunity to build his physical skills along with his mental skills.

"You don't have to worry, Rem." Ororo said as they both waited for the call to head on down to the Danger Room. She sat on his nightstand, twirling a pair of scissors around her index finger. "The controls will be set on a very basic level, so you _won't_ get killed."

He emerged from the bathroom, dressed in the standard X-Men uniform. Fiddling with the collar of his outfit like a madman, he asked, "Do I look worried?"

She looked him over. _He's as cool as a cucumber. _"No, you don't look worried—and that's what scares me. This is serious, Remy."

"How can I take anyt'ing seriously in dis get-up?!" He asked looking down at the huge X on his chest. 

"It's not _that_ bad."

"It's _so_ corny. I can't believe you guys actually save de world in dese t'ings." 

At that moment, he was struck with sudden inspiration. He slid open his closet door and took out his long brown trench coat and slipped it on over his uniform. 

With a bright smile he checked himself out in the mirror before turning to face Ororo. "Now _dis_ is better!" Reaching into his coat pocket, he took out a deck of playing cards.

"What's that for?"

He gave her a wink. "You'll see."

**__**

"Remy LeBeau, code name: Gambit. Report to the Danger Room immediately."

Remy looked around the room, wondering where the voice was coming from.

Ororo pulled him by the arm. "That's the school computer, genius. Come on, I'll lead the way to the DR."

* * *

Xavier, Logan, Scott, Jean, Ororo and Rogue all stood in the control booth of the Danger Room with their mouths hanging open in shock. 

A heavy silence filled the air for a long time and was finally broken by Ororo. "Holy Shit!"

Scott turned to her, nodding his head. "That goes double for me."

All eyes were looking out the window to the Danger Room below where in the middle of twisted mental, smashed robots and melted laser guns, stood a very proud and unscratched Remy Lebeau. 

The Cajun folded his arms in satisfaction as he scanned over the devastation that he caused. He looked up to the control booth, guessing that everyone was shocked at how much of skilled fighter he was already. Still, he could not actually see their faces through the one-way mirror. He thought that the practice session was only a warm up, considering that he did not lose control of his powers—he wasn't even pulsating.

Xavier quickly looked over all the computer screens, carefully summarizing all the data that had accumulated while Remy fought.

"Did you see him flip over that Robot?!" Scott asked in astonishment.

"The best was when he blew up 3 guns in one shot!" Ororo added excitedly.

"You're nuts!" Jean jumped in shaking her head. "The _best_ is whatever it is he does with those playing cards."

"Yeah, you're right. That's some crazy ass shit!" Ororo nodded in agreement.

All the talk was interfering with Xavier's ability to concentrate on the computer statistics. "Okay, everyone. Enough with the chatter." He turned around in his chair to face them. "I'm sure you all have other things to do."

"Not really…" Ororo began to say until Scott elbowed her.

"Yes, sir." Scott replied as he signaled for the three that were under his command to follow him.

Begrudgingly, they all left as the two older men stayed behind.

Logan was stewing. All throughout Remy's training he could feel his blood pressure raising. "The kid's reflexes are _way _above average." He grumbled as he approached Xavier.

"Yes, they are." The professor turned towards the computer readout. "The computer readings suggest that our friend has been blessed with agility _and_ spatial awareness along with his kinetic energy."

"How much he got?"

"It's hard to tell, but I wouldn't be surprised if he could learn to dodge bullets…if he hasn't learned already." 

Logan banged his fist against the desktop. "Fuckin', shit!" Running his fingers through his thick hair in frustration, he asked, "You're fuckin' tellin' me that_ one_ kid has all that power?"

"It would seem so." Xavier looked out the huge window to the lower floor covered with broken robotic parts. "Look at all that destruction he caused on his _first_ day of training—on an otherwise difficult starting level."

"Pretty good for a son of a millionaire, huh?" Logan snorted as he chewed on his toothpick.

"Yes, I noticed." _The fact that Remy so easily used a deck of cards as a weapon tells me that he has had heavy training elsewhere…but why?_

"This kid is nose deep in shit—believe me." He examined the video replay of Remy's danger room performance, taking great interest in every move that was made. At one point Logan reached over and slowed down the video. "His style of fightin'…I've seen it somewhere before."

"He's from Louisiana."

Shaking his head, he continued, "No, I've seen it back home…Canada."

"Nova Scotia, I presume?"

"How'd ya know?"

"It's a known fact that the Cajun's of New Orleans immigrated from Nova Scotia…they were known as Arcadians." He focused back on the video screen. "I gather you seem to notice a connection."

"Maybe." Logan mumbled, shrugging his shoulders.

Knowing Wolverine so well, Xavier knew that he wouldn't give anymore information so he changed the subject, "When will you be leaving to go to New Orleans?"

"In an hour or so. I have to get some things straighten out before my trip."

"Have a safe flight."

"I ain't the one you need to worry about." He stopped before exiting the room and warned, "Keep an eye on him while I'm gone."

The professor turned back towards the window as Remy made his way into the Change Room. "Will do."

* * *

"Pretty impressive, huh?" Remy boosted proudly with a twinkle in his eye.

He had just changed out of his uniform and back into his comfortable clothing. He sat across from Xavier, both men separated by a large desk.

The professor nodded his head in agreement. "Yes, impressive indeed. Maybe a little _too_ impressive."

Remy had been waiting for a comment like that. He knew before hand that if he displayed his vast skills as a fighter to the team, they would have a lot of questions. Luckily, he had spent most of the night thinking up a feasible explanation that had the bases in truth. 

"Growin' up in de streets, de more defensive t'ings you knew, de better."

It was a good story, but not one the professor could easily believe. "It seems to me that your skill as a fighter goes far beyond the streets." 

__

T'ank goodness I have a back up plan. "De other stuff I owe t' my pa. He was always strict wit' stuff like dat. You know, bein' in de security business he was all for knowin' how t' protect yourself. I jus' always happened t' be de one person in de martial arts class dat was able t' catch on faster dan others; de one person who was able t' do more."

"That explains a lot. The computers shows that you have also been blessed with agility and spatial awareness."

"What's dat?" He asked with a raised brow.

"It means that you are above average in reflexes and that you have a great sense of ability to know your surroundings—sense certain things even if your eyes were closed."

"Cool." He pretended that, that was the first time he had heard that information. _When I was younger, pa already explained t' me dat my speed an' senses were above normal at a time when I t'ought dat dey were not'ing special. De only t'ing dat I really don't know much about is my ability t' control emotions. _

"If you had submitted to a blood test, we would have found those x-genes a lot earlier."

"No harm done." He could see that the professor wanted more of an explanation. "I hate needles. What else can I say?" He lied with ease.

Giving him another quick look over, Xavier narrowed his eyes and asked, "Do you have any other hidden talents?"

"Not dat I'm aware of." He lied again. _De less he knows about me, de better._

With a nod of his head, he continued, "It seems to me that if you follow my training/theory program to the letter, you will have your mutation under control." Glancing over the computer readings he said, "During your session, the computer was tracking your adrenaline. Your powers didn't go out of control because you never reached that critical breaking point. The DR was set on level One and I slowly pushed it up to level 6. The other X-Men train at level 10—it's a real workout, very dangerous." 

He leaned into the desk. "My hypothesis is that if you were to practice on level 10, your adrenaline will exceed your ability to control your mutation in effect causing you to produce random explosions." 

It was taking all of Remy's concentration to follow what Xavier was saying.

"I'm positive that I could come up with some medication to control your rush of adrenaline and thereby controlling your rogue powers. However, it is best that I see first-hand how your powers work when you are pushed over the edge, so I can document it. Still, getting you to control your powers on your own will be my primary priority."

"How long will dat take?"

"That depends on how hard you push yourself."

__

Dar's simple enough. "Whatever you need me t' do I'll do. Not a problem."

"There might be." He folded his hands on the desk. "For someone so young, you are very powerful."

"I know." His response was quick and filled with the cockiness of a young man.

"With great power comes great responsibility."

Suppressing a chuckle, Remy leaned into the desk, "Looks like someone's been watchin' de Spiderman movie." 

The professor successfully avoided rolling his eyes as he spoke on, "That phrase has existed for a long time. What do you think it means?"

Slumping back in the chair he shrugged, "T' be careful of what I do…not t' go on a whole power-trip an' stuff."

"Even more than that," He responded shaking his head. "You are to use your powers to benefit those around you who may need help."

"Come on, professor. Do you expect me t' believe dat you never had a li'l fun wit' your powers when you were my age?" Narrowing his eyes, he lowered his voice as if to make sure no one was eavesdropping. "You can read minds an' stuff—you can change minds too, can't you?"

He hesitated before he answered truthfully, "Yes, I can."

"Amazing!" Taking a quick glance around the room, he pushed on, "Wasn't dere a hot girl you wanted t' get when you were my age, but she wouldn't give you de time of day. A li'l tweakin' of her mind an' poof, she's yours for as long as you want."

"That has _never_ happened."

He raised a brow as a sly grin escaped his lips, "Never?" 

"I use my mutation in accordance with a strict code of ethics." Xavier could tell that the younger man was not taking his words seriously. _It seems as if he is taking everything for a joke. _He continued on with severity, "Manipulating a woman's mind just to have…sexual relations…would be wrong."

He winked, "It would be fun."

"It _would_ be rape." Xavier's sudden harsh words immediately wiped the smirk of Remy's face.

__

Shit! "I never t'ought about it like dat. I guess you're right." Remy's thoughts drifted back to the day before when he tried to use his developing emotional powers on Jean and Rogue. 

__

I tried to see if I could make 'em fall in love wit' me jus' t' see if I could do it, not t'inkin' about how wrong it was…ethically. He couldn't help but feel a sense of shame. _Okay, makin' women do t'ings dey don't wanna do is wrong…but he can't tell me dat he hasn't used his powers for other t'ings. _

"But you never slipped once, you know, made your parents give you extra money for your allowance or somet'ing?"

"No, I haven't." Xavier witnessed how his simple answer effected Remy. The young man seemed to feel that there would be no way he could live up to those high expectations. _I guess I am giving him the impression that I am incapable of feeling any kind of weakness, which truly isn't the case. I, too have to fight everyday to insure that I do not slip up. _

"There are temptations, Remy. There is not a day that goes by that I am not tempted, but we _all_ must try to rise above them."

He nodded in response, happy that Xavier saw it fit to expose himself as a person who is working everyday to keep on the right track. "I'm tempted sometimes—a lot of times." 

He relaxed in his chair and cracked a smile, "My girl's bother is a complete fuckin' asshole," quickly realizing his disrespect, he added, "Pardon my French. De guy rubs me de wrong way an' anytime he opens his mouth I'd wish he would jus' drop dead." He imaged Belle's brother's clothes suddenly bursting in flames with no way for him to escape the fire. "Wit' de powers I have…dat wish could easily become reality."

"The old saying is true…"

"Be careful what you wish for…" They both said in unison.

Xavier took notice of how dangerous Remy's uncontrollable mutation could be. "That's were your training will come in and help you control your problems. It will be very hard work of theory and 2 to 4 times a day in the DR, which means no more messing around and skipping curfew." Leaning into the table he spoke on in a serious tone, "Helping one another is what we are suppose to do and the few of us that are blessed with a special gift are required to help just a little bit more."

"Hey, I said I'd join de team." _What else does he want from me?!_

"Yes you did, but for how long?"

Shrugging his shoulders, he casually muttered, " 'Til my father collects me."

"And then what? What will you do next?"

"Don't know. Never t'ought dat far ahead."

Xavier leaned back into his chair and took off his glasses, wiping the lens, "Then maybe you should start." _I hope that I can convince him to stay on permanently during his time here with us. _He continued on with sincerity, "If you have any questions…any question at all to do with your training or your life in general, don't hesitate to come to me. I _will_ listen."

He remembered how 'Ro told him how much she loved speaking with Xavier. _After all, he is a shrink, _he reasoned. 

"T'anks for lettin' me know." He began to compare Xavier's ability to control minds with his own blossoming ability to control emotions. _I might be able t' learn a t'ing or two from him about morals an' ethics an' shit. _Raising from his chair, he smiled, "I might actually take you up on dat offer."

* * *

It was noon when Remy exited the mansion, preparing to walk along the grassy estate to where the others said they would be. He loved the sun, but hated how it effected his eyes. After some apprehension, he placed on his sunglasses and braved the elements, walking outside toward his new teammates with a forced smile. As he neared the spot, he noticed Ororo, Scott and Jean all sitting on a picnic table with their lunches.

"So dis is de lunch room?" He asked, taking the empty seat next to Ororo.

"Only when it's nice out." Jean answered brightly as the light wind blew through her hair.

"What did the professor say to you?" Scott asked while he emptied out the contents of his lunch bag.

Remy replayed what he was told, mimicking the professor's powerful voice, "With _great_ power comes _great_ responsibility…blah, blah, blah, bullshit." He took a bite out of his ham and mustard sandwich.

"Don't feel so bad. We all had to sit through that speech." Jean said lightheartedly as the other members nodded their heads in agreement. Her thoughts then drifted to the events in the danger room. She looked at Remy with a renewed sense of intrigue. "That thingy you do with the playing cards is so cool."

He reached into his pockets exposing his deck of cards. "Oh, you mean my collection of Killer Cards." He began to shuffle the deck, showing off his skills as a dealer. 

To the others, it seemed as if the cards were just an extension of his fingers—as if they were a part of him.

"When did you realize that you could use them as a weapon?" Scott wondered out loud.

His brows raised with excitement as he leaned into the table, demanding their undivided attention. "You want t' hear an incredible story?"

"Yeah!" They all yelled in unison.

Relaxing his muscles, he began his tale. "Well, it was a couple of years ago when…" 

There was a sudden movement in his peripheral vision that distracted him from the story. He turned around to get a better look. "What's she doin'?"

Jean followed his gaze to see Rogue following Logan a good distant away. "Rogue? I don't know."

Remy turned back around to the group with an odd expression of confusion on his face. "What's up wit' her anyway?"

Scott shrugged his shoulders, not fully comprehending where Remy was coming from. "What do you mean?"

"She's so…_weird_." He finally let out, knowing that he couldn't really find the right word to describe the Goth teen.

"You _do_ know she can't touch anyone, right?" Ororo informed him.

"Yeah." He answered indifferently still looking at Rogue. Turning to Ororo he added, "Doesn't mean she has to bring de whole world down wit' her." 

She slowly shook her head. "You're so heartless."

"Hey, _I_ got problems too, but you don't see me mopin' about."

"What problems do _you_ have?" She asked accusingly. 

"Do you even have t' ask?" He said in mock outrage as if his problem was totally obvious. He gave his most charming smile. "I mean, look at dis face. I'm so fuckin' good-lookin', I have t' beat de women away wit' a stick."

"True…" 'Ro rolled her eyes as she turned to Scott and Jean. "But all the _men_ get a free pass."

"Hey, hey, hey…" Remy yelled over their laughter then added, "Only _some _of de men get a free pass. I'm no slut." He joked as the other's laughed harder.

Ororo couldn't help but giggle as she pinched his cheek. "You're so crazy."

Jean watched their cute little interaction with a moment of inspiration. "You two are priceless together," She gushed with delight.

The look on her face caused Scott to shake his head. "Stop it, Jean." He whispered to her as a warning.

She looked at him as innocently as she could. "Stop what?"

He gave her a knowing smile. "You know what."

*

Rogue dragged her feet behind Logan as they both headed for the mansion gates. He had a duffel bag swung over his shoulder, keys in one hand and a tooth pick between his lips.

She shook her head, trying to understand what was going on in his mind. "Ah don't get why you have tah leave. Yah jus' got back."

Shrugging her off, he responded, "I got some stuff to take care of."

"How long will it take yah?"

He suppressed the urge to tell her to 'mind her fuckin' business' and instead answered, "Can't put a time on it." 

A sudden burst of laughter from a couple yards away cut into their conversation. Both their heads turned to the direction of the other X-Men eating lunch at a picnic table, shaded by a large tree. Remy seemed to be the center of attention as the others appeared to be laughing at something he had said.

Logan rolled his eyes, refocusing back on the girl in front of him. "You talk to the new kid much?"

"Not much." She said, showing indifference.

"Good."

She examined Logan's demeanor and knew instantly that they were on the same page in regards to the new addition. "Yah don't like him either, huh?"

"Jus' keep an eye out."

"What does that mean?" Right after she said it, she knew it was a stupid question. Logan would never repeat an order. Instead she nodded her head, excepting his command. "Ah will."

"Good. Now go run along and play with your li'l friends." He said looking over the top of her head at the other students. "Learn to socialize." With that, he chucked the toothpick out his mouth and walked away.

"Learn to socialize?" She mumbled to herself. "_He's_ one tah talk." Shoving her hands in her pockets, she dragged her feet over to the other members of the X-Men.

*

"…an' nobody will let him forget it!" Remy finished as the table burst out in uncontrollable laughter. 

Rogue silently stood over them looking for a seat. She rarely joined the others for lunch, but when she did she always sat next to Ororo. _Ah can't sit there now 'cause Remy's in mah spot. _

"We were all laughin' so hard, we were cryin'!" Remy finished as the table tried to regain their composure.

Scott was the first to look up at Rogue. His face still had the faint remains of a huge smile left over from whatever Remy had said. He was quick to realize that there was no place for her to sit, but he was able to improvise. 

"Hey, Rogue." Scott greeted warmly, as he made room for her to sit beside him. It took a lot of effort for him to create a comfortable spot for her, but Jean helped a great deal by sitting on his lap.

With a slight smile, she squeezed her way in the spot next to him, taking a quick glance at everyone. "Hi, y'all." She spoke softly, then lowered her head to examine the contents of her lunch bag. Quietly, she reached for her carton of milk and a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

Ororo tried to make eye contact with Rogue, but her head remained steadily on her food. "What's Wolverine up to?" She asked, curious to know where he was heading off to so soon after returning to the mansion.

"He's goin' on some trip or somethin'."

'Ro took a glance to where she last saw Wolverine standing, noting that he was now no where in sight. "What were you guys talking about?" 

She looked up, shrugging her shoulders casually, "Nothin'."

__

Liar! Remy could feel it throughout his body. The feeling that was illuminating from her was so strong that it was hard to deny. He had always had the ability to sense certain things in people—it was hard to explain, but was so natural that he assumed that everyone had that ability. _It's what dey call intuition. It's so obvious dat she is lyin'_. 

"You two were talkin' 'bout nothin'?" Her green eyes shot daggers at him as he continued with a smile, "Dat _not'ing_ took 10 whole minutes t' discuss."

She took a bite of her sandwich. "Never knew Ah had a stalker." 

"Yeah right." Remy chuckled as he gave Ororo a playful nudge. "Jus' a while ago I was in Rogue's room sniffin' her underwear."

Jean and Ororo giggled as Scott shook his head, but couldn't keep the smile off his face. 

His comment almost made Rogue blush so she decided to change the subject "What were ya'll laughin' about when Ah first walked up?"

"Not'ing." Remy answered plainly, mimicking her earlier words.

"Remy was just telling us a story about his friends back home." Jean started to laugh again remembering the joke. "It's ridiculously funny."

Rogue nodded her head, trying to seem as if she was interested. _Ah'll try socializin' like Logan said_. "Yeah? What's the story?"

"I can't tell it again. I lost de moment." He answered with a wave of his hand. Really, he just didn't want to talk to her. Turning back to the others he said, "Besides, who cares about me, I wanna know about all of you."

"What do you want to know?" Scott asked as he dug into his yogurt.

Remy shrugged. "I don't know."

"Yes, you do." The weather goddess responded, not buying his act. _I know he's fishing for something._

Jean couldn't help herself and had to say something. "Ororo's got a crush on Mr. 

Logan."

Her blue eyes flashed almost causing lightning to strike. "Jean!"

"What? Everyone knows; it's no secret."

"Eww! You have a crush on dat hairball?" Remy looked at her in disgust. "Jus' when I t'ought I really understood you."

"What are you talking about? Logan's hot!" She winked at Jean, who nodded her head in full agreement.

"But I t'ought we had a connection."

Ororo knew he was just messing around with her, still she decided to play along. "Don't get me wrong, you're cute but…" 

"But, Logan's a _man_!" Jean concluded already knowing Ororo would say.

Scott turned to Jean in mock outrage. "And we aren't?"

Storm giggled as she searched for the right words. "He's rugged and handsome. A man's man." 

"Looks like I'm gonna have t' make you forget about him."

"Whatever, Rem." She responded, blushing slightly. "I'm the first to admit that I have a school's girl crush on Wolverine. It's really _not _that serious."

"T'ank de Lord!" He exclaimed in relief. It was then that the smiling couple sitting across from him activated his mischievous side. "How long have you two been goin' out?"

Scott froze as Jean's eyes narrowed in on him. Of course she knew exactly how long they had been dating, but she was clearly making sure that he knew as well. 

Under that added pressure, Scott quickly counted the months in his head. "10 months. We've been dating for 10 months." He answered with confidence.

"10 and _a half_ months actually." Jean corrected him as she turned to Remy.

Remy laughed as he slammed his hand on the table. "Pay attention, Scott."

"Just a simple error in calculation." Scott replied as he sipped his box drink.

Ororo rolled her eyes playfully as she sucked on her grapes. "Yeah, he forgot to carry the one."

The Cajun focused back on Scott and Jean as he asked casually, "So, you two havin' sex yet?"

Scott choked on his juice box and began to cough violently as Jean pounded on his back. 

"Remy!" 'Ro yelled slapping his arm.

"What? Did I say somet'ing wrong?" He asked as innocently as he could. "Come on, we're all friends here. No need for modesty if de answer is 'yes'." Winking at Scott, he added, "Or embarrassment if de answer is 'no'."

Rogue was also very curious and wanted to know the answer. She silently hoped that they would say no, not noticing that Remy was paying close attention to her body language. 

Jean began to rub Scott's back in a circular motion as his coughing started to lighten up. "No…"

An enormous sense of relief spread throughout Rogue's body. _So, they aren't all that serious after all._

Jean spoke on, "We are _not _sleeping together, if you _must _know."

Remy smiled. "Oh yes, I must."

'Ro shook her head ruefully at Jean, hating her willingness to give out personal information. "You shouldn't have answered him."

"Why not?" Remy asked.

" 'Cause it's none of _your_ business, that's why." She snapped back.

"Sorrrr-ry! I t'ought they _were_ havin' sex." He then looked back at the couple. "I jus' wanted t' know how you two hide it from de professor, dat's all."

"Well, there's nothing to hide." Jean responded shrugging her shoulders.

"Are you savin' yourself for marriage or some shit?"

Scott awkwardly looked to Jean, trying to hide the fact that he too wanted to know the answer.

"It's not that." Jean answered plainly taking Scott's hand. "We're just not rushing it."

"Really?" The Cajun observed that the look on Scott's face was extremely telling. "Maybe you should fill your man in on your plans 'cause he seems totally clueless."

"No he's not." She gave her boyfriend a slight nudge. "Tell him, Scott."

"Well…" The leader then hesitated not knowing what to say.

Jean looked at Scott with disbelief. "You're agreeing with him?!"

"It's just hard to know where your head is at sometimes, that's all." He then foolishly added, "I'm not a mind reader." 

Her eyes widened with outrage. 

__

Shit! He felt like slapping his forehead.

"Excuse me?!" She said rather loudly. To her, it was as if the others had disappeared. She folded her arms over her chest defensively. "If it was such a _problem, _why didn't you just say something before…"

"Hey, hey, hey!" 'Ro jumped in, interrupting her best friend. "Cut it out you two! You guys were arguing yesterday and you finally made up this morning. If you start arguing again, this would be the _second_ time Remy created problems in your relationship. Don't let him get away with it."

"Hey, that's true!" Jean zeroed in on Remy. "_You_ are a trouble maker."

"I'm no trouble maker. I'm jus' curious. Dere's not'ing wrong wit' a person askin' questions…it's how you answer dem." He could tell that Jean wasn't buying his story. "Anyway, I really wouldn't have cared if you answered or not. I was only tryin' t' make conversation." With a wink, he added, "You could have asked me anyt'ing and I wouldn't have gotten all uptight."

"Really?" 

"Really."

Jean gave a quick glance to 'Ro before giving Remy a sly grin. "Okay, Cajun Charmer. How many women have you slept with?"

The only thing that was stopping Remy from hearing Ororo's giggles was her hand over her mouth. Scott rubbed his hands in anticipation and Rogue sat still showing no outward sign of emotion.

"You mean how many women have I had _actual _sex wit'?" He asked, wanting clarification. 

"Yeah."

With a nervous chuckle, he placed his cards on the table. "Okay, let me see…" He began to count his fingers for visual effect.

Ororo glanced at the faces around the table. "Everyone, prepare to be disgusted."

"I think I may need a barf bag." Jean added as she reached for her brown paper bag.

Remy examined everyone at the table, getting a read of them before he revealed his magical number. Taking a deep breath he finally let it out, "Altogether dere's only one…no wait…yeah, one."

"One?!" They all yelled in shock.

"Yeah, one." He responded defensively as if he had been offended by their response. "Hey, I'll admit it. Most of de time I'm _all_ talk."

Ororo snorted. "And you're walking around like super suave or some shit."

"What do you expect? I was 13 when I started datin' my soul mate. I'm not tryin' t' fuck dat up."

Rogue finally felt the need to join the conversation. "You're _soul_ mate?" _Like hell…_

Jean looked over Scott's head to make eye contact with Rogue. "Oh you didn't know? Remy's in love." She turned back to him. "Her name's Belle, right?"

"I don't remember tellin' you her name."

" 'Ro told me." Because she didn't want Remy to feel that Ororo was betraying his trust, she added, "But she only told me _after_ I told her about that page you got yesterday."

Scott was truly shocked by the revelation. "I never pictured you as the type to have a girlfriend."

"I know. It totally kills my reputation."

"Are there any other past loves?" Jean wondered.

"Nope…" He stopped mid sentence remembering another tale, "Wait a sec, dat's not exactly true." He began his story making eye contact with everyone at the table except for Rogue. "Back when I was16 dere was anot'er girl. She was new t' de neighborhood. She moved t' New Orleans from Japan—I don't know dere was somet'ing about her…we jus' clicked." 

Ororo's ears perked up. "So soon?"

"Yup, sometimes you can jus' tell—don't ya t'ink?" He truly believed it was that easy—that everyone possessed the ability of reading another person just from observation. "I honestly t'ought dat…um…she was de _only_ person dat made me doubt my feelings for Belle. She was de only person dat made me doubt dat everyone only had _one _soul mate."

'Ro placed her hand on his shoulder and asked, "So, what happened to her?"

He turned to her and responded simply, "She died." 

The revelation took her breath away, she turned to look at her best friend unable to speak.

"Oh my God." In shock, Jean grabbed hold of Scott's arm. "How?"

"I don't really even know. She was sick for a couple of days. Her family t'ought dat it mus' have been a bug or somet'ing…an' on de fourth day she jus' died in her sleep."

Scott felt horrible for him. "Shit, that's ruff man."

"Yeah, I know." He tried to separate the memory from his emotions, not wanting to tear up in front of everyone. "I don't know how far my relationship wit' her would have went if we got to know each other longer. But after her death, Belle and I only grew closer." He smiled brightly, "I jus' know dat one day we will be married."

Jean could feel her eyes swelling up with tears. She was always a hopeless romantic. "Oh, that's so sweet." 

"My goal is t' sleep wit' as many different women as I can before dat date."

His words totally sucked away her warm feeling. "I take back my 'sweet' comment."

All throughout his story, there was one thing that bothered him. That one thing was the smug look he was getting from Rogue. He couldn't ignore it anymore and directed his entire attention towards her. "What?"

Shrugging her shoulders, she replied simply, "Nothin'." She looked away from him.

"Dat look you gave me was obviously somet'ing."

Biting into her sandwich, she mumbled, "_Someone's_ paranoid."

His ears perked up, "What did ya say…"

"We have a lot of time to kill before we have to do more training." Scott jumped in wanting to break up Rogue and Remy's tense banter. "Let's do something to pass the time."

Jean looked down at Remy's busy hands, still shuffling his deck. "We can play cards."

Abruptly, he stopped moving his fingers. "Borin'." Cracking a smile, he added, "Unless it's strip poker." The two men exchanged a wink.

Jean shook her head. "I don't think so."

"Den like I said before: borin'."

Ororo skimmed the eyes of everyone at the table with a smile. "What about Truth or Dare?"

Remy straightened up in excitement. "Now you're talkin'. Dere's not'ing like a nice, innocent game of T or D." Putting his arm around 'Ro, he joked, "I'd jus' dare all de ladies t' strip."

Jean sighed with annoyance. "Okay, is there any game we can play that _doesn't_ involve stripping?"

"We can play a nice wholesome game like Tag or Hide and Go Seek." Remy stopped mid-sentence so he could grin mischievously at the students around the lunch table. "…or we could go way back t' de classics…Spin de Bottle." 

Before anyone could object, he grabbed Ororo's empty Pepsi bottle and spun it around the table. All eyes were on the bottle as it slowed down to a stop, the long neck pointing at Rogue. 

Rogue looked up at Remy with wide frightened eyes. Jean lowered her head practically feeling Rogues' embarrassment as if it were her own. Scott cursed himself for not stopping Remy's little game before the bottle had stopped.

Remy unconsciously licked his lips as he focused on the others. "But I guess wit' Rogue in de mix, Spin de Bottle is more like Russian Roulette."

Her green eyes flashed with fury as she threw the contents of her half-finished milk carton at him. "Yah fuckin' bastard!" She yelled before she stormed away in the direction of the mansion.

"Nice going, Remy." Jean said sarcastically.

"Oh come on." He looked around the table for any sign of support, but didn't find any. "It was only a joke."

Scott shook his head with disapproval as he got up from the table. "That wasn't funny, man." 

"Not funny at all." Jean added as she followed her boyfriend away from the table back toward the Institute 

Remy lowered his head, mulling over the idea that he might have gone a step too far. _Maybe dat wasn't so funny after all. _He turned to the one person left at the table who's opinion truly mattered. 

Her lips were tightly pressed together as if she were holding her breath; however as soon as she made eye contact with Remy, she couldn't help but explode with laughter. 

"Oh shit!" She quickly covered her mouth, trying to conceal her high pitch giggles, incase anyone could hear her.

The Cajun watched with pride as she tried unsuccessfully to hold back her laughter. Looking at her, he knew that he had picked a winner. "It's good t' see dat someone else around here has a sense of humor."

"God, Remy, sometimes you're just so unbelievable."

"Dat's what I keep tellin' myself." Placing his arm around her shoulder, he replied, "Stick wit' me, sweetheart and you'll go far."

Playfully, she pushed him away from her, smiling uncontrollably. "Shut up and deal those stupid _killer cards _of yours."

"Anyt'ing you say, cherie…anyt'ing you say." With a wink, he began dealing out the cards.

* * *

The two walked hand and hand through the mansion looking around the main floor for Rogue before checking the upper room. Realizing that Rogue was no where on the first floor, they both stopped at the foot of the grand staircase.

Jean let go of his hand as she looked up the steps. "I'll go up and try to find her. Hopefully I can undo Remy's damage."

Kissing her on the cheek, he gave a tired smile. "Good luck, 'cause you'll need it."

"Hey, I can handle Rogue. She's been here long enough to grow closer to us girls. It's not like when she first arrived and you seemed to be the only one that could get through to her."

"I know, I know." He responded with a grin, a little sadden that those days were over.

"Remy hasn't even been here for 24 hours and I can already tell that he'll be a hand full."

"Tell me about it." He responded, rubbing his temples. "I'm glad Kurt will be gone for the summer…can you image those two together?! Yikes!"

Her attention was distracted by the image of Ororo and Remy still outside playing cards. She walked closer to the window, enthused that they seemed to be enjoying each other's company. "What do you think about 'Ro and Remy?"

Shaking his head, he walked over to her and warned, "Jean…"

"But they look so cute together and they get along so well…"

"Jean…"

"And we would finally be able to go on a double date and…"

"Jean! You know good and well that X wouldn't approve of _that _relationship."

Rolling her eyes at his comment, she looked back out the window. "Ororo's not the same person anymore. She's changed a lot since she first arrived. She's no longer the bad seed."

"She did get in trouble for sneaking out yesterday."

"Remy had _nothing_ to do with that."

"True, but the incident does show that she _still_ has bad tendencies. If she was dating Remy, something tells me that he would _make_ it his business to be the little devil on her shoulder, killing the angel on the other side. There's no way I'd believe that if he had the opportunity he would have talked her _out_ of skipping curfew."

"Yeah, you're probably right about that. I just wish that…" She lowered her eyes, already forgetting the topic of 'Ro and Remy. "I shouldn't have been so upset with you earlier—about you not knowing how I felt about us…you know…"

"Having sex." He finished her sentence.

"Yeah that." She started to fiddle with the end of her shirt, feeling awkward. "It's just that right now I'm not…"

"Hey, hey, hey. You don't have to explain yourself." He whispered gently, placing his hands on her cheeks. "If you want to wait, I'm okay with that—really I am."

She looked at him with desperate eyes, wanting to believe him. "But for how long? If I keep holding out on you, you might as well be dating…" She stopped herself before she let Rogue's name roll off her tongue. _I'm no better than Remy._ "You know what I mean."

Shaking his head, he replied, "I know." Taking her hands, he looked deep into her eyes, wishing that she could do the same to him. "When you are ready to—you know—just tell me."

She gave a playful smile. "_When? _ Isn't that sort of presumptuous?"

"Okay, okay…_if _you are ever ready, just let me know."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him into a long deep kiss, so happy that she had him in her life. "You are like the perfect guy. Too good to be true…" 

Her voice trailed off as Scott noticed a far away look in her expression. "What is it?"

Instantly, she seemed to snapped back to reality. "Xavier wants me in his office." She was speaking fast as she rushed off, wanting to get to Xavier right away. Suddenly, she turned back to Scott, remembering Rogue. 

"Can you handle Rogue for me?" It was asked in question form, but Scott understood it to be more of an order. "I don't know how long I'll be with the professor." After giving him a kiss on the cheek she darted off towards Xavier's office. 

"Uh-umm…yeah sure, no problem!" He yelled after her. Sighing heavily, he mumbled sarcastically to himself, "No problem at all."

*

Remy and Ororo faced opposite each other, still sitting at the picnic table. The Cajun had just finished dealing out the cards and they were both taking the time to arrange them to their liking.

When Ororo was finished, she looked up at him seeing her smile in his reflective lenses. At that moment, she witnessed her smile turn into a frown. "Must you always wear your sunglasses?" 

"Yup." Usually when someone asked him that question he would answer 'yes' and move on. However, for some reason he didn't mind giving her an explanation. "My eyes are really sensitive t' light. De sun irritates 'em."

She felt badly for him and was sorry that she had asked. "Oh…I didn't know."

He shrugged her off without a care. "How could you know?" 

Without another word, she stretched her arm up to the sky and moved it in a circular motion. As her pupils disappeared to the back of her head, white clouds began to build in the sky making its way in front of the sun's rays. A dark shadow covered the little area where they were sitting. "How's that?" She asked with a proud smile.

"Perfect!" He replied after a moment of speechlessness. It just warmed his heart that she would actually do that for him. "Absolutely perfect!" He whipped off his glasses in earnest and placed it on the table.

"That's much better." She said with a bright smile, happy to finally be looking at him and not her reflection. 

"I don't hear you complaining about Scott's sunglasses." He teased.

"You mean, you don't know?"

"What?"

"Scott _has_ to wear those glasses. He shoots solar blasts from his eyes, but he can't control it. The glasses are the only thing that prevents him from shooting everything in sight. Xavier gave it to him."

"Come to think about it, he did have it on in bed as well." This new bit of information began to trouble him, but he let it go for now.

Focusing back on her cards, she wondered, "So when are you going to apologize to Rogue?"

"Huh?" He was thrown off a bit by her question. "Apologize? I wasn't plannin' on doin' dat." He answered plainly as he threw down his first card.

"You're joking right?"

"Nope." He rearranged the cards in his hands in a specific order.

She rolled her eyes, becoming impatient. "Come on, Remy. You can't really be _that_ heartless." She put down a card.

Placing down another card, he replied, "Yes, I can." He sensed her irritation, "What de hell?! You were laughin' a while ago."

"Yup, and I'm not laughing anymore." She looked up from her cards. "You're being an asshole. An asshole for no reason."

He soon remembered that it was her turn to play a card. "Are you gonna put down your card or not?"

She put down all of her cards, face up, to show that she wasn't paying anymore attention to their little game. "Is this because of what Rogue did last night?"

Remy tossed his cards away, pissed because he knew that he had dealt a winning hand. "I was dis close t' bein' t'rown out on my ass." He pinched his thumb and index finger together for visual effect.

"And you think it's _her_ fault?"

"Of course it is!"

Folding her arms together, she leaned back as she spoke, "Interesting, considering that _you _were the one that broke the rules."

He eyed her down not saying a word. 

Storm folded her fingers together as she leaned into the table displaying her serious side. "Hey…what you said really hurt her and you _knew_ that it would. She isn't able to touch another person; don't you have some compassion, some sympathy."

__

Hell no! "You an' me both know dat compassion an' sympathy aren't easy t' come by livin' on de streets. Compassion an' sympathy leaves you starvin' wit' a knife in your back while de kid next t' you has a full stomach an' is wearin' your shoes."

"Bullshit!" She tucked her hair behind her ears. "You've been off the streets a long time, Remy. I refuse to believe that you still live by the code: Always keep your guard up."

"Yeah well, I _never _let down my guard…not fully."

"Not even for your family?"

He wanted to say 'No, not even for my family', but knew that it wasn't completely true. 

__

When I first met Jean-Luc I constantly felt suspicious of him, but over de years dat feelin' has all but disappeared…dat is, 'til he dumped me at dis Institute. For de very first time in a long time, I can start t' feel my guard beginnin' t' go up again. He tried desperately to shake that feeling, hating having to second guess his father. Knowing that he could not answer 'Ro's question out loud, he instead began to pick up each card he had scattered unto the table..

She was first to break the long silence, bringing the conversation back to Rogue. "What about pity?"

He raised a brow. "Pity?"

"Yeah." She said with a shrug. "Chances are, Rogue will most likely spend the rest of her life alone. It's so obvious that she believes that she will never again know the touch of another person, so she tries desperately to keep her self closed off to everyone not wanting to get hurt…not wanting to care." 

"How's dat workin' out for her?" He asked, fainting interest.

"So far, not so good. I think she might feel a little something for…"

"Scott."

Her blue eyes instantly connected with his red eyes in surprise. _I thought I was the only one that could pick up that vibe. _"You noticed it too?"

"Guess so," he answered, shrugging his shoulders. He didn't know how he picked up the attraction, but knew that it was really easy to spot. "But Scott and Rogue will never happen…he's too into Jean."

"I know." She looked down at the table with a feeling of sudden sadness for Rogue. "So can you just pity her for a moment…pity her enough to apologize?"

"Sure, I t'ink I can manage dat…considerin' de fact dat she is a very pitiful person."

She sighed hopelessly. "I guess I'll take what I can get."

Remy watched as she got up from the table and noticed the slight disappointment in her eyes as she turned and walked away. 

"Hey, 'Ro. Wait up." He jogged over to her already thinking about what he would say next. "I'm sorry for how I was actin' yesterday. I was bein' a real drag, always winin' 'bout wantin' t' go home. I was bein' a real pain in de ass." He took a deep breath, "But it's not so bad here. De professor is a good guy, Jean seems really nice an' Scott's a good roommate."

"I'm glad everything's turning around for you."

"I'm not finished yet." Taking hold of her hand, he continued, "A lot of what I'm feelin' now has t' do wit' you. Like, maybe if you weren't here, I probably would have split. Jus' don't t'ink different of me 'cause I can't stand Wolverine and I clash wit' Rogue." With a slight smile, he added, "I like 4 out of de 6 people here. 4 out of 6 ain't bad."

She couldn't help but agree. "No, it's not."

"I really do like you a lot." Peering into her deep blue eyes, he asked, "We still cool?"

She let out a small smile. "Yeah, we still cool." Again she turned serious. "As long as you promise to make it up to Rogue."

He let out a huge sigh as he stretched his arms. "How am I suppose t' do dat?"

"I don't know. Surprise me."

"Fine, I will."

Still, she didn't know if she could trust him. "Promise?"

"I promise." He had a feeling that she didn't believe him. Raising his hand he added, "Scouts honors."

The fact that he was raising the wrong hand and wrong number of fingers caused her to giggle. Obviously, he was never in the Boy Scouts of America. Wrapping his arm around her waist, they continued on their way towards the mansion. 

"So, what are we doing later on tonight?" She asked, already with a plan in mind.

"I don't know, what are we doin'?"

She was feeling very mischievous. "We are heading out the Institute. I want to go to this place a ways out."

"Aren't you grounded?"

She looked at him as if he were crazy. "Who cares?! The Prof. won't even realize I'm gone, especially with _you_ by my side."

"Maybe it won't be such a good idea," he said as he scratched the back of his head. "I got in a lot of trouble yesterday."

"Even if we get caught we're not going to get kicked out. Xavier is my legal guardian and you're too dangerous to send anywhere else. We'll be in the clear; trust me." She gave him a little nudge, "I'll even hook you up with a free tattoo."

"Tattoo?"

"Uh-huh. I want to get one right here." She pointed to her inner thigh not knowing that Remy wished she had on a skirt. "You can get one on your arm." She said, feeling his biceps.

"No, t'anks." Shaking his head, he added, "I'm really not into Tattoos."

"Why not?" She stopped walking and faced him, folding her arms. "Chicken?" She gave him a taunting smile.

"I'm not chicken." He responded defensively.

After scanning his entire body, she wondered, "Then where are your Tattoos?"

"Don't got any."

"Aren't you suppose to be some kind of rebel?" She notice the flash of a small diamond in his air. "Ohhh, a pierced ear, wow!" She said sarcastically. "One of those old journalist on 60 Minutes has an earring."

"Ya finished yet?"

Smiling proudly, she said, "Yes."

"Let's jus' say, you get caught doin' dirt. When de cops take you in, one of de first t'ings dey do is take your picture."

"Yeah, a mug shot…who cares?"

"Dey also take pictures of any identifiable marks on your body." He began to count his fingers as he made a verbal list, "Birthmarks, moles…tattoos—Stickin' a big ass permanent mark on your body is only gonna increase your chances of getting' caught a second time—no matter if you change your hair color or put in contacts." Pointing to his ear, he added, "Fuck, I can take out dis earrin', no problem."

His words filled her heart with regret. "No wonder the professor made it perfectly clear long ago that we mustn't get any tattoos." Lowering her head, she added, "But he never did actually tell us why."

Remy dusted his hands together with authority. "Well, now ya know."

Shaking her head sadly, she mumbled, "Too bad you didn't arrive here a week ago."

He looked at her with curiosity. "Why?"

Turning her black to him, she pulled her shirt up exposing a black butterfly just above the crack of her butt. 

Remy burst out in laughter. He couldn't even believe that she would have actually gone through something like that.

"It's not funny." She said as she turned to face him with a worried smile. "Promise you won't tell anyone."

After he calmed down, he nodded his head, "I won't."

"Promise!"

"Scouts honor," he responded with his hand in the air.

She grabbed his other hand and pulled him toward the mansion. "This is the second time you've done that. Your raising the wrong hand, you know."

With a sly grin, he replied, "I know." 

* * *

Remy was huddled away in the corner of the mansion, feeling as if he could slam his cell phone against the wall. It had been a while since he and Ororo had parted ways, but he did not feel an urgency to have to apologize to Rogue; he had other things on his mind. He started to shake his cell phone, hoping that it would magically start working. For some reason he was getting really bad reception and had spent the better part of the afternoon walking around from room to room searching for the right spot.

**__**

"Remy Lebeau. I would like to see you in my office immediately." The professors voice blared over the PA system.

"Shit! What did I do now?!" He mumbled to himself, silently wondering if his little incident with Rogue was reported to Xavier. Without another thought, he made his way to the professor's office.

* * *

Scott braced himself before he knocked on Rogue's door. He had waited a while before going to her room, hoping that maybe Jean would make it back in time to spear him. However, the more time had past, the more he realized that Jean would not relieve him of his duty. Finally, he tapped the door.

"What?!" She yelled from behind the closed door.

__

Great! She's in one of her moods. He knew that it would be an uphill battle. Pushing open the door, he popped his head in and could see how shock she initially was that it was him. "Mind if I come in?"

She turned back to the mirror as she spoke to his reflection. "It's a free country." Tossing aside her dark eye liner, she faced him again, waiting for him to say something.

All he could do was stand there, starring at her unsure of what to say next. "Listen, I just want to tell you…"

"What are you doin' here, Scott?" She asked clearly irritated by his presence. "Are _yah_ goin' tah apologize for what _Remy_ did? If so, don't bother."

"He was _way_ out of line." He stated firmly.

"Really?" Brushing aside her hair, she said, "Now that Ah think about it, he was pretty much on target. Wouldn't you agree?"

"No…" He tried to think of a good rebuttal, but failed measurably. There was no denying that Remy' s little joke was based in truth. "Remy just should have kept that comment to himself."

She gave him a sad smile. "Sometimes Ah jus' think that Remy's incapable of censorin' himself." Shrugging she added, "Still, how can Ah begrudge someone who was only speakin' the truth."

"But he wasn't speaking the truth," Scott responded as he searched his memory for an example. "Remember, you've touched me before and I'm still alive."

She knew that he was talking about long ago when she had to take his powers in order to defeat an enemy. 

"But would you let me touch you again—not tah use your powers, but jus' tah touch you?" 

Yes, it was a question, but Scott knew that she didn't expect him to answer. 

She remembered last night and how it felt to touch Remy. That contact with him brought up urges in her that she thought was buried long ago. She wanted so desperately to touch again. 

She could feel her eyes begin to water. "Sometimes Ah jus' miss the feelin'. Sometimes all Ah want tah do is touch…if only for a moment." Slumping onto the edge of her bed, she bit her bottom lip, uncertain of why she felt so open to express her inner thoughts to him.

Scott was a sucker for seeing a girl so sad, especially when the girl was Rogue. He took a seat next to her on the bed, placing his arm around her. "But there will come a time when you will be able to touch someone. I truly believe that."

"Ah do too." She stated more to herself than to him. _Only because it has already happened. _ "And when _it does_ happen, Ah still won't feel complete…" _It's now or never…_Looking back at him, she whispered, "Because the person Ah touch _won't_ be you."

__

Oh Shit! His mouth opened and close as he stuttered, "R-Rogue…I don..." 

__

There's no goin' back now. Taking his hand she continued, "Ah think Ah'm fallin' for you, Scott. Ah know Ah already have fallen for you…from the beginnin'. You've always been so kind tah meh and…"

He exhaled, using the few extra seconds to think of the right words. "I do like you, Rogue. Really I do…but not in that way." Slowly, he loosened her hand from his. "I'm with Jean…I'm committed to her only."

She silently wondered if he could hear her heart breaking; if so, he gave no indication. "Of—Of course." Her words sounded hollow.

Before she had a chance to feel embarrassed, he began damage control. "But I still think you are a great person…_always_. I just know I'm not the right person for you." He kneeled down in front of her so he could look her in the eyes. "Are you okay?"

Waving him off with her hand, she whispered, "Ah'm fine…Ah'm good. No need tah worry about meh. Ah guess Ah jus' had tah say it." She smiled as he used the sleeve of his shirt to wipe away a tear. "Thanks for actually takin' the time tah check up on meh."

"You don't have to thank me for that." _Considering that I'm just filling in._

"But _yah_ didn't have tah come—Ah figured that it would have been Jean. Ah really do appreciate it."

He couldn't help but feel a tad bit guilty. "Ahhh, no problem. No problem at all." _What she doesn't know, won't hurt…_

The door burst open and Jean came charging through, her face already sad with sympathy. "Rogue are you okay?"

__

Shit! Scott thought nervously, praying that Jean wouldn't blow his cover.

"Yeah, yeah…sure…" She stammered as Jean gave her a big hug while patting her back in a circular motion.

Scott tired to pry Jean off Rogue, wanting to get her out of the room as soon as possible. "It's okay sweetie, I…"

"That's all right, Scott. Thanks for checking on Rogue for me, but I can take over from here. It's a girl thing."

__

Shit! Just great! He thought sarcastically gritting his teeth. He knew that Rogue was pissed off without even looking at her. 

"So yah were jus' fillin' in for Jean…of course…" _How could Ah be so stupid?_ She began to usher them out her room. "Listen, yah both can leave. Ah don't need anymore cheerin' up or lookin' after."

"But…" Jean protested.

"Bye!" She stated firmly with an obviously fake smile. After one final shove they were outside her room and felt the wind as the door slammed in their faces.

Jean turned to Scott in confusion. "What did you say to her?!" 

"But…but I didn't say anything…"

"Arrh!" She exclaimed in frustration. Walking away, she shook her head with remorse, "What was I thinking?! I should never have sent you."

* * *

Rogue spent the rest of her afternoon, in the room she shared with Ororo, alone. She had a lot of time to go over everything that had happened between herself and Scott. She felt proud for finally admitting how she felt; however, his response made her feel like a complete fool.

__

How can I ever look him in the face again…

Her thoughts were cut off as her room door swung open. Remy stepped him, slamming the door shut behind him. He strutted over to her bed as if he owned the room and jumped on it, resting his head on the pillows.

Her green eyes flashed with rage. "Get your dirty shoes off mah bed!" She ordered in a very loud whisper, feeling as if she could kill him with her thoughts.

"Make me." He responded in playful seriousness, knowing that his attitude was driving her mad.

"Damn straight, Ah'll make yah." She darted towards him, taking of her gloves in the process. Before he could dodge her, she grabbed onto his bare arm. "Oww!" 

Immediately, she felt a shock run through her body. Before she could figure out what was going on, Remy had her back against the wall, gripping her wrists.

He pressed into her so close that she could see every detail of her reflection in his dark glasses. His smug expression made her mad, but the look of shock and alarm on her face mirrored in his glasses made her furious.

"De Professor called me t' de basement earlier. I spent a full hour in de danger room an' ended up goin' a bit over board. I trashed de place pretty good too." He quickly whipped the glasses off his face and tossed it aside, exposing his flashing eyes and grabbed her arm again before she had the chance to wiggle free. "But I guess you couldn't have known dat."

Once the complete shock wore off, she began to struggle, "Let go of meh!"

"I don't t'ink so," He responded shaking his head. "Ya might try runnin' for de door an' I don't feel like chasin' ya. An' don't bother try any of your X-Men crappy fighting techniques on me either…if you haven't notice by now, I can handle it."

"Bastard." Her voice sounded shaky.

He knew that she wasn't use to being so close to someone and could feel her uneasiness. "Yes, I am a bastard. Given de dictionary definition of de word, I'm pretty sure you're a bastard as well."

Without a second thought, she spit on him; it landed right between his eyes and began travelling slowly down his nose. The look on his face made her stop struggling and start having doubts. 

__

Maybe I shouldn't have done that, She thought nervously, knowing that he could feel her trembling. It was hard for her to read him, considering his eyes were flashing—which would give an evil tinge to any expression that he had.

His eyes slowly dipped from her face, down her body. Leaning forward, he slowly wiped the saliva off his face on the shoulder of her shirt. 

He again made eye contact with her and warned, "If I were you, I wouldn't do dat again."

His warning reminded her of something Wolverine would have said and she took it seriously, knowing that she dare not cross him again. 

A strange sensation came over him and he suddenly felt an urge to manipulate her emotions—just for fun—just a little test. The only thing that kept him from acting on his impulse was the talk he had with the professor. 

__

Morals and ethics, ethics and morals… He tried to distract his thoughts from tapping into her emotions and on to other things that were more urgent. "Why haven't you told anybody dat I can touch you?"

Her words started out shaky, "B--Be--because it ain't anyone's business." She cursed herself for letting her weakness show—for letting him know that she was intimidated. "Why didn't you say anythin'?" She asked in a firmer voice.

Cracking a smile, he repeated, " 'Cause it ain't anyone's business." He peered into her eyes, trying to get a good read on her. "I don't t'ink I like you very much."

"Feelings mutual."

"No it's not." He said adamantly. "_I_ jus' don't _like _you…_you_ on de other hand seem t' _hate_ me." He waited for a response, but none came. "I don't get it. I'm de only one who can touch you, so I figured you would like me."

"_Because _you are the only one who can touch meh is why I can't stand yah." She could tell that he didn't understand what she meant. "Imagine, the only person God would allow meh tah touch happens tah be an egotistical, shady, selfish son of a bitch." She looked up to the ceiling in despair, "As if Ah didn't already _believe_ mah life was cursed…yah had tah come along and _prove _it."

"Come on, am I really dat bad?" _Of course not, _He silently answered himself. "Or is it 'cause I'm not him…I'm not, Scott." 

Her eyes widened in shock before she had the chance to control it. Her expression was all the conformation he needed. "You like him, don't ya?"

"Bite meh!"

Shrugging off her comments, he pressed on, "Don't try an' deny it. I can tell."

For some reason, she believed him. It was like she was transparent and he could see right through her. 

__

Is it really that obvious? Ah wonder if Jean can pick up on in—if so, she hasn't mentioned anythin' tah meh. Ah know 'Ro likes tah tease meh about mah crush on Scott, but she couldn't possibly know for certain. 

She could feel her heart pounding in her chest and wondered if he could hear it. "How can yah tell?"

"I don't really know." His eyes seemed to pierce her soul. He spoke in a hush tone, "It's like I can see it in your eyes or somet'ing."

Instantly, she turned her head away in shame, feeling completely exposed.

"Hey, not'ing wrong wit' likin' him, but he _is_ goin' out wit' someone else." 

"Yeah, Scott already reminded me."

Smiling, he said, "I'm sure he did. Those two are meant for each other."

"Weren't you the one who said that a person can have more than one soul mate?"

"Yeah, that was me. But let's face it: He _can_ touch Jean…you never stood a chance."

She felt like scratching his eyes out. "Has anyone ever told yah that yah sure know how tah cheer a person up?"

"Not many," He answered simply. "I tend t' speak before I t'ink sometimes. But hey, if you were able t' touch him, I'm pretty sure he would be interested in you."

She could feel him begin to loosen his tight grip on her. "Yah think so?"

"Yeah, yeah I do." _I t'ink Scott might like her…but hey, what do I know. _ "…And probably if you wiped dat mess you call 'make-up' off your face, someone else would be interested…"

As his grip on her loosened, Rogue found it easy to leave his grasp without any protest from him. 

He followed her with his eyes as she walked across the room and leaned against the opposite wall, next to the door. "…Or if you _truly _want someone else t' be interested, maybe you should start settin' your standards a li'l lower." 

She scoffed at the idea, "Meanin' what…You?" She meant it only as a joke, but the look on his face stopped her from laughing. _Don't tell meh this ass is serious. _"Give meh a break!"

"Hey, _I _would be doin' _you_ a favor. It would be jus' sex, not love." Rubbing the stubble on his chin, he added, "For me, it would be more like charity."

"Yah really don't know when tah shut up, do yah?"

"Nope." He strolled toward her bed, sitting on the edge. With a chuckle, he wondered out loud, "What if you were de first in dis group t' lose your virginity…" Laughing louder, he slapped his knee, "Dat would be such a trip!" 

"Ah'd kill mahself before Ah'd let yah touch meh."

"Why mus' you always be so over dramatic?" 

"Why mus' everythin' yah speak be a lie?" She countered. "Hell if Ah believe dat yah've only slept with _one _girl."

Remy just starred at her without saying a word.

"And Belle is in _no_ way your_ soul mate_. If she was, yah wouldn't be standin' here propositionin' meh."

"Like I already said: it'll be sex not love," He stated with indifference. "Besides, I'm only tryin' t' help you…plus I promised 'Ro."

__

What?! "Storm wants yah tah have sex with meh?"

"She wanted me t' make up wit' you for what I said earlier…dis is de best dat I could come up wit'."

"Probably she was thinkin' of somethin' more along the lines of an apology."

"Yeah well, I _never _apologize. I'm _sorry_, but dat's jus' de way I am."

She rolled her eyes.

"Ya see, dat was jus' a li'l joke."

"Yeah, Ah get it. Ha-ha." She said with little enthusiasm.

__

Belle would have laughed at dat joke…probably even 'Ro, He mused to himself. "Hey, you take what you can get…an' it seem dat for now, I'm all dat you can get." 

The ringing of his cell phone distracted him from Rogue. He was surprised that it was now working all of a sudden. 

"Allo?" He said, waiting for a response. 

Rogue watched as the smirk he had on his face turned to a genuine smile—a smile so bright, she wondered who could be on the other end.

"Ma cherie! I would have gone crazy if I didn't get de chance t' talk t' ya sooner or later…." He put his index finger in the air as a sign for Rogue to hold on a minute. "I've missed you so much, m'amore." 

__

He mus' be talkin' tah Belle. She couldn't help but be stunned by his reaction. He truly seemed happy. _Maybe Ah was wrong. Ah guess he does honestly love her and was probably only tryin' tah piss meh off with that sex stuff. _She watched as he continued to coo over the phone.

"…No—no _I _missed _you _more! A minute doesn't go by where I don't wonder what you are doin' dat very moment." He held his hand over the phone so Belle couldn't hear him speak to Rogue. "So are we gonna do dis sex t'ing or what? Quick, yes or no?"

Her mouth opened in shock. _Jus' when Ah was startin' t' change mah opinion of him. _"I can't believe yah!"

He moved his hand away from the receiver and placed the phone back to his ear. "Listen Rogue, we're gonna have t' reschedule and pick up dis conversation another time."

"Excuse meh?!"

"Ya heard me. I busy talkin' t' my sweetie…you mind closin' de door on your way out?"

"But this is _mah_ room!" She shouted in rage.

"But I get bad reception out in de hall."

She threw her hands up in defeat. Storming over towards him, she grabbed the cell out of his hand and yelled to the girl on the other end, "How the hell do yah put up with him?!" Without waiting for a response, she threw the cell back to him and headed out the door. 

Travelling down the hallway she could still hear Remy's arrogant voice as he chuckled into the phone, "Don't mind her…she's de school's resident lunatic." 

That was the last thing she heard before she turned the corner and breezed down the stairs. 

Now that Rogue had left him to himself, he focused his attention on the love of his life. He was glad to be able to speak with someone from back home and was thrilled that the person was Belle.

"What are you gettin' yourself into?" She asked suspiciously.

He could already tell that she was worried about him and tried to ease her troubles. "I'm jus' messin' around wit' dis girl. I have t' do somet'ing t' pass de time around here." He began to pace the room as he snooped around. "Pushin' her buttons is so unbelievably easy."

"Well, I hope you're havin' fun. Jus' don't push her too far. If she really is a lunatic dere's no tellin' what she could do t' you," her voice was filled with concern. "How's your trainin' goin'?"

"So far so good. De guy who owns de Institute t'inks dat he can help me control my powers on my own…either dat or come up wit' some type of medication for me t' take."

"Medication?" _I don't like de sound of dat._

"Yup, Dat's what he said."

"Well, hopefully you won't need any pills." She said hoping for the best. "How's everyt'ing else goin'?"

"Great!" He paused in front of the mirror, running his fingers through his tousled hair. "De people here are all right. Especially dis one girl, Ororo."

"Ororo?" She paused for a second hoping that Ororo was a boy's name, but concluding it was not. "Are you tryin' t' make me jealous…'cause it's workin'."

He began opening the dresser draws, rumbling through the neatly folded clothes. "She's jus' a good person; possibly a good friend, dat's all."

"I know I don't have t' worry." Her voice became light and airy, "We'll soon be married." 

"Yes, as soon as we turn 18."

"Excuse me?" She popped up from her bed in surprise. _Dat doesn't sound right. _"When last did you speak wit' your father?"

"Last night." Pushed way in the back of the last draw he searched, underneath a pile of clothes, was a pack of cigarettes. Without a second thought, he slipped the box into his back pocket. 

"You talked t' your pa last night an' he didn't tell you anyt'ing?"

He paused. "Anyt'ing 'bout what?" _Merde! What did he do now?!_ "What's goin' on?"

"Our father's had a discussion last night an' came t' a conclusion." Silently, she prayed that he would be as overjoyed with the news as she had been. "We're gettin' married as soon as you return!" 

He turned pale. _What de fuck?! _He was glad that she couldn't see his reaction. 

The more time that past in silence, the more worried she became. "Remy, why aren't you sayin' anyt'ing?" She whispered sadly.

"I'm too busy hyperventilatin'."

She rolled her eyes. "Everyone gets cold feet."

"Yeah well, my feet are frozen. I t'ink dey'll have t' be amputated." 

"Very funny, Rem," she said sarcastically, but knew he was only kidding. After knowing him for so long she was so use to his sense of humor. _He t'inks everyt'ing is a joke. _"I can't wait t' see ya again." 

Her words warmed his heart. "Me either." He answered truthfully.

" 'Bout how long do you t'ink it will be before you return?"

"It won't be too long. A couple of weeks, maybe months." As he spoke, he could feel his tight muscles relax as relief overtook his body; for the first time, he wished he could stay at the mansion a bit longer if it meant that he could stay single. Under normal circumstances, he would have been able to tell her anything, but he was too ashamed to tell her how he truly felt. _Maybe I really am too young t' get married._

"A couple weeks? Perfect!" She screamed into the phone. "Dat will give me enough time t' make all de weddin' arrangements, although most of de ceremony will be followin' both our Guilds' traditions."

"Yeah."

"I can't believe your dad didn't tell you about de weddin' when you spoke with him."

__

I can't believe it either. He couldn't help but feel cheated by his father. "Well, we really didn't talk long. Our conversation was more focused on de school."

"Oh, he probably didn't wanna take your attention away from you're trainin'."

"Yeah, dat's probably it." _No, dere has t' be more t' it. Pa wouldn't jus' **not** tell me somet'ing as important as dis._

"Okay, I have t' get off de phone now. I have a sharp shootin' lesson t' go to."

Remy couldn't help but chuckle. In a matter of months he would have an assassin, someone who was trained to kill in the blink of an eye, as a wife. "Don't let me keep you from your lessons."

"I won't," She responded with a giggle. "Je t'aime, ma cher."

"I love you too, cherie." He tucked his phone back into his pocket. He glanced up at the mirror, noting that he had a wiped out expression on his face. Again, he pulled out his phone and began to dial a long series of numbers. After two rings, the phone was picked up.

"LeBeau Enterprises, Michael speaking. How may I help you?" Came a voice speaking perfect French.

Remy recognized the voice on the other end as an employee at his father's security company. "Yeah, it's me, Michael. Is my father there?" He asked in French.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Lebeau, but your father is in a very important meeting." Reaching for a pen and paper he asked, "Would you like to leave a message?"

__

Shit! He's always in a meeting as of late. "You make sure he calls me as soon as he gets out."

"I will."

Remy tucked his phone back into his pocket. His mind was flowing with reasons on why his father failed to inform him of the change in the wedding ceremony.

"He better have a damn good explanation." Remy mumbled to himself as he left Rogue and Ororo's room closing the door behind him. 

* * *

Henry sat by himself in a crowded fancy French restaurant. Glancing at his watch, he noticed that it was a bit after 9:00pm. His dinner guest had left the table to answer his cell phone 15 minutes ago and had yet to return. Henry sat patiently, eating his dessert, soaking up all the noise around him. He had the best table in the room, which was understandable considering that the LeBeau's owned the restaurant. 

Henry looked up just in time to see his dinner mate return to the table.

"I just got off the phone with your little brother." Jean-Luc said in French to his first and only born son.

Henry wiped his mouth with his napkin, smiling proudly at the mention of his only other sibling. "So how is he holding up?"

"Not so good." Jean-Luc sighed as he reached for his alcoholic beverage. "He just spoke to Belle. She informed him that the nuptials have been moved up."

__

That's not good. "He must have been upset that he didn't hear it from you first."

"Something like that."

They exchanged knowing smiles. "I assume that for the first time he is beginning to have doubts about getting married so young."

Chuckling softly, he responded, "Little does he know that he has nothing to worry about."

"Father, are you still certain about this little plan of yours?" He asked with concern.

"Extremely." He lowered his voice, more so out of habit than the threat of someone eavesdropping, "If all goes to plan, when Remy returns to us there will be no need for our two families to join together. Soon we will have enough power to have ultimate control."

Henry sat back in the chair, his smile growing wider as he envisioned what the future held for his family.

Logan was sitting across the room from the Lebeau clan, but his acute hearing was serving him well as he listened in on their conversation. Using some old connections he found out that, that particular restaurant was visited by Jean-Luc every night after a day at work. He even rented a nice expensive suite to coincide with the strict dress code. 

Logan had been sitting in the restaurant for a long time before his target finally strolled in. It took awhile for Jean-Luc to begin talking about his family secrets, but when he started, Wolverine made sure to pay special attention. Everything was going along great until a waiter interrupted his concentration.

"Excuse me, sir." A waiter had just appeared at his table. "I have become aware that you have occupied this table for many hours. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave in order to make way for our other guests."

He glared at the man standing above him, all dressed up in a well tailored tuxedo. "I ain't finished yet," he replied in English.

The waiter rolled his eyes. More often than not, he found English speakers to be quite rude and this one didn't seem like he would be an exception to the rule. He was trained to stop speaking French if the person he was waiting on was English. "Sir, we really do need dis table. It has been reserved for dis time." He spoke with a heavy accent.

"Then find another one." Again, Logan tried to refocus his hearing on Jean-Luc's conversation, while filtering out all the other chatter from the restaurant. 

"Sir, if you do not leave on your own will, you _will _be escorted out. Please do not make dis a scene."

All the comotion made the people dinning glance in his area, eager to know exactly what was happening. In that moment, Logan caught Jean-Luc's eye. 

__

Shit! The last thing I want is to be seen. In order to ease the situation with the waiter, he relented. 

"Take it easy, Jeeves. I'll show myself out." As Wolverine gave the other man a firm handshake, he slipped something in his hand. 

"Merci beacoup." The waiter then opened his hand and noticed that he had just been slipped a $100.00 bill. He looked back at Logan in astonishment, not expecting a tip so large from what seemed like a simple man, in an expensive suit, that was obviously not his own.

"For your trouble." Logan mumbled as he headed toward the door.

"You have a good night, sir." He called out after Logan with a bright smile.

Across the room, Jean-Luc watched Wolverine as he left the restaurant.

"Father, is something wrong?" Henry asked as Jean-Luc focused back on him.

"I—I thought I saw someone I recognized." He shook his head, thinking that he might have had a little too much to drink. "But it couldn't possibly be him. The man I knew should be long dead by now…or at the least, a very old man." 

* * *

The professor sat in his office, lighted only by a small desk lamp. He was going over Remy's second Danger Room report. In that session, he purposely pushed Remy overboard, wanting to see the effects of his mutation first hand. When Remy's heart rate reached a high number of beats per minute, his eyes started to flash and he began to lose control. Xavier was then able to shut the system down before anything got too out of hand. 

The professor realized that it probably wouldn't be so easy for him to help Remy control his mutation on his own, however the thought of medication could easily be a quick fix.

__

But I'm not in the business of quick fixes.

He could feel his body began to nod off into sleep—until the phone rang. He answered the phone in his best professional voice, "Xavier Institute for the…"

"It's me."

"Logan?" His eyes widened in surprise. "I didn't expect to hear from you so soon."

"Yeah well, I had a bit of good luck." He was across the street from the restaurant, keeping a close eye on the door, in a phone both.

Xavier immediately took out a pen and notepad then asked, "What is there to report?"

"Not much now, but I'm beginnin' to find some things out." He took a quick glance of his surroundings searching for anything suspicious. "The Lebeau's seem to run things down here, but they aren't the only ones—which seems to be the problem."

"What are you saying exactly?"

"What I'm sayin' is you better be keepin' an eye on that kid…and take your time trainin' him. The longer he stays at the mansion, the better for us." Out of the corner of his eye he saw a black limousine leave the restaurant. _There he goes. _He put the receiver back up to his ear. "Don't expect another call from me 'til I know everythin'."

"Logan…Logan…" It was too late. All he heard in response was a dial tone.

******

****

Author's Note: Yes, Remy is extremely powerful and very cocky in this story, but there is a point to it all. 

Thanks for reading and _all_ the reviews. I hope it was worth the wait ::smile::

****

Next Time: Xavier and Remy grow closer and Rogue grows desperate.

Preview: …Rogue became flustered. Remy's response seemed sweet and genuine—_but wait, this is Remy Ah'm talkin' about._

Still, Rogue couldn't help but be taken in by his charms. He had the right words, the perfect smile and the ability to look so intensely at the person he was talking to making them think they were the only other being in the world. Over the weeks she had witnessed how he charmed his way into seemingly deep relationships with Ororo, Jean, Scott and even Xavier. 

__

The Xavier/Remy thing is the one Ah'm most worried about. Ah can't believe the professor has taken tah the Cajun like he's the greatest thing since the invention of the hover wheelchair. 

Logan knew what he was sayin' when he warned me tah keep an eye on Remy, which is precisely what Ah've been doin'. Ah've watched him closely and at the same time kept mah distance. She thought proudly, before she would finally admit the truth to herself. The only reason she hadn't spent much time with Remy was because he wasn't spending much time with her. He was the one who was doing his best to avoid her and although logically she didn't see anything wrong with that (since they didn't have a lot in common) it still hurt.

However, now out of the blue he actually found time in his busy schedule to seek her out? Suddenly, Rogue became suspicious of him. _He's got tah be up tah somethin'. Why else would he give me the time of day? _"Yah don't have tah pretend tah wanna talk tah meh. If yah were lookin' for Ororo, she went…"

He stopped her before she could continue, "I wasn't lookin' for 'Ro. I was lookin' for ya." 

She was beyond stunned. _This mus' be the opposite world. He's never gone out of his way tah say anythin' tah meh. _Scrunching up her face in confusion, she asked, "Why?" 

" 'Cause I wanna talk t' you," he stated casually.

"If this is about your stupid li'l sex deal…"

"No, no not dat…" He laughed as he spoke then added playfully, "though de offer is still on de table."

"Lovely," she replied with a strained smile, "but Ah still don't get it. For weeks we've barely spoken tah each other and now you're goin' out of your way tah have a conversation with meh?"

"Uh-huh." His carefree expression turned serious as he folded his hands together on the table, intending to draw the story out as long as possible. "Somet'ing happened, somet'ing I t'ink you should know about."

"So come out with it already. No need tah beat around the bush."

__

But dere is reason t' beat around de bush, for your sake not mine. "It's not somet'ing I can jus' come out an' say. I know dat de news might not be so easy for you t' take, so I wanna be as gentle as possible…"

__

Bullshit! "Damn it, Remy! What is it?"


	6. Fading Memories

****

Note: Most of this chapter was finished long ago, but then I wanted to expand on an angle that I introduced into the story in an early chapter. Because I had to rework everything that I had written, it took a little longer to finish than I had anticipated. Anyway, this is a long one, hope you like it ;o) 

****

Warning: This chapter contains strong language.

****

New Addition

Chapter 6

Fading Memories

"Okay, I guess that's it. Was there anything else, sir?" Jean asked as she stretched her arms over her head. If she knew she would be called to the professor's office so early in the morning, she wouldn't have stayed up so late—_Then again…I probably still would have stayed up late,_ she reconsidered with an inward smile.

"Yes, there is," Xavier said as he organized the scattered papers on his desk. "You do know that Remy will soon be leaving us."

"So it's official, huh?" She asked already knowing the answer. It really hadn't been much of a surprise to her, considering that Remy had started counting down the days when he'd be leaving, once he gained control of his powers. Still she was a little saddened that he would soon be gone—he'd been the life of the Institute since Kurt left.

"He's been here two months, but it's definite that he will leave," he confirmed grimly. "In the past, I've asked you to report to me about him…"

"True, but you haven't asked for a report in weeks. I just assumed that you were getting through to Remy in your private sessions with him."

"We have made some breakthroughs, but for the most part he's still guarded." Leaning into the desk with folded hands, he continued, "You haven't been able to give me much insight in the past; however, I'm hoping that you might have gathered new info about him."

"Hate to break it to ya, but there's not much to tell," she replied shaking her head.

She gave an answer he was not willing to except. "There _must_ be something."

"Okay, maybe there is something," she agreed after much thought. "Most times Remy acts so clueless—like, he'll pretend that he doesn't know something just so that he can hear _your_ explanation. When you hear him say, 'I don't get it' for like, the 10th time in a row, you begin to think he's pretty dense." 

"Go on."

"And then out of nowhere he can break down a Finite problem in his head or discuss the philosophy of Socrates."

"Yes, I am aware of those thing," he confirmed, noting that Remy's family involvement in security and computers lead to his advance learning in Finite math. 

"Then sometimes he can be so—so—intuitive," she continued with a faraway look in her eyes.

"Explain."

"I don't know." She anxiously pressed her lips firmly together as she leaned into the desk and whispered, "Are you sure he's _not_ a telepath?"

He couldn't help but roll his eyes, a tad annoyed. "Jean…"

"I know, I know." Even she felt ridiculous for even thinking such a thing. "It's just that sometimes I think he can read my mind."

Her words struck a chord in him. "Really?"

"Uh-huh. And just when I begin to think that he is a mind-reader, he turns into an insensitive jerk; you know, totally oblivious to anyone but himself." Sitting back in her chair, she crossed her arms and thought out loud, "He's too selfish to be a telepath."

He nodded his head, willing to give some validity to her statement. "It's funny you should say that. Rogue swears that he's a telepath."

She let out a timid smile. "Okay, I'll admit it. She's been putting that thought in my head of late. Could she be…"

"No, she can't be right, Jean," he cut in sternly. "_You_ of all people should know this…"

"I know, professor. I _tried_ to tell her…" Her voice trailed off, her mind already distracted by something else that he had said earlier. "So what else has Rogue been whispering in your ear?"

His mouth widened into a wry smile. "You're lucky that I even told you that much. You know my discussions with other students are private."

"But I didn't know Rogue was talking to you about Remy."

"Is there anything else you noticed about him?" He asked, wanting to get back to the subject at hand.

Jean thought for a couple of seconds before answering, "Nothing really…expect the fact that Remy's a _thief_."

"Excuse me?" he asked more so out of habit than not actually hearing what she had said.

"He's a thief—and a really good one at that," she answered simply. "I mean, I don't think he sets out to steal, but if you notice anything missing, you can rest assured that it will turn up in his room." The more she thought about it, the more Remy's actions intrigued her. "It's weird because it's not like he's doing it on purpose—it's kind of like he can't help himself, you know?"

"No, not really…"

"And he always wants to know how much everything is worth," she added as a rush of new revelations began to resurface in her mind, "and if you ask him why, he'll say, 'just because'…stuff like that."

"Now _that_ I have noticed." Xavier thought it was quite odd the way Remy would take an interest in knowing the history of all the antique pieces in the mansion—something that every other teenager in the Institute didn't care about in the least.

"That's just about all I can tell you about Remy," she stated ready to end the conversation. "Is that all, sir?"

"One more thing." 

His words caused her to settle back down in her seat, trying to hide her disappointment. The expression on his face told her that he was going to talk about something serious. 

Her heart skipped a beat. _Oh Shit! He must have found out! There's no way that Remy could get anything pass the professor,_ she thought to herself as she slumped lower in her chair.

"Do you know what has been going on with Ororo over the past couple of days?"

She gave a silent sigh of relief, happy that she seemed to be off the hook.

"We usually have our time together on her request, however now she refuses to meet with me voluntarily."

Jean didn't like his line of questioning and wanted to take no part in it. Looking helplessly up into the air, she asked, "What do you want me to say?"

"I'm not asking you to betray her confidence, but I _am_ worried about her. Ororo's behavior has been rather unruly—even for her." 

She bit her bottom lip. "Well, gee, professor. Isn't it obvious?"

He nodded in understanding, only wanting confirmation on what he had suspected all along. "So Ororo's upset about Remy leaving us."

"I mean, that would be my guess. She doesn't talk to me about it, but I know she must be hurting; she seems to be keeping everything inside." Jean had always considered Ororo to be _her_ one and only best friend, but knew that Ororo had more than one best friend. "Have you asked Remy about what's bothering her?"

"No, I haven't."

"Remy or probably even Scott would be better people to ask instead of me." Jean let her voice trail off before she looked hopelessly back to the professor. "May I be excused, sir? I want to take a little nap," she said trying to stifle a yawn.

Taking a quick glance at his watch he replied, "It's only 5:15 in the morning." _She should be use to these early morning meetings._

"I had a late night," she answered trying to hold back a rush of emotions, hoping that she wasn't turning red.

He looked her over sensing she really was tired. "You are dismissed."

Jean was in shock. _I can't believe he is going to just let me leave and not chastise me for staying up too late. _Before he could get any ideas, Jean rushed out of the office.

* * *

Ororo stood outside Remy's bedroom door, taking a moment to listen to the loud Jazz music that was blasting on the other side. It was safe for her to assume that Remy was up and that Scott wasn't with him. _There's no way that Scott would tolerate Remy's Jazz on such a high volume,_ she thought with a small smile.

Over the past couple of weeks, she and Remy almost seemed inseparable. Anytime that Remy wasn't training with the professor, he would spend what little free time he had with the Weather Witch. 

She entered his room without knocking, as usual, and watched as he was going through his draws. "What are you doing?"

He looked over to her, not the least bit surprised that she was in his room. "Mornin' chere. I'm gettin' all my stuff in order. T'ree more days, baby…jus' t'ree more days."

Her carefree mood, instantly disappeared. She had actually forgot that he would be leaving so soon. _Why did he have to remind me?_ "Yeah…three more days," she repeated his words softly_. And why does he have to be so happy about it?_ She pouted inwardly.

It didn't take long for Remy to pick up on her mood swing. Placing his folded shirt in his suitcase he asked, "What's wrong, chere?"

She began to twist her fingers together anxiously. "You're _really_ leaving?" She wined regretfully.

Shrugging his shoulders he answered, "I got everyt'ing under control t'anks to X's medication. My job here is done."

Looking towards the carpet she mumbled, "I just thought that you would have wanted to stay awhile."

Remy burst out in laughter, holding his stomach. "Shit, no!" _What de hell gave her dat impression? _It was only when he looked at her again that he noticed how upset she truly was. "What?"

"Hate to say it, but I'm really going to miss you."

He stopped packing long enough to shake his index finger at her. "What did I say t' ya de first day I arrived?"

"Don't get too attached," she mumbled while rolling her eyes. _It's easier said than done, _she thought as she plopped down on his bed.

As if he could read her mind, he said, "I should have followed my own advice." He gave her a weak smile filled with sadness; the joy he had felt while packing had all but disappeared. "I'm really gonna miss ya too." Taking the spot next to her on the bed, he asked, "So what are we gonna do 'bout it?"

"Email each other everyday," she answered with excitement as she slapped his knee.

"I'm not online," he stated rather bluntly while shaking his head. His entire body then perked up as he prepared to tell her something that he had given great thought to during the past couple of weeks. "I got another idea."

"What's that?"

He took both her hands into his and with his most charming smile he asked, "Why don't ya come wit' me?"

She stared at him in confusion. _He must not have said what I think he said. _"Excuse me?"

"Come wit' me. It'll be a blast!" he yelled with enthusiasm. "I'm sure it's gonna take my father some convincin', but he _can't_ deny me dis." _I won't let him deny me dis…_

"Yeah, I'm sure your _girl_ will be thrilled."

He couldn't help but smile knowing that Belle had a well-known jealous streak—which he found sort of sexy. Titling his head to one side, he confessed, "Maybe not at first, but you'll grow on her. Come on, ya're always complainin' how lame dis place is. X has been on your ass de entire time I've been here."

Her expression remained one of amazement. "You're serious?" She could not believe what he was asking of her. "But this is my _home_, Rem. I can't leave everyone here." 

There was a time long ago when she made a habit out of running away, however that was only because she knew she had finally found people who care so much about her to actually _look_ for her. 

Shaking her head with more certainty, she said, "I can't leave Xavier…my family." Her words seemed to come from a script, to which she injected just the right amount of emotion, a la Meryl Streep.

Remy withdrew his hands from hers, insulted by what 'Ro had just said. "Yet ya somehow t'ought dat I could do it?" _She's actin' as if I can't possibly have de same kind of bond wit' my family._

"It's not the same thing…"

"But it is," he interrupted, not wanting to hear her explanation. "I can't leave my family either. As much as I've grown t' like it here…it's jus' not what I'm used to. I have other responsibilities."

"Responsibilities?" She scoffed at his idea of 'responsibilities'. _He's acting like a rich spoiled brat._ "You rather inherit your father's multi-million dollar company, instead of helping mankind?" She asked hoping to get him thinking about how much he could help the world.

Remy forced out a laid back smile. "Yup, exactly." 

He could never explain to her that his responsibilities go far beyond what she could ever imagine; she couldn't know that he had the power to unite two families which would end a feud that had lasted for centuries. Instead he had to be comfortable with the fact that 'Ro's opinion of him had lowered considerably—his family secret was at stake and nothing could come before the family.

Scanning the room, she eventually stood up and made her way over to his dresser. Ororo took the opportunity of silence to cool down. She traced her finger over the many objects on Remy's dresser before she grasped his prescription bottle. Shaking it lightly, she turned around to face him and said, "Your pills are practically finished."

"I only have a couple left. Xavier is gonna set me up wit' a stock pile before I leave an' said he will send me free refills anytime I run-out."

"Cool," she mumbled with little enthusiasm as she placed the bottle back down. Her eyes lowered to the floor as she began to accept the inevitable. _Yup, he's really leaving._

Her sudden mood swing from anger to sadness was not lost on Remy. Standing up, he made his way toward her, placing his hand underneath her chin so that she could meet his gaze. As he stared into her deep blue eyes, he had to resist the urge to try and _force_ her go away with him. _It would be so easy_, he thought. But in the end, he just couldn't bring himself to do it_. I guess de Prof.'s lectures t' me over de past couple of weeks have made an impact on my behavior._

Gently, he whispered, "I'll really miss ya most of all." 

Ororo smiled knowing that he knew that she felt the same way.

Removing his hand from her chin and into his pockets, he reasoned, "I'm not gone yet. Let's jus' make de best of de time we have toget'er. Deal?" Grinning, he extended his hand out toward her.

Letting out a small laugh, she took his hand and gave it one hard shake. "Deal."

They let the atmosphere hang in the air, knowing moments like these would soon be no more. It was then Remy could admit to know one but himself that he would truly miss his stay at the Institute. Yes, it was a given that he would miss Ororo most of all, but Xavier, Jean and Scott had also wormed their way into his heart. 

__

Who'd a t'ought dat ol' Scotty would be such a good friend…

He was too busy reflecting on the past couple of weeks that he did not notice the sudden rush of uncontrollable desperation that over took Ororo's emotions.

Grabbing him abruptly, she pulled him into her, wrapping her arms firmly around his broad shoulders. 

He placed his hands awkwardly on her back, surprised by her outburst. "Come on now; no cryin' allowed." He could feel her tears on his shirt as he held her tighter. "People are gonna t'ink dat I did somet'ing t' ya," he whispered in her ear with a smirk.

She took a step away from the embrace so that she could look into his red eyes with dire urgency. "Just promise you won't forget me."

He tried to offer her an encouraging smile, but for some unknown reason he could not muster the desired reaction. _How could she possibly know dat dere is no way I could ever forget her…I know 'cause I've tried…an' failed. _"I promise, chere."

She nodded her head as if she accepted his response, even though her mind thought otherwise. "Don't make promises you can't keep," she mumbled loud enough for him to hear, but soft enough for him to know that she had ended the conversation. 

He watched her for a while, noting that something didn't seem right. _'Don't make promises you can't keep'._ He repeated her words in his mind only because she said them with such honesty—so much so, he found it eerie. 

Ororo then walked over to a lone chair in the corner of the room and watched as Remy went back to packing his suitcase.

Before either of them could say another word, the bedroom door swung open as Jean rushed in. Her eyes opened wide as soon as she saw her best friend.

"I should have known you'd be here," Jean exclaimed, without even acknowledging Remy's presence in the room. Taking Ororo's hands she added, "We need to talk!" It didn't take long for Jean to notice Remy on the other side of the room, removing some clothes from his draw.

Remy shrugged his shoulders at Jean. "Don't mind me. I'm jus' packin'."

The redhead gave Remy a threatening look that spoke 'get out now' in volumes. 

Tossing aside his belongings, he held his hands in the air showing defeat. "All right, all right, I'll leave," he said as he backed out of his room. 

Remy closed the door behind him, giving the giggling girls some privacy. He couldn't help but smile with them. Jean's happy mood could only mean one thing…

__

An' if it is what I know it is, I better find Scott ASAP. Without another thought, he raced through the halls in search of his roommate.

* * *

Scott shot the basketball into the hoop from the three-point line. "Three days, huh?"

Remy scooped up the ball after it fell through the net. "Yup, t'ree days an' I'm home," he replied with a wide grin.

After Remy had left Jean and Ororo to chat, he had spent a good deal of time trying to get in contact with Belle on his cell phone. After countless bad reception and busy signals, he finally got a ring only to find that her cell phone had been turned off—he couldn't even leave her a message.

He was pissed off, but happened to be standing by a window in the mansion that overlooked the basketball court. Noticing Scott below playing by himself, he decided to join in the fun.

They had been playing a friendly game of 21, not even bothering to keep score, making idle chitchat. They were both unknowingly trying to get through the small talk in order to get to the real story.

Remy threw the ball over to Scott who tucked it in his arm. 

"Congratulations! Never thought you could last at the Institute as long as you have without being thrown out." He held his hand out to Remy as they both shook. "Well, it's been a pleasure having you here this summer…never thought it would be."

"An' ya were a pretty okay roomy…never t'ought ya would be," he replied with a wink. "We had some great days here dat I won't soon forget."

Scott faltered, as he looked over Remy's head, searching for a response. "Right," he stated simply, suddenly more interested in spinning the basketball on his finger than making eye contact. 

**__**

Lie. 

That emotion came directly at Remy at a time he least expected. He wasn't even fishing for Scott's emotions yet it seemed to want to find him. 

"I'm really going to miss having you here. I hate to see you leave," he added truthfully.

Remy shook his head, trying to break out of the daze he was in. Tossing his senses aside for the moment, he wondered. "Why is everybody gettin' so mushy wit' me all of a sudden? Between ya an' 'Ro, I'm gettin' de feelin' dat I'm dyin' or somet'ing." 

Scott didn't want to think how close to the truth Remy was with his statement.

"I had a great time here. But' ya know what sucks?" Remy asked, running his fingers through his hair. "I did all de X-Men trainin' an' never got t' fight any bad guys."

Scott snickered, knowing that Remy had been complaining about that fact for the last week. "For some reason, we had a quiet two months."

The young men looked at one another finally willing to cut through all the unnecessary conversation and get to why they were really there. It was Remy who was first to speak up.

Grabbing the ball away from Scott and tossing it aside, he said, "Okay, man, enough wit' de small talk. Jus' come out wit' it…did it happen or what?"

"What do you think?" Scott asked with a crocked smile as straightened his back and crossed his arms over his puffed out chest. "Don't I look like more of a man today?"

Remy slapped his arm, letting out a loud chuckle. "Ya son of a bitch! _Finally_!" He couldn't help but be happy for his friend, although a part of him wished that _he_ was the one with the good news. "So how did it go?"

Instantly, Scott became very tightlipped. "As you know, a true gentleman never tells."

Placing his arm around Scott's shoulder, he agreed, "T'ank God _we're _not gentlemen."

"Speak for yourself, Remy," he laughed removing the thief's arm. 

He rolled his eyes in annoyance. "So ya're gonna have dat goofy smile on your face all day an' not tell me anyt'ing?! After all I did for ya," he added, shaking his head ruefully.

Scott nodded his head, willing to admit that Remy had been a great ally. "Thanks, you were a big help." _That's the understatement of the year. If it wasn't for Remy coming up with solid cover stories to be out of X's ever-watching eyes, or Remy figuring out a clever way to bypass the security systems, Jean and I would have never had the_ _chance to truly celebrate our anniversary by consummating our relationship_. 

"I'll let you in on one thing, Rem. Actually _being_ with Jean was a hell of a lot better than using my left hand!"

Giving Scott a firm slap on the back, he noted jokingly, "Dat means ya did it right."

He chuckled along with Remy until their laughter died down into silence. The early morning wind cooled Scott down from the intense heat of the sun. His mind darted off reflecting on the night before…the awkwardness, the clumsiness, the love and the passion…Jean took his breath away.

Glancing back over to Remy, he whispered, "And Jean is so beautiful, truly beautiful. All the guy-talk aside…if I didn't _already_ think I was in love, I know now that I am."

Looking him over, Remy concluded, "I can tell." _T'ough a li'l convincin' on his part can't hurt. _

The sudden emotional mood was taking a toll on Remy who was eager to sprinkle a little prankishness into the atmosphere.

"I jus' left Jean wit' 'Ro. I bet she's fillin' 'Ro in on all de dirty details as we speak. Since ya won't tell me anyt'ing, I'm certain 'Ro will tell me _everyt'ing_."

"She'll tell you everything?" Remy's choice of words did not go over well with Scott. "How much does she confide in you anyway?" He asked, trying to hide his nervousness.

"Not much," Remy shrugged, an expert at glossing over the truth. _If he only knew how much 'Ro really tells me—he'd freak for sure._

He seemed willing to expect Remy's answer at face value, though he had another urgent matter on his mind. "You two don't have to gossip about me and Jean. The more everyone talks, the more chance others will find out." Scott stopped dead in his tracks, taking a quick glance around them, making sure that they were alone. Staring Remy down, he stated with certainty, "I don't want _anyone _else finding out."

Scott was projecting. His emotions were clear enough for Remy to detect a deeper meaning to what was being said. _I know what he's really tryin' t' say, but since he t'inks I'm too dense t' figure it out, I'll play de part._ "Anyone else?" he asked displaying an innocent facade. 

"Yeah, anyone like Xavier."

"Xavier?" Remy snickered with the mention of the professor's name. "He's always busy in his study, probably jus' rollin' back an' forth in his wheelchair. He _won't_ find out. Plus, he's way too honest t' read our minds…"

__

Remy is right about that… "And Wolverine," Scott added, trying to convince his roommate to keep his mouth shut.

He rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Oh please! Dat asshole has been gone for so long, I can't even remember what he looks like." In that instant, he suddenly had a weird feeling. 

__

Whatever happened t' dat guy anyway. I know he doesn't like me so I'm surprised he isn't here breathin' down my neck. However, his train of thought went back to the current situation. 

Placing an arm around Scott's shoulder, he whispered, "Fuck, Wolverine an' don't worry 'bout Xavier. Dey _won't_ find out."

__

He just isn't getting it, is he? "Listen Remy, besides you and 'Ro, I don't want _anyone_ else knowing," he warned using his standard leader tone of voice. "You hear me?"

After a moments hesitation, he answered, "Yeah, I hear ya." 

Scott nodded, accepting the Cajun's answer. "Good." He then turned away from Remy in the direction of the Institute.

Remy stood in the same spot as he watched Scott make his way back to the mansion. _I'm no fool; I can read between de lines. I know who ya really don't wan' findin' out._ As he scratched his chin, he wondered, "But what I don't know is why ya're so against Rogue hearin' de good news…den again, maybe I _do_ know."

There wasn't much time for him to obsess on Rogue, Scott and Jean. Taking a glance at his watch, he knew that he would have to hurry or he would be late. He broke out into a sprint in the direction of the mansion.

* * *

Xavier watched as Remy moved one of his chess pieces across the board. They were having their daily get-together, which involved mixing the game of chess with general conversation. Over the many weeks, Xavier grew to enjoy these meeting, always looking forward to the next day; however knowing the teen would soon be departing, there was added gravity to the situation. 

As far as the professor was concerned, Remy was still on the property which meant there was still time to convince the boy to stay on at the Institute.

"I noticed you last night in the school library with a stack of books on your table," he said as he made his move on the chess board.

Remy looked up from the board with a knowing grin as he rubbed his chin. "I knew dat someone was watchin' me."

"Did you?" _Of course he knew…after all he does have spatial awareness._

"Uh-huh. But I t'ought it was Jean or 'Ro," he added with a hint of disappointment.

"Hmmm. I guess that explains why you suddenly took off your sweatshirt and began to flex."

"Exactly!" He yelled as he laughed. "So did ya enjoy my li'l striptease?"

"Remy, Remy, Remy, always kidding around." Moving the pawn two spaces, he pondered, "What will I do for entertainment once you are gone?" _Well, there's always Kirt_.

"Can't help ya dere, sir," he said as he looked up from the board game. "T'ree more days, baby!"

Xavier nodded his head not afraid to show his regret. "Is there anything I can say to get you to reconsider and stay on the team?"

"Not'ing at all," he answered as little too quickly for the older man's liking.

"Not even if I say…"

"La-la-la-la-la," he chanted as he covered his hands with his ears. "I can't hear ya."

Holding up his hands in defeat, he relented, "Okay, okay. I give up."

"So soon? Ya give up a li'l too easily." They both sat still for a couple of seconds, long enough for Remy to admit some of what he was feeling. "I will miss it here…kind of." 

Xavier smiled with the thought that all his friendly gestures towards Remy did not go to waste. _I'm glad to know that I have made some kind of impact on his life. He's the type to keep everything so private, I'm surprised he let that tiny bit of emotion slip._

Feeling more than ready to make the sentimental atmosphere disappear, Remy changed the subject. "I just wanted to remind you I'm almost out of my first bottle of pills."

"Right, right, I remember. I'll be sure to refill your supply before you leave," he said, showing little outward sign of the regret he was feeling.

It took some time before Xavier realized that it would take more than the summer to get Remy to control his powers. Jean Luc made it quite clear that Remy had to learn to master his mutation before the summer was out or he would take his son elsewhere. It was because of that deadline Xavier opted to try a form of medication to help Remy. Because he had to resort to pills, the professor considered it to be a failure; he wanted Remy to learn control on his own.

__

Oh well, it's too late to focus on that now. Looking at Remy setting across from him, Xavier could only imagine how happy Remy must be feeling now that he would be heading back south. "I _bet_ you can't wait to go home and see all your family and friends."

Remy nearly laughed out loud. "Ya bet, huh? How much?" He asked, knowing that the way he felt at that moment, he would win the wager.

He moved his focus from the game and directed it entirely at Remy. "I sense there is something going on that I'm not aware of."

Remy wrestled with what he was about to say—how much he could confide in the professor. He could admit to himself that he had become relaxed and yes, even comfortable around Xavier—comfortable enough to see if the older man could impart some wisdom onto his impending situation. "Ya see, I have a dilemma. I _do_ wanna go home; I mean, I miss my family…but I know dat soon after I get home, I'll be preparin' for a weddin'." 

"I see." He nodded his head in understanding as he listened. 

Sighing heavily, he confided, "I love Belle, but I'm much too young t' get married." After his confession, he looked shamefully at his fingers, that being the first time he admitted his true feelings aloud. 

The professor was almost salivating in excitement with what Remy was saying. _This is a huge step! He has never fully admitted his true feelings about getting married to me before, which means that he trusts me more today than he did last week—hell, even more than yesterday._

He carefully chose what he would say next, not wanting to scare Remy off with too much advice. "I happen to agree with you. Marriage is a big commitment and if you are not completely open to the idea or prepared for all that it entails, you should not go through with it. It wouldn't be fair for you or for Belle."

"Good t' know dat we're both on de same page." He shifted both eyes to each corner of the room before leaning in closer. "I have an idea on how t' get out of it…ya mind if I run it by ya?"

__

Now he is using me as a soundboard, Xavier thought trying to conceal his glee. "I wouldn't mind in the least."

"I've mentioned before what a pain Belle's brot'er is an' how he can't stand me. He has always wanted t' challenge me t' a fight an' I have resisted for years. But de next time I see him, I'll give him a fight." The longer he spoke, the easier everything came out. "He's has always been a skilled fighter, extremely skilled, actually; however, I've improved 10-fold since I've been here an' would defeat him for sure."

"You haven't mentioned Belle's brother much before, but whenever you did, you talked about how stubborn he is, how much he hates you, how he's the type that would fight to his death."

"All true."

Xavier was trying hard to get Remy's wandering eyes to focus on his, but the boy was doing all he could to avoid the contact. _I can read between the lines; I know what he is suggesting, _he thought grimly. "So rather than telling Belle the truth about how you feel about getting married so young, you would risk killing her brother just to get out of a marriage?"

"Bingo!" He exclaimed as he slammed his hand on the desk finally willing to look Xavier in the eyes. "I jus' can't bring myself t' tell Belle de truth; she'd t'ink dat I didn't love her anymore—which isn't true—still, it'll break her heart an' I can't do dat." 

Remy could see the perplexed look on his face. "Don't look at me dat way." _He's mus' be put off by de fact dat I'm suggestin' killin' my future brother in law._ "Trust me, Prof., ya don't know de guy. _Nobody_ would miss him. But see, from _his_ family's point of view, I would have t' be kicked out jus' on principle alone." Grinning confidently, he dusted his hands together. "Dey would den have t' forbid me from marryin' Belle."

Xavier sighed heavily, not masking the disappointment in his expression. "Have you learned nothing here besides violence?"

"Ain't it obvious?"

__

Let's try this again. "Over the countless times we have met in this office, what have you learned?"

After a moment of thought, he answered, "Dat when dere is jus' enough sunlight enterin' de room, I can see my reflection on your bald head," Noticing that Xavier did not smile, he went on and added, "_Dat_ an' not t' use excessive force against an unmatched opponent." He looked hopelessly into the air. Of course what Xavier was saying was right—was ethical, but he knew that Xavier's way would not get him what he wanted. "Still sir, if I went along wit' my plan, I _won't_ be married. Like Malcolm X said, 'By any means necessary'."

"The ends does _not_ justify the means."

"Hell yeah, it does!"

The professor let Remy's words hang in the air, hoping that the boy would realize how ridiculous he was being. 

Almost a minute later, Xavier spoke softly, "Really, Remy, can you actually picture yourself ending somebody else's life?"

Instead of answering right away, Remy thought first to go over all that he had learned over the years. He was raised a thief not a murderer; that was the Assassins specialty. Still, that didn't mean he would never be called on to kill…Jean-Luc had always trained him to be prepared for anything. _But, could I ever take a life?_ His weeks as an X-Man had trained him otherwise.

"No. Dere's no way I could ever kill…not if my life wasn't in immediate danger."

It was then, when he began to breathe again that he realized he was holding his breath in anticipation of Remy's response. There was a part of him that wasn't sure how Remy would answer the question until the moment it was answered. "I'm glad to hear you say that." _I'm glad all I told him wasn't in vain._ "We X-Men live to a strict code of ethics."

With a smirk, he said, "Technically, I won't be an X-Man in a couple of days."

"To me, you will always be one of us," he said with sincerity. "Our home will always be open to you."

If he were an emotional guy, he was pretty sure that a tear would have fell from his eye that very moment. "T'anks sir, I really appreciate it." 

Over the past couple of weeks, especially the last month, Remy was willing to admit to himself that Xavier had manage to wiggle his way into his heart. Upon reflection, it had been their one on one meetings—aside from all the training—that brought them closer together. Even though their usual talk would consist of sports, hypothetical questions and world news, they were still able to find a deeper unspoken connection. Remy had let his guard down so slowly, even he did not realize it. 

"I had fun here, even wit' all de work I had t' do. Ya've taught me a lot of stuff—gave me a lot t' t'ink 'bout. Dis will be an experience I'll always remember."

Xavier immediately became tense. His eyes darted away from Remy, down to the unfinished game of Chess, and then quickly back to Remy again. With his mouth smiling proudly, he agreed, "_Yes you will_…"

**__**

Lie.

"…which means I've done something right," Xavier finished in good humor.

Remy froze where he sat as a foreign sensation passed through his body. _He's lyin'_, the Cajun thought to himself, with a sense of dread. He couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong, as if someone was yelling at him to wake up and pay attention. That one off-comment made by the professor puzzled him to no end. _Why would he lie 'bout somet'ing so…oh fuckin' shit!_

He glanced coolly at his watch as if everything were normal. "I guess dis game will have t' wait," he said as he gestured toward the board. "I have t' go now an' get into my uniform for trainin'."

Xavier looked over to the clock on the wall, confirming the time. "Okay. I'll meet you in the Danger Room as usual."

Remy left the office, heading straight to the basement which was considered to be X-Men territory. His mind was racing with so many things at once he thought he would explode. He knew _why_ Xavier was lying to him, but he wanted to make sure—never one to jump to conclusions. 

Remy barged into the men's changing room in the direction of his locker. Once there, he found the person he was looking for.

"Hey, Remy," Scott greeted as he buttoned up his plaid shirt. "I warmed it up for you."

Remy nodded his head knowing that he would usually be scheduled in the Danger Room after Scott would finish his sessions. "Dat's good t' know."

"Do you know where 'Ro is by any chance?"

"Don't know. Are there any rap concerts in town?" He joked.

"Yeah, right." Scott gave a little chuckle while he shook his head. After he tucked his shirt into his pants, he turned to leave. "See ya, later."

"Hey, wait a minute. I wanna run somet'ing by ya." Remy stepped closer to Scott so he could get a real good look at his reaction. "I've been thinkin' it over for a while…we've become so close over de months an' I wanna invite a couple of ya X-Men t' my weddin'."

Scott mulled the idea over and over again in his head. _Sure I would love to go to his wedding, I can't even believe he's asking me. _But giving it further thought, Scott knew most likely there would never be an official invitation from Remy. Placing his arm on Remy's shoulder, he said, "Hell yeah, I'll go!"

**__**

Lies, _lies_, _lies_. 

"T'anks, Scott. Jus' wanted t' make sure," he said as his fake grin grew wider.

"Great! I've got to go…" 

Remy cut in as he waved Scott off, "Don't let me keep ya." He watched as Scott exited the change room. Once the sliding doors closed, he slammed his fist against the yellow lockers.

__

Dat fuckin' bastard! Rubbing his aching wrist, he fumed, _After all I did for him, he's gonna stab me in my back an' smile t' my face. _The fact that Scott had lied to him only confirmed his suspicions.

__

I've been so stupid! I've been trustin' Xavier, doin' whatever he told me, believin' whatever he taught me, forgettin' everyt'ing my own father warned me 'bout in de process.

Well, now I'm onto ya, Xavier—so fuck ya…an' Scott while I'm at it. But if dey are goin' t' fuck me over dere's nothin' dat I can do t' stop 'em. 

He shook his head in regret. _Yesterday, if someone told me dat de Prof. an' Scott would take de top two spots away from Rogue an' Logan on my Shit List, I wouldn't have believed dem._

A feeling of uncontrolled panic ran through his body. However, he hated feeling scared, more so, he hated feeling helpless.

Pulling off his shirt and shoving it into his locker, he could feel a surge of animosity taking over his body. _I've been on my best behavior for weeks. It's time t' put an end t' dat._

* * *

Rogue sat at the indoor lunch table staring at her peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Occasionally, she would pick at her food unsure if she was really hungry in the first place—not sure of why she even made it. _Ah should have poured myself a bowl of cereal…_

She looked up just in time to see Remy enter the lunch room and stop short when he saw her. She was almost certain that he wanted to turn around and leave the same way he came in, but for some reason he began to walk in her direction.

He was dressed in his standard black reflective sunglasses, jeans and short sleeve shirt that exposed his lean toned muscles. He looked devilishly handsome as usual, but she tried hard not to accept that fact.

__

He's probably gonna jus' go tah the fridge and drink the orange juice straight from the carton and leave. Ah can tolerate seein' him for only a couple of seconds.

Stopping in front of where she sat, he asked casually, "What's up?"

"Nothin'," she answered trying to hide her shock; although seeing her reflection in his glasses made her realize that she was not doing a good job of hiding her emotions. _Since when did he start talkin' tah meh?_

Remy slid into the seat across from her, reaching for half of her sandwich. 

Rogue watched as he took a bite of her food, too surprised that he had actually sat down to be mad at him_. 'Sides, Ah didn't want the sandwich anyway, so why fuss over it._

"Haven't seen much of ya lately," Remy said as he chewed.

Rogue shrugged him off as she scratched her wrist. "Think of it as an early Christmas gift." To her amazement, he let out a soft chuckle. Her eyes narrowed with suspicion of his jovial mood. "Are yah laughin' _with_ meh or _at_ meh?" She asked with a raise brow.

He remembered her asking the exact same question the first day he arrived and how he made it a point to let her know that he was laughing _at_ her. However, for the first time, he was willing to let her in on his joke. "Wit' ya…I'm laughin' wit' ya," he said with a grin, making it a point to charm her.

Her eyes widened at his response, never thinking that he would ever say that. "That's a first," she mumbled. 

Rogue became flustered. Remy's response seemed sweet and genuine—_but wait, this is Remy Ah'm talkin' about._

Still, Rogue couldn't help but be taken in by his charms. He had the right words, the perfect smile and the ability to look so intensely at the person he was talking to, making them think they were the only other being in the world. Over the weeks she had witnessed how he charmed his way into seemingly deep relationships with Ororo, Jean, Scott and even Xavier. 

__

The Xavier/Remy thing is the one Ah'm most worried about. Ah can't believe the professor has taken tah the Cajun like he's the greatest thing since the invention of the hover wheelchair. 

Logan knew what he was sayin' when he warned me tah keep an eye on Remy, which is precisely what Ah've been doin'. Ah've watched him closely and at the same time kept mah distance, she thought proudly, before she would finally admit the truth to herself. The only reason she hadn't spent much time with Remy was because _he_ wasn't spending much time with her. _He_ was the one who was doing his best to avoid her and although logically she didn't see anything wrong with that (since they didn't have much in common) it still hurt.

However, now out of the blue he actually found time in his busy schedule to seek her out? Suddenly, Rogue became suspicious of him. _He's got tah be up tah somethin'. Why else would he give me the time of day? _"Yah don't have tah pretend tah wanna talk tah meh. If yah were lookin' for Ororo, she went…"

He stopped her before she could continue, "I wasn't lookin' for 'Ro. I was lookin' for ya." 

She was beyond stunned. _This mus' be the opposite world. He's never gone out of his way tah say anythin' tah meh. _Scrunching up her face in confusion, she asked, "Why?" 

" 'Cause I wanna talk t' ya," he stated casually.

Rolling her eyes, she barked, "If this is about your _stupid_ li'l sex deal…"

"No, no, not dat…" he laughed as he spoke then added playfully, "though de offer is still on de table."

"Lovely," she replied with a strained smile, "but Ah still don't get it. For weeks we've barely spoken tah each other and now yah're goin' out of your way tah have a conversation with meh?"

"Uh-huh." His carefree expression turned serious as he folded his hands together on the table, intending to draw his story out as long as he could. "Somet'ing happened, somet'ing dat I t'ink ya should know 'bout."

"So come out with it already. No need tah beat around the bush."

__

But dere is reason t' beat around de bush, for your sake not mine. "It's not somet'ing I can jus' come out an' say. I know dat de news might not be so easy for ya t' take, so I wanna be as gentle as possible…"

__

Bullshit! His build-up to the revelation was making her anxious. "Damn it, Remy! What is it?"

He let out a big sign, making it seem that what he was going to say was as hard on him as it would be on her. "Last night was Scott and Jean's one year anniversary."

"I know…"

"Dey had sex," he stated simply.

She stared at him, unsure of how to respond. His smug expression was rubbing her the wrong way and caused her to doubt his every word. "Ah don't believe yah"

Leaning into the table, looking her in the eyes, he responded, "Yes, ya do." 

She lowered her eyes to the remaining half of her sandwich trying to put everything together—she had noticed some strange behaviors. _He's tellin' the truth. Ah saw Jean walkin' the halls with a bright smile on her face and Scott has been avoidin' meh today like crazy…he's tellin' the truth._

"Scott really didn't wan' ya findin' out," Remy said matter-of-factly as if it really were no big deal.

She had been biting her cheek so deeply that she was beginning to taste blood. "Then why did yah tell meh?" she managed to ask after she swallowed a mouth full of blood-filled saliva.

She had given him an opening and he couldn't resist. With a smirk he answered, " 'Cause I wanted t' see de look on your face when ya learned de truth." He watched as her eyes shifted towards the table, giving him the reaction he wanted. 

__

Maybe I'm enjoyin' dis a li'l too much, he thought feeling something of a conscience. "I'm only kiddin'. 'Sides, dey're all actin' like ya're a baby who couldn't handle findin' out. I t'ought ya had de right t' know."

__

He can't be serious. Does he really think he's doin' meh a favor? "_Yah_ thought _Ah_ had the raht tah know?" she repeated his words in outrage.

Remy didn't like her connotation. "What?! I'm tryin' t' be nice here. I did de right t'ing," he said defensively. "As a matter of fact, ya should be t'ankin' me."

"Ah'm surprised yah're not literally givin' yahrself a pack on the back," she stated seriously. _Never in mah life have Ah met someone so incredibly egotistical. _"Yah're so fuckin' unbelievable!"

"T'ank ya," he replied in satisfaction, giving her a wide smile. He folded his hands and placed them at the back of his head, leaning back against the chair.

She could feel her body growing hot and wondered if her face was flushed. "That _wasn't_ a compliment," she corrected him as she clenched her jaws.

The smile left his face as if he just caught her in a lie. He leaned forward, staring her straight in the eyes. "Are ya sure dat wasn't a compliment…'cause it _really _sounded like one." 

"Fuck off!" She yelled as she jumped up from the table. She cursed herself for not having a better comeback and for allowing Remy to bait her into such a reaction. Her heart was breaking and she hated the fact that Remy was there to witness it with a smirk. 

"Rogue, wait," he said as he rushed after her. 

She was too busy deep in thought. _Ah have tah find Scott! Ah have tah find him! Maybe it's not over yet…it can't be. _

"Rogue, Rogue!" He yelled as he continued after her. Reaching out, he grabbed her arm, pulling her back toward him. "I said wait!"

The instant he grabbed her arm, she felt a sharp sting before she realized that he was charged up and could touch her freely. _Shit! He's been trainin'. His eyes mus' be flashin' behind those damn shades._ "Get yah're fuckin' hands off meh!" She yelled in vain, knowing he'd only let her go when he was ready.

Pushing her back against the wall, he whispered with intensity, "Ya better hope dat I don't. Me holdin' ya here is probably preventin' ya from doin' somet'ing stupid."

"What the fuck are yah talkin' about?"

"Have some pride, river rat." Before he could stop himself, he smirked, "No sense ya go t'rowin' away your dignity by confessin' your love for him…_again_."

She clenched her jaw tight as the blood rushed through her body. Only one other person knew about her admitting her feelings for Scott_. But Scott would never confide in Gambit._ "Who told yah?" She asked, barely opening her mouth to get the words out.

"Look, it doesn't matter…"

"Remy," she whispered in controlled anger, "yah had best thank the Lord above for givin' yah the good sense tah talk tah meh charged up." Pointing her index finger in his face, she revealed, "Cause Ah swear on mah life, Ah would have placed mah hands around yah neck and drained yah dead." Standing on her tiptoes so she could give him an icy stare she dared, "Now look meh in the eyes and tell meh Ah'm lyin'." Not even waiting for a response, she turned around and stormed out the room.

Remy watched her leave, remaining in the same spot, perplexed by the last thing that she had said. _'Look me in the eyes…?'_ he repeated her words to himself in deep thought. _What did she mean by dat? _Slowly, he noticed the telltale sign of anxiousness beginning to creep throughout his body at the thought of his hidden mutant power being discovered by Rogue. _Could she know?_

*

Scott stopped short in the doorway of the study hall. He never expected to find Ororo there; however, there she was at a desk, her nose buried in a book. He gave a mental chuckle, noting that years ago she wouldn't have been caught dead with a text book in her hands. Those were the days when Scott and 'Ro were the first students at the Xavier Institute and the only two to have been officially adopted by the professor. It took a long while, but soon the two couldn't help but form a sibling relationship; whether it was sibling affection or sibling rivalry, there existed some kind of connection between them.

"Hey, 'Ro," he greeted as he approached the desk and sat down across from her.

Ororo closed her text book and smiled at him in delight. She had given up trying to find him a half an hour before. "I guess congratulations are in order."

"Jean told you already?"

"Don't act so shocked," she replied with a wave of her hand. "I'm sure _you_ already told Remy by now."

"Okay, I did," he relented with a grin. "But I didn't get into any of the specifics. I was extremely respectful," he added in all seriousness.

"How noble of you," she said with a hint of sarcasm. "While you were being respectful, Jean was giving me all the dirty details."

"You women are worse than us guys," he said with a chuckle.

"Whatever."He took the time to gather the courage to ask his next question. "So what did she say?"

"It's really not my place," she answered with fake modesty. In truth, she couldn't wait to tell him what she had heard.

"I've known you far too long for you to now start playing coy. What did Jean say?"

Grabbing his hands, she gushed with eagerness, "Jean said it was amazing, breathtaking, wonderful…"

"Wow!"

"…yup," she stated as she let go of his hands. She then folded her arms and leaned back into her chair and added, "…all 8 seconds of it."

"Hey, Remy said that 8 seconds is pretty damn good for your first time," he stated defensively, but in good humor. 

Giggling she said, "You know I'm just messing with you."

"I know, I know," he replied with a chuckle. Scott began to tap the cover of her text book, trying to hide the uneasiness he would feel asking his next question. "You're not going to tell anyone else are you?" He asked trying to make it seem like it wasn't that big of a deal.

Her eyes shot up to him, instantly knowing what he was referring to. "You mean, _Rogue_? God, of course not!"

"Good!" He exclaimed while taking a deep breath. It was then that he realized he showed a little too much emotion. Looking back to Ororo he became locked in an awkward stare. 

__

Why the hell is he so relieved?

Time for damage control, he thought to himself then began to stutter, "Be—because she might take it badly."

Ororo nodded her head in agreement, accepting his answer. "Especially after she expressed her undying love for you," she added with a wink.

"It wasn't that dramatic, believe me." Scott reflected briefly to that evening many nights ago. After the entire incident with Rogue he felt that he had to talk to someone about it. Jean was out of the question and he and Remy were just beginning to know each other and Scott didn't trust the new recruit enough to confide in him just yet. _And then there was 'Ro. Of course I had to tell her sooner or later. Even though she is Jean's best friend, I know that she would keep my confidence and sometimes she is just good at listening. Still can I be sure she didn't let that tiny little tidbit slip to Jean… _

"You didn't tell anyone else about that incident, did you?" He asked in a sudden burst of suspicion.

"No, I didn't tell _Jean_," she answered showing annoyance, trying to sidestep the fact that she let Remy know a couple days after Scott told her; she just couldn't help herself. She had to tell someone and Remy was the only other person that already suspected Rogue's crush on Scott, so to her it was only natural to let him know.

"Anyway," Ororo mumbled on, "Rogue will find out eventually, but right now might not be the best time."

"Exactly. I feel the same way." He decided to end the subject considering they both seemed to be in total agreement as far as Rogue was concerned. Placing his hand over her hand, he asked with a small smile, "So, how are you doing?"

"I'm good—well, besides all the grounding the professor has been giving me and shit."

"Hey, _you're_ the one who can't seem to understand the meaning of the word curfew—but that's not what I'm trying to get at."

She looked him over curiously. "What are you trying to get at?"

With a shrug, he said, "I just figure you'd be kinda down; you know, because Remy is leaving and all."

"Is that why you came looking for me? Are you checking up on me—doing the big brother thing?"

"Hey, if not me, who?"

She let out a small smile, liking the fact that he cared. "I guess I am kinda sad." Looking down at her nails, she confided, "I'm trying to prepare myself for his leaving."

"I'm so surprise that you two never became a couple—you were so close."

"I knew that he wasn't staying here permanently, so I would never let our relationship get that serious," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Jean tried _so_ hard to get you two together," he remembered with a laugh.

"I'm quite aware." Pulling her hair behind her ears, she said with a laugh, "But I'm surprised that Remy and Rogue never got together."

Scott gave her a funny look.

Ororo smiled, knowing what he was implying. "I know that they can't really _do_ anything, but I'm still surprised."

"Why? They don't have anything in common."

"Yeah, right. They're both adopted kids from the South with big mouths and a love for anything spicy." She stopped herself knowing that it takes more than a common heritage for two people to like each other. "Okay so they seem to hate each other now, but you know the story: boy and girl meet, boy and girl despise each other, boy and girl eventually get together." Throwing her hands in the air she added, "It's so cliché I'm truly surprised it never happened." 

"Thank God, nothing happened with _those_ two!" he exclaimed in relief. It was only after he noticed Ororo's expression that he realized he again showed a little too much emotion. _Shit, that's twice now that she's caught me! She's got that look in her eyes. Hopefully she will just let my comment go…_

Her eyes narrowed as she focused intently on his every movement. "Why are you _so_ against Remy and Rogue getting together?"

After years of living with her, he knew that he had to be careful of whatever came out his mouth. "It's not that I'm against the idea per say…Remy just seems a little too…"

"I _thought _he was your friend," she said experiencing some doubt for the first time.

__

Leave it to 'Ro to not let anything slide. "He is, he is. Remy's just not…the right guy for Rogue…"

"But he's the right guy for me?" she asked not giving him much room to explain himself.

Scott looked helplessly to the sky, praying for a way out of the conversation. "That's—that's not wh—what I meant…" he stammered defensively.

"Wh—Bh—dh," she said mockingly, "busted!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't know, but you're up to some shenanigans." She gave him an accusing glare, softened with a friendly wink.

__

Good, she's letting me off the hook, he thought, finally willing to relax. Scott could tell her thoughts had drifted away to other things.

Ororo eyes danced around the room, looking for anything other than Scott's face to settle on. All the talk of Remy and the times that they shared together caused her smile to fade, only to be replaced by a frown. Her mind was filled with many questions, but she was too afraid of what the answers might be, not sure whether she could talk to Scott about it.

He could tell by her demeanor that something was troubling Ororo—he knew her too well. _Shit! I know there is something up with her. _"I can tell you're a million miles away. What's wrong?"

She bit her lips, trying hard not to burst into tears. She knew once he had asked her specifically what was wrong, she would have to let it all out. "The professor, is he still planning on erasing all of Rem's memories?" Her voice cracked, not wanting it to be true.

Scott quickly looked nervously around the room making sure they were alone. "I _knew_ I shouldn't have told you." 

His mind went back to many days earlier when 'Ro kept on asking him what Xavier was planning to do about Remy leaving. He still didn't know what possessed him to tell her the truth that day—maybe it was because she could always tell when he was 'bullshitting' her and decided to tell the real story instead. Or maybe it was really because he _had_ to tell someone and she was the only person he could trust with that secret. However, now he wasn't sure if his trust was placed in the right person. 

"Please tell me that you didn't say anything to Remy," he pleaded.

"Of course I kept my mouth shut!" She was outraged that he seemed to doubt her, even though she knew he was right to have his misgivings. "It's just that I feel like such a traitor. Just this morning I was talking to him as if everything was normal—believe me, I deserved an Oscar." She watched as Scott shook his head in exasperation.

"Hey, you're not alone. I had to do the same thing today and you don't hear me asking for any awards."

"I just don't want him to forget about me. Why does the professor have to take it all away?"

He could hear the desperation in her voice and waited a couple of seconds until she calmed down. Once he was sure that she was listening, he explained, "Remy can now control his powers with a pill; therefore, he doesn't need any of the memory he gained with regards to X-Men training."

"But why does he have to forget about us…about me?"

He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. She had again asked him something that in other circumstances he knew not to give her the answer to. He was the leader and she was the subordinate with regards to their relationship as X-Men—there were some things she was just _not_ suppose to know. However, this time, as in many other circumstances, their relationship as brother and sister forced him to tell her more than he knew he should. 

"The Prof. has some suspicions about Remy—_I_ don't even know the whole story; to tell you the truth, I don't even think that _he_ knows the whole story. The thing is, we failed; all this could have been avoided if we were able to convince Remy to stay with us, but he's so dedicated to his family. Anyway, it's probably better off that he and his father know as little about the X-Men as possible." Placing his hand on hers, he added, "It's for our safety, 'Ro. We can't have information about the Institute leaked into the general public."

"Remy would never do that to us…"

"We _can't_ take that risk." He hated to see how she had been effected by the entire situation. "Besides the professor, we are the only two that know Remy's fate. I don't know when it's going to happen, or exactly how much Xavier is going to erase, but what I _do_ know is that this can only work if Remy has no idea what's going to happen to him. You have to keep your mouth shut." _She's not making eye contact with me, _he observed troubled. "Do you understand?"

She rolled her eyes. "Was that an order, oh great leader of the X-Men?"

"Do you understand?" He asked again tensely.

Looking away from him, she ignored his question, already obsessing on how to handle Remy. She turned back to Scott with a look of eureka on her face. "I got it! All I have to do is brake it off with him. I just need to find a way."

"What are you talking about?"

"It was one thing when Remy was just leaving to go home—there was still a chance that we would meet again, but now he'll have no memory of me whatsoever."

__

That may not be true. "You don't know that for sure. Xavier might leave Remy with a little something."

"But is there a real possibility that Xavier will erase everything?"

He nodded his head sadly. "Yeah, there is. I'm not going to lie to you."

She sat back in her chair, letting the moment hang in the air. She knew what she had to do. "Then I need to cut Remy off before he cuts me off."

"Now why do you have to be so drastic?" _It's always one extreme or the other with this girl._

" 'Cause that's the way I am." She bit her nails as another thought entered her mind. Sitting back up in her chair, she said, "Then again, maybe if I talk to Xavier he'll…"

"Don't you dare!" Scott cut her off as he pointed his index finger at her. "If the Prof. finds out that I told you, he'll freak out on me for sure!"

"Who the hell cares, suck-up. It's time you realize that our _father_ is not Mr. Perfect. He can be such an asshole."

"So is this why you've become a living hell over the past couple of days?" _It's so apparent that it's ridiculous. _"You're only acting out because you can't handle losing the Cajun."

She sucked her teeth in response. "I don't need another shrink, Scott."

"It's so obvious…"

A figure walking past the doorway, caught her immediate attention as she looked over Scott's head. Brushing him silent with her hands, she whispered, "Shhh, there goes Rogue."

Spinning around in his chair, Scott caught a glimpse of Rogue before she disappeared around a corner. He looked back to Ororo in wonderment. "Where is she off to in such a hurry?"

Gathering her text book in her hand, she jumped up from her chair. "I don't know, but I'm gonna find out." Ororo then ran through the door before calling out, "Later, bro!"

"See ya…sis," he replied even though he knew that she was already too far to hear him.

* * *

It didn't take long for her to find him. There he was; just lounging on the couch with a straw to his mouth. Storming towards the living room, she stood over him with a stern look on her face.

"You told her didn't you?" Ororo said as she crossed her arms tightly over her chest.

__

Shit, what's her problem? "Told who, what?" Remy asked innocently as he slipped on his box juice.

"You told Rogue about Scott and Jean," she accused.

"I didn't…"

Cutting him off, she pointed at him and warned, "Don't you lie to me."

Taking a brief moment to assess her, he could tell the she was extremely pissed off at him. _Rogue jus' couldn't keep her mouth shut_. "Why'd did _she_ have t' go run her mouth t' ya?" He asked as a streak of anger flowed through her body.

"_She_ didn't have to tell me anything. I saw her crying outside and just put t_w_o and _two_ together." Brushing her hair away from her face, she added, "The answers _four_, by the way."

He chuckled a bit, his anger subsided once he found out that Rogue did not say a word. "So why do ya t'ink it's anyt'ing I did?"

She raised a knowing brow as she shook her head.

Slapping his knee, he let out a laugh, very pleased with himself. "All right, ya got me. I told her."

"What the fuck were you thinking? You for damn sure should have known better after _everything_ I told you." She clenched her teeth as a new thought entered her mind. "Shit! Rogue's probably looking for me right now ready to cruse me out for telling you how she threw herself at Scott."

"How de fuck is she goin' t' know it was ya who told me?"

"Because all the girls around here know that Scott tells me _everything_!" She let out a stifled yell in frustration. "You shouldn't have told her!" 

He grew tired of her rant, hating to feel that he had to justify his actions. Standing up to face her he explained, "Listen, I was doin' her a _favor_ by letting her know." _But really I jus' wanted t' mess around wit' Scott. De fact dat Scott **knows** Xavier will erase my memory put him on de top of my Shit List—de fact dat poor Rogue's feelin's got hurt in de process was jus' an added bonus…_

"Favor?!"

"Yeah, dat's right," he said inches from her face. "For weeks I watched Scott string Rogue along. All I did was cut de string."

"That's really great wordplay…"

"Merci."

"…but Scott hasn't _strung_ her along."

"Yes, he _has_!" He yelled as if it were all so obvious. "He's bein' subtle, but I can see it. He loves de attention Rogue gives him."

"He _loves_ Jean…"

"Rogue follows him around like a hopeless puppy."

Throwing her hands up in the air, she asked, "How is that _Scott's_ fault? He already told her how he feels."

"Yeah," Remy snorted, "well, maybe he should tell her again."

"Maybe _you_ should mind your own damn business," she countered as she narrowed her eyes.

"Maybe _Scott_ should be reminded dat he already has a girl."

Ororo stared at him in silence, her hands dropping to her sides. 

Remy had expected a snappy comeback from her and when he didn't hear one, he realized that he may have gone a little too far.

"What are you saying? Scott has a thing for Rogue…"

"I don't know what it is, but it's somet'ing." _She picked up on Rogue's attraction t' Scott so she mus' be able to pick up on dis._ "Can't ya see it?"

Her expression changed from curiosity to anger. "No, I can't see it! What I _do_ see is _you_ trying to mess with their relationship…again."

"Whatever…"

"It's not funny anymore; it's stopped being funny a long time ago," she snapped.

"Den why am I still laughin'?"

She paused a moment giving him a look over as if truly seeing who he was for the first time—and not liking what she saw. "Really, Rem, you don't care about anything except yourself."

__

Why is she actin' like dat's a bad t'ing? Still, he could sense her anger. "I care 'bout ya," he whispered sincerely taking her hand.

"No, you don't," she replied, brushing his hands away. "You just care about what I _think_ of you." 

Taking a step back from him, she took a deep breath releasing the air slowly as she pondered their relationship—or what was left of it. This was it. She had been looking for away to brake it off with Remy, to not be so attached to a man that would only forget about her. She had finally found the reason she had been looking for; although it didn't make the situation any easier. 

Looking him back in the eyes, she said softly, "Probably it's best that you're leaving."

**__**

Lie.

Her words came as a shock to him even though some part of him expected to hear it. Giving away no expression and looking onto her with cold eyes, he nodded. "Probably ya're right."

Ororo quickly turned around and headed out the room, before he could see the tears roll down her face.

Remy stood alone in the middle of a mansion he almost considered his home for the past two months. He felt some sense of relief that Ororo broke off their friendship, he knew now that he would not have been able to do it. 

__

Den again, Xavier would have broke our relationship off for me when he takes away my memories.

Although something had troubled him all throughout Ororo's arguing. She pretty much had always been honest with him since they've been together, except for that argument. 

When she told him earlier not to make promises he couldn't keep, he sensed that she really meant it. When she mentioned during their argument that Scott tells her everything, he sensed that she really meant it. When she told him it was best that he was leaving, he sensed that she was lying. 

He knew that something wasn't right and he felt that he was so close to figuring it out…

**__**

Remy Lebeau, report to my office immediately.

Rolling his eyes, he headed toward the professor's office.

* * *

"Ya summoned me?" 

"Nice to see you again." Xavier welcomed him with a wide smile, seeming not to notice the condescending tone in his voice.

Remy sat down across from the professor and grunted a response.

Flipping through the stack of papers on his desk, he looked up and said, "I just wanted to make mention of a change in tomorrow's schedule."

"Uh huh."

Now that his full attention was entirely on Remy, he noticed that there was something wrong. "You seem to be rather quiet compared to earlier today."

"No shit," he mumbled before he could censor himself.

"Excuse me?"

He slumped down in his chair. "Sorry, sir." 

"You know that I'm always here to listen…"

Remy knew that he should keep his mouth shut, every part of his body warned him; however his mouth was faster than his mind—he just had to let it all out. " 'Ro's pissed off at me."

Xavier raised his brow in amusement.

"More so dan usual," Remy added understanding what Xavier found so humorous.

"You seem to care a great deal what she thinks of you."

Remy's eyes shot towards his in an instant. 

"What?"

"She t'inks dat's all I care 'bout—how she t'inks of me."

Xavier nodded his head as he clasped his hands together. "Is that true?"

"So what if it is?" He asked defensively. "Don't we all care 'bout what people t'ink of us?"

The professor shrugged. "To some extent."

"Well, for me it's more dan some. Face it, I'm a freak."

Xavier sat forward in his chair, hating to hear that kind of talk from any of his students. "You are not a freak, you are a mutant…"

"No, _you_ are a mutant. You, Jean, 'Ro, Scott and Rogue—all mutants. Ya'll came into your powers as ya went t'rough puberty. Since de day I was born I was looked at strangely 'cause of my eyes."

Xavier was beginning to understand where Remy was coming from.

"I was born into a religious society—imagin' de look on my mother's face when de doctor handed her a red-eyed baby. All my life I've overheard people whisper _Devil_ _Boy_, _Satan's_ _Spawn_, _Li'l_ _Lucifer_…so excuse me if I lived a life where I only looked out for myself. I don't know any different."

"But you do. The way I hear you talk about your family, your girlfriend…seems to be you've been living in a loving environment in recent years."

"In recent years…" he repeated with a snort. _A couple of years can never erase a lifetime of memories, no matter how hard I try_. "I'm what dey call a visible mutant. You'll never understand what it's like bein' at de bottom on de food chain. All de shit I had t'—an' still have t' go t'rough for bein' different. All de questions, like, 'What de fuck happened t' your eyes', all de stares an' side whispers…"

__

But I do understand. "It might have slipped your mind, but I _am_ in a wheelchair. I wasn't born paralyzed—I've been this way for over 15 years. It was amazing how differently I have been treated after my accident. When I go out people stare…but the strangers who _would_ talk to me always wanted to know how I became paralyzed. I actually thought that they were truly interested in getting to know more about me; I soon realized they were only interested in how to avoid a similar fate." Chuckling to himself, he continued, "Now when people ask me how I became paralyzed, I tell them that I was born this way—just to ease their fears."

"Good, I'm glad ya have fun messin' wit' de non-mutants," he replied sarcastically.

"Look, that's not the point I am trying to make. You are not alone. Imagine all the other people—mutant and non-mutants—in the world with other more severe disabilities and how _they_ are treated." 

"Yeah, well, dey're different."

"How so?"

"Dey ain't me," he stated simply.

Xavier sighed, shaking his head in disappointment. "It's called empathy, Remy."

The teen looked quizzically at the older man.

"Empathy is the ability to put yourself in someone else's shoes and feel their pain," he explained.

Remy rolled his eyes as he waved him off with his hands. "Oh please, I can do dat. But why would I wanna experience somebody else's pain when I can experience deir joy or more importantly, deir embarrassment, anger an' suspicion; I find dat far more entertainin'." Slouching back in his chair, he mumbled, " 'Sides, I have my own pain t' deal wit', wit'out pilin' on dat of de world…"

Xavier was hardly listening to what Remy was mumbling, his mind too busy figuring out something that the boy had said earlier. "What did you mean by that?"

"By what?"

His eyes narrowed as he asked, "What did you mean when you said you can do _that_, by which I presume, you meant empathy."

"What I meant was," he paused mid sentence, not wanting to get trapped into confessing his other mutant power. _He's really good. Fuck! Why did I even have t' open up my big mouth t' him in de first place? _"Didn't ya call me here t' tell me somet'ing 'bout a change in schedule?" He asked, purposely changing the subject.

Xavier decided to let his suspicions rest for a moment, remembering why he called Remy into his office. "You will be having two training sessions tomorrow."

The teen perked up in his chair. "Only two? I was up t' t'ree a day."

"Tomorrow we will only have time for two…but we will be meeting again after your last session in my basement office."

__

Basement _office_? "What for?" He asked cautiously.

"We just have to get a few things straight before you leave the next morning. It's nothing really."

**__**

Lie.

Remy nodded his head, realizing that Xavier had actually set the date and would be going through with erasing his memory. "No problem," he replied with natural ease as stood up and left the office without saying another word.. 

As he strolled down the hallway he again felt panic run through his body, knowing that professor would perform the _operation. _

He's really gonna do it. Erase de memory of my stay here. 

His mind then wandered back to what he was thinking about before he was called into Xavier's office. Ororo's words kept on racing through his head:

__

"…Just promise you won't forget me…

…Don't make promises you can't keep…

…Because all the girls know that Scott tells me everything…promise you won't forget me…Scott tells me everything…"

Remy eyes flashed with rage as he clenched his fingers. A new entry had just been etched on his Shit List.

* * *

Xavier sat in his office, typing on his computer. His mind was racing with Remy and the consequences of letting the young man leave the institution with his excessive amount of training and control of his mutation. He wanted Remy to decide to stay at the mansion on his own; however, the more hours that passed, the more it seemed the young man would be leaving to go back to New Orleans. 

The phone rang interrupting his thoughts. Putting the receiver to his ear he answered, "Xavier Institute for…"

"It's me," the voice cut in.

Xavier nearly jumped out of his chair when he heard the voice. 

"Wolverine?!" He yelled, then took a quick look around the room, making sure his door was closed. Once he was sure he was alone, Xavier focused his attention back to the man on the line and whispered into the phone, "Do you know how long I've been waiting for your call? It's been weeks—months since we last talked."

"I said I wouldn't call back unless I knew the whole story."

"And?" He asked with urgency.

"And I know the whole story…or at least the best parts."

He couldn't help but feel a sense of dread. "You're keeping me in suspense. What did you find out?"

"Can't talk about it over the phone." _Nothing's wrong with bein' too safe_. "Jus' keep the kid with ya a li'l longer…"

Shaking his head, he said, "I'm afraid I can't. He's leaving the day after tomorrow."

"What?!" He asked showing controlled anger.

"I did what you wanted me to do. I slowed down his training as much as I could without drawing any suspicion."

"So he can control his mutation now?"

"With the help of medication, yes."

"Fuck!" Lowering his voice he vented, "This ain't good, X. This ain't good."

"There is nothing more I can do."

"Fuck there isn't. Ya gotta keep that kid in the institute," he insisted.

"There is no way I can…"

"_Find_ a way, Chuck!" 

"No! Not unless you tell me what's going on."

He let out a long sigh, hating the fact that he had to go into details over the phone. "That kid's family is bad news. I ran into them back home in Canada…many years ago, didn't know much about 'em 'til now, though." 

Pausing a moment, he later continued, "To make a long story short: His father use to be money hungry; now he's power hungry and Remy is able to give him that power. Let's just say that if Remy gets on a plane over here, in a couple of weeks they will run all of New Orleans. Ya give 'em a couple of months and they will have the south in their pockets. Ya give 'em a year and there is no doubt that we will have to deal with 'em." He stopped talking so that Xavier could mull over all that he had said. "I don't care how good we got it, ain't none of the X-Men can handle a guy that can ignite their clothes with a thought."

He rubbed his temples, dumbfounded by the new information. "Are you sure about the Lebeau's?"

"As sure as I can be." _And I haven't even told him everythin' that I found out._ "If ya give the kid back to Jean Luc, ya are handin' him a dangerous weapon. The kid's better with us than on the other side."

But there was another angle Logan had not considered that Xavier decided to tell him about. "I've been planning to erase his memory before we send him back to his family."

"What the fuck is that gonna do?"

"For one thing, we _won't_ be giving Jean Luc back a highly skilled killer."

"Ya're missing the point. So what if ya take away the memory of the kid's trainin'; Ya messed up by givin' him a pill to control his power. Now he has mastered his mutation—hell, he doesn't even need his trainin' as a fighter to do major damage." He paused a moment as a couple of teens walked by the phone both he was in. Once they were out of ear shot, he spoke into the receiver, "Like I said before, the kid is better with us than on the other side."

"What would you have me do?" He asked in frustration. "I can't _make_ him stay here."

Logan snickered, believing that Xavier hadn't realized what he had said. "We all know that ain't true." _It's no secret that he has the power to control minds—jus' 'cause I've never seen him do it doesn't mean it can't be done._ However, Logan knew that persuading Xavier to use his mutation in such a way would be near impossible—and something that even _he_ couldn't go along with. "I can't tell ya what to do, but whatever it is, do it fast. The kid _has_ to stay at the mansion—he has to." Looking over his surroundings, he whispered, "My job here is done. I'll be back home soon enough."

**__**

Click

Xavier listened to the dial tone for a couple of seconds before he hung up the phone. Contemplating all the Logan had said he thought, _Wolverine's suggesting I use my powers to influence Remy. I can't do that, I just can't! It goes against everything I believe in_. 

Taking Remy's new supply of pills in his hands he wondered, _Should I give this to Remy and send him on his way to a family that will use his power for God knows what; or should I barge into his mind and rearrange his thoughts so he disowns his family and stays with us?_

It should have been an easy choice for an ethical man like Xavier—and he hated the fact that he found the decision a hard one to make.

* * *

After making himself something to eat, Remy jogged up the stairs to the men's section of the Institute. He was glad to be finally going back home to his family…to Belle, to hell with the X-Men. Still, he knew that once he returned to New Orleans there would be a wedding to prepare for. Maybe his only regret staying at the X-Mansion was the fact that he had so little opportunity to focus on finding a girl to sleep with before he married Belle. 

__

Well, it's too late t' complain 'bout it now, he thought to himself with a shrug as he rounded the corner to his room.

He swung the door open and stood in surprise as he watched someone messing around with something on his dresser. He did sense that somebody was in his room before he opened the door, but assumed that it would naturally be Scott…It wasn't. 

Remy stepped quietly into the room closing the door behind him, causing the other man to turn around and face him. "Professor? What are ya doin' here?"

"I came to give you your new set of pills," he replied easily without a moments hesitation. 

Xavier picked up the medicine bottle he had just placed on the dresser then moved closer to Remy in his hover wheelchair. "This will last you for one month," he said placing the bottle in the teen's open hand. "The rest won't be ready for awhile. They will have to be mailed to you."

Raising the pills to eye level, he gave a satisfying smile. "No problem." He shook the bottle lightly, just to make sure it was filled. It was all he really needed; he was pretty sure that Jean-Luc would figure out exactly what was in the pills so that they wouldn't have to rely on Xavier.

"Don't forget about your last danger room session tomorrow."

A wave of excitement passed through him, having looked forward to the final session for weeks. "It'll be my first time trainin' on de 10th level, so dere's no way I would have forgotten." _Shit! Wait until pa sees how my skills have increased since I've been here. He'll flip for sure_, he mused to himself, however his mood shifted_. Hell, chances are I'll probably won't remember a t'ing 'bout trainin'._

Xavier could not stay in the room a moments longer—lest he regret his decision. Moving toward the door, he said, "Goodnight, Remy." 

" 'Night," he responded, eyes still focused on the small bottle in his hand.

The professor could feel a void growing in the pit of his stomach, bringing down his mood considerably. _Let's hope I'm doing the right thing_, he thought just before he existed the room and closed the door.

In that instant, a foreign sense brushed against Remy's mind. It was a familiar feeling to him—one that he would get on certain occasions if he paid close attention to his surroundings. The emotion had come from Xavier, but it felt strange to Remy only because he had never before sensed that particular feeling from Xavier. 

Turning his head to face the closed door his mentor for the past couple of weeks had just passed through, he wondered, _Why would the Prof. feel guilty? _The answer came to him as soon as he asked the question. _He mus' be strugglin' wit' de idea of erasin' my memory._ Remy stood firm not feeling any form of sympathy, already looking for his luggage. _Yeah, ya should feel guilty ya son of a…_

****

Knock, knock, knock

"Ya forget somet'ing…" Remy asked, focusing on packing his suitcase. As he turned to the door, his voice trailed off once he realized his mistake.

Rogue leaned against the doorframe, noting the he had thought that she was someone else. "Who'd yah think Ah was?" 

Shrugging his shoulders he stated, "De Prof. He was jus' here." He noticed her take a quick glance around the room as if she were looking for someone. "If ya're lookin' for Scott, I t'ink he's wit' Jean."

She tried hard to shake the image of the 'happy couple' from her mind. "Ah'm sure he is with Jean," she agreed regretfully. Stepping fully into his room she added, "But Ah wasn't lookin' for Scott. Ah was lookin' for yah."

"Well, ya found me," he said without a care, returning his attention back to his suitcase. "I ain't charged up now. Should I be scared for my life?"

His question confused her for a moment, until she realized that he was referring to the threat she had made to him earlier in the day. Rolling her eyes, she scoffed, "Gimme a break, Remy. Ah'm a teenage girl; Ah'm allowed tah have mood swings."

Adding nothing, he was quite content to let the silence fill the room. He held a pair of rolled up socks in his hands, finding them far more interesting than conversing with Rogue.

She began to fidget, trying to think up anything to say just to get to what she really wanted. "So, yah're leavin' soon?"

"Day after tomorrow. Will ya miss me?" he asked with a grin.

It didn't take long for her to answer, "Nah. Ah can't wait tah see yah leave."

"Good, de feelings mutual." He paused a moment before looking back at her in confusion. "So why do ya wanna see me?"

She hesitated a moment, knowing that _that_ particular question would have come sooner or later, but still unsure of how to answer to it. Gripping her fingers behind her back, she attempted to ask with confidence, "Ah wanna know if the offer is still on the table?"

He barely heard her. Sniffing his underwear to make sure it was clean, he asked, "What offer?" 

Crossing her arms, she gave him a 'you know what' look. 

A slow realization crept across his face as he dropped his boxers to the floor. 

"Get de shit out of here!" In disbelief he asked, "Ya wan' me t' fuck ya?"

Rogue rolled her eyes; it was classic Remy. "Do yah have tah be so blunt?"

He jumped off his bed, finally taking her at her word. "Ahh, shit!"

Taking a couple of steps around the room, she tried to remember to say exactly what she practiced a few minutes before in her room as she looked at her reflection. 

Without looking at him, she recited, "Ah've been thinkin'. Yah could possibly be mah only chance tah experience bein' close tah another person. And Ah know it'll jus' be sex and not love, but Ah'd rather that than nothin' at all…even if it has tah be with yah."

__

I can't believe my luck sometimes. Jus' when I was whinin' 'bout not gettin' laid, Rogue comes in here wit' a proposition. Inside he was excited, but he kept a cool outer demeanor not wanting to tip his hand. Suddenly his cool façade changed into one of uncertainty. 

Rubbing his chin, he pondered, "I don't know if I can do it…"

His apprehension came as a complete surprise to Rogue. "What?!" She yelled, her face red with anger as well as embarrassment.

"I _am_ in a committed relationship, ya know," he reminded her matter-of-factly.

"Bullshit! Yah said so yahrself that yah want tah experience other women before yah commit tah Belle. It's seems tah meh that we will be helpin' each other out." In that instant, it became quite clear to her what he was trying to do. Getting her emotions under control, she added, "But yah know what? Maybe Ah was crazy tah even agree with your stupid idea…" She then spun around and headed straight for the door.

__

Shit! She called my bluff. He ran to the door before she reached it, cutting off her only escape route. "What's crazy? I'm sure everyone t'ought Einstein was crazy in his day." He gestured for her to turn away from the door and back into his room and said, "I humbly accept your offer."

Rogue gave a firm nod. "Good…" But instead of staying in his room, she reached again for the door.

"Wait a minute," he said holding her by her shoulder. 

"What?"

"Dere's a few t'ings we have t' discuss."

"Like?"

"Like, what kind of package do you wan'?"

"Package?" she asked puzzled.

"Yup," he answered as she followed him back into the room. "We _could_ jus', ya know, 'do it' real quick like, or we could get into a li'l foreplay. We _could_ jus' do de standard stuff or we could get creative an' come up wit' a whole new position!" He walked over to the study desk in the corner of the room. "It's your call."

She watched him, astonished by his business-like attitude. "Are yah serious?"

"Ya bet I am," he answered as he took out a notepad and a black ink pen. Sitting down on a chair, preparing to write he asked, "So what's it gonna be?"

She didn't know how to answer him; she hadn't even thought that far ahead. However, now that she had the time to think, she felt too shy to say anything. "Ah don't know."

Sensing her uneasiness, he had to try really hard to suppress a wicked grin. "Would oral be involved?" He asked without a hint of humor even though he wanted to laugh.

Rogue refused to give him the embarrassed reaction she knew he was fishing for. "As long as yah're givin' and Ah'm receivin'," she responded coolly.

Remy shook his head with disappointment. "Ya have a very selfish attitude." Trailing his eyes down to the center of her body, he added, "I hope ya have good hygiene."

That comment did it. 

Throwing her hands up in defeat, she surrendered, "Yah know what? Ah don't wanna do this." She headed for the door fully intending on going through it this time.

Remy rolled his eyes as he jumped from his seat. "Hey, _ya_ came t' _me_…now ya're all embarrassed?" 

She turned back to face him, hating the fact that he was making a good point.

"Gees, stop actin' like a kid," he huffed as he plopped back down on the chair.

"All right, fine!" Stomping across the room, she sat on his bed facing him.

"Dat's better." He gave her a satisfied smile before he refocused on the notepad. "Now, what's your medical history? I won't catch anyt'in', will I?"

"Ah have no STD's; Ah'm a _virgin_ remember?"

"I'm clean too, but ya might wan' t' check my medical records t' be safe…"

She brushed him off with a wave of her hand. "Nah, if anythin' Ah can touch Wolvie and be cured."

"Cool! Which means condoms are out!" he said excitedly as he crossed out 'condoms' from his To Do List.

"Ah can still get pregnant, _jackass_."

"Didn't ya know?" he asked giving her his best innocent expression. "Ya can't get pregnant if it's your first time."

"Fuck off."

"Hey, I had t' at least try." Again, he refocused back on his checklist. 

"Okay…an' what position—or should I say _positions_—do ya wan' t' try? Jus' list 'em."

She looked around nervously not sure of how to describe what she wanted_. Aw, hell, Ah'll jus' tell him even though Ah know he'll make fun of meh._ "Ah don't know the names…"

"Describe it an' I'll help ya out wit' de words," he offered, showing no sign of smugness—to Rogue's amazement.

Relaxing slightly, she asked, "What's it called when the guy's on top?"

"De word ya're lookin' for is Missionary." 

She gave a shy smile and nodded. "That's what Ah want—Missionary."

He raised a brow and grinned. "So ya wan' de view of me on top, hien?"

"Asshole," she mumbled loud enough for him to hear.

He looked at her sharply as if she insulted him. "De word ya're lookin' for is _anal _sex…but I _don't_ do dat; it's jus' not Catholic."

__

Bastard! She could feel her cheeks growing hot. "Yah know what Ah meant…"

He cut her off before she had a chance to explain herself. "Any foreplay?"

"What does that entail?"

Leaning forward he said softly, "I could kiss ya an' stuff t' get ya warmed up, or I can jus' stick myself in ya. I don't recommend de latter."

__

He should know what he's talkin' about. "Fine, foreplay."

"Okay…" he quickly jotted down her response and as he looked back at her, he asked, "Oral?"

"No."

"Okay, no for ya; yes for me…"

"_No_ for both of us!" She stated adamantly.

"Fine, fine," he mumbled crossing out the oral option. At that moment a thought occurred to him. "Do I have t' like, give ya an orgasm. For de record, it's very difficult for a woman t' orgasm, _especially_ when it's her first time."

"Well, yah better _make_ it happen—if not, what's the point?" 

He had to agree with her argument. "Dat is true…"

She was growing more and more restless with every question. "Is that all?" She asked impatiently.

"I believe so…" Placing the notepad and pen back on the desk, he thumbed through his agenda. "I have a high intensity trainin' tomorrow—two actually. I'll be charged up enough so dat I can touch ya; we'll get together den."

"Deal." 

He extended his hand out and she accepted the gesture. "Nice doin' business wit' ya." Gently pulling her in closer to him, he lowered his head to hers and warned, "No refunds, store policy."

"What about an exchange?" she countered with a wry smile.

He couldn't help but return her smile; however, he still could not let her leave…not yet. Crossing his arms, he titled his head and said, "Ya got me into trouble today wit' 'Ro. She saw ya cryin'."

The light atmosphere disappeared instantly as Rogue's defenses shot back into place. "Me cryin'?" she asked as she narrowed her eyes. "_Ah_ don't cry."

"Ya callin' 'Ro a liar?" He waited for her to call 'Ro a liar, but she remained silent. "Never t'ought ya'd be cryin' over him."

"Jus' let it go," she said, clearly irritated with where he was leading the conversation.

Rubbing his chin, he asked, "Is dat what dis is all about? Ya can't have him so you'll settle for de only one ya can have?"

__

He knows how Ah feel about Scott; no point tryin' tah deny it. "Do _yah_ have a problem with that?" She asked in a mocking tone. "Being the constellation prize?"

After little thought, he answered truthfully, "Surprisingly, no."

"Ah didn't think yah would," she responded with a nod and a smile. Taking a step closer to him, she stood on her tip-toes so she could stare him straight in the eyes. "Besides, Ah don't have any problem being _your_ constellation prize."

"Huh?" he asked deeply confused.

"Yah're not Scott…Ah'm not 'Ro."

His mouth opened out of habit, but not a sound came out. He couldn't think of a witty response, which rarely ever happened.

"Cat caught yahr tongue?" she asked, extremely pleased with herself. _It's not everyday that Ah can shut him up._

"We're jus' friends," he said before he could stop himself. He felt like slapping his forehead as punishment for letting that cliché escape his lips. Really, he wanted to use the words 'we _are _friends' in past-tense, but decided against it, not wanting to have to explain anything to Rogue.

"Ah'm sure 'Ro thinks yah're jus' friends…as Ah'm sure yah wan' more than friendship."

He barely heard what she said, too busy searching her soul. _She jus' makes it too damn easy. Her eyes…her bright green eyes gives away all de t'ings she doesn't say_. "I t'ink ya're jealous."

"What?"

"I t'ink ya're jealous," he repeated. "Like Scott wants Jean, ya _t'ink _I wan' 'Ro…but nobody wants li'l old ya," he stated as if he were reading her very thoughts. He watched as the sign of confusion on her face transformed into one of great suspicion. It was then that he realized his mistake. _I probably said more dan I should of. _

"There yah go again. Doin' that weird thing with yahr eyes." She stood on her tip-toes and squinted at him. "Ah _know_ yah're hidin' somethin'. Yah're not tellin' the whole truth." _He's got tah be a fuckin' telepath, he has tah!_

"Dis comin' from someone dat has yet t' confess 'bout her own past," he replied with a snicker, trying to hide the fact that she was on the right path to discovering his hidden mutation. "Ya wan' de truth?" 

"Ah'll tell yah mine, if yah tell meh yours."

"Den I should warn ya." Staring her in the eyes, his breath brushing against her face as he revealed, "De truth is: One night wit' me _will_ make ya fall in love."

"Funny," she noted with a wry grin, "Ah was jus' about tah tell yah the same thing." 

Before he could stop himself, he let out a genuine chuckle. 

Turning around, she placed her hand on the door knob. He grabbed her arm, leading her back around to face him again. Gently, he caressed her face, which was protected by her long hair. "Jus' do me one li'l favor," He said in a soft, romantic tone of voice. 

"Sh—sh—sure," she stuttered, barely able to speak. It made her angry that she was only reacting to his incredibly handsome features. "What?" 

"When we meet up tomorrow night, try not t' look like death. I mean, in order for dis t' work, I have t' be able t' get my dick up…"

In an instant, his cocky attitude snapped her back to reality. That was the Remy she loved to hate. "Fuck yah!" She yelled as she spun around to leave.

"Technically, _I'll_ be de one fuckin' _ya_…" he laughed to himself as she stormed out of the room.

Remy listened until he could no longer hear Rogue footsteps in the hallway. He actually contemplated taking Rogue off the Shit List—_it would only be right, considerin' I will be screwin' her in less dan 24-hours, _he mused to himself. He was surprised that she actually put him in a good mood, temporarily putting his problems on the back burner—_temporarily_. 

Once he was sure he was alone, he walked over to his dresser and stretched his hands behind the attached mirror. Searching blindly for a few seconds, his hands soon found what he was looking for. He gently ripped the notebook from behind the mirror and tore away all the access tape around the edges.

Grabbing a pen, he opened the book flipping through the pages until he reached a blank spot. It had been a long while since he had last open the book, but at that moment it was as if no time had past at all. In cursive writing mixed with secret code, he began to jot down the events of the day, focusing primarily on passwords, equipment and the different technology in the basement. After he finished adding more notes to the nearly filled book, he placed it deep in his suitcase hoping that he wouldn't need it again until after he reached New Orleans.

* * *

Arclight stood in the phone booth of a crowded New Orleans' street. She knew that her mission in the Big Easy would soon be coming to a close, although she was a little on edge about what was to come next.

"What have you heard?" Asked the voice on the other end of the phone.

She swallowed hard, knowing that her boss would take the news she uncovered badly. "Rumor over here is that Gambit has learned to control his powers," she whispered.

Sinister almost dropped the phone as he felt the rage about to explode in him. He had waited weeks, months to hear a good news from Arclight and hated that he had waited in vain. "But how can this be?! There is _no_ way Xavier could teach the boy control—it _isn't_ possible!"

She held the phone away from her ear until he was finished yelling. "I don't know," she answered taking a deep breath. "All I do know is that Jean-Luc is making preparations to go to the Institute and pick up his son."

"We cannot let that happen, at least not before I get my chance with him."

__

That's easier said than done. "If things keep on going the way they are, you'll never get that chance."

"It's not over yet."

"Oh and there's another thing," she said as she bit her bottom lip, knowing that Sinister may not like the new information she was about to give. "I spotted Wolverine here in the restaurant…"

"What?" He asked in confusion. "Which restaurant?"

"One of them that's owned by the Lebeau's…"

"Today was the first day you saw him?"

__

Shit! I was hoping he wouldn't ask that question. "No, he's been here awhile…maybe even before me."

"And you didn't inform me?!" He asked in outrage.

"I didn't really think it was that important—I kept on forgetting." _All lame excuses. _She knew already that she was not going to go back to him, fearing what he may do as punishment.

Sinister couldn't help but let out a relieved chuckle, which sounded eerie to her. "You've been spared my wrath considering I'm taking Logan being in New Orleans as good news for us."

She smiled brightly, surprised that he had let her off the hook. "How so?"

"Wolverine must be finding out all the unpleasant information on Gambit's family. Gambit may not be leaving the Institute as soon as we suspect—which means we have more time…I plan to use it wisely."

******

****

Author's Note: If you wrote to me at my email address and I haven't written back, just try again (I know a couple of the emails were deleted before I had a chance to respond). And if you want an update on the next chapter, give me your email address.

I'm heading off to work on Interactions, but I may possibly have the next chapter of Stolen up next (only b/c it's nearly finished).

Thank you, as always, for the reviews. Because of what you all have been writing, I've decided to change certain things that will come later on in the story ;o)

Tell me what you think.

****

Next Time: Remy prepares for his rendezvous with Rogue while trying to find out the real reason Jean Luc brought him to the Institute.

****

Preview: … Julian watched as his sister stared out the window into the darkness of the early morning. He knew she would need some time to herself to go over everything he had just told her—he knew the information would be hard for her to except.

Walking slowly behind Belle, he paraphrased what he had told her minutes before. "De Thieves are plannin' t' rise up against us. Dey sent Gambit away t' a special school dat will increase his powers in order t' kill us all." Gritting his teeth in anger, he added, "Dey _never_ intended on sharin' between de Assassins an' Thieves. _Our_ Guild was never suppose t' survive once dey took hold." 

Bella Donna lowered her head and closed her eyes upon hearing her brother's words. If he was speaking the truth, it meant the love of her life had been lying to her—all she had believed in was a lie; however, she still could not bring herself to except that fact. _Remy could never betray me—never…_

Julian gently ran his hands up her bare arms and began messaging her shoulders, trying to reduce the tension he knew she must be feeling. "My Belle, it's either him or de family," he whispered in her ear. Slowly, he moved his fingers up her neck, softly rubbing the bruise he had given her on the cheek. "Ya _can't_ go against de family," he said reminding her of the oath she took, hoping she would be true to her word.

Wiping away the last tear that rolled from her eye, she took a deep breath, releasing all the years of love she felt for Remy when she exhaled. Belle turned around to face her brother, her friend, her fellow assassin. She could never turn against her Guild, she knew that as much as he did. Staring him straight in the eyes, displaying the coldness she was known to have just before a kill, she asked, "What will be our next move?"

**__**

~And~

She left him speechless. 

Remy half expected her to be dressed in black sweats to accompany her Goth style make up; instead, she was all dolled up as if she had actually put some effort into looking her best. His eyes did the usual move, slowly trailing down her body.

She left him speechless.

Rogue's normally bone straight shoulder length hair was now bouncing with loose curls. Her makeup seemed light and effortless, her green eyes sparkled now that he had a chance to see it without dark eyeliner; her glossy lips seemed fuller as if it were asking to be kissed. She wore a soft pink sundress which showed a hint of cleavage and hung well above her knees giving him a preview of her thighs. 

She left him…

"Wow!" Remy finally managed to get out. At the moment that one word was the only way he could convey how happily surprised he was by her appearance. 

Rogue tilted her head to one side, showing some sign of confusion. "Does that mean yah can get your dick up?"

He grinned, having been reminded of his remarks the night before_. Ah yes, I did tell her t' dress up t'night._ Nodding his head, he replied, "It's standin' at attention." 

She rolled her eyes. It was suppose to be a rhetorical question, but she realized long ago Remy had never mastered the 'rhetorical' concept. 

"What about me?" He asked, turning to one side so he could give her a profile view. With one hand in his pocket while the other hand combed his hair, he wondered, "I clean up nicely, don't I?"

__

Is he kiddin' meh? She thought sarcastically. He always looked good, but she could tell that he took extra care in getting a close shave, removing all his usual stubble. He wore brown khakis and a black buttoned shirt, she never saw before, which indicated that he bought the outfit especially for the night. She knew he was fishing for a compliment and hated that she had to give one to him. Within time, she answered, "Yeah, yah're no slouch." _Which is the understatement of the year._

"Is dat ya're way of pretendin' I'm _not_ makin' ya weak in de knees?"

"Don't get too carried away with yahrself," she said as she steadily lifted her foot up toward him, "it's the high heels that's makin' meh weak in the knees."

Stepping swiftly toward her, he put his arm around her hips, catching her before she could keel over. "Den maybe it's time I take ya off your feet."…


	7. Trust No One

****

Note: * * * means a significant amount of time has past. 

* means the scenes takes place around the same time.

So this is rated r, not nc-17 and this chapter will reflect that…

****

New Addition

Chapter 7

Trust No One

Julian stood tall in the darkness of the room, lighted dimly by the half moon that seeped through the window. His dirty blonde hair was tied in a long pony tail that past his shoulders. 

He silently admired the women in front of him—her short natural bleach blonde hair that framed her soft face, her fiery green eyes filled with so much emotion. He loved her so and hated the fact that he had caused her pain, but there was no other way—it had to be done. 

Belladonna stared at her brother in utter shock. "I don't believe it."

"Believe it!" He watched as she repeatedly shook her head, observing the way her body was beginning to shake. "I found it out; it's all true."

"Remy would _never_ do dat t' me."

Julian wanted to laugh at his sister's misplaced trust; although, he could not muster the energy. "Destroy all of us, jus' so dat de Thieves Guild will gain total control? He _is _going t' do it Belle."

She felt as if her heart stopped beating in her chest as she covered her ears, trying to drown out his words with her own, "No, no, no, no…"

She was freaking out—he knew that she would. Pulling her into his embrace, he ran his fingers through her short hair, holding her tight as her head pressed against his heart. "Shhh! It's okay, my love." Positioning her head so that she could look at him, he cautioned, "Ya see now what happens when ya go outside de family?" He wiped away her tears with a finger. "Ya see what happens when ya let another man have ya?"

"Ya don't understand, Julian, we're in love. He'd never betray me," she cried into his arms. "I swear on my life…"

Swiftly, he struck her across the face with the back of his hand. 

She fell to the floor with the force of the blow. In shock, Belle looked up at her brother who was standing over her with a sneer. The tears that were flowing from her eyes were now the direct result of the pain _he_ had inflicted on her.

"Don't ya _ever_ swear for him," he warned as he pointed his finger.

"But he _loves_ me!" She yelled, bracing herself in preparation of being hit for a second time.

He lifted his hand to strike her again and noticed her whimper. Slowly, he let his hand fall back to his side. The last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt her. Pulling her back on her feet, he whispered, "Dat degenerate could never love ya…not like I do." 

Belle looked away from him only half hearing what he was saying. She left him standing there and walked across the room in deep thought. She was trying to process everything that she had heard, but was having a difficult time doing so.

Julian watched as his sister stared out the window into the darkness of the early morning. He knew she would need some time to herself to go over everything he had just told her—he knew the information would be hard for her to except.

Walking slowly behind Belle, he paraphrased what he had told her minutes before. "De Thieves are plannin' t' rise up against us. Dey sent Gambit away t' a special school dat will increase his powers in order t' kill us all." Gritting his teeth in anger, he added, "Dey _never_ intended on sharin' between de Assassins an' Thieves. _Our_ Guild was never suppose t' survive once dey took hold." 

Belladonna lowered her head and closed her eyes upon hearing her brother's words. If he was speaking the truth, it meant the love of her life had been lying to her—it meant that all she had believed in was a lie; however, she still could not bring herself to except that fact. _Remy could never betray me—never…_

Julian gently ran his hands up her bare arms and began messaging her shoulders, trying to reduce the tension he knew she must be feeling. "My Belle, it's either him or de family," he whispered in her ear. Slowly, he moved his fingers up her neck, softly rubbing the bruise he had given her on the cheek. "Ya _can't_ go against de family," he said reminding her of the oath she took, hoping she would be true to her word.

Wiping away the last tear that rolled from her eye, she took a deep breath, releasing all the years of love she felt for Remy when she exhaled. Belle turned around to face her brother, her friend, her fellow assassin. She could never turn against her Guild, she knew that as much as he did. 

Staring him straight in the eyes, displaying the coldness she was known to have just before a kill, she asked, "What will be our next move?"

Standing before her, he felt a sense of pride. "Dat's better," he stated, tracing his finger down the side of her face. "Pa will be away for a couple more hours. When he returns, I will tell him all dat I have learned."

"An' den what?"

Running his finger through her hair, he replied, "An' den, we will do whatever is necessary." His grip then tightened in her hair as she winced in pain. "He will never lay his hands on ya again." Hugging her closely, he whispered in her ear, "I _swear_ it."

* 

Charles Xavier sat at his desk with his head in his hands. He was having second thoughts—maybe he shouldn't have given the pills to Remy. However, it was too late for him to do anything about it now—or was it?

Xavier finished his glass of brandy. He had never been much of a drinker, but today just happened to be one of those days where he needed to calm his nerves.

__

I'm doing the right thing. I'm doing the right thing, he repeatedly told himself as if saying it made it so. 

Logan warned him that sending Remy back to New Orleans would only cause more problems down the line—Xavier _had_ to do something so that Remy would stay on at the Institute.

__

But did I do the right thing? He asked hoping the answer was yes. 

He thought about the night he went into Remy's room to deliver the new bottle of medication that was suppose to control the teen's rogue powers. He remembered placing the bottle on the dresser, knowing that the bottle really contained sugar pills. 

His body guiltily shuddered with the memory of what he had done. _The minute Remy takes the new medicine, he will lose control of his powers once he experiences a rush of adrenaline. _The plan seemed fool proof, however the phone call he received moments ago had the potential to ruin everything.

Minutes before he had just gotten off the phone with the Pentagon. They wanted him to attend a special meeting where they would need his expert opinion on mutants. Being away from the mansion was the last thing he wanted to do, but he had no choice—he had to leave; there was no time for second thoughts.

With more confidence, he figured, _If all goes to plan, I will be back at the Institute in time for Remy to go on with his level 10 Danger Room performance. Once he has swallowed the fake pills, he will eventually lose control during the stimulation. Once he has lost control, I will be the only person that will be able to subdue him safely. _He paused a moment in thought, knowing _that_ part of the plan would be the most dangerous to accomplish. 

__

I will then tell him that he will have to stay on at the Institute a while longer in order to figure out a stronger dosage that will help him regain control over his mutation.

The plan is very complex, he admitted, _but it should work. It will buy us some more time in regards with dealing with Remy and the Lebeau's._

Xavier began to pack away the papers on his desk, in preparation for his meeting.

* * *

One thing Ororo hated doing was apologizing; although, when she knew she did wrong she wasn't above correcting her mistake. Still, there was only so much groveling she was willing to do. 

She watched as her roommate lay on her bed pretending to read a novel. 'Ro rolled her eyes, not willing to drag this scene on for much longer. "Rogue, I said I was sorry," she repeated again for the umpteenth time. To her surprise, Rogue finally did turn around to face her.

"Ah don't even know why Ah'm so pissed off at yah," Rogue pondered out loud as she tossed aside her book. "It's not like we were ever _friends_, anyway," she added bitterly.

'Ro sat down beside her on the bed, placing a gentle hand on her knee. "Don't say that. We're roommates, for goodness sake."

"Don't try and make _meh_ feel guilty," Rogue warned as she removed 'Ro's hand from her knee. "_Yah're_ the one that screwed up." Tightening her pony tail, she said nonchalantly, "Anyway, it's not like yah betrayed mah confidence; yah betrayed Scott's confidence by tellin' Remy how Ah threw mahself at Scott. The fact that Ah now know what yah did is gonna get yah in deep shit. Wait 'til Scott finds out," she said smugly, fully intending on telling Scott about his 'sister's' big mouth.

"Please, don't tell him," she begged desperately, "he'll kill me for sure."

After a moments thought, she replied, "So far, Ah don't see any negatives."

Ororo narrowed her eyes in contempt. She was now all tapped out of apologies. "Let's cut all the crap." Crossing her arms, she asked, "What do I have to do to get you to _not_ tell Scott?"

Rogue smiled triumphantly, finally hearing the very thing she had been waiting for. "Well, since yah put it that way…"

* * *

Scott stormed through the upper levels of the mansion. Xavier would be away from home base for most of the day and with Logan being AWOL for weeks, he was now in charge. The very idea of being in complete charge of the team had always made him a little anxious; he was determine to make sure everything would run smoothly so that Xavier's confidence in him would be maintained. 

__

If I can handle being left on my own, Xavier would feel more comfortable taking more trips away. Thinking back to earlier in the day when the professor first mentioned that he would be leaving, Scott thought, _I could see the worry in his eyes at the very idea of leaving a 17 year old in control. _Rounding the corner of the hallway, he continued in thought, _But I'm getting older and he's going to have to learn that I can run things on my own and that…_

****

Thud!

Scott smacked straight into another body, the force causing the other person to fall backward.

"Rogue!" Scott yelled out, trying in vain to catch her as she fell and landed on her back. Scott stood over Rogue, who was sprawled out on the floor.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he bent over, offering his hand to help her back on her feet.

"Yeah," she mumbled with embarrassment as he pulled her up.

Still holding onto her hand, he said sincerely, "I'm so sorry. I didn't see you." 

Shaking her head, she replied, "Don't worry, it wasn't your fault." The thought of the moment—a matter of microseconds—that their bodies touched, she knew would always be etched in her mind. _Am Ah a total nerd for relishin' the contact?_ She asked herself, as he let go of her hands.

It was then that his eyes trailed down her baggy clothes to the high heels she was wearing. Looking back at her with a curious smile, he wondered, "What are you doing?"

"Ah figured nobody would be up here," she answered as she looked around the otherwise empty hall. Lifting her foot in the air so that he could see her shoes, she explained, "Ah'm jus' practicin' walkin' in 'Ro's heels. 'It's not too late tah start actin' like a girl', mah mama always use tah say." Somewhere between talking to Scott and placing her foot back on the ground, she again lost her balance.

"Woo!" Scott yelled as he reached for her waist before she could fall. His arms were placed securely around her, providing her with added stability.

"It's hard tah stay steady sometimes," she mumbled shyly, too scared to look him in the face. 

Sensing her discomfort as well as his own, he let her go once he was sure she had regained her balance.

The silence was awkward for her and so she decided to brake it. "Ah barely saw yah yesterday and the day before."

__

Shit! This is the conversation I was trying so hard to avoid. "I was busy," he answered, trying to casually run his fingers through his hair.

Rogue grinned more so to herself, knowing what he was trying to cover up. "Yah mean, _gettin'_ busy?" She asked with a raised brow.

The shades covered the shock in his wide eyes, but his voice gave it away. "Wh—hu—excuse me?"

"Ah know, Scott, about yah and Jean."

Nodding his head with understanding, he sighed deeply accepting that the short-lived secret was out. He couldn't help but feel guilty for some reason. "Listen, I didn't mean…"

"It's okay," she interrupted, "Ah'm not mad at yah." Lowering her eyes to her feet, she said, "A guy has needs, raht?"

"It's more than just having needs, Rogue."

Instantly looking back to him, she corrected herself, "Of course it is; Ah didn't mean tah imply otherwise." She bit her lips as her eyes wandered around the hall. "Of course it was gonna happen sooner or later; it's jus' that it would have been better if Ah heard it from yah."

"Who told you?"

"Who do yah think?" She asked rolling her eyes.

Instinctively, Scott's hands turned into a fist as a serge of heat ran through his body_. What the fuck was Remy thinking?_ He wondered, trying to hide how angry he was. _Didn't I tell him that I didn't want anybody else knowing about me and Jean?_

"And he was so smug when he said it, yah know?" She added, still remembering the look on Remy's face. "It jus' would have been easier if Ah heard it from yah, is all," she repeated in almost a whisper.

__

She is right. Whatever our relationship is—she should have heard it from me…anybody but Remy, the insensitive bastard. "You're right, Rogue. I should have told you. I don't know what I was thinking. I was stupid."

"No, Ah'm the stupid one," she replied instantly. " 'Cause Ah still love yah." 

It was easy for Scott to hide his surprise, because he wasn't the least bit surprise.

Completely mortified, she smacked her hand to her forehead. "Gawd, Ah can't believe Ah jus' said that."

"Why?" he asked softly. Taking her hand and removing it from her face, he whispered, "Don't be embarrassed."

Rogue looked away from him, completely focused on how his fingers were entwined with her gloved fingers—feeling the heat between their hands…

"There you are!" Jean's voice cut right into Scott and Rogue's moment.

Scott immediately let go of her hands and took a step back. "Jean," he said, hoping she wouldn't sense the awkwardness he was feeling.

She quickly planted a kiss on her boyfriend's cheek as she took his arm and looked over to the other girl. "Morning, Rogue," she said, clearly in a happy mood.

"Hey," Rogue mumbled in return. _Talk about lousy fuckin' timin', _she thought bitterly. Remembering that she had other plans, she said politely, "Ah gotta go—practice mah walkin'." Turning around, she walked away with her hands stretched out helping her with her balance and turned a corner.

Jean turned to Scott in utter confusion. "What's she doing in heels?"

"I have _no_ idea," he answered, shaking his head. The amusing sight of Rogue in heels faded from his memory as the anger he was feeling over Remy's big mouth had returned. He looked away from Jean, so that she couldn't pick up on his change of moods.

"Is something wrong, Scott?"

Glancing over her head, he replied, "No, no, everything is fine." _For now._

* * *

Scott barged in and slammed the door to the room he shared with his temporary team member. "What the fuck is your problem?"

Remy was relaxing in a comfy chair that decorated their room. Pondering Scott's question as if he could ignore the anger in his roommate's voice, he wondered, "Where should I start?"

Scott was in no mood for playing around. Standing over Remy with a stern face he said, "I _specifically_ told you to keep your mouth shut."

Leaning forward in the chair, he asked smugly, "Is dis 'bout Rogue?"

"Stop playing dumb, Remy."

"Only when ya stop treatin' me like I am," he countered as he leaned back in the chair. Shrugging his shoulders with indifference, he said, "So I told her 'bout ya an' Jean, who cares?"

Taking a step closer, he replied, "I do."

"A li'l too much." Remy noticed how Scott's puffed up attitude had slightly deflated as if he had been busted. His reaction had only help confirm Remy's suspicion. The thief gave a knowing smile which he knew made Scott uneasy. "Be careful Cyke, ya're slippin'. Remember ya already have a girl."

"You don't have to remind me about Jean." 

"Seems like somebody needs to."

"I don't like what you are insinuating." Scott was now on the defensive. "Rogue and I are just friends." 

"Sure ya are," he added sarcastically. "Ya can't have it all, homme. I'm sure ya heard de expression: Ya can't have your Rogue," he grinned, "an' eat her too."

Scott observed the other man, clearly pleased with his witty wordplay. "Fuck you, Gambit."

"Right back at ya," he replied without a care.

"And you can cross my name off your damn wedding list," he added as he stormed out of the room.

"Consider it done," he yelled after Scott before the door slammed closed. "Asshole."

* * *

Jean scurried from the women's section of the mansion over to the men's side, stopping in front of her boyfriend's room door. Forgetting to knock, she opened the door and barged in, seeing the man she had been searching for . "Finally, I get to talk to you alone!"

Remy was standing in front of the mirror as he talked to Jean's reflection. "Congratulations, ya have me all t' yourself, chere."

Walking fully into the room, she rambled, "Thank you, thank you, so much for what you did for us on our anniversary."

He waved her off with indifference as he finished styling his hair. "Don't mention it."

"How can I not?" She asked as she paced the room, still looking at his reflection. "It was truly special—and it's all thanks to you."

"Ya're welcome."

"I have to—Oh." She stopped mid sentence as the shirt he had been wearing was now suddenly on the floor and his jeans were in the process of being unzipped. She turned her back to him, suddenly feeling uneasy.

"Take it easy, Jean. Dere's nothin' here dat ya haven't seen already."

Biting her bottom lip, reasoned, "I should leave."

"So soon? Ya're finished thankin' me already?" He asked grinning, though she couldn't see him.

She knew that her face must have been bright red. "I think you need your privacy."

"Relax, chere, I'm all done." Zipping up his new pair of pants he asked, "Is this better?"

She turned around slowly, making sure that he was indeed fully dress. "Uh-huh, much."

He gave a firm nod. "Good." Leaning against his dresser with his arms crossed, he said, "I'm surprised ya haven't mention anythin' 'bout de weddin'."

"What wedding?"

"I invited Scott t' my weddin' yesterday. I t'ought he would have mentioned it t' ya by now."

"He didn't say a thing to me." She took a minute to think about why she wasn't informed of the news. "I guess he has a lot on his mind. Maybe the fact that Xavier just took off has got him distracted." She looked over to Remy unable to contain her happiness. "Thanks for inviting us. I can't wait to meet Belle. I have to meet the girl who is able to tame a guy like you."

"Ya two will get along great," he lied with ease.

"I think we will too." _Wow, I never suspected that he was seriously thinking about getting married. If I had known, I wouldn't have tried so hard to fix him up with 'Ro…which reminds me._ With a wide smile, she said, "So, I'm sure 'Ro told you the news."

"What news?"

"She was caught last night sneaking out, again." Shaking her head in exasperation, she said, "Xavier doesn't know what to do with her. I use to think that she was acting out because you would be leaving us soon, but now that I think about it, she was always like this."

"Is dat so?" He asked fainting interest. He was in no mood to explain to Jean that he no longer cared what Ororo was up to.

"Yup." Sitting down on the edge of Scott's bed she professed, " 'Ro's just completely into rebelling. This year it's all about rap concerts, weed and clubs; last year it was all about skateboarding, piercing and Mohawks."

"Mon Belle has a Mohawk," he stated then added with a wink, "ya know, downstairs."

She had a puzzled expression on her face. "Huh?"

"Never mind," he answered, disguising the fact that she had disappointed him. _Dat joke was wasted on her_. Moving on with the conversation, he said, "Forget 'bout 'Ro. I want t' know 'bout ya an' Scott." 

She pressed her lips together, trying to stop the smile from spreading across her face at the mentioned of Scott's name. Jean was completely wrapped up with thoughts of her boyfriend that she paid little attention when Remy took the spot next to her on the bed.

With a wiggle of his eyebrows, he asked. "So, did Scott give ya an orgasm?"

Her mouth opened in shock as she slapped his arm. "Remy!"

"What? Is dat too personal?" He asked innocently as he rubbed the sting on his arm. "I guess de answer t' my question is no."

"Shut up," she ordered, full of good humor. "Whatever he did, it felt good…enough. I don't know if I had an orgasm or not because I have nothing else to compare it to."

Remy successfully held back his laughter as he explained, "Believe me, if ya had one, ya would know." Placing his arm around her shoulder, he offered, "Here's what I'm gonna do for ya. I'll have sex wit' ya an' _give_ ya an orgasm so dat ya know what it is for future reference."

"Oh, you'd do that for me?" She asked sarcastically, willing to play along with his joke.

"Jus' say de word."

Jean laughed out loud, loving his flirtatious sense of humor. She was feeling so great and she knew that it had everything to do with her anniversary night. Turning to Remy, she rambled, "I'm _so_ gushing over Scott now; not that I wasn't before, but now it's more…"

"So, did he eat ya out?" Remy asked, not caring to hear her long explanation on how in love she was.

Jean paused a moment, taken aback by the question. "Excuse me?"

"Did he put his lips on your…"

"That's enough," she answered firmly.

"What? Ya are now part of de sexually active club, dese questions shouldn't be embarrassin' t' answer." Continuing on with his embarrassing inquest, he asked, "Did he hurt ya?"

"Huh?"

"Did he hurt ya? Or was his dick so small, ya couldn't tell he was inside ya?"

Jean rolled her eyes, willing to admit defeat. After weeks of Remy's constant gentle ribbing, she had been use to his ways of trying to make people uncomfortable for his own entertainment. Folding her arms she asked impatiently, "Are you finished now?" 

Nodding his head, he answered, "Pretty much."

She smiled with relief, but she was confused by Remy's line of questioning. "Why are you asking me all these question anyway; why don't you just ask Scott?"

Sighing heavily, he admitted, "He's mad at me."

"Why?"

" 'Cause I told Rogue dat ya two slept together."

Her mouth hung open. "Why'd you do that?" _I can't believe it!_ "We all agreed that maybe Rogue would feel bad hearing the news—you know she _can't_ touch anyone."

"I know," he agreed, displaying what he hope would be interpreted as remorse. "I wasn't set on tellin' Rogue; it jus' sort of slipped out."

Jean was willing to except fate, so the anger she felt about his loose tongue subsided. _What's done is done. _Looking over to Remy, she asked, "How did she take it?" _It must not have been easy for her._

"She seemed okay t' me. She seemed happy for ya two," he lied perfectly.

Jean couldn't help but smile. _Yes, Rogue had a little thing for Scott when she first joined the team, but it is so nice to hear that she is able to be happy for us._ "That's so sweet."

Remy nodded his head in agreement, then let his expression turn sour. "Too bad Scott didn't take de news de way ya did." Knowing that she needed more information to go on, he added, "He was really pissed off. He told me dat I shouldn't have told her and dat I should have kept my mouth shut and mind my own business. He was so mad, he stormed in here and uninvited himself to my wedding just before you came in here." Looking at her as if only she knew the answer to his question, he asked, "Why would he be so angry?"

__

I'm not totally sure why he would be so angry, but contemplating the question a little further she concluded, "He's really close to Rogue, that's why. You don't know this, but when she first got here, he…"

"Dated her for a bit, I know," Remy finished her sentence, even though he knew she didn't intend to say that.

Seconds past before she was able to speak. "What?"

"Didn't dey go out for a while?"

"What makes you say that?"

"It jus' seemed so obvious. He's so affectionate towards her. I figured dat dey mus' have had a relationship before." Knowing that he was pushing a button in her, he spoke on, "Dat's why he was so upset 'bout me sayin' anythin' t' Rogue. Scott didn't wan' her t' ever find out 'cause he still had feelings for her an' she for him.

"No, that's not true," Jean stated absolutely. "They were never _together_."

"Wow!" He reacted as if the wind was knocked out of him. "I pride myself on instinct. When I first met ya guys, I jus' got a sort of vibe from him t' her." He noticed the sadness in her eyes, and quickly tried to retrace his steps. "Not dat he doesn't love ya."

"Well, you're wrong. Completely," she stated firmly, trying to suppress the doubt that was beginning to grow inside her.

"My misunderstandin'. I guess I was off on dat one. Dere's always a first for everythin'." Getting up from the bed and heading to the door, he said, "Now if ya'll excuse me."

"Sure…no problem," she answered as he stopped at the door to say one more thing.

"I hope I'm not causin' ya t' doubt your relationship wit' Scott," he said with mock sincerity. "I'm mean, ya could jus' easily search his mind for de truth." And with that, he left the room, closing the door behind him. 

She stayed seated on the bed, too stunned to move, replaying the entire conversation in her head_. Rogue and Scott? Now where would he get that ridiculous impression?_ Suddenly an image of Scott and Rogue holding hands in the hallway earlier in the morning flashed through her mind. 

__

Maybe it's not so ridiculous, she thought troubled.

* * *

Remy stood down the road from the mansion in front of the mailbox. He had a package in his hand addressed to Remy Lebeau and his home in New Orleans. Hidden by inconspicuous brown paper was a book he had begun writing in many weeks ago. Actually, the first day he wrote in the book was the morning after Scott let it slip that the X-Men had other ways of keeping their identity a secret. From that day on, any time he received any kind of information or swiped information about the team, he made sure to write it down on paper—that way even though his experience would be erased from him memory, he would always have a record of everything that had happened. 

Everything had been all planned out that fateful night; however, he had stopped writing in the book roughly four weeks ago.

__

An' why did I stop writin'? 'Cause I was a fool. I actually started believin' dat I was part of de team here. I actually believed dat dey wanted t' help me an' trust me enough t' let me go when de time came. I actually believed dat dey cared enough 'bout me not t' erase de experience I had here. 

As he thought more about it, he was able to see the other side of the story. _I guess part of me can't blame 'em—dey're right not t' trust me. Still, I can justify my actions by knowing dat I'm only screwin' 'em 'cause dey tried to screw me first. _

Yesterday, after figuring out what Xavier had in store for him, he began writing feverish in the book, filling the blank pages with weeks of X-Men info to last a life time, complete with profiles on each member, a list of equipment and security codes galore—just in case.

As he stood by the mailbox, every instinct in him told him to just take off, run away from the Institute a day early and head back down south in order to elude his destiny. _But what would be de point? Now dat I know everyt'ing 'bout Xavier, I know dat dere is no point of me runnin'. All he has t' do is use Cerebro an' he could locate me in a matter of seconds de minute I use my powers—an' even if I don't. Shit, I don't even have t' be in de same room wit' Xavier for him t' fuck my head up. _

Sighing heavily, he realized that the mailbox was his only hope. _T'night, everyt'ing will be forgotten. _Holding the package up to his face, he smiled, _but in a couple of days after I reach back home, de most important t'ings will be remembered._

Without another moments thought, he dropped his memories into the mail slot, to be reunited with at a later date.

Remy walked back toward the mansion. Once he reached the gates he punched in the codes and entered the property. Today was going to be a big day for him. As if getting your memories erased weren't enough, he would have to perform at the last Danger Room level (which was no small feet from everything that he had heard) plus he would have to sleep with Rogue. 

His mouth curled into a smile at the thought of the Goth teen. _Isn't dat somet'ing. I'm more excited 'bout de Danger Room dan havin' sex wit' de Mississippi Rat. _Knowing that his little joke was too funny to be heard by only him, he made a mental note to let Rogue know how he was feeling.

**__**

Ring, Ring, Ring

Remy eagerly removed his cell phone from his pocket, knowing that the few people that had his number were the few people who he longed to talk to. As he looked at the display screen, he recognized the number immediately.

"Mon, Belle," he greeted her cheerfully. He couldn't contain the joy he was feeling that very moment.

His happy voice was lost on his fiancée as the thought of him betraying her had consumed her from the moment she found out. "Tell me it isn't true," she dared him in a course voice.

He was completely taken aback by her attitude. "What's goin' on?" _Does she know I'm scared t' death 'bout marryin' her?_

She began to pace her bedroom, her voice becoming louder which each word. "Tell me dat ya are not increasin' your powers so dat ya an' your family can wipe us out."

He felt a serge of energy flow through his body, almost charging the phone in his hand. "What de fuck are ya talkin' 'bout?"

"Tell me, Remy!" She screamed into the receiver, knowing that there was no one home to hear her rage. "Tell me, ya're not tryin' t' fuck over my Guild!"

"Belle…"

"Tell me damn it, or I'll kill ya wit' my bare hands."

Remy paused a moment letting her words sink in. She was a trained assassin and he knew that she didn't make idle threats. "Who told ya dis? Where would ya get somet'ing so…" The answer to his question was so clear, he blurted out, "Julian! Dat motherfucker, he told ya dis shit, didn't he?"

"So what if he did?" She asked defensively.

"He hates me, dat's why! He'd do anyt'ing t' poison your mind against me."

"But he would never lie t' me."

"And I would never lie t' ya either," he countered. "Fuck! I can't believe I have t' stand here an' convince ya dat I'm not plannin' t' overtake your family." He was breathing heavily, the hot sun causing him to seek a large tree for shade. "Ya _know_ me, chere," he whispered with sincerity into the phone.

"Dat's de point…I _do_ know ya." Her words were harsh although she didn't intend them to be. _I know dat if I ask him for de truth, he will give it t' me._ "If dere's any truth t' what Julian is sayin', please let me know. If ya are really powerful enough t' kill us all, tell me, at least den my family will have a chance against ya."

He relaxed, hearing the sensible girl that he fell in love with all those years ago. The girl who knew that he could never outright lie to her about something so preposterous. _At least she is givin' me de chance t' come clean an' is willin' t' believe anyt'ing dat I tell her. _"Dere's no truth."

"Swear it."

Her doubt caused him to loose his cool. "On what?" He asked yelling at her. "I'd swear on my mom, but I don't give a fuck 'bout her; I'd swear on my life, but it ain't worth shit!" Pausing to gather his thought, he revealed, "But I swear on my love for ya dat I'm tellin' de truth."

Tears of relief fell from her eyes. She let them roll down her face without wiping away their existence. "I believe ya, Remy," she whispered into the phone.

"I _love_ ya."

"I love ya too," her voice cracked as she almost choked on her words.

His gushing soon disappeared as his thoughts drifted to his bitter enemy. _Julian's gonna pay for tryin' t' fuck wit' me an' my girl._ "An' de next time I see dat pervert ya call a brother…"

"I love ya, Remy," she repeated, cutting him from venting his emotions. Whispering into the phone, she confessed, "I jus' wanted t' hear ya say it again."

At that moment he wished that he could be right by her side—he loved her so much, he knew that the words were not enough. "Ya _know_ I love ya; I'd never do anyt'ing t' hurt ya."

She froze upon hearing his words. It was soon apparent to her what was really going on. "Oh…my…god," 

Remy was almost scared to ask her what had happened. With hesitation, he asked, "What?"

"_Dey_ didn't tell ya," she answered in shock.

"Huh?"

"Your family. Dey didn't tell ya what dey were plannin'_." Dis all makes so much sense_. "Dey knew dat ya could never lie t' me, so dey aren't tellin' ya what dey are plannin' 'til it is absolutely necessary."

His heart began to beat rapidly in his chest. "Ya're crazy."

"Am I?" Again she paced the room. "How long have I known ya, Remy? Ya were always suspicious of 'em in de past, maybe now ya have reason t' be."

He shook his head, almost wishing that he could hang up the phone on her. "Ya don't know what ya're talkin' 'bout."

"Dey're only usin' ya, Remy." The more she thought about it, the more certain she became. "Dey're usin' ya t' get deir family back t' de glory of old."

"Ya're _way_ off," he argued, finding himself again on the defensive. As much as he loved her, he also loved his father and didn't like the way Jean Luc was being portrayed. "My pa took me in 'cause he caught me robbin' him an' saw my potential. Yeah, I had weird eyes, but how could he have known I'd turn out t' be a powerful mutant?"

She rolled her eyes, not believing he could be so naïve. "I've known your family longer dan ya have. I know what dey are capable of."

"Like your family's a bunch of roses."

She bit her tongue, not liking to hear her family being insulted. Still, she let his comment slide, knowing that her news must be taking a toil on him. "De Lebeau's are screwin' ya over t' get t' me. Doesn't it all make sense? Ya know de legend; De Red Eye Man dat's suppose t' bring de Thieves Guild into de forefront. Dey were tryin' t' fulfill a myth, adoptin' a poor orphaned boy in de process. It was all already planned out even before ya were born," she rambled on, more certain that she was right with every word she spoke. Soon she realized that it had been a while since she had heard anything from Remy. "Honey, honey, are ya still dere?"

"Yeah," he answered softly. A lit cigarette was now in his hand as he tried to fix his nicotine craving, wishing instead that he had a joint to calm his nerves. 

"Are ya okay?"

"What do ya t'ink?" He asked enraged. "Ya're basically tellin' me dat de only reason I was adopted was 'cause of a stupid legend." Throwing his hand up in the air, he yelled, "Dat goes against everyt'ing my father ever told me 'bout why he brought me into de family!"

"I can't believe ya don't see it. Open your eyes." _I'll convince him I'm right if it's de last t'ing I do. _"T'ink 'bout it, Remy. Everyt'ing 'bout ya an' de Lebeau's has always been a series of unbelievable coincidences." Taking a deep breath, she whispered, "Listen t' me, sweetie. Dose fuckers only wan' ya for your powers—ya are not one of 'em, ya never were. If ya weren't a powerful mutant, dey would have nothin' t' do wit' ya." She was then quick to add, "Dat's dem, not me. I've loved ya even before ya were a Lebeau. I've loved ya when ya were jus' a boy on de street…" her voice trailed off as a new thought entered her mind. "We can get 'em back, " she whispered, almost too soft for him to hear.

Releasing a puff a smoke from his mouth as he replied, "Huh?"

Speaking louder, she said, "We can still get married. Ya join our Guild, an' we will rule side by side. If de Thieves tried t' contest us, well, I guess we will have t' show 'em who has de _real_ power." She was grinning with anticipation of what was to come. If there was to be a battle, she was not one to shy away from a fight. Again she noticed a long silence. "Remy, Remy?"

"I gotta go," he whispered quickly into the phone. "Someone's comin'."

"But wait…"

**__**

Click

Remy observed the approaching person, already masking the stress that he was going through with a cocky smile.

"Yah know, those things will kill yah," Rogue informed him as she made her way over to him.

Taking the nearly finished cigarette from between his lips, he examined it closely before looking back at her. "So will touchin' ya, but I'm still gonna do it." Tossing the butt on the ground and stepping on it, he added, "Dat's me, always livin' on de edge."

"Jus' make sure yah don't fall off that edge," she warned, pointing her finger at him. "At least don't fall off anytime _today_, Ah wouldn't care if yah fell off tomorrow."

"Nice t' know ya care—sort of," he said with a crocked smile.

Glancing around the area, double checking that they were alone, she whispered, "So where are we gonna hook up?"

"At de pool house," he answered, smacking a mosquito that had just landed on his arm. "Ya know de time."

She nodded her head. _We're suppose tah meet after his first Danger Room session when he'll be all charged up._ Still, she had some doubts about the plan, wondering how he could seem so calm. "What about Xavier and everyone? How are we gonna get together _without_ them knowin'?"

"Ya jus' let me worry 'bout dat," he answered smoothly.

__

Well, he did manage tah handle Jean and Scott, so he mus' know what's he doin', she thought, finally willing to let go of some of the tension she was feeling. "Oh yeah, did yah get the condoms?"

"Right here." He reached into his back pocket, pulling out a roll of condoms proving that he was indeed prepared. Handing the roll to her, he pointed out, "If ya take a look at de size, ya'll notice dat I'm above average."

She looked back at him in utter annoyance. "If this were talkin' about head size, Ah'd believe yah."

"But chere, it is talkin' 'bout _head_ size."

"Ha-ha!" She laughed sarcastically as she threw the condoms back at him. This was not a time for any jokes. "Stop fuckin' around. Last thing Ah need is yah gettin' meh pregnant jus' 'cause yah're so vain."

"Okay, okay, take it easy," he said trying to calm her down. "I know what I'm doin'. Ya're dealin' wit' an expert here," he added proudly.

"Expert?" She asked with a raised brow. "Is that another way of sayin' slut?"

"I'm not ashamed of who I am," he replied seriously, knowing that she would catch his humor. "I hope ya know how privilege ya are t' have me _do_ ya. I'm a pretty big stud, a real catch."

"Whatever!" She rolled her eyes. "Ya're actin' like Ah'm an ugly toad or somethin'."

"Your words, not mine," he said shaking his head. Changing the subject he continued, "If everyt'ing goes t' plan, we will have two hours together wit' me charged up."

"Two hours?" She asked as she snickered. "Ah doubt that _yah_ could last that long."

Stepping closer to her, he explained, "Mon chere, I'm in my prime. When I'm attracted t' a girl, two hours ain't even long enough." After giving her a quick look over, he relented, "But ya're right, I highly doubt I could even last a minute wit' ya."

"Yah jerk…" 

"An' another t'ing," he interrupted, "how much of a virgin are ya anyway?"

She narrowed her eyes. "What the hell is that suppose tah mean?"

"Hey, some girls experiment." He cracked a smile. "Ya know, sticking certain t'ings where dey don't belong."

She rolled her eyes. "No, Ah haven't been experimentin'."

"Oh."

She noticed how the smile disappeared from his face. "Why the disappointed look?"

"It's gonna hurt some."

"Whatever, Ah know," she replied with a careless wave of her hand. "The first time Julie did it with Andy it hurt for a bit, but then it got better…"

"Julie an' Andy?"

She looked sheepishly to the ground. "It was a romance novel Ah read. Actually, they're all pretty much like that."

He could laugh at her naivete, although it was kind of sweet. "Romance novels aren't in de business of givin' accurate portrayals of de act of sex."

"Yah're only tryna scare meh."

Shaking his head, he stated, "I'm only givin' ya de facts. I'm tryin' t' be con—con—con…"

"The word yah're lookin' for is _considerate_."

"Yeah, dat's de word!" He exclaimed as he snapped his finger. "Dere's always a first time for everyt'ing, right?" Moving the conversation along, he added, "I'll try t' go slow, but I should also give ya fair warnin'. I may be a li'l rusty…it's been a while."

"Really?" _Ah'm surprised he's admittin' somethin' like that tah meh. _"When was the last time yah had sex?"

"A day or two before I came here," he answered quickly. It was a day that he would remember for a long time to come. "I was havin' sex wit' my girl an' almost killed her…us."

Rogue's mouth dropped open in shock. "What?!"

__

Merde! I better calm her down. "It was when I didn't have control of my powers. I guess all de excitement was too much for me t' handle."

Looking nervously around her surroundings, she said, "Now I'm beginnin' tah have second thoughts about this whole thing."

"Why?"

She couldn't believe how clueless he was. "Not tah bruise yah're enormous ego, but yah're _not_ worth dyin' over."

"Really? I've heard otherwise." Remy pulled her back to him already sensing that she was about to turn away in disgust. "I'm jokin' wit' ya. I have de pills now dat Xavier made for me. I'll be sure t' take it right before we do _it_ so dere will be no accidents."

He seemed confidant in his response, but she was still reluctant. "Are yah sure it'll be safe?"

"100%" 

" 'Cause Ah really don't feel like explodin'."

"De only t'ing dat will be explodin' is me…in ya."

She rolled her eyes, but wasn't able to stop her lips from curling into a smile. "Yah jus' keep comin' up with 'em, don't yah."

"I always have t'…"

**__**

Ring, Ring, Ring 

His hands instinctively clutched his cell phone. Removing it from his pocket, he looked at the number and immediately put the phone back in his pocket.

"Who's that?"

"No one," he replied causally. 

Belle had called him back for some reason and had managed to bring his problems back to the forefront of his mind. Someone was lying to him and the one thing he hated was being lied to.

Rogue could see the change in his attitude. The playfulness had left his face, replaced with something serious. She had to admit that she didn't like that side of him—being that she had never seen it before. "Yah seemed a li'l bummed out when I was walkin' up tah talk tah yah. Is somethin' wrong?"

He sighed with heavy exhaustion. "Do ya really care t' hear my woos?"

"No, not really," she answered truthfully. "Unless it's somethin' really depressin' that will make meh feel much more better about mah life."

"In dat case, I t'ink I'll keep it t' myself."

Of course he would, she never expected anything else. "Fine, don't say Ah never asked." She turned to walk away and said, "See yah later at the pool house."

"Jus' make sure ya don't start wit'out me," he called after her. 

She stuck up her middle finger in response.

Remy watched as she left his sight. Once he was sure that Rogue was gone and that nobody else was near by, he retrieved his cell phone from his pocket with no intention on returning Belle's phone call.

After he dialed a number, the phone rang three times before a familiar voice answered.

"Lebeau Enterprises, how may I…"

"Michele, I need t' talk t' my father now," Remy demanded, too anxious to be polite.

"Remy, he isn't in at de moment."

__

Dat's not what I wanted t' hear. "Den find him an' put me t'rough."

"He cannot be reached," Michele responded firmly.

"Bullshit!" That was enough for Remy to lose what little control he had of his temper. "Ya tell him I need t' talk t' him!"

"He _cannot_ be reached." Michele repeated in a calm matter.

"Fine, I hear ya_." He's not budgin', which means dat my pa gave him direct orders t' keep his mouth shut._ "When he returns ya tell him t' phone my cell. It's urgent."

"I'll be sure t' inform him."

Remy closed his cell phone and for the first time he began to think that maybe there was some truth to what Belle was saying. His hands were shaking so he made a fist in order to keep them steady. _Now I'm worried._

Taking a glance at his watch, he realized that he would have to hurry back into the Institute if he didn't want to be late for his session. Remy ran into the mansion and skipped up the stairs into his room. He looked over to his dresser and grabbed his prescription bottle—it was empty.

__

What de hell? He thought, before remembering that he received a new set of pills from the professor. Opening the draw, he retrieved the new bottle and pushed it into his pocket. _Since I took de last pill from de old bottle dis morning, I won't need t' take another one from de new bottle 'til later on in de evening._

Closing his draw, he rushed out the room into the hidden elevator that accessed the headquarters of the X-Men. All his problems would have to be pushed aside for the time being. For now he had to completely focus on his Danger Room level 9 training session which was considered to be a high intensity warm up in preparation for level 10.

* * *

Scott walked into the living room, spotting Ororo curled up on the couch reading a magazine. "Have you seen Remy?"

She cringed at the mention of her ex-friend's name. "Why?"

"He finished a D.R. session almost three hours ago and I haven't seen him since."

Rolling her eyes, she turned a page. "So?"

"I don't like his disappearing act, especially when the only reason he's doing it is because the professor is gone." 

"Just ask the computer to locate him."

"That's the thing," he sighed, crossing his arms. "The computer can't get a lock on him. I don't know if he's on or off the property." _He rigged the computer the other day so that Jean and I could be together, but why is he doing it again?_

Looking from the magazine to him, she reasoned, "So he's pulling a Whodini. Why do you have to make a federal case out of it?

"The truth?" Sitting down in front of her on the couch, he explained clenching his teeth in anger, "That _bastard_ told Rogue about me and Jean after I told him to keep his mouth shut." He expected to see Ororo's surprised reaction, but instead, he observed a shrug of her shoulders. "You know?! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I figured you'd find out soon enough," she replied nonchalantly, flipping another page.

Taking the magazine from her and tossing it over his head, he assumed, "So you must know what possessed him to tell Rogue."

Ororo nodded her head. "He has this crazy idea that you're somehow leading Rogue on and he wanted to give her a wake up call." Pausing a moment, she asked, "It's a crazy idea, right?"

Scott through his hands in the air in disbelief. "Oh so you're going to believe his theory? 'Ro, you know I'm _totally_ into Jean."

"I know," she mumbled.

"Don't get mad at me if the next time you see your friend, he has a black eye."

She shrugged. "Hell, I'll be there cheering you on."

"What?" _She really did it, didn't she. _"So you must have locked Remy off already."

"That's right."

"How's he taking it?"

"A lot better than I expected, let me tell you," she answered matter-of-factly.

He placed a soft hand on her shoulder, knowing that it couldn't have been easy for her. "I'm sorry, 'Ro."

"It's for the best," she responded indifferently, choosing to look out the window—anywhere but at Scott.

__

I know how she feels—I know her too well by now. She doesn't want to talk anymore about her situation with Remy. Scott was willing to comply with his sister's unspoken request. "By the way, have you seen Rogue?" He asked as an after thought.

"Nope."

__

Now that's strange. Rogue's usually always cooped up in the house somewhere. Rubbing his chin, he concluded, "So both Remy and Rogue are missing."

She gave him a wry smile. "Are you trying to imply something?"

"Maybe…if they could touch each other."

Ororo snickered. "Well, you don't have to worry about that."

"Then why am I still worried?"

"Because it's Remy Lebeau," she answered with a wide smile, "and one can never be too sure when it's Remy Lebeau."

* * *

Remy stood at the front door of the pool house making sure everything was in order before he would enter. He patted his pant pocket, feeling the shape of the condoms he had placed in there earlier when he was in his room. 

__

Condoms…check!

Cupping his hands over his mouth, he exhaled making sure his breath was still minty fresh. 

__

Breath…check!

He clutched the flowers that were in his hands, giving them a deep smell.

__

Sentimental gift…check!

Once he was sure that everything had been taking care of, he tapped on the door. It was not long before he heard a response.

"It's open!"

He turned the door knob and walked in the room with the flowers covering his face. "Can ya believe it! I got ya a dozen roses," he lowered his voice, "which I stole, but dat's beside de po…" he stopped mid sentence, catching a glimpse of Rogue for the first time.

His hands dropped down from in front of him, the roses falling down on the sofa that was to his right.

She left him speechless. 

Remy half expected her to be dressed in black sweats to accompany her Goth style make up; instead, she was all dolled up as if she had actually put some effort into looking her best. His eyes did the usual move, slowly trailing down her body.

She left him speechless.

Rogue's normally bone straight shoulder length hair was now bouncing with loose curls. Her makeup seemed light and effortless, her green eyes sparkled now that he had a chance to see it without dark eyeliner; her glossy lips seemed fuller as if it were asking to be kissed. She wore a soft pink sundress which showed a hint of cleavage and hung well above her knees giving him a preview of her thighs. 

She left him…

"Wow!" Remy finally managed to get out. At the moment that one word was the only way he could convey how happily surprised he was by her appearance. 

Rogue tilted her head to one side, showing some sign of confusion. "Does that mean yah can get your dick up?"

He grinned, having been reminded of his remarks the night before_. Ah yes, I did tell her t' dress up t'night._ Nodding his head, he replied, "It's standin' at attention." 

She rolled her eyes. It was suppose to be a rhetorical question, but she realized long ago Remy had never mastered the 'rhetorical' concept. 

"What about me?" He asked, turning to one side so he could give her a profile view. With one hand in his pocket while the other hand combed his hair, he wondered, "I clean up nicely, don't I?"

__

Is he kiddin' meh? She thought sarcastically. He always looked good, but she could tell that he took extra care in getting a close shave, removing all his usual stubble. He wore brown khakis and a black buttoned shirt, she never saw before, which indicated that he bought the outfit especially for the night. She knew he was fishing for a compliment and hated that she had to give one to him. Within time, she answered, "Yeah, yah're no slouch." _Which is the understatement of the year._

"Is dat ya're way of pretendin' I'm _not_ makin' ya weak in de knees?"

"Don't get too carried away with yahrself," she said as she steadily lifted her foot up toward him, "it's the high heels that's makin' meh weak in the knees."

Stepping swiftly toward her, he put his arm around her hips, catching her before she could keel over. "Den maybe it's time I take ya off your feet."

His hand brushed across her bare arm, causing her to cry out in pain, "Oww!"

Letting go of her, he shook his head. "Come on, it wasn't _dat_ bad." 

The look on her face told him otherwise. Slowly he brought his fingers to her shoulders and gently began to run his hand up and down her arms, watching every reaction displayed throughout her face. "Is dis better?" he asked already knowing what the answer would be.

"Ye—yeah," she replied nervously. The sharp shock she had experience before now felt like a gently buzz as she began to familiarize herself with his touch.

"Good," he responded, slowly tracing his hands up her arms to her neck, finally resting on both sides of her glowing cheeks.

She watched as he closed his eyes and lowered his head, knowing that he was searching blindly for her lips. "Wait," she said as she turned her head from his approaching face. "No kissin' on the mouth. We're havin' sex not makin' love, raht?"

He looked confused for a moment before he realized what she was doing. "Oh I get it," he said grinning. "Pretty Woman mus' have been on cable last night, huh?"

"Yah fucker!" She yelled, giving him a not so hard punch on the arm. "Are yah callin' meh a whore?"

"Ya came t' me remember? So technically, I'm de whore, or man-ho, as dey say," he joked, although she did not smile. "Are ya sure ya don't wanna smooch some? I'm a pretty good kisser."

She couldn't believe his audacity and yet believe it at the same time. "Shouldn't that be somethin' someone else tells yah, instead of yah declarin' it yahrself?"

"Okay," he relented, moving his head closer to hers, "den why don't _ya_ tell me."

__

His eyes, his eyes…she could feel her body move closer to him as her lips ached to brush against his own. _His eyes…his eyes_…She shook her head sharply, trying to break whatever spell she could feel that he had over her. "What are yah doin' tah meh? Ah said Ah _don't_ wanna kiss yah," she stated absolutely.

"Fine, fine, ya don't have t'. I'm jus' messin' wit' ya," he added playfully.

Shaking her head, she insisted, "It's your eyes. It's like yah put meh in a trance—it's the flashin'."

"What do ya wan' me t' do—my eyes flash when I'm charged up, I can't help it." Placing his hand on her hip, he asked, "Do ya wan' me t' give ya a blind fold? Sure yah're gonna miss de t'rill of seein' me naked, but I'll make it up by t'rilling ya in other ways."

She managed a soft smile. "No blindfolds; like hell Ah'm gonna trust yah."

"Good call; I wouldn't trust me either," he said with a wink. Glancing over her head, the medium sized bed reminded him of why he was there in the first. "All dis banter is fun, but I can t'ink of somet'ing _really_ fun dat we could be doin' right now." Grabbing her hands, he pointed with his chin toward the bed. "Let's go, on de bed, chop-chop!"

"O-o-okay," she replied reluctantly, taken aback by his bluntness. Her mind was in a trance as she headed in the direction that he had pointed. Once she sat on the bed, her mind was finally beginning to process what was about to happen. "Should I just lie here with my legs open?" She asked sarcastically as he stood over her with that ever present smirk.

"An' here I t'ought ya wouldn't know what t' do."

She followed Remy with her eyes as he strolled over to on side of the room, not really paying much attention to what he was doing. All she could think about was what was going to take place and how it was really going to happen. 

Her eyes where closed as she thought, _Mah first time havin' sex and it will be with someone Ah don't love, let alone, can't stand. _Her hands were shaking as she placed them over her dress straps, sliding them down her shoulders. 

To her surprise, a warm hand covered her own as it gently pulled her dress straps back in place. She opened her eyes to see Remy kneeling down below her and saw something in his expression she had never seen before… tenderness.

"Despite what ya may t'ink, I'm not a _total_ bastard," he said softly as he held onto her hand. "I know it's your first time an' I know what it's like for a girl."

She bit her bottom lip, the very tone of his voice causing her body to tremble. "How could yah know?"

"It's called empathy."

The look on her face gave him every indication that she didn't know what he was talking about.

"It's de ability t'…" 

She rolled her eyes, hating the fact that he was acting like she was stupid. "Ah know what the word means…it's jus' hard for meh tah believe that yah are capable of havin' it."

__

How can I be shocked wit' her opinion of me when all I've ever showed her was my cocky side. Maybe it's time t' show her de other side. "Look, I was Belle's first. Granted, it was a couple of years ago, but I still remember how emotional it was for her. I mean, it was emotional for me too, but she truly put her heart into it. I was jus' a lowlife and I don't know how, but she saw somet'ing more in me t' fall in love. I'll always remember dat, I'll always love her for dat," snapping out of his loving memories, he focused on the present situation. "I know dat what _we_ will share together won't be anyt'ing like my first night wit' Belle or Scott an' Jean's first time together…"

Her body jerked with the mention of her teammates names, once again reminded that she and Scott could never again be each other's first. 

Rubbing her hand, he acknowledged, "Ya mus' be havin' so many conflictin' emotions right now." Pausing a moment, he took a breath and looked her deep in the eyes. "Rogue, if ya wanna call dis off, jus' tell me. I can walk out dat door right now, no questions asked. We can pretend like dis was all some weird Twilight Zone episode an' it never really happened. Hell, I'll be headin' home soon, so dis will _truly _be forgotten," he noted with a hidden meaning. "Jus' say de word."

"Ah jus' don't get it," she whispered as she held back her tears. "How could yah be _so_ in love with Belle and still sleep with meh?"

With guilty eyes, he looked away from her, not sure how to respond. "I don't know de answer t' dat question. I'll have de rest of my life wit' Belle t' t'ink it over."

She brought her hand to his face, touching his chin, tracing the outline of his lips. He was so handsome, someone that she could have easily fallen in love with, and yet she wasn't able to. A lone tear dropped from her eye as she stated, "It would be _so_ perfect if yah were Scott."

That was the last person he wanted to be compared to. "Fuck, Scott," he mumbled angrily.

With a smirk, she replied, "That's what Ah've tried tah do."

Her joke was completely loss on him. 

__

If sleepin' with a man Ah don't love is the only way Ah can be close tah somebody…Ah'll take mah chances. "Ah'm ready," she whispered with certainty, though she couldn't control the dread that was screaming to take hold of her.

Releasing her hands, he stood up. Tilting his head to the door, he said, "I t'ink I should leave."

"No, don't." With a firm shake of her head, she said, "Ah wanna do it; Ah wanna go through with it."

"Uh-uh." Giving her a quick look over, he concluded, "It's obvious ya're not ready for dis."

"How the hell do yah know?"

"I jus' do," he answered simply.

Her old suspicious of him where suddenly brought out into the forefront. "Of course yah do, Mr. _Telepath_," she said accusingly as she jumped up from the bed.

Brushing away her accusations with a wave of his hand, he said, "Ya can keep de flowers."

"And yah can go fuck yahrself," she countered only two steps behind him.

Turning around, he replied, "Merci, I will. At least dat way one of us will get lucky t'night."

"Yeah, well, Ah hope yah accidentally charge your dick while yah're jackin' off."

"I'll make sure t' den t'row it in your direction." 

His remark sent a furious rage through her. Oh how she just wanted to have the last word. "Jus' get the fuck out!" 

He was now at the door, his hand ready to turn the door knob. "I'll be out of de pool house an' eventually out of de mansion." 

"Ah can't wait!" She called out after him as he headed through the door. "Ah hope your plan crashes—with yah being the only casualty."

He stepped back into the room, shaking his head. "Ahh, chere, now _dat's_ cold. If my plane _really_ does go down tomorrow, ya'll feel so guilty ya'll be front row center at my funeral."

"Yah bet Ah will be." With a raised brow she crossed her arms. "Only tah piss on your fuckin' grave."

With a faraway smile as if he were imagining that very scene, he said, "I'm sure I'll enjoy the view." 

She knew that he would leave her now and there was nothing left she could do, but she just couldn't let him go—at least not yet. "Ah need tah know one thing, Remy. Jus' one thing." 

He paused a moment, contemplating if he should stay or leave. Reluctantly, he turned around, willing to hear her question unsure of whether or not he would be prepared to answer it.

"Was this all a game? Did yah only plan this entire thing jus' t' leave meh here lookin' like a fool? If that's the case then congratulations, it worked. Ah feel like the biggest idiot in the world for _openin'_ mahself up tah yah."

He couldn't resist the joke. "Both emotionally and physically?" he asked with a smile.

"Ah'm not _jokin'_, Remy! I've never met anyone so damn heartless in my entire life." 

"Shit!" He ran his fingers through his hair in disbelief. "Ya're pissed off at me jus' 'cause I _won't_ sleep wit' ya." Pointing at her, he declared, "If dis situation were reversed, _I'd_ be de biggest pig in de world."

"Jus' shut the fuck up." She covered her face in frustration as she tried to gather her emotions. "Yah know, if yah stood here and told meh that yah didn't wanna go through with this 'cause yah wouldn't be able tah look your girlfriend in the eyes afterwards, Ah would have had the utmost respect for yah. Ah would have thought, 'now there's a guy who is truly committed tah his relationship'. But that isn't your intention." Lowering her voice, she said sadly, "Yah're jus' doin' this tah hurt meh."

__

Great, jus' great! He thought sarcastically. "I'm not tryna hurt ya. Ya're first time shouldn't be wit' me." _Fuck! Doesn't she get it?_ "Can't ya see what I'm doin'? I'm givin' ya a way out; why don't ya jus' take it?"

"Ah'm not askin' for a way out!"

Stepping to her and staring her down, he insisted, "Ya _know_ ya don't wanna go t'rough wit' dis."

Instinctively, she shielded her eyes from him and turned away from his flashing pupils. "Stop tryna tell meh how Ah feel!"

"But am I right?" He called out to her.

In an instant she turned around to face him. "Yes, Ah'm scared; of course Ah'm scared, but that doesn't mean—my heart may not be into it, but mah mind is. Ah _know_ Ah want tah do this," she cried even though no tears fell. 

A sudden realization flooded his mind. _Shit! All dis time I was gettin' a bad vibe from her—like she didn't wanna go t'rough wit' havin' sex wit' me. But I can't pick up on what she is t'inking, only what she is feelin'. I can't read her head only her heart_. There in lies the difference between his mutation and Xaiver's.

"Remy…please." She pleaded, not aware that he was too consumed in thought to answer her.

__

Of course she doesn't wanna sleep wit' me, but she probably jus' reasoned dat I may be de only opportunity she will ever have t' actually be wit' somebody. Still, he wasn't sure what the right thing was to do in this case_. For sure, Xavier would tell me dat I shouldn't go t'rough wit' it…den again, fuck Xavier and his advice. _

I know my dad would tell me t' sleep wit' her 'cause she's givin' me de okay…den again, Jean Luc and I are on shaky ground if what Belle says is true. 

Giving it some more thought, he concluded, _Maybe it's time I stop listenin' to so called 'mentors' an' adoptive fathers an' do what I t'ink is right._

"Ah'm not gonna ask yah again," her shaky voice cut right into his thoughts.

Focusing on Rogue, suddenly hit by how beautiful she truly was and feeling his attraction towards her, the answer to his question was as clear as day. Walking over to her, he responded, "Good, 'cause I'm not gonna give ya another opportunity t' back out." 

Her eyes widen in shock, suddenly feeling his body pressed against hers as he backed her all the way to the edge of the bed, giving her no choice but to sit down.

He stood over her a couple of seconds as she looked up to him towering over her. Kneeling down on the floor, he placed his hand on her calf, sliding his other hand down her leg to the heel of her shoe. Ever so slowly, while looking at her, he removed one shoe from her feet. "Ya know these t'ings are bad for ya," he said repeating the words she said to him earlier in the day while holding the shoe in the air.

"Not as bad as cigarettes," she countered with a soft smile.

His fingers trailed down the high heel until it reached the point. "But jus' as addictive," he added with a wink.

Before she could help herself, she placed her hand on his arm, wanting to feel the texture of his toned biceps. "Damn, yah're so hard." She almost slapped her forehead for letting those words slip from her mouth.

He looked up at her with a smirk. 

She waited a couple of seconds for him to say something, but he did not speak. "Thank yah for spearin' meh from one of your sly comments."

"It was a good one."

"I'm sure it was." The smile left her face as another thought entered her mind. "Did yah take yah're pills?"

"Right before I came in." He could see the concern on her face. "Ya don't have t' worry. Everyt'ing will be okay."

And for some reason, she believed him.

His fingers traveled back to her dress straps with the intention of pulling it off her shoulders. 

"Wait."

He stopped short, hoping that she would not call the entire thing off. "What is it?"

"Ah—Ah want the lights off."

He sighed with relief, glad that she wasn't having second thoughts. _So what if she wants the light off; I can see perfectly fine in the dark_. "Whatever ya want, chere. Dis is your night."

* * *

Xavier sat on the private jet as he flew back to New York state. He should have been going over the many things that had taken place during the Pentagon meeting, but all he could consume himself with was Remy.

The professor checked his watch for the 9th time in the last 15 minutes. He wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead. Everything had been perfect—everything was all set—he would meet with Remy just in time for the teen to start his 10th level training. He had to be there to make sure nothing would get too out of hand. The Danger Room session was set for 9:00pm. Xavier checked his watch again. 

8:06pm. He unbuttoned his collar, trying to cool himself off_. There's no way I'm going to make it back in time_. Still he did have reason to be relieved. _If Scott follows protocol, I won't have anything to worry about._ It was then he finally began to relax. _I shouldn't worry; Scott always follows protocol._

* * *

__

Merde, merde, merde!

Remy griped the pillow over him as he lay naked over the semi-naked Rogue. Things were not going according to his plan. He could feel the pounding of his heart in his chest and the rush of blood traveling to the center of his body. On further conclusion, he realized that it had been for far too long since he had last been naked over a woman. His body was demanding that he continue on with the act; however, he knew that he would have to go slow.

Rogue remained still under him, a far cry from how she was acting earlier. To Remy's amazement, the foreplay went on for longer than he had anticipated thanks to Rogue's curiosity. He had kissed and rubbed the right places and knew that she was physically ready to move forward, but for some reason she suddenly clamped up.

He stopped what he was doing, knowing that the way things were going it would be too hard to continue. "Rogue, ya're too tense."

"No, Ah'm not." She wiggled her fingers and toes with ease to prove that he was wrong.

"Rogue," he said with a hand on the said of her face, "your ankles are locked t'gether. How am I suppose t' carry on if I can't get t' de goods?"

She twisted her lips instead of giving him a direct answer. She couldn't figure out how exactly to tell him that at that particular moment, she didn't have any control over her body.

As if sensing her inability to move, he gradually slid his hand down the side over her figure, resting on the thin silky material on her hip. With a strong tug on the strap, her panties were pulled off her body and tossed aside.

"Tada!" He yelled in good humor, although he noticed that she wasn't smiling. He began to position himself in between her legs even though she didn't seem to be participating.

Rogue could feel what he was doing, but offered no encouragement. Her legs remained clamp shut. Turning her head to face him, she whispered, "Remy."

It was the first time that she had starred so long at his pulsating eyes, which told him that she was about to say something serious. "Yeah?" He asked with hesitation.

"Ah—Ah don't wan' it tah hurt," she stated simply, though her words were much more than simple.

__

What de fuck! She's askin' me t' do de impossible. "But—how can I…" his voice trailed off, trapped by the innocence of her green eyes, and with the knowledge that they would forever be changed. 

He looked away from her, feeling as if _she_ could now read his emotions. In a hush tone, he responded, "It won't hurt." Finding the strength to look back at her, he added, "I promise."

He could feel the flashing heat of his eyes now in tune with the pulsating energy of his body. Lowering himself on top of her, he tried to control his shaking, feeling as if his erection was going to overtake him…or was it his powers? In that instant, he couldn't tell which was which.

* * *

Scott eyes lighted up the moment his girlfriend entered the room. "I've been wondering where you were." He stood up, wrapping his arms around her small frame.

"I'm right here," she answered plainly, her arms remaining firmly at her sides as she clenched her fist until Scott pulled out of the hug. He seemed geninely happy to see her, which made her suspicious considering that she didn't get that kind of warm greeting earlier in the day when she first saw him with Rogue. 

"Why didn't you tell me that we were invited to Remy's wedding?" She asked, trying to hide her confrontational tone of voice.

__

Shit! "Huh?" He mumbled, nervously scratching the back of his head. "Oh yeah. We were invited to Remy's wedding." Shuffling his feet, he added, "But I think we're uninvited now…or at least, _I_ am."

"And why is that?"

He shrugged casually. "I told him that I didn't want to go anymore."

She nodded her head, giving him the false impression that she accepted his answer. "So what were you and Rogue talking about earlier today?"

"Today?" He debated within himself whether or not he should tell her the truth. _Might as well tell her, she's going to find out sooner or later. _"Rogue told me that Remy let her know about our _anniversary._" Just the mention of the incident was enough to get his blood boiling. "He's an asshole! I told him to keep his mouth shut and he went and told Rogue about us anyway."

"Is that the reason you don't want to go to the wedding?"

"That's one of the reasons." _And the other reason why I don't want to go is because he'll soon have no memory of me anyway…_

"I've been wondering," she said with her hands on her hips. "Why were you so against Rogue finding out about us in the first place?"

"I thought we both agreed on it." Remembering the talks he and Jean had about the situation days before, he said, "We thought that it would be best not to tell her because she would be reminded that she may never have that experience."

"But now that I think about it, you where the one who spearheaded that entire campaign."

"And _you_ agreed to it."

"Only because I thought you were being sensitive to Rogue's feelings."

Throwing his hands up into the air, he yelled, "That's what I was _trying_ to do!"

"Oh really?" Crossing her arms, she suggested, "So I guess it had nothing to do with the fact that you didn't want anything to get in the way of your relationship with Rogue."

"My _relationship_ with Rogue?" He asked in disbelief. "Where the hell did that come from? You have no idea what you're talking about."

"Are you sure you want to argue with me? You know I can just search your mind for the truth."

His eyes widened in shock, never hearing anything like that from her before. "Since when is my word not good enough?"

"Since Gambit entered the Institute," Ororo interrupted, making them remember that she was still in the room. 

They looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"Don't you guys see what's going on? Again he's stirring the pot in your relationship."

Jean thought back to the entire conversation with Remy, playing closer attention to the way he lead their talks and how much of an instigator he was being. "Now that you mention it; he did seem intent on riling me up earlier today."

Scott nodded his head in agreement, noting that Remy had been intentionally provoking him. "And he does seem to have it out for me for some reason." The way the thief had been acting was completely different from the day before.

Ororo got up from the corner of the room and walked over to their little huddle. "We've should have been listening to Rogue all these weeks. She tried to warn us that Gambit was a snake."

"What's with him nowadays?" Jean asked with her hands on her hips. "It's like he's done a 180 on us."

"I know." Scott agreed with disappointment. "I'm not liking this manipulative side of Gambit one bit."

"So what do we do now?" She asked looking at Scott, who in turn shrugged his shoulders. They both then turned their heads to face Ororo at the same time.

She smiled wickedly as she raised an eye brow. "I'm sure we can come up with something."

* * *

Remy stepped out of the washroom just as Rogue was on her hands and knees with her head underneath the bed.

"What are ya doin'?" He asked as her head darted from under the bed to him.

"Ah can't find mah underwear."

Even though she now had back on her dress, the thought that she didn't have on any underwear drove him crazy. "Dat is so hot."

"Where did yah throw it?" She asked still searching the floor.

He shrugged his shoulders, not giving the question much thought.

Rogue shook her head in frustration, giving up on finding her underwear. Getting up from the floor, she sat down on the edge of the bed. She was trying hard to avoid Remy's stare, unable to look at him now that everything was over and the lights were on. She couldn't put into words how she felt about what he had done for her. She wanted to express how grateful she was, but all she could come up with was, "Thank yah."

"Don't mention it," he said as if it were truly no problem at all.

"It's kind of hard not too." Her fingers twisted awkwardly into the bed sheets she was sitting on. "Are yah okay?"

Brushing his hands down his shirt, he replied, "I am now." _A cold shower can do wonders for de male body. _Trying to continue on with his considerate behavior, he asked, "Are _ya_ okay?"

Lowering her head shy, she mumbled, "Yeah."

"Good." He stood in the same spot, looking over to her sitting on the bed and feeling awkward, unsure of what he was suppose to do. "Do ya wan' me t' stay a bit an', ya know…"

"Hold meh?" She shook her head adamantly. "Uh-uh. Sex not love, raht? Ah think that holdin' would be love."

He nodded his head in relief, happy to have dodged that bullet. Puffing out his chest, he said, "I would have asked ya 'bout my performance, but given de noise ya were makin', I assumed dat I hit de mark." Sliding down next to her on the bed, he added, "It's pretty hard t' fake dat kind of reaction."

She tried hard to come up with a smart mouth comeback, but could think of nothing to say. "So where does this leave us now?" She asked, avoiding his eyes at all cost. "There's _no_ way Ah'll be able tah even look at yah on the outside."

"I'll be gone in a matter of hours so 'til den jus' play de game," he said with a shrug. "Next time I see ya, I'll act like not'ing ever happened. Ya know, like what most guys do after dey have sex wit' a girl," he joked as she smiled.

"Good."

"So, has it happened yet?"

"Has what happened?"

Grinning, he inched closer to her and asked, "Have ya fallen in love wit' me?"

Smiling, she shook her head. "_Hardly_. Ah'm still not sure that Ah'm even in _like_ with yah."

In utter shock he asked jokingly, "Could it be? Have I lost my touch?" The clock on the wall caught his eye. Verifying that the time was correct on his watch, he said, "I have t' get goin' for my next session."

"Oh…raht," she said flabbergasted. She knew he would have to leave sooner or later, but was surprise that some part of her hoped that he would have been later. "Thanks for…"

He raised his index finger in the air for her to be silent. "I already told ya not t' mention it."

It was easier said than done. "But Ah feel like Ah owe yah somethin'."

"Maybe ya do," he agreed. With his fingers, he brushed back her long hair from her face. He lowered his head to hers until he felt her soft lips against his as he gently slipped his tongue into her mouth. 

Just as Rogue could feel her body moving in toward him, he pulled back from the kiss.

With a wink, he said, "Call it even."

She instinctively brought her hand to her lips. "Ah don't think that we should have done that."

"It's too late now."

She bit her cheek, remembering the first boy she had kissed so long ago. "Yah were raht."

"I know," he answered confidently even though he was totally clueless to what she was referring to. " 'Bout what?"

"Yah _are_ a good kisser."

He wiggled his eyebrows. "I'll add ya t' de list of satisfied clients." Taking a quick look at his watch, he got up from the bed. "I really gotta go."

"Ah probably won't see yah again." She walked behind him as he headed over to the door. "Yah know, jus' tah keep it undercover."

Turning around to face her, he nodded. "Dat would be best."

She watched as he reached for the door handle, ready to exit. "Bye."

He paused a moment before heading through the door and turned back around as if he forgot something. "Rogue?"

"Yeah," she answered a little too quickly.

"I know I've been kinda hard on ya de last couple of weeks." He watched as her eyes lowered to the floor, avoiding his sincere stare. "I jus' wanted t' let ya know dat…"

**__**

Ring, Ring, Ring

Remy took out his cell to see how was calling.

His reaction caused her to suspect something was wrong; however, she was more interested in what he was going to say. "Yah were sayin'?"

Remy looked at her as if he forgot she was still standing there. "Huh?" Snapping out of his thoughts, he said, "I really gotta take dis call." Without another word he left the boathouse, totally preoccupied with the person who had called him.

"Bye," she whispered just before the door had closed. _Ah wonder what he was gonna say tah meh?_ The thought soon floated from her mind as she went back to the bed, sitting in the same position. She looked down at the neatly made bed, as images of the night flashed through her mind. She bit her bottom lip in an attempt to keep a smile from covering her face.

As soon as Remy was out the door, his cell phone was right by his ear. The call he had been waiting on for hours had finally arrived.

"Pa?" He asked as he walked down the path from the pool house. 

"I was told by Michele dat ya were eager t' talk t' me."

He started to feel anxious upon hearing his father's voice. He had so many things to say to the man, but couldn't help but feel like a scared little boy. Mustering all his courage, he asked, "Why did it take so long for ya t' get back t' me?"

There was a long pause before Jean Luc answered, "I don't like your tone, my son."

Remy nodded his head even though he knew his father couldn't see him, but he was determined not to back down. _I have t' know if he's lyin' t' me—I have t' find out de truth. _Deciding to switch the topic, he asked, "So how are de plans for de weddin' comin' along?"

"Dis is what de urgency was all about?" Jean Luc asked impatiently as he looked at his watch. "I was in de middle of important matters…"

"Like plannin' my weddin'?"

__

I've known him long enough t' know when he's fishin' for information. "Is dere somet'ing on your mind?"

"Yeah, a li'l somet'ing." _It's now or never._ "Like, when were ya gonna t' tell me dat dere wasn't ever gonna be a weddin'?"

__

He knows? The shock of the question was too much for Jean Luc to hide his guilt—luckily, Remy was unable to see his face. "Excuse me?" He asked faking his outrage.

"I know everyt'ing," Remy continued, "I know dat ya were plannin' on usin' my advanced mutation t' destroy de Assassins Guild so dat de Thieves would rein supreme."

__

Shit, he does know! Still, the king of thieves continued on with his baffled act. "What?"

"I _know_ it's true. It makes too much sense _not_ t' be true." And the longer his father remained silent, the more determine Remy was that he was on the right track.

"Where did ya hear such tales?" 

"Never mind where I heard it…"

"Ya don't tell me nevermind!" He yelled in his father tone of voice, slamming his fist on the desk. The boy on the other end of the line was not the same boy he had raised all these years. "It looks like two months away from me have corrupted your mind…"

"Or maybe I've finally had de chance t' see clearly for de first time," he countered, becoming less fearful of his father the longer they talked.

Hearing his son's words filled his heart with a sadness that he had never before felt. "I cannot believe what I'm hearin'."

It was then that Remy felt the need to explain all that he had learned. "Julian found out everyt'ing. He told Belle all de cards ya had up your sleeve, except he got one t'ing wrong. He told Belle dat I was in on your plan t' destroy deir Guild, only Belle figured out dat I would never be a party t' it. _She_ believed in me." _Which is why I'll always love her._

Jean Luc let out an eerie chuckle, full of a man who was wise with years. "My dear, boy. I t'ought I had raised ya better dan dis." He said smugly, "Belle phoned ya t' say dat I was gonna betray her family." 

"Yeah, so?"

"So, I bet she dan also made a suggestion. I bet she tried t' convince ya t' turn against de Guild ya were raised t' lead an' join _her_ Guild." Making sure he covered his ground, he added, "An' if she hadn't said those words t' ya yet, she will soon." Pausing a moment, just so that all he had said would sink in, he asked, "Am I right?"

He stopped dead in his tracks, his body turning cold. "What are ya tellin' me?"

"_She_ has turned your mind against me, your father. I never t'ought it would be possible." Rubbing his forehead, he recalled, "I found ya as a boy…I raised ya as my flesh an' blood even more so, t' de point were I would have forsaken my first born." Slamming his fist with fury on the desk, he whispered harshly, "An' now, all these years later t' hear those words of disrespect an' suspicion comin' from your mouth—de same mouth where I fed a hungry child…"

"Father…"

"_She_ did it," he interrupted as he gripped the receiver tighter in his hand. "She an' those damn Assassins had de audacity t' come between me an' my son."

"It isn't Belle's fault; it's Julian," he tried to explain.

"It's her fault 'cause she is one of 'em," he yelled into the phone. "I raised ya t' know better, t' know when ya are bein' used."

"Ya really t'ink she'd do dat t' me?"

"I _know_ it." Sighing heavily into the phone, he said calmly, "Ya do know what dis means."

"What?"

"_Dey_ never intended on ever havin' a weddin'." He twirled the chord of the phone in his fingers and said, "_Dey_ wanna have total control…_we_ cannot let dat happen."

Remy hesitated, not liking where his father was taking the conversation. "What are ya sayin'?"

"_Dey_ struck first…_dey_ tried t' break our family." Smiling victoriously, he concluded, "An' now it's our turn."

* * *

Henry shook his head in disbelief in response to all his father had told him. "So Remy now believes dat Belle is lyin' t' him jus' so dat _he_ could join de Assassins."

Jean Luc nodded his head. "Yes, dat is what I'm tellin' ya." 

They were both on the top floor of the family company high-rise in New Orleans, sitting at a desk. 

"I don't get it." Henry sat back in his chair. "Is dere any way possible for Julian t' have discovered what we had planned for Remy? What are de odds?"

"De possibility of him findin' out is slim. I'd say only 1%."

The entire thing didn't make any sense to Henry. "So Julian deliberately made up a story t' tell Belle knowin' dat she would tell Remy an' den figure out dat Remy had no idea an' den she would convince him t' join her Guild?" He asked, almost confusing himself as he traced back the story. "Sounds a lil' complicated—too farfetched. But if anybody could pull dat off it would be Julian," he was willing to admit.

"I know. Dat 1% chance is makin' me a li'l nervous." Tapping his fingers on the desk, he mentioned, "I know dat Julian's father, Marius, will be away 'til around midnight."

"What would ya have me do?"

"We won't be invincible 'til Remy's returned t' us." Looking his oldest son directly in the eyes, he ordered, "I need ya t' eliminate dat 1% chance before it gets back t' Marius."

"I understand." Henry got up from the chair, preparing to head out the door.

"Be careful, my son," Jean Luc called out, causing Henry turned around to face him. "De war has begun—de righteous will survive."

The son nodded his head and walked out the office, leaving his father alone to grin victoriously. _Remy will be home by tomorrow…by tomorrow we will be unstoppable._

******

****

Author's Note: Okay well, there was more to the chapter but it would have taken a little longer to complete and I wanted to get this up right away. Instead I decided to split this part into two chapters. 

And there is a tiny twist to this chapter—if you didn't notice it, that's okay. It will come out more clearly later on.

If you didn't get an email update, I probably typed in the wrong address or I missed you. Just ask me again and I'm make sure to get you the next time.

Thanks for the reviews—you all have good suggestions, insights and had me laughing out loud at times (Katjen20) :o)

****

Next Time: Remy prepares for the 10th Level of the Danger Room as Xavier tries to make it back to the mansion on time.


	8. All Falls Down

**Note:** It's been so long, I didn't bother send any reminder e-mails.

**New Addition**

Chapter 8

All Falls Down

Scott Summers checked his watch confirming how late it truly was. He rolled his eyes as he stretched his arms over his head. Tardiness was one of his pet-peeves and at that moment he was fuming.

The sliding doors opened behind him as he exhaled loudly. "It's about time…" he started to say before he turned around and noticed Ororo enter the room.

"I didn't know you were expecting me," she replied with a smile as she leaned against one of the consoles.

Shaking his head, he mumbled, "I thought you were someone else." He watched as she removed a chocolate bar from her baggy pant pocket, waiting to see what she intended to do with it. "Remy should be in the middle of his last danger room session right about now."

She nodded her head as he spoke. "Which is why I'm here."

He raised a brow wondering if they were still going to go through with what they had planned.

"He's been talking so much shit since he first came here, I wanna see how good he does…or how bad," she finished saying with a devious smile.

"That is…_if _he gets the chance."

Ororo smiled. "Exactly," she agreed as she opened the chocolate bar wrapper and bit into it."

"No eating food in the control room," he stated in his usual leader tone of voice. He hated to be the bad guy, but knew the rules had to be enforced.

"Yeah, but the professor isn't here." Ororo looked around the room as if Scott could see something that she could not. "Or is he watching us through some kind of hidden camera."

"Just put it away," he ordered as the phone rang.

She stared at his every movement as he made his way over to the phone and put her snack back into her pocket, mumbling bitterly.

Scott knew that she was a little pissed at him, but had long ago learned to run a tight ship when Xavier was away. _If I let the team get away with the little stuff, they'll eventually work their way up to the big stuff. _

Looking at the call display on the phone, he realized the caller was phoning the mansion's school line. Picking up the receiver, he spoke in a professional manner, "Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters, Scott speaking, how may I help you?"

"Hello, Scott. May I speak with Remy Lebeau?" An older sophisticated male voice asked.

Scott looked over to Ororo showing definite confusion. "He's not in at the moment. May I take a message?"

"Would you please inform him that Nathaniel called?"

He remained focus on Ororo, who returned his stare, wondering what was going on. "Sure, no problem--uh--he has your number?"

"Hopefully," the man replied. "Goodnight."

"Bye," Scott said, although all he heard was a dial tone. He hung up the phone and rubbed his chin in great thought.

"What's with all the suspense?!" Ororo asked as she walked towards him. "Who was it?"

The noise of the sliding doors distracted Scott and Ororo from their conversation.

Jean entered the room and immediately felt the strangeness in the air. "Did any of you get the phone? By the time I reached it, it stopped ringing."

"Yeah, I got it," Scott answered then added in disbelief, "It was a call for _Remy_."

"What?" Jean looked at him warily, not believing it was true.

Ororo scoffed at his words. "Remy _never_ gets calls from the main line. He's always huddled away whispering on his cell phone."

"Well some creepy sounding guy named Nathaniel just called for him."

Jean scrunched her face in response. "_Creepy_ sounding?"

"The guy sounds like he's from the 19th century or something," he answered feeling troubled.

Ororo laughed at the thought. "Like his entire life is a black and white silent movie." Shrugging her shoulders, she added, "Well, I guess that's just one more thing to add to the mystery book."

"So, we still doing this thing with Remy?" Jean asked, remembering what they discussed an hour or so ago.

"Yup," Ororo answered, exchanging a confirmation glance with Scott. He nodded his head in reluctant agreement, still not sure why he okayed the plan in the first place.

Jean looked worriedly at her watch. "The professor is late."

"I know." Scott was visibly relived. "I hope he _doesn't_ show up. It'll make the plan all the more easier."

"Yeah, I'm not crazy with the idea of having to say _no_ to Xavier." Jean sat down on one of the chairs as Ororo stood up.

"Don't wimp out on me now, you two," she warned, putting on a fearless front. She headed over to one of the computers used exclusively to tally every maneuver that happens in the Danger Room and combines the results into a percentage of how well each team is doing in the mock scenario. "But let's just say he does end up doing the last training session," Turning back to the other two in the room, she wondered, "how do you think he'll do?"

"Are you asking me if I think Gambit will be coming out of the D.R. in a body bag or a stretcher?" Scott quipped, chuckling at his own words.

"All joking aside," Jean added seriously, " Xavier mentioned to me a couple of times how impressed he was with Remy in the Danger Room."

"That may be so, but now it's level _10._ As we all know, it takes more than having quick reflexes and a good shot with a charged card to complete. You need the _mental_ as well as the physical skills..."

Ororo couldn't resist jumping in, before Scott could finish his sentence, "Are you _saying_ that Gambit doesn't have the mental capacity to complete the task?"

"All I'm _saying_ is that it's not so easy," he said, not able to resist adding, "as _you_ should know."

She bit the inside of her cheek, knowing that his remark was an intended swipe at her inability to successfully complete a level 10 challenge as a leader. "And all _I'm_ saying is you'll probably have definite competition for your top score." _That should keep him pacing the room like a manic,_ Ororo thought, knowing that Scott was very competitive and would hate it if he were outdone–after all, he was the leader of the X-Men.

_Ouch! _"Thanks for the vote of confidence, sis," he said sarcastically, giving her a semi-playful/semi-serious punch on the arm.

She returned the punch, but aimed it for his chest. "Anytime, bro."

The sliding doors opened and in walked the man of the hour. He had already changed into his X-Men uniform and had a temporary moment of sadness knowing that it would be his last time. The uniform had become more comfortable each time he had put it on and he barely even noticed how gay it looked anymore.

Remy stood in the center of the room staring back at all the eyes that were staring at him. Looking guardedly at his three former friends, he asked, "What're all of ya guys doin' in here?"

They all ignored his question.

Scott spoke up, "Where were you?"

Remy shrugged his shoulders showing indifference. "Around," he answered vaguely.

"On the grounds?"

He gave a lazy smile. "Yeah."

Scott stepped closer to him so that their conversation wouldn't be heard by the girls. "Security couldn't pick up your signal anywhere on the grounds."

"So?" he responded defiantly.

Scott soon realized what Remy had been up to. _If he was on the grounds and the computer couldn't pick up on it, it could only mean that he tampered with the system. _"_So_, the professor wouldn't like to hear that you were messing around with the codes."

"I'm a day away from leavin' dis hell-hole; de threat of Xavier's wrath isn't goin' t' have de same affect on me." Leaning closer to Scott, he whispered in his ear, "Besides, de professor wouldn't wan' t' hear what ya and Jean were up t' de other day either now would he?"

_Shit! _"You're going to hold that over my head?"

"It's only okay t' break de rules when it's t' benefit ya not anybody else, is dat de way it works?"

Scott shook his head. "That's not the…"

He brushed passed Scott and briefly scanned the control room. "Where is Xavier anyway? I have a session scheduled right 'bout now…or should I say, 20 minutes ago."

"He's still away on business," Scott replied.

Remy turned back around to face him. "When's he gonna be back?"

"We don't know yet."

He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "Forget dis shit! It's taken me eight weeks t' make it dis far in de D.R and I'm not about t' wait a minute longer in order t' start de last level." Stomping over to the control panel, he nudged Jean. "Start it up, I'm about t' head out."

Jean looked over to Scott and waited for his direction.

"No way." Scott stated as he signaled for Jean to back away from the controls. "Level 10 is _extremely_ dangerous. It can only be activated with a senior level X-Man at the controls."

"Aren't ya senior level? I mean, ya're de team leader for goodness sakes!"

Scott remained cool in the face of Remy's ranting and raving. "We have to wait for the professor."

He stormed over to the corner of the room and plopped down on a chair. "Damn, dis sucks!" He complained as he crossed his arms and sulked in his seat.

Scott discreetly looked over to Ororo who couldn't contain her smile.

"By the way, a friend of your friends called for you not too long ago," Jean mentioned as an after thought.

Instinctively he patted down his trench coat, making sure his cell phone was where it was suppose to be. He could feel the small bulge in his inside pocket. _If I have my phone on me, how de hell did I get a call? _"Called me where?"

"On the house line," Scott answered for Jean.

Remy snickered. "Anyone I know would of called me on my _cell_." Turning to Jean, he added, "Jus' 'cause de person knows my name, doesn't mean he's my friend." Looking back over to Scott, he asked, "Who was it?"

"Nathan."

Remy chuckled in response. "I don't know no Nathan."

"Actually," Ororo interjected with little care, "you told us before that his name was Nathaniel."

Remy smiled. "Well, I don't know no _Nathaniel_ either…" he stopped suddenly upon realizing the name was indeed familiar to him.

Scott looked at him curiously, picking up on his peculiar reaction. "What? You know the guy?"

He firmly shook his head in response. "Nah, my mind jus' wandered for a sec." _Why is dat weirdo callin' me out of de blue–after all dis time?_ "So-uh-did de guy leave a message or anyt'ing?" he asked as casually as possible.

With a slight shrug Scott answered, "Nope, just that he called. He said you had his number."

"Oh." Remy had long ago memorized the number and charged the card it was written on--never liking to keep a paper trail of private information around for too long. _I guess de old guy is jus' checkin' up on me…_His body shivered in remembrance of his first night and how he was attacked by a maniac mere moments after refusing Nathaniel's offer. _I know dat bastard sent Sabertooth after me; I jus' hope he's not plannin' anymore surprises. _Silently he let out a sigh of relief with the fact he would be soon leaving the mansion; although, he knew that once he returned home there would be more problems to face.

The sliding doors again opened as Rogue entered the room. She stopped suddenly when she saw more people than she expected in the control room. She placed her hands on her hips. "How come Ah didn't get an invitation tah this party?"

Scott was relived to see her. "Where have you been, Rogue?" He asked sounding as if he were a worried parent.

She looked at him befuddled before she remembered the lie that Remy had told her to say. "Ah was at the library returnin' some books." She held her hands behind her back to hide her nervousness. "Ah was in _before_ curfew."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to freak out on you," he said apologetically. "Professor X hasn't returned yet and I just wanted to know where everyone was--you know, just in case."

"Well, Ah'm here now." She gave him a soft smile, as she noticed Remy in the corner of the room. He seemed to be in his own world, not paying attention to what was going on. His eyes were closed, but she somehow knew that he probably wasn't sleeping.

Having assumed that Remy would already be in the Danger Room, Rogue headed to the control room because she was curious to see how he would make out. If she had known that he would still be in the control room, she would not have showed up. _The plan was that we should stay away from each other not tah arouse any suspicion. _Part of her wanted to make a dash out of the room, but she thought that it would look rather odd and draw too much attention.

Seeing that Ororo was in an area that was farthest from Remy, she made her way over to the weather witches' side, knowing that she had to cross Remy's path to do so. Rogue reasoned that avoiding any contact with the Cajun wouldn't be too hard considering that Remy seemed to be content to sit where he was, with his eyes closed.

Just as she walked passed the seemingly tired man, his eyes flashed open.

Remy eyes trailed down her body as he took note of her regression back to her old Goth self._ She's back t' black, I see,_ he thought regretfully. "I see dat ya have returned t' de Dark side," he spoke up as she walked by him.

"Eat shit," she responded, hoping that know one would detect how much their relationship had changed over the past hour or so.

He smiled in response, although only Rogue noticed his flirtatious demeanor. Her body sizzled--she felt as if he was burning her with the intensity of his stare. He followed her with his eyes until she reached her destination.

She leaned against the wall beside Ororo, who seemed to be staring her down as well. _Oh mah Gawd…does she know somthin'?_ Rogue quickly ran her hands down her body, making sure everything was in place. "Why are yah lookin' at meh like that?" She asked self-consciously.

"I _know_ what you did," she accused her as she folded her arms. "You've been rummaging through my closet."

Inwardly, Rogue felt like jumping for joy, glad that her secret was not out. "Huh?" She asked innocently.

"I'm missing a dress."

"Take it easy." Rogue rolled her eyes showing annoyance. "Ah put it back."

Ororo raised a brow, very pleased with her roommates sudden interest in her closet. "Since when have you been into pink?"

"It was a phase," showing indifference, she added, "Ah got over it."

"Cyke!" Remy yelled with aggravation as he jumped from his chair and approached the team leader. "Can't ya jus' run de program already?"

"You'll get killed."

With a charming grin, he joked, "Dat should be your incentive."

Scott couldn't help but smile with him. "Even though that does sound tempting…_no_ way."

As the two men stood at a stand-still, the sliding door opened and Logan entered the room, ceasing all conversations. The students were caught off guard with his entrance, not having seen nor heard from him in weeks.

"Fuck!" Remy cursed as he slid down into the nearest seat. _I only had a couple of hours left in dis place--I was so close t' not seein' his face again._

Rogue's eyes lighted up at the sight of Logan. She tried to contain her happiness while Ororo combed her hair with her fingers.

Logan looked around the room, removing the toothpick from his mouth. Without a word he commanded the attention of everyone in the room, who waited silently for him to make the first move. "What're all ya kids doin' in here?" He asked as though they were on his private property.

Scott was first to speak. "We're waiting for the professor."

"Why?" He grunted, needing more of an explanation. He was always one to believe that having the teens together in one place without adult supervision would always lead to some kind of trouble–whereas Xavier was able to trust leaving them on their own for small periods of time.

"It's gonna be my first time on level 10," Remy answered, masking his fear with confidence. The image of Logan chasing him as the metal claws broke out from his skin was still etched in his mind. In no way did he want to get on Logan's bad side...again.

Logan stared Remy down, his dislike for the young man increasing by each minute. The scratch on his favorite motorbike caused by the teen, still etched in _his_ mind.

The Cajun puffed out his chest. "It's been a long time."

"Not long enough," Logan said then pointed in Remy's direction. "That's my seat."

Remy eased out of the chair with little effort and backed away from it. "Jus' keepin' it warm for ya."

The older man snarled at the teen and he sat down, putting his feet up on a higher surface.

Remy checked his watch, wondering what was taking Xavier so long to return. _I can't start not'ing 'til he shows his face. _Logan's sudden movement caught Remy's attention and gave him an idea. "Wolverine."

"What?"

"Ya a senior level X-Man?"

The other students all exchanged troubled glances, knowing where the little conversation would lead.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?"

"Instead of waitin' for de professor, ya mind overseein' my last session?"

He looked the boy over. _Xavier has told me Gambit had been makin' great progress in his trainin'. _"Knock yourself out." Logan leaned back in his comfy chair. "Literally," he added underneath his breath, more so for his own entertainment.

Remy jumped with excitement. "Yes!"

"Wait a sec," Logan said remembering that Remy was a special case. "Did ya drug yourself up with whatever it was that X prescribed t' ya t' help stabilize your mutation?"

"I jus' opened up a new bottle two hours ago."

"Okay, get outta here," he said as he waved Remy off.

He ran out of the room and disappeared down the hall.

Logan did have some interest in seeing Remy in combat action. _It'll be cool t' see how far this kid has come since his stay here. _He spun around on his swerve chair to the other X-Men. "I know X wanted him t' complete one of the leadership modules. Which means he still needs a partner down there with him for me t' start the program."

There was a long pause, no one stepping forward to accept the challenge.

He was a bit surprised that no one seemed to jump at the opportunity. _I guess this is gonna be like highschool where I have t' fish for volunteers. _" 'Ro, ya up for some practice?"

"Not now, Wolvie," she answered as she looked down at the floor. "I already put in my time a couple hours ago."

"Jean?"

Brushing her hair behind her ears, she replied, "I'm not scheduled for today."

Without saying anything he then turned to Scott.

"I'm the leader. I can't go in there with him; it'll mess up the score," Scott replied. He took a quick glance towards the two girls, acknowledging that so far their plan was working. _If all goes well, Gambit won't be able to start his session, like 'Ro had planned._

Logan stared at the three X-Men who seemed to be glued to Remy only two months before, now acting like they couldn't stand the guy. "What's goin' on here? Nobody wants t' help the kid out?

They all crossed their arms, turning their heads in different directions as if to avoid the question.

Logan nodded his head in understanding. "So ya guys had some kind of fallin' out?"

'Ro twisted her fingers together. "Something like that."

_Give meh a break! _Rogue looked at them all in contempt. "Oh, so _now_ yah guys are jumpin' onto the 'Ah hate Gambit' bandwagon?" She asked taking offence to the entire situation.

"Better late than never," Ororo answered simply.

"We don't need any Johnny come lately." Rogue walked over to Logan and put her arm around him. "Wolverine and Ah can handle Gambit on our own," she stated with certainty. "So cut out all this shi...garbage, and get your as...butts down there!" Rogue shouted as she tried to censor herself, knowing that Logan would have chewed her out for using profanity.

Logan's nose began to twitch, catching an unusual sent in the air. He began to look around the area, his instincts telling him that Remy had just reentered the room, although his mind knew that it wasn't so.

Rogue noticed the older man's sniffing and heard him mumbling as his eyes searched the room. Her body went cold, realizing what sent Logan was picking up on.

Quickly, she removed her arm from Logan and began to back up toward the doors. "On the other hand, Ah think _Ah'll_ help Gambit out."

Everyone looked at her with great confusion. She was the last person anyone would expect to join Remy's side.

"Why?" Jean asked before the others were able to.

"This bandwagon's gettin' a bit too stuffy," she answered nervously as she existed room. Quickly, she jetted out the room and raced through the halls.

"I'll never understand her." Jean looked to the others with exasperation. "When we love Remy, she hates his guts. Now that we _don't_ like him, she's going to help him out?"

"I think she gets off on pissing _us _off," Ororo said shaking her head.

Scott chuckled as he clapped for his adoptive sister. "Well said."

She gave a little curtsy. "Thank you, thank you."

- - -

Remy Lebeau stood tall in the center of the large, empty danger room. If he was nervous about what lay ahead, he showed no outward sign. For now he was calm, however he knew that once the room turned into a life or death situation, he would be in top form.

The area was silent except for the soft sound of his breathing. Just when he was about to switch on his communicator to ask the rest of the team what the hold up was, the danger room doors opened.

Rogue stepped through the doors confidently, dressed in her X-Men uniform.

"What're ya doin' here?" Remy asked, taken off guard.

"Yah can't operate on level 10 without a partner," she answered as she walked towards him, cracking her neck as she moved her head from side to side. "Nobody upstairs wanted tah come down and help yah." _Which, now that Ah think about it, was totally weird for them tah do._ "How'd yah get on _their_ bad side?"

"Who cares what I did? I don't need dem," he said not even wanting to drudge up what happened. For that brief second, he became cautious as he looked up to the glass window high above them. "Can dey hear us up dere?"

Rogue followed his gaze, noticing that Scott was keeping an eye on them while the others seemed to be busy working on the computer. "No, not now anyway. Jus' don't give 'em the opportunity tah read our lips. The Professor did install a device tah clue the participants in on when they were bein' eavesdropped." Pointing over his head, she explained, "A red light will appear tah notify us--though at times Ah've been so focused on stayin' alive, Ah don't pay attention tah it."

Remy crossed his hand over his chest, cautiously looking Rogue over. "So why did _ya_ bother t' come down? It's not like ya'd ever do me a favor."

"True," she agreed simply.

"And didn't we agree t' stay away from each other?"

"Yeah," she answered, then lowered her voice as she turned her back from Scott's above view, "But Wolverine is actin' all suspicious. Like he's on the verge of figurin' out what we, yah know, did."

"Get outta here," he said, brushing her off with a way of his hand. "How could he know?"

"Are yah _kiddin'_ meh?" She asked in disbelief. "Wolvie's like a total animal. All his senses; sight, hearin', taste, etc, all heighten." She shuttered uncontrollably at the thought. "As soon as he got near meh he started sniffin'…like he could _smell_ yah on meh," she whispered, suddenly getting the feeling that Logan could hear her through the glass wall above them.

"Dat's _impossible_," he said taking a quick glance toward the upper deck. The thought of Logan ripping him to shreds entered his mind as quickly as it existed it. He had noticed weeks ago that she and Logan had some sort of unique bond. "Besides didn't ya shower?"

"Yah _know_ Ah did."

Squinting his eyes, he lowered his voice and asked, "Did ya use soap?"

"Go tah hell!"

The flash of anger in her eyes mixed with a slight flushness to her face, jolted Remy's memory of how she looked hours before at the peak of an orgasm. He didn't even realize that his lingering stare gave her the impression that he was picturing her naked.

Rogue suddenly turned her back shyly to him, trying to mask the fact that she was indeed blushing.

He smiled inwardly, loving that he was still having an affect on her. "Ya know, If ya keep actin' like dat, people are gonna start suspectin' t'ings."

"Then stop lookin' at meh like that!" She demanded through clenched teeth.

"Like what?" he asked innocently, as one could with a devilish smile and naughty expression.

Taking a quick peak at him, she said, "Like _that_."

"Like dis?" He asked still smirking.

"Ah swear Gambit, Ah'll drain yah dead," she warned in all seriousness of the moment as she pointed a finger at him.

"Looks like de femme still wants me _inside_ of her." Looking hopelessly up in the air, he sighed, "De story of my life."

She rolled her eyes, trying hard to muster her usual resentment of him, but coming up empty. She could feel her lips beginning to curl into a smile, but fought hard not to show she was indeed weakening.

"Quit _yer_ yappin'," Logan ordered, his voice coming through very loud over the speaker. He could see them jolt at the sound of his voice. "I'm about t' run the program."

Remy and Rogue looked at Logan just as the window clouded over and the appearance of the other X-Men appeared to vanish.

Remy frantically looked over the entire area. "Where'd dey go?"

"It's all an allusion. They can still see us, but we can't see them."

The clicking sounds of the computer could be heard throughout the room.

"**_Operation Diamond Heist,"_** stated the feminine voice of the computer.

"Diamond Heist?" Remy rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "Dat's right up my ally. Who couldn't use another diamond?" he asked rhetorically.

"We're suppose tah protect it, not steal it."

"_Not _steal it?" He chewed on the thought for a moment. "Dat entire concept is foreign t' me."

Rogue cracked her knuckles and stretched her neck in preparation of the session. The danger room was extremely dangerous and she always had an uneasiness before each workout. Xavier had always taught the team to respect the danger room because if the wrong move was made it could result in injury and even death--just like real life. "Did the Prof. give yah a rundown on how level 10 works?"

"Yup," Remy answered.

His response was too quick for her liking. _Ah doubt he even heard mah question. _"Did he tell yah it's a combination of physical _and_ mental skills as oppose tah all the physical skills yah use tah do?"

"I got de drill," he replied with confidence, too eager to get everything started. "He said it's all simulated and stuff."

"Right! Everythin' is supposed tah look like real life."

The computer began to make beeping noises as it prepared the program.

"**_Operation level 10. Warning,"_** the computer stated, **_" this simulation can be extremely dangerous–this is not a drill session. Injuries occurred in this program can result in permanent disabilities as well as death..."_**

Each time a level 10 session would operate the computer would automatically go over the same prepared statement. Hearing how serious the session was would always caused Rogue pause, which made it all the more unnerving for her to take a glance over to Remy and see him focusing on balancing his bo on his index finger and not much else.

"**_...already covered in the danger room manual." _**Pausing a few moments, the computer added, **_"Diamond Heist program download."_**

Instantly the four walls of the Danger Room went dark and when the lights reappeared, the empty room was now a bustling museum. The area was filled with many different people, young and old, flowing through the room heading down the many different halls that contained whatever exhibit they were interested in.

Remy remained frozen in one spot unable to take in everything he was witnessing. The danger room had always seem big, however now it seemed as if it were three times as big--forget the fact that he now seemed to be in a totally different place. "Merde!"

"What?" Rogue asked, her eyes already trained to start looking for important clues as soon as the program was operating.

Remy could actually smell the pizza in the air, which was located in the food court section of the museum according to a sign that was pointing toward the escalator heading to the lower floor. "What de fuck happened t' everyt'ing?"

She felt as if she could choke him. "Ah thought yah were payin' attention tah what Xavier explained tah yah?" Taking a breath, she again tried to explain, "This is suppose tah look real. The Prof. got all this technology from the Shi'ar in space."

_Shi'ar space?_ "Okay, I'm jus' gonna pretend that I understood everyt'ing ya jus' said." Gently he place his hand on the center of her back and guided her into walking along side him into a sea of people, through an unseen path. "So what are we suppose t' do exactly?"

_He should know the answer tah that question. _"Yah didn't read the manual?"

Instead of admitting that the danger room manual was thrown somewhere in his closet with the wrapper still covering it, he joked, "My _readin'_ comprehension of the English language is slim t' none."

"Bullshit," she replied. "Not when your _oral_ is so amazin'."

"Merci, and I can speak English really well too," he answered with a wink.

Rogue instantly took two steps ahead of him, causing his hand to lose its comfortable position on the small of her back. She took a quick glance above to make sure the red light was not on, in order to ensure that the rest of the team did not pick up on his somewhat revealing comment. "We have tah try and stop the bad guys from gettin' the diamonds without many casualties. The more people die and screw ups we do, the worse our overall mark will be." Looking back at him, she continued, "This is considered tah be your session so Ah'm suppose tah follow your orders. Whatever score we get will be _your_ score."

His competitive edge got the best of him as he blurted out, "Who's got de highest score so far?"

"Well, one time 'Ro came close tah havin' an unheard of perfect score, but she choked at the last minute and ended up doin' pretty bad. So far, Scott's in the lead with 89. Which is one of the reasons why he is our leader."

"I can beat dat," he stated confidently as he slipped on his dark glasses. _Now I really have t' do a good job jus' so dat I can rub Cyke's face in it._

"On yahr first try, sure,"she said sarcastically.

He paused a moment, trying to process what said earlier. "Wait a sec, Cyclops got a higher score than Wolverine?"

Taking a breath, she explained, "Wolvie is a different case. He's barely around nowadays so he pretty much does whatever he wants. We needed a leader who would be here for us constantly–thus, Scott."

Remy nodded his head, seeming content with the answers she had given to his questions. "So your mutation is absorbin' powers–how does dat work in here?"

"So far this technology is not advanced enough for meh tah take the powers of one of the computer generated mutants."

Stopping short, he reasoned, "Basically what ya're tellin' me is dat in de D.R, ya're useless."

"Yeah, thanks a lot," she mumbled. "If Ah touch anyone in here, the computer is programmed so that the people die–a couple of seconds later their body vanishes."

He shrugged his shoulders, figuring that he could handle the fighting himself anyway. "I guess dat's better than not'ing."

They were walking aimlessly through the museum and were now close to the gift shop. Roughly 10 minutes had passed during their stroll while the crowd seemed to be getting larger as the clocks located in various corners on the walls was nearing noon.

"Fuck!" Remy yelled showing aggravation. "Everybody is jus' walkin' around and not'ing is happenin'."

"It's real life, Gambit. Stop bein' impatient." she replied with a shrug, having completed many level 10 sessions. "Ah've had sessions where it took 45 minutes before anythin' started happenin'." Based on nearly two years of experience, she said, "Yah have tah keep your eyes open 'cause even though we don't notice anythin', stuff is goin' down as we speak."

"Wait a minute." Scanning over the inside structure of the building, it all seemed familiar to him. "Ain't dis de museum located oversees in..."

"Yah've been here before?"

"Probably, a year or so ago." Sensing what her next question would be, he answered her before she could ask it. "My dad's company upgraded de security system here."

"If yahr dad's _company_ did the installation, why did yah go?"

"I had t' test it out t' make sure de museum was unbreakable."

"So what was the outcome?"

Deliberately ignoring her question, he asked. "Is dis an _exact_ replica of de museum?"

"It should be. This technology is _literally_, out of this world."

"No shit," he replied with a sense of awe as he examined his surroundings. _Dis should be a lot easier dan I t'ought._

- - -

In the above control room, the X-Men watched over the two down below as the computer ran constant information on everything that was going on. The computer was also monitoring each of their mutations, which Logan was keeping an eye on, knowing that Xavier would be very interested in what was happening to Remy's body as he was going through the different emotions that the danger room could evoke in the participants.

Glancing at one of the computer screens that gives different angles of the pair, he watched as their lips moved constantly although he did not feel the need to know exactly what they were talking about at that time. He just assumed that they were talking nonsense. "They're busy yakkin' away and aren't watchin' for important clues."

"Give them time," Jean said as she leaned over his shoulder after checking the computer tabulations, "they haven't missed anything big yet."

- - -

Hoping off of the escalator, which lead them to a higher floor, Remy said, "I'm kinda diggin' dis. It's like dose undercover cop TV shows where we have t' disguise ourselves in order t' catch de bad guys."

"If that's the analogy yah wanna go by, feel free."

Without any warning he grabbed hold of her hand, entwining his fingers with her gloved fingers.

"Hey?!" She said loudly, trying to wrestle her hand away without drawing too much attention from the crowd.

"De way I see it, we are undercover as girlfriend and boyfriend." As her struggling began to cease, he pulled her closer toward his side. "Now we have t' be believable as t' not let our foes catch on t' our rouse."

Feeling that his grip had lessened, Rogue pulled her hand free from his grasp. "Why can't we jus' pretend tah be brother and sister?" She asked clasping her hands in front of her.

"Yeah right," Placing his arm around her waste, resting on the other side of her hip, he asked rhetorically, "When was de last time ya went on a _date_ wit' your teenage brother t' de museum?"

They seemed to blindly crisscross the area, she just following his lead. "I never really had a brother," she responded softly, just as something to say, not expecting her answer to lead anywhere.

Looking over her head to a man passing them carrying a briefcase, he asked casually, "Ya an only child?"

She was quite taken aback by his question. He had never asked her something personal before and had suddenly done so out of the blue. She looked up at him as he scanned the area. He was silent as if he were waiting for her to answer, yet he wasn't pushing for an answer either. Really it seemed to her that he didn't care about the answer, just asked the question as an after thought, which made her not care about opening up. _When Ah first came tah the team, Scott would ask meh a bunch of personal questions, but Ah knew he jus' asked them tah get info tah tell the professah. _

Looking up above to make sure the red light wasn't on, she finally answered, "Yeah." Without any sort of priding from Remy, she continued, "But Ah found out recently that Ah have a brother–or step brother..." on further thought, she stated, "Ah guess Ah would be _his_ adoptive sister, but we never grew up together."

His ears perked up, suddenly interested in what she was saying because it was similar to his experience. "I have an adoptive brother too." Not able to contain his bright smile, he gushed, "He's de greatest older brother ever. He would bend over backwards t' make me happy."

As if trying to one up him, Rogue continued, "But mah story is different. Mah brother is the real son of mah adoptive mother."

Remy stopped walking. "No shit?!" Shaking his head, he said, "Your story ain't dat different 'cause I have de same story too."

_Talk about a coincident. _She was surprised that they shared so much in common. "So what was it like bein' brought into a family with a father that already had a biological son?"

"Ya'd expect me t' say dat I was always treated second best–maybe not overtly, but indirectly."

Nodding in agreement, she said, "Yeah, Ah'd expect that."

"And ya'd be wrong." He started walking again, Rogue keeping in step with his every movement. "Somehow, I was de favorite. Maybe 'cause I was de youngest or maybe it was 'cause I was so t'ankful jus' t' be adopted, but I was always de favorite." Looking down at her and just hearing that she was a new addition to an already made family, he guessed, "Ya were treated like shit?"

"Nope. Ah was the favorite too." They soon found themselves amongst a gathering of people admire an abstract painting. "Mah mother abandon her birth son only tah adopt meh later on."

Intrigued with her story, he asked, "Is it 'cause she regretted her earlier decision t' give up her son? Was she tryin' t' make amends?"

"It was nothin' of the sort." Unable to hide her bitterness, she said, "She was jus' usin' meh for mah mutation."

"But how could she know dat ya would be a mutant if she adopted ya when ya were younger?"

"She knew what was tah come, believe me, she knew." It wasn't the time or place for Rogue to explain that her adoptive mother Mystique had a partner that was able to predict the future. "Anyway, be glad that yahr family is not so shady. Be glad yah had a great experience growin' up with them. At least yah know that they had no idea that yah would one day become a powerful mutant. At least yah know that yah weren't adopted for yahr powers."

"Right," he replied flatly, knowing that growing up in his family he heard side whispers of a tale about the future King of the guild being a powerful red eyed man. "Right," he repeated again, unaware that he was doing so.

She could tell that his thoughts were miles away. "What is it?"

Shrugging his shoulders, he responded, "I didn't mean t' give de impression dat everyt'ing in my family was so rosy." Not liking the downward spiral their conversation had taken, he quickly sought anything to change the subject and lightened the mood.

"Look at dis," Remy said good-naturedly, as he picked up a free museum pamphlet from a nearby stand they were passing. Staring at the beautiful picture of the museum on the cover, he unfolded the crease of the paper to read what was typed on the inside. "De Eriza diamond is one of de largest cut jewel in de world."

"Ohhh," she added mocking fascination. Placing her hands together as if she were begging, she pleaded, "please tell meh more."

"De Eriza is shaped in de classic diamond fashion (a pointy tip wit' a wide bottom) and has been past down from man t' man–some of whom were Kings, some of whom were _t'ieves_..."

"Borin'!" Rogue stated as she let out a real yawn.

"And here I t'ought it was startin' t' get interestin'."

Rogue gave him a sideways glance and a doubtful expression. _He's been hintin' a lot about thievin' today. _"What's with all yahr thievin' references?"

"Not'ing...besides de fact dat it's de one t'ing I'm de master of."

_And what's that suppose tah mean? _Rogue didn't know how to react to what was said.

"Only a couple more hours t' go and I'll finally be home."

Comparing his demeanor at that moment to other times she had seen him, she noticed a sharp contrast. "Yah really seem tah be bummin' out. This is the first time Ah've heard yah mention goin' home without smilin'."

"Ya ever heard de phrase, 'Ya can never go home again'?" Not even waiting for her to answer, he continued, "Only now do I truly know what dat means. I don't know who t' trust…it's like everyone is lyin' t' me," he revealed in a moment of weakness.

"So yah feel everyone is lyin' tah yah, who cares?" She said, even though she knew exactly how he felt having been in similar situations. "That's why Ah don't trust anyone."

_Of course. She ain't tellin' me anyt'ing dat I don't already know–yet somewhere along de way I've forgotten my past. _"I use t' be dat way. But than ya meet new people and situations change for de better–at least it seems like it's for de better." He said thinking about his transition from living on the streets with everyone fending for them self to living in a mansion with a family.

"Maybe it's time for yah tah go back tah the way yah were." Rogue hated being cynical about life, but didn't know how else to be. "Ah use tah…"

He halted and placed his hand on her stomach, stopping her movement. "Wait a minute."

"Huh?"

Moving closer to her, he whispered against her ear, "Dat guy has circled dis place for de third time now in de last..." looking down at his watch, he said, "12 minutes."

She followed his stare and spotted a tall muscular man dressed in expensive clothes, his brown hair tied back in a long pony tail. _He's timin' the guy? _"So…"

"_So_, why would a guy travelin' by himself be so interested in de Gown's of Princess Di section, unless…" He started to look around the area, seeing if he could spot anything out of the ordinary.

Shrugging her shoulders, she offered up an excuse, "Maybe he's in touch with his feminine side."

He rolled his eyes, he brushed off her comment. "I doubt it." He said to her, pointing upward with a tilt of his head, not to draw attention. "See right up dere?" He waited for her to catch on to what he was pointing out. "Dere's some kind of ceilin' access."

- - -

"Shit!" Scott cursed out loud, his hands rubbing his chin nervously.

"He spotted one of the guys already." Logan studied the computer as it began to tally the score.

Ororo was impressed with what they were all witnessing on the many different screens in the room. With Scott at her side, she commented smugly, "That's pretty good for his first time."

"Yeah, but it's still early," Scott said as he studied the results. For the first time he started to feel antsy as if maybe he did have something to worry about in regards to Remy outscoring him. "He'll screw up eventually; I'm sure of it," he said out loud as if trying to convince himself.

- - -

"He's on de move again," Remy whispered cooly, both acting as if they were appreciating one of the sparkling gowns, as the man walked passed them in another direction. "Let's follow him at a distance."

"Right," she agreed as they waited a small length of time before following the man's trail.

The two teens walked a small distance behind the suspicious man as he again circled the area, trying hard to appear as if they were as clueless as the numerous people who littered the area.

"He keeps on lookin' back," Remy whispered as he slowed down to an almost stop.

Rogue squeezed his elbow anxiously. "Do ya think he's on tah us?"

"Impossible. We're jus' a couple of kids, he shouldn't care." Taking a quick glance behind him, Remy concluded, "Nah, he's lookin' for someone. Dis way."

"Owww!"

He pulled her elbow and darted into a dark hallway which was sectioned off by a thick yellow tape which they easily hoped over.

Remy spotted why the guy seemed to be so interested in looking back. "It's the redhead. She has t' be in on it wit' him."

"Two people?" She shook her head. "There has tah be _way_ more than dat tah pull off somethin' this big."

He barely heard what she was saying, his eyes scanning the many people who chose that particular day to have a family outing at the museum "Dere are too many civilians in here. Somebody's bound t' get injured or worse."

"That's real life, Gambit," she repeated again as she did many times before.

"But I wanna get a _perfect_ score." He stopped talking as he observed the many security guards that were situated in the area. "Look at all de security. Dey're stupid for pickin' a job dis complicated."

"Ah guess we have tah wait for them tah make their move."

"Hell no. We'll make de first move."

"How?"

"This is real life, right?" Before she could agree with him, he promptly placed his hand on a statue, commanding his energy to flow toward the object.

"Are you crazy?!" She asked as she saw a red charge slowly beginning to crawl up the grey statue. "Cut it out!"

"It's too late now. Once I start charging, I can't undo it…not that I would want to."

Grabbing Rogue with the other hand, he let go of the statue as they both turned a corner for safety.

- - -

Scott leaned into the glass as he peered below. "What the fuck is he doing?"

"He's blowing up the statue," Jean answered, stating the obvious.

Slapping his hand to his forehead, he exasperated, "Idiot!"

Logan grinned in spite of himself. "Maybe not."

- - -

A few seconds after Remy's hand left the charged stature, the sound of a loud explosion went through the halls of the museum.

"Dis way." Remy grabbed her hand and pulled her down a dark sectioned off hallway and hid as they watched the tourists searching frantically for a way out.

"Holy fuck!" Rogue managed to yell in a whisper. "Why'd yah go and do dat?"

"Look.," he answered, pointing to the unfolding scene.

A couple security guards were out in force, guiding people with hand movements and said, "Everyone calm down and go to the nearest exit."

"Wit' all de new terrorist laws, I know dat security will have t' evacuate de entire buildin', plus de next few blocks," he whispered to his teammate. "Dat way we will get all de civilians out of de way."

- - -

"Brilliant." Logan said watching the people exit knowing exactly where Remy was going with his plan.

- - -

"That's actually a great idea," she was willing to admit. _He's a lot smarter than Ah initially gave him credit for. _"But it won't stop the robbers. If the guards are busy leadin' everyone out, it'll only distract the good guys and help the robbers with their overall plan."

"Correct," he stated, confusing Rogue all the more. Something else caught his eye, distracting him from fully explaining his plan. "Look, look," he said pulling on her uniform excitedly, "De redhead is parting ways from de guy."

"Well, yah're in charge. Now what?"

He stared at the back of the woman, loving how tight her jeans were. "I'm gonna follow de girl." Snapping out of his daze as the smile fell from his face he ordered, "Ya follow de guy."

"Why can't _yah_ follow the guy?" She asked a little offended that he wanted her to follow the man only because he seemed to be turned on by a machine that was programmed to act as a woman.

"Like ya said, I'm in charge so jus' do it. See what ya can get on him." As he stood up, he added, "I'll find ya later. Don't get caught."

She waved him off. "Ah know, Ah know."

They both parted ways, heading toward opposite directions.

Remy stayed hidden from the woman's sight as he followed her into a darkened empty hallway.

"Excuse me, miss?" He called out to her.

The woman stopped sharply and spun around to see the teen a couple of feet away from her down the hall. "What are you doing here?" She asked accusingly.

Taking a couple of steps to close the gap between them, he explained. "I noticed ya were headin' de wrong way. De guards said de exits were dat-a-way." Placing the tips of his fingers on her slight elbow with a gentle tug, he said, "Come on, lets get outta here before another bomb goes off."

She leaned back, signaling that she had no intention of following him. "It's quite all right. I work here at the museum; I have to make sure everyone is out of here."

"I don't believe ya." Moving in closer, he wiped off his dark glasses and stared deeply into her eyes. "Ya're much t' beautiful t' be de person dey send _in_ t' make sure everyone is _out_."

Instinctively, she circled her finger around a lock of her long hair and seemed to blush.

- - -

Jean leaned over the consol, trying to get as close to the window as possible as she looked down below at the unfolding scene. "What's he trying to do?"

"He's charming her," Ororo whispered, having been on the receiving end of Remy's charm a multitude of times.

_I only thought of them as robots, even though the professor did say that they are programmed to act like real people in real situations_. Tilting his head curiously to Logan, Scott wondered, "Can we _do_ that?"

Logan shrugged revealing to the others that he was as clueless as they were. "I guess we'll soon find out."

- - -

The sounds of footsteps mixed with yelling from the guards littered the hallway. The footsteps began to get louder as the woman retreated into the dark corners as not to be seen.

Closely observing her actions, Remy concluded, "Seems like ya don't wanna be noticed."

She began to loosen up a bit once she was sure they were not seen by the security officers. "You should get out of here right now,"she warned seriously. "There's obviously something dangerous going down."

"And what about ya?" He asked as though he were truly concern with her well being.

"I can take care of myself." Standing up straight, she again repeated, "I work here."

"Ya're still gonna stick with dat story, hien?" He waited as she nodded her head in response. Taking a step backward, he lowered his head and bowed. "Farewell."

"Bye." She watched as the young man jogged away, which soon turned into a run down the hall and turned a corner. She shuddered, shaking her head as if to regain her senses. After regaining her composure, she lifted her hand and floated toward the access panel located in the ceiling.

- - -

"What was the purpose of that?" Scott asked no one in particular. "He didn't get anything out of her."

Logan let out a soft chuckle. "Yeah, he did." He could see what Scott could not.

"Remy's doing extremely well." Ororo's eyes remained focus on the screen. "Nervous?"

Scott to face her even though her eyes were looking elsewhere. "You seem to be enjoying this a little to much, 'Ro."

"One can gloat, can she?"

"Take it easy; remember, it's not you down there."

She looked back at him sharply and gave him a taunting grin instead of smacking the back of his head–which is what she really wanted to do.

- - -

Seeing the light on her communicator flashing, Rogue pressed the button as she squatted down behind a large plant. "Yeah?"

"Where are ya?" Remy asked, his voice over the communicator sounding soft.

"Ah'm over at the Evolution Exhibit, hidin behind some bushes," she whispered.

"I'm right around de corner. I'm comin' t' get ya."

Rogue waited patiently for Remy to arrive. It didn't take too long for her to see her leader rounding the corner, stopping by her side. "The guy's down there somewhere," she stated pointing toward one of the other hallways. "The guy seems to be waiting for someone."

"I think that he's suppose t' meet up wit' de girl. She has de info on de structure of de building wit' a map leadin' t' where de diamond is bein' stored."

_Where did he get all of that info? _"How do yah know?"

" 'Cause now I have 'em," he replied, taking out a small black book as proof. "We have t' work faster and start early. Accordin' t' deir time line, in about 20 minutes, de power should go out, makin' it all too easy for dem t' get t' de diamond."

"How'd yah get…"

He cut her off, already standing up from their scraunch down position. "No time t' explain. Let's go."

Standing up by his side, she asked, "What are we gonna do now?"

"We are gonna do de very t'ing I wanted t' do when dis session first started."

Grinning ear to ear, she stated knowingly, "Steal a diamond, of course."

- - -

Upstairs in the control room, the entire crew silently watched as the pair made their way through the maze of the museum, spending a short amount of time getting into restricted areas.

Jean watched intensely as Remy began punching in random numbers in a small computer pad that was attached to a locked door. Within moments, the door slid open, allowing the two passage. "Didn't Gambit say that he _only_ swiped the map of the building plus the time line of the robbers?"

Ororo nodded. "Yeah, so?"

"So, how is he able to pass through all those high security doors without breaking much of a sweat? Where'd he get the codes?"

Logan looked up momentarily from the monitor to explain, "Jean Luc Lebeau owns the second largest security company in the world. His company worked with the museum when they upgraded their system. I'm sure Xavier had that in mind when he picked out exactly what D.R. program he wanted Gambit to complete."

Ororo raised a brow. "Is that why you were gone so long? You were digging up dirt on the Cajun."

Choosing not to respond, Logan pressed down on the button, enabling him to hear the conversation down below.

- - -

They stood over the display case were small cuts of diamonds in various colors surrounded a large spectacular diamond which twinkled flawlessly under the bright lights.

Rogue watched as Remy slowly placed his hand on the glass cover and gently began to lift it up. "Be careful," she whispered, feeling like her heart would jump out of her chest.

With the cover now off, Remy stood peering over the jewel in absolute awe. "Look at dis shit!"

Staring at the diamond so long, Rogue felt like she was somehow being pulled into a trance-like state. "Wow, have yah ever seen anythin' so beautiful?"

"Oui." he said then added, "Mon Belle."

She saw that with a slight gesture, he was silently telling her that the X-Men were listening in at that very moment.

"Well, jus' like this diamond, Ah'm sure yahr finance has a big pointy head, a wide bottom and has been passed down from man tah man,"she quipped quoting from the pamphlet he had read to her earlier.

"Ouch!" Whispering into her ear, he added, "Take it easy, dat's my future wife ya're talkin' 'bout."

Rogue shrugged him off with a nonchalant smile that brightened when she saw him smile in return.

- - -

Jean was still giggling at Rogue's remark about Belle. "I'm surprise he didn't get angry at her," she said to Scott, who only sighed in return. Jean than realized that her boyfriend had other things he was dealing with to laugh along side her. Giving him a sympathetic look, she analyzed the computer tabulations and noticed the tally hovering at 95. "So Remy's on his way to a perfect score, you're still leader of the team. His score means nothing really."

"It means something to me," he mumbled. _There's still a chance that Remy will screw up, even though it seems impossible. And even if he does slip up a little, he'll still probably end up with a score in the 90 range. _Again he sighed, trying extremely hard not to make eye contact with Ororo, who he knew would be all too happy.

- - -

"Ah can't believe we got the diamonds!" Rogue exclaimed as Remy finished tying a small black baggy, which contained the treasure. "Now all we have tah do is get out of here without being caught–return the diamonds tah the authorities and tip them off tah the robbers. Perfect score."

Stopping what he was doing, he looked up at her displaying a sense of confusion. "But dat's it?" He Looked around the cramped room that was kept as a storage place for the diamonds when they were not being displayed. "Dis is level 10? Dis sucks!"

For some reason, she took great offence to his words. "It's yahr fault. The Danger Room is otherwise extremely dangerous, but yah played all the right cards and managed tah finish the game the _right_ way."

"Fuck!" He yelled as he kicked the wall. His two months of training felt as if they were a waste after what he just experienced.

Rogue's ears perked up as she heard rustling from outside the closed door.

Grabbing the end of his shirt, she whispered, "Come on, let's go. Someone's comin'."

"Sorry," he said even though he was unapologetic. Pulling his coat from her grasped, he explained, " I need a confrontation t' have dis all worth somet'ing."

_Yah've got tah be kiddin' meh! _She thought as the door was beginning to open. She had enough time to save herself, but having been trained as an X-Man, there was no way she could ever abandoned her leader. If anything, the leader was the one thing that had to be protected at all cost. "Gambit!" She yelled in one last attempt to get him to go with her into one of the access panels.

It was too late. The door flung open and the muscular guy who they had been following barged through. He stopped suddenly, staring at Remy. "Who are you?"

The red head appeared a second later, instantly recognizing the tall slender teen. "That's the guy that swiped my plans."

As if that were his cue, Remy lifted up his hand which held the black baggy. "And now I'm de guy dat swiped de diamonds."

The woman was ready to charge, but the man abruptly brought his hand up to her chest, blocking her path. "No need to resort to fighting," he said to her before focusing his attention onto Remy. "This can all be handled peacefully. Just toss it over kid and there won't be any trouble."

"Okay sir, whatever ya say," Remy said mockingly as he quivered. With a swift move of his hand the bag was tossed into the air. Just as the man was ready to catch it, the bag exploded as tiny particles floated down to the floor.

"No!" The man yelled as all he had worked for vanished before his eyes.

"Great, there goes the perfect score," Rogue mumbled as she through her hands up in defeat. She knew the fact that the diamonds were now gone would be a great negative on their overall mark.

"Are you fucking insane!" The man yelled still in disbelief. He could understand another person stealing the stone, but for the life of him he couldn't understand it being destroyed. "The Eriza was worth millions..."

"Oh, ya mean dis one?" Remy asked pulling out the huge stone from inside his jacket pocket. "I bet ya dis big one will make an even bigger explosion."

Realizing that the teen already destroyed the smaller diamonds, which were still worth a ton of money, he figured it would be nothing for him to destroy the Eriza. Turning to his partner, he ordered, "Get him!"

He turned to Rogue. "Now we can go!" Remy ran behind her as she jumped into one of the access panels.

- - -

Logan slammed his hand down on the consol. He had actually found himself rooting for the Cajun until that very moment. "That fucker could of had a perfect score!" He said shaking his head in disgust.

"It's not about the score anymore, it's the adventure," Jean stated as she noted the changes in the computer result. "He may not have a perfect score because he damaged one of the things he was suppose to protect, but he still has the potential to stay in the 90 range..._if_ they make it out and inform the authorities."

- - -

The two X-Men found themselves again on the main floor having somehow lost the other couple.

They both stopped to catch their breaths. "Why the hell...did Ah even agree with yah?" Rogue asked in between gasping for air.

" 'Cause ya realized dat de people up dere are a bunch of assholes." Looking up toward the red light, he added, "I hope dey heard dat one."

"They aren't _all_ assholes," she mumbled more to herself than to him.

Remy shook his head in response, amazed that she couldn't even let a negative comment made about Scott slide. Thinking back to the mess he had gotten them both into, he was still perplexed by the entire situation. "The only thing I don't get is how they managed to get pass security."

Remy pushed open a door and they stopped short at the sight of groups of people in security uniforms bound together so they couldn't move and a multiple of people standing over them with weapons in their hands.

"Yah were wonderin'," Rogue said as more than a dozen guns were suddenly pointed at them.

"Merde!" Remy yelled as the scurried off in different directions as shots fired after them.

- - -

Jean watched the monitors with growing worry. "This is ridiculous. We should just stop the program."

Logan shook his head displaying no signs of sympathy. "No way. They made their bed."

- - -

Remy laid down trying to hide from the many people that were looking for him. At that moment a blue electrical surge sped through the walls of the museum, trailed by total darkness. A few seconds later, all the emergency lights flickered on, giving the area dimming lights.

Remy checked his watch confirming the time. _Looks like de bad guys are still followin' deir time line. _Before he had time to react, someone jumped down right beside him, finding his hiding spot. He was relieved when he saw that it was Rogue."I'm tryna scope out all de mutations," he told her without much of a second glance. "I'm lookin' for de shape shifter."

"Shape shifter?"

"Yeah. Anyt'ing dis intricate, dere's always gotta be a shape shifter."

"That is true," she agreed, looking him over closely.

"If we split up again, de next time I see ya de code is, 'Scott is a dick' so I'll know it really is ya."

"O.K. got it." She nodded her head wholeheartedly. "Do yah still have the diamond?"

"Yeah, right here." He reached into one of his many pockets and handed her a small dark bag. "Guard it wit' your life," he said as he got up and ran out of the area.

She looked down at the dark bag that was now glowing. _That's strange. _Holding it up to get a better look, it exploded in her face, taking her out instantly.

Remy rounded a corner, only to see Rogue standing as two men and a woman dropped to the ground only to vanish moments later.

"Where were yah?" Rogue asked as Remy joined her side. "Ah'm gettin' _killed_ over here!"

"I was talkin' over there t' who I t'ought was ya. Turns out it was a shape shifter."

_A shape shifter? _"What happened tah her?"

"I killed her…"

Her heart skipped a beat. "How did yah know it _wasn't_ meh?"

"I didn't."

"What?!" she yelled punching him in the arm.

Rubbing the ache in his arm, he whispered, "I was jus' scoopin' out all de mutants."

"And?"

"Dere's one mutant back over there that can shoot electricity out his body–I think that's how we lost power in the first place."

"So what? Yah want meh tah drain that guy."

"Yeah." Looking over her small frame, he started to have his doubts. "Ya t'ink ya can handle it?"

"No problem. Ah'm on it." As she was about to jump into harms way, she shouted over her shoulder, "Cover meh!"

Remy got up and began to shoot a stack load of cards at the imposter security guards that blocked Rogue from getting to the mutant with electrical powers. Remy hit every target at such speed, it caused a surge in his powers. He could feel the pulsating energy flowing through his body, which could only mean that he was now more prone to blowing things up.

_Luckily, Xavier hooked me up wit' more pills before he left,_ he thought to himself while he pulled out some more cards. Within seconds he watched as Rogue took out the mutant he had assigned her, impressed with how fast she succeeded. Running up beside her he witnessed the mutant lying motionless on the floor, only to vanish into nothingness.

Remy wiped off his dark glasses and put them in his pocket, exposing his transformation to Rogue. "Now dat I'm all charged up--let's do some _real_ damage."

Noticing his flashing eyes, she smiled, taking up a metal bar that was on the floor. "Ah'm way ahead of ya."

- - -

Ororo started munching on her chocolate bar as she was watching over Remy's vital signs. By looking at the monitor, she could see that Remy's eyes were flashing. _Thank God Remy now has control of his powers. _She thought remembering the last time his eyes flashed and he didn't have control, he ended up burning down part of the forest. Ororo continued to observe his heart rate as his beats per minute increased.

"I thought I told you not to eat in here?"

She almost jumped at the sound of Scott's voice, coming out of nowhere. "You did," she answered, still chewing the gooey chocolate. "But Wolverine is smoking, so I figured…"

"Put it away."

Immediately, she shoved what was left of her chocolate bar into her pocket. "Yes, sir." Folding her arms, she glanced over to Logan then back to Scott and gave a knowing smile.

Scott looked over toward Logan, who seemed to be enjoying each long drag he took of his cigar. He really didn't need Ororo to point out that Logan was smoking, it was hard to pretend otherwise as the thick smoke filled the room. Scott had really hoped to avoid a confrontation with the older man so soon after his return, however Ororo had basically forced his hand.

Taking a deep breath, he quietly moved over to the polluter and silently prayed that he was in a good mood. "Wolverine," he said in a strong voice that surprised even himself, "you know there's no smoking in here."

He didn't even bother to look away from the monitor. "And?"

"You're setting a bad example."

Slowly he looked up at the boy leader, chuckling in a dark tone. _Snotty nose kid thinks he can go on a power trip when X is away. _It was one thing when the professor enforced the rules, but he didn't take kindly being told what to do by someone that just got his licence to drive the year before. Lifting his feet from off the consol, he stood up, looking Scott straight in the visor before he turned towards the door.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I'm gonna finish my smoke outside."

Scott jogged up behind him. "Well, technically since Remy is on level 10, you're not suppose to leave the room."

"You can't have it both ways, kid." As the doors open and he passed through, he added with a grin, "Make sure no one gets killed…or X will have your ass."

"Wolverine…" he shouted after him in vain, "Logan!" The door closed in his face; yet, he expected the door to close in his face, than to have he and Logan both outside the Control Room while the Danger Room was activated.

"Take it easy, Scott." Jean said, knowing that her boyfriend was tense. "They're doing really well. Nothing bad is going to happen."

"I know, I'm just trying to go by the book."

"Oh, Loosen up," his sister mumbled–her mouth was again filled with chocolate.

- - -

They both were hiding out, taking a couple of seconds to catch their breath before they took on the last of their opponents.

"I've had harder training sessions back home," Remy mentioned matter-of-factly as he checked how many decks of cards he had left in his many pockets.

Rogue was huddled over, taking in long breaths. "Whatever," she mumbled as she inhaled deeply.

"No, really."

Standing up straight, she asked, "And what could you possible need this much training for?"

- - -

"He's so full of shit," Scott said with frustration as he nervously tapped the console. "Why does he have to pretend that everything is a piece of cake?""Maybe it is a piece of cake for him," Ororo said, than added slyly, "but It doesn't have to be."

"Huh?"

"If it's action he wants…" she said as her hand hovered over the program pad while Scott slowly began to smile.

Jean couldn't believe what he and Ororo were about to do. "Guys!" She shouted getting them to pause momentarily and look up at her.

"What?" They both asked at the same time as if they were truly doing nothing wrong.

"Rogue's down there too, you know," she said, hoping that would be reason enough for them to abort their plan.

"Lucky for _him_," Ororo replied.

Placing a reassuring hand on Jean's shoulder, Scott explained to her in a condescending tone of voice, "Rogue can handle herself."

She shrugged his hand off of her, and said "We're not suppose to tamper with the program."

"And Logan wasn't suppose to leave us by ourselves," Ororo said in a sing-song voice. _As I see it, we're in the clear. _"We're still minors. It's not _our_ fault for acting out when we don't have proper supervision. " Getting a sort of okay glance from Scott, she punched a code into the program plan as they all waited to see the changes in the session down below.

- - -

Rogue stood over a row of dead bodies, breathing heavily. She wiped the sweat from her forehead, feeling energetic enough to continue on. She scanned the area, her eyes settling on Remy taking on two guys at once, seemingly without much effort. Just when he was about to deliver the final blow to the two men, everything in the room suddenly disappeared.

Remy was in mid jump, kicking what was now empty space. He landed on the ground, spinning around to look questionably at Rogue.

_What the hell..._Rogue thought as the room began to make clicking noises. The floor opened up as new walls grew from the ground, trapping them in a maze like setting. "Oh shit!" Rogue yelled as she ran towards Remy as not to lose him.

"What de fuck is goin' on?" He asked while laser guns popped out from the walls.

As they slowly began to back away from one of the lasers while it was charging up, she explained, "Ah think this program has been morphed into the advance session reserved for mutants who have mastered their powers..."

"Huh?" He asked as at least a dozen giant Robots materialized out of nowhere.

"In other words, Level 11."

"Dere's a level _11..." _He asked in total shock, not aware that a laser blast was headed his way from behind. Before he had time to react, a beam skimmed over his shoulder, the force knocking him to his knees. Bewildered, he looked at his shoulder and saw a burn mark on his jacket, exposing a pinkish mark on his skin. _I was so close t' gettin' a direct hit,_ he thought to himself, unable to believe his good fortune.

Rogue ran over to him and grabbed him by his arm, practically dragging him to his feet. "Pay attention, Gambit, or yah _will_ die!" Leading him toward a ladder that went to a higher level, she ordered, "Follow meh."

Quickly, he snapped out of his daze and obeyed her command.

- - -

Logan stood a couple of feet from outside the control room, leaned against the wall enjoying each puff from the cigar. He had quite a long way to go before he would be finish, but did not dare rush it–a cigar was meant to be taken in slowly. Whatever the kids were doing in the control room right now, he couldn't worry about, still he wouldn't put anything past them. The only thing he was sure about was that Rogue could handle herself in the danger room–all of the X-Men could or they wouldn't be X-Men–he felt no need to worry about her safety. The only unknown factor was Gambit, who seemed to be doing extremely well in the session and was able to handle himself–and just in case he wasn't able to handle himself, Logan knew that Rogue would be there to save his Cajun butt.

Logan was so deep in thought, he almost didn't hear the sounds of Xavier's hovering wheel chair approaching from around the corner..._almost_.

Xavier stopped in front of the other man, who seemed very relaxed. "I see you've made it back to the mansion before me."

He responded lazily with a slight lift of his eyebrows. "How's the meetin'?" He asked fainting interest.

"You know how it is dealing with the government," he stated regretfully, "Just more of the same."

Logan shrugged his shoulders.

"We still need to get together later on to discuss...other matters." Xavier said choosing to speak cryptically just incase his words could be overheard.

He knew instantly that Xavier was referring to his trip to New Orleans and all the things he had uncovered about Remy...more importantly, the Lebeau's.

Looking around the otherwise empty halls, he asked, "What are you doing out here?"

"Having a smoke," he answered simply, exhaling the poising as if to prove it.

_For once I am glad to see Logan following the rules even though I wasn't here to remind him. _"I'm sure Remy is eager to start his Danger Room program."

"He _was_ eager."

Xavier squinted his eyes, not understand what Logan was saying.

"The program has already started."

For a split second Xavier felt as if his heart had literally skipped a beat. "What?!" He yelled in disbelief. "Level 10 shouldn't be operated without me!"

"Without a _senior_ X-Men," Logan corrected him in regards to the rules stated in the Danger Room manual. Pointing to himself, he added, "I'm here."

"But you should be in _there_," he countered pointing at the control room door.

"Everything is fine..." Logan was trying to say as Xavier brushed passed him and entered the room.

"Shit!" Ororo turned around with a bight smile on her face as the professor examined the computer behind her. "Glad to see you back," she lied, hoping that they wouldn't get in trouble for not following procedure.

"Is that his vital signs?" Xavier asked pointing to a number on the screen.

"Yup," she answered, wondering why he would ask a question that he should already know the answer to.

Xavier read over the computer readout, trying hard to make sense of what was going on. _No, no, this can't be right. _He checked the monitor and noticed right away Remy's flashing eyes. "How long has he been pulsating?"

"Nearly 20 minutes," Ororo said matter-of-factly.

_Oh my God!_ Watching the monitor as Remy seemed to be using his powers without any difficulty, he said, "His heart is beating faster than his target rate and he is controlling his mutation."

"Yeah," Logan said, than added, "with the help of his medication of course."

"Of course." _Not! Remy seems now able to sustain control of his powers without medication. How is that possible? Unless he has somehow managed to gain control on his own unbeknownst to me. _It was then that Xavier noticed that there seemed to be a large amount of action going on in the danger room without much of a plot, which always accompanied a level 10 session. Looking toward the controls, he noticed what the problem was. "Someone's been tampering with the program," he said showing strong disapproval. In no way did he ever intend for Remy to participate in anything above level 10. For all Remy knew, 10 was the highest level.

Logan looked sharply over to Scott only now realizing that he changed the program after his exit. _That son of a bitch!_

"Everything is under control," Scott said, trying to ignore the fact that Logan was shooting daggers at him. "They wanted a little bit more action."

"That doesn't give you a right to upgrade the program." Xavier noted, extremely disappointed with Scott's disobedience. "You know better."

"Logan's the one that did it." Ororo cut in from across the room. She carried on speaking even though she saw Logan scrunch his eyebrows in anger, "He turned it on right before he left us in here to have a smoke. But we've had our finger on the emergency button just in case anything went the least bit haywire."

Xavier nodded over to Ororo. "I'm sorry, Scott."

"No problem." Making sure he was in the clear, he looked over to Ororo and mouthed the words, _Thank you!_

Xavier made his way over to Logan. "I think you and I really need to have a talk after this about your responsibilities as a member of this team." Without another word, he headed back to where he was, keeping a close eye on the computer showing all things Remy.

Ororo leaned against the wall, trying to act calm as she saw Logan zeroing in on her like a runaway train. Her body stiffened as he neared her, his body leaning into her.

"Go outside, _now_," he ordered.

_Oh shit! _Flipping her hair, behind her shoulders, she said, "I really don't need any fresh air..."

"Now!" He stated in a loud whisper.

Because she did not want to arouse Xavier's attention, she headed outside the control room in the halls of the basement and waited a couple of seconds for Logan to make his entrance.

"Ya're lucky that I didn't sell you out. Xavier would of had your ass!" he yelled, pointing at her.

"Not my ass, Scott's ass, after all _he_ is the leader."

"So you threw _me_ under the bus?!"

"The way I see it, it's better for you to take the fall for all of us. You were going to get in trouble anyway for leaving us by ourselves. You probably would have gotten into more trouble if Xavier realized _we_ pressed the button after you left us–it would only prove his point as to why _you_ were wrong in the _first_ place for leaving the C.R."

He reluctantly nodded his head, knowing that there was some sense to what she was saying, but still not liking the way it all went down. "That was still low of ya."

"If you would have just put out your cigar none of this would have happened." Still, some part of her knew he had every reason to be so pissed off. "Come on, don't be mad at me. I was only trying to help a brother out. Forgive me?"

"Gimme one reason why I should?"

"Umm, because I turn 18 in less than six months."

Tilting his head to one side, he reasoned, "I guess that's a start."

- - -

They were both standing on a ledge high enough from the ground. Remy ducked down into a roll as ten sharp zaps from a laser beam trailed him. Jumping up from the roll, he quickly shot out an entire deck of rapid cards from his sleeve, hitting the large target dead center as the machine parts went flying through the air.

"Yes!" Remy yelled, so pleased with himself. It was the first time he shot over 50 cards at the same time. As he took his time to marvel over that fact, he was oblivious to the giant piece of metal from the robot that hit one of the supporting beams directly above him.

Rogue looked up from the robot she was fighting just in time to see that her leader was in danger. She started running in his direction. The support beam was just about to give way. "Gambit!" She yelled already realizing her mistake. Instead of him diving for cover, he looked in her direction wondering what she wanted.

"Wha...?" he asked as she dived toward him.

Before he had time to move, Rogue jumped into his path pushing him out the way as a large piece of concrete slammed into the very spot he had been standing.

The teens dropped from the ledge, falling into nothingness long enough for Remy to reason that wherever they landed, would be their deathbed.

They hit on the ground with a loud thud, Remy hitting the ground first as small pieces of concrete fell around them, each landing with hard impact on Rogue's back.

She lay overtop him, stretched over his body, protecting him until the last of the debris had finished dropping from above.

Both were motionless as the computer again made clicking noises.

"Emergency alert. System Freeze," the computer stated, indicating that the Danger Room had been shut down manually from up above.

- - -

Xavier's eyes was glued to the couple on the floor below, waiting to see if there would be any movement. He knew they were alive, but was waiting to see evidence of that fact.

"Umm, professor. You might want to look at this computer read out." Scott said, calling him over to the side of the room.

Xavier took seconds to understand the computer readout conclusion. "Remy's mutation stats are going through the roof," he stated, furrowing his brows.

"Professor," Jean called out from across the room.

Scott shook his head having never seen a burst of growth in mutation so instantaneously. "Yeah, but how is that possible?"

"Professor," Jean called out a bit louder.

Without answering Scott's question, Xavier continued, "According to this readout, Remy has suddenly increased his mutation 10-fold."

"Professor!" She yelled, still being ignored.

"Which is impossible," Scott interjected.

"Hey, Xavier!" Jean shouted, getting his immediate attention. "Look at the monitors."

Xavier looked up at the screen as Jean explained, "The grey metal floor underneath Gambit is now red...and it seems to be growing _outwards_."

- - -

Remy slowly placed his palm at the back of his head, his heart beating at a ridiculous rate, so sure that he would feel his brain oozing out his cracked skull. "Owww!" He yelled as he tried to moved his arm. _If I'm in dis much pain now, tomorrow's gonna be unbearable. _Looking at his hand, he realized with much shock that there was no blood. _T'ank de Lord above!_

Rogue began to move slightly above him, bringing him out of his inner thoughts. _She pretty much save my life. _"Gee t'anks for de save, Rogue." Looking back at the pile of rubble, knowing that he could have very well been underneath it, he added, "Dat would of left a mark." She had just undeniably saved his life and did so without any thought to her own safety and he was still having trouble processing that fact.

"Now that's the understatement of the year," she replied staring at the pile.

"Ya okay?"

"Ah think so." She couldn't even bring herself to look away from the broken concrete. Able to finally accept the fact that they were both alive and okay, she started laughing. Turning back to Remy, she said, "That was so clo..." her words got in her throat, before she whispered, "Oh shit!"

He looked at her, startled by her appearance. "What?"

"Yahr eyes," she said eerily.

"What?" He repeated louder, getting more scared with each passing moment.

She was got in the hypnotic state of his stare, unable to think straight, taking more time and thought to form her words. "They're _burnin'_ red…not flashin' anymore."

- - -

Scott stared at the monitor not believing what he was seeing. The red glow underneath Remy was now spreading throughout the entire floor, climbing up the walls, but not before passing over Rogue. _Oh my God! _"He's charging her clothes."

"No, he's not," Jean said as she noticed a reddish tint to Rogue's _skin_ color, "he's–he's charging _her_!"

"But Gambit can't charge _people_," Scott stated, even though he was witnessing the contrary with his own eyes.

- - -

"Rogue, Rogue!" Remy screamed unable to look away from her. The sensation he always felt through his fingers as he charged an object was now somehow flowing from his eyes directly into Rogue's eyes, through her body. Just like a charged object would explode seconds after it left his hand, he reasoned Rogue would do the same if he were to look away. _Fuck! I don't even wanna blink._ "Rogue!" He called out again hoping that he could communicate with her.

She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out, only a trail of dark red blood leaking through the side of her lips, flowing down onto the side of his cheek, down his neck.

He heard the gargling sound of Rogue beginning to choke on her own blood. Remy tried to ease up on his feet pulling her up with him, trying carefully not to break eye contact while trying to find the right position to place her in so that she wouldn't choke at the same time.

- - -

Just than, Logan and Ororo both reentered the control room as Jean ran up to them in a panic.

"Wolverine, Rogue needs you!"

Scott heard her words, but still he knew that Logan wouldn't be much help if Rogue's body was in pieces all over the D.R. "Professor, you have to do something!" Scott yelled.

Scott's plea seemed so simple, yet he could not know how difficult a task it would be for the professor to complete. Xavier exchanged a knowing glance with Logan who immediately extended his claws and used them as he broke through the glass and jumped a long way down to the floor of the Danger Room below.

Xavier watched intensely from above as Logan sprinted toward the glowing Rogue, knowing that he had to time everything perfectly or at least three people would be dead–seven at the most.

Just as Logan grabbed Rogue, touching her bare skin, Remy's mind went completely blank as he lost control of his limbs and dropped with a thud to the cold metal floor.

--------------------

**AN:** Really, this chapter wasn't suppose to have such a cliffhanger, but I've been about a half a chapter behind recently and haven't yet caught up. This chapter probably wasn't worth the wait, but I hope you liked it.

Hopefully, I'll get the next part up soon (if not New Addition, probably the epilogue of Interactions).

**Preview:...**

...Scott inched closer on the couch, beside Ororo. He wanted to put his arm around her to comfort her, but he knew from experience she would just brush him off. "You heard what the professor said in the meeting," he told her as she wiped her nose on her sleeve. "Remy was bound to lose control of his powers eventually. It's _not_ your fault."

"_I'm_ the one who suggested we increase the Danger Room level," she sobbed into her hands. "It _is_ my fault," she lowered her head guiltily.

"I was the one who okayed you to go ahead with it. If it's anyone's fault, it's _mine_," he said willing to accept the blame in front of her, though he managed to keep quiet in the meeting Xavier had in his office minutes before. "Anyway, better Remy lose control of his mutation in the D.R. than outside in the _real_ world where who knows how many people could have been killed."

His words caused a surge of anger to flow throughout her body. "So I should just be relieved that _only_ Remy, Logan and Rogue got the worst of it?" she snapped sarcastically.

"Shit, 'Ro." He didn't like how she twisted his words and made them sound cold and heartless. "Why'd you have to say it like that?"

"I'm sorry." She was able to come out of her self loathing state long enough to remember how close he and Rogue were when she was first introduced to the team. Resting her head on his shoulder, she whispered, "I know this can't be easy for you either."

And it wasn't, but he had to be strong for the entire team, even during the most devastating of circumstances. _Xavier has taught me to always remain calm because everyone will be looking to their leader for direction._

As she lay her head on his shoulder, she again wiped the tears from her eyes, for what seemed like the hundredth time...At that moment, she was doing what he wanted to do, but could not–thankfully, she had enough tears for the both of them...


	9. Total Darkness

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Marvel Comics.

**Note: **While writing this chapter, I finally saw the episode of X-Men Evolution where Rogue and Gambit go to Mardi Gras. The episode was a big boost for me (certain things in the show I found similar with this story) and made me stick with some scenes I considered deleting and writing over.

MJK: you were on the right track ;o)

**New Addition**

**Chapter 9**

**Total Darkness**

Scott inched closer on the couch, beside Ororo. He wanted to put his arm around her to comfort her, but knew from experience she would only brush him away. "You heard what the professor said in the meeting," he told her as she wiped her nose on her sleeve. "Remy was bound to lose control of his powers eventually. It's _not_ your fault."

"_I'm_ the one who suggested we increase the Danger Room level," she sobbed into her hands. "It _is_ my fault," she lowered her head guiltily.

"I was the one who okayed you to go ahead with it. If it's anyone's fault, it's _mine_," he said willing to accept the blame in front of her, though he managed to keep quiet in the meeting Xavier had in his office minutes before. "Anyway, better Remy lose control of his mutation in the D.R. than outside in the _real_ world where who knows how many people could have been killed."

His words caused a surge of anger to flow throughout her body. "So, I should just be relieved that _only_ Remy, Logan and Rogue got the worst of it?" she snapped sarcastically.

"Shit, 'Ro." He didn't like how she twisted his words and made them sound cold and heartless. "Why'd you have to say it like that?"

"I'm sorry." She was able to come out of her self loathing state long enough to remember how close he and Rogue were when she was first introduced to the team. Resting her head on his shoulder, she whispered, "I know this can't be easy for you either."

And it wasn't, but he had to be strong for the entire team, even during the most devastating of circumstances. _Xavier has taught me to always remain calm because everyone will be looking to their leader for direction._

As she lay her head on his shoulder, she again wiped the tears from her eyes, for what seemed like the hundredth time. At that moment, she was doing what he wanted to do, but could not––thankfully, she had enough tears for the both of them.

**o o o**

Remy's eyes suddenly opened up from his deep sleep and still everything remained dark.

_My eyes are covered, _he managed to figure out. _It feels like I'm wearin' my usual shades, but reversed. Instead of de lens bein' darkened so dat people can't see my read eyes, it darkened so dat I can't see anyt'ing. _Although it was strange, he was able to put that little setback on the back burner. _It's okay dat I can't see anyt'ing right now. I can always rely on my spacial awareness._ It was part of his mutation he had in companionship with his quick reflexes. _I can sense objects around me so I won't be bumpin' into any walls...but it doesn't prevent me from fallin' down a flight of unseen stairs._

He felt drowsy, his body stiff, unable to move and could sense that someone else was in the room with him. The person was close by, but remained silent.

_He probably doesn't know dat I'm up._ Remy decided to let his empathy slowly leak out and was surprised to be impacted with a strong dose of guilt. The feeling was so overpowering, encompassing his entire body, he had to cut it off within seconds. Never before was his empathy so strong.

_What de hell is happenin' t' me?_ He thought deeply troubled. _And who de hell could be feelin' so guilty?_ For a split second he was struck with worry. _Where de hell am I? I could be anywhere!_ He turned his head to either side, signaling that he was awake.

"Calm down, Remy," stated a reassuring voice.

_T'ank God it's Ororo_. He was so glad to hear a familiar voice, temporarily forgetting he and Ororo had been on the outs for the past couple of days.

"Where-where am I?" He asked, deeply confused. He could feel his body was covered in an outfit that felt like something he couldn't even describe. _It's like I'm wearin' a spacesuit, even my hands and head are covered, like I'm wearin' a mask. _"What happened?"

"You're in the medical lab." She rested a gentle hand on his chest, trying to comfort him. "Everything is okay now."

He tried to lift himself up, but was halted by clasps around his wrist and feet holding him down. "I-I can't move–and why are my eyes covered? I can't see a t'ing."

"We had to confine you," she answered, realizing he still needed more information. "Don't you remember? You had an accident in the Danger Room."

"Accident?" He repeated, trying to jog his memory. Everything was still very hazy. _I was in de D.R.–I jus' defeated a big robot..._ His memory was starting to clear up. _I fell a long way down–I was pushed off de level by... _"Rogue!" He yelled out, his recalling of the incident coming to him in bits and pieces. _She was 'bout t' explode in my arms. Merde! If anyt'ing happened t' her 'cause of me I don't know what I'd do... _Turningtoward Ororo's general direction, he asked, "Is she…"

"She's okay, Remy. Don't worry, she's 100 percent," she answered quickly, wanting to ease his fears. "Luckily Wolverine got to her on time and she absorbed his healing factor. Still, they were in a coma for some time."

He exhaled loudly, relived the worst of his fears had not come to pass. "Let me loose. I wan' t' get out of here."

She watched as he struggled desperately, wanting to help him, knowing she could not.

"Untie me," he demanded, only when he knew he wasn't able to get out on his own. He waited a couple of seconds, maybe even a full minute, but she had not come to his rescue. "What are ya waitin' for?"

"I can't let you up,"she whispered, too ashamed to look at him even though he could not see her.

"Why not?"

"Remy, you _lost_ control of your powers."

"I know but I'm fine now."

"No, you're not." Taking a minute to gathering her thoughts, she explained, "Your eyes are still burning-not pulsating, _burning_. Your entire body is covered in a red glow. The Professor had a hell of a time gathering the glossy black material to cover your entire body soyou wouldn't accidentally explode the bed you are lying on when you woke up." She could see how tense he became with every new revelation she made regarding his condition. "The protective glasses you are wearing prevents you from blowing _people_ up just by _looking_ at them…"

_No, I don't believe it!_ "Fuck dis shit, I wan' out," he yelled, too scared to remain calm. "My dad's goin' t' be here in another couple of hours-I don't have time for dis bullshit."

"Remy, your dad's _not_ coming."

All his wiggling came to a halt as he froze on the bed. "_What_?"

"It took some time for Xavier to find you a safe outfit." She let a couple of seconds pass before she dropped another bombshell. "You've been in a coma induced by the professor for _eight_ days."

"Merde!" His mind was spinning out of control. _How could dat be possible? Eight days! _His mind was racing with thoughts of his family. "No, dat can't be right! I can't be here now-I have t' be home!"

"Calm down, we'll get you home eventually," she reassured him. "The professor just has to find a _new_ way to control your powers."

He wanted to laugh at her suggestion, but his present situation prevented him from doing so. "Dere's _no_ fuckin' way I'm goin' t' buy dat line again," he stated adamantly. "I should of jus' trusted my first instinct and known dat X would never be able t' help me."

"Why would you say something like that?"

"_T'ink_ 'bout it. All he did was slap some glasses on Cyke and some gloves on Rogue…"

"They were _special_ cases," she said trying to defend her mentor...her father.

"He's stuck in fuckin' wheelchair-how can he help me if he can't even help himself?

Her eyes widen in shock with his unexpected remark. "Hey, that's not fair. The professor did all he could to help you…"

"It wasn't good enough," he replied bitterly. Quietly, he pleaded, "Ya've got t' let me out."

"I can't."

"Ororo…let me out." He wasn't asking anymore, he was demanding.

She shook her head even though she knew he could not see her. "You're too dangerous."

He was tired of begging and could _sense_she was not about to budge. _I guess it's time for plan B. Let's see how dangerous I can be. _

Remy started to twist his hands in earnest as he tried to break free of his bondage.

Ororo watched him, knowing that his attempt was futile. _There's no way he can get out of the bed._ "Stop it," she said softly, not wanting him to waste his energy with such foolish antics.

He payed her no mind as he began to shake his feet, twisting his entire body every which way as he lay strapped to the bed.

Ororo eased out of her chair, not liking how far he was willing to take his plight. _The entire bed is starting to shake_, she thought uneasily. "Remy, stop it!

The more he struggled, the more his protective glasses began to shake and looked as if it were about to fall off his face, exposing his deadly eyes to the surrounding environment.

_That bastard is trying to blow up the entire room._ Quickly, she jumped out of her chair and turned on her communicator. "Professor, get in here quick!"

"I _have_ t' go back home!" Remy yelled.

Within 30 seconds, Wolverine burst into the room followed closely by Xavier. The professor made his way over to the medical supplies, reaching for the equipment he would need to sedate Remy.

"Logan, hold him down," he yelled already test squirting the needle in his hand.

"I'mon it."

"No, ya don't understand!" Remy pleaded, still shaking as Logan forcefully held him down with his large hands and the weight of his upper body.

"This is just something to help you calm down," Xavier spokesoothingly as he plunged the needle through the alien material and into the vein in his arm.

"No, no, don't!" He yelled as he felt the prick of the needle. "Stop-stop…sss." his voice was silenced, his head dropping heavily to the side.

The three of them stared at each other, taking a moment to relax now that Remy was back under and incapable of harming them or himself even though his body was still glowing.

Ororo bit her bottom lip, not able to escape the feeling of sympathy she felt for her former friend. Dropping to one knee, she faced the professor in a pleading manner. "He told me that he _has_ to go back home."

"It's okay, Ororo," he said calmly, placing his hand on hers, "Remy's just scared."

"But…"

He cut her off with a raise of his hand and the sound of his stern voice. "Logan and I need a moment alone."

With a heavy sigh she stood up and walked out the door.

Xavier spun around his chair to face the laid back senior X-Man.

"Has Jean Luc phoned yet to ask for his son?" Logan asked.

"Surprisingly not," he answered in relief. "However, I do expect to hear from him before the night is out." _Jean Luc has not missed a day yet to call and demand to talk to his son. I had to explain to him on more than one occasion that Remy was extremely volitile and that I had to put him in a coma. _

_While Remy was in a coma, his powers were completely nullified. I took that time to gather the right material to cover his entire body so when he awoke, he could be contained. It took me seven days to get everything from Shi'ar. Too long as far as Jean Luc was concerned._

"How much longer ya think we can hold him?"

"I don't know." He rubbed his chin as he searched for a way to put a positive spin on what had been accomplished thus far. "At least we can say we've kept him here for eight extra days."

"Eight days is good," he agreed, then added, "forever would be better."

He raised a finger having been fed up with Logan's pestering over the past couple of days. "Don't start with me again, Logan. I'm doing the best that I can."

He scoffed at the professor's words. "Are ya really?"

**o o o**

Jean Luc waited in the center of the rundown New Orleans' church.

The House of God had long ago been abandoned by its flock and clergy; however, it was still seen as sacred ground to both the Thieves and Assassins Guild. The church was neutral territory were the two Guilds could meet without the worry of an ambush, although once foot was set outside the church-all bets were off.

And so Jean Luc waited on the pulpit-his followers hidden in the shaded corners behind him. It was their time to stand back and let their leader take charge.

Marius, leader of the Assassins Guild, father to Belle and Julian, stepped into the light on the pulpit, exposing himself in plain view in front of Jean Luc as _his_ followers lurked in the shadows.

Both men looked to be in their 40's, however, Jean Luc was much older having been blessed with the gift of eternal life with the sip of a potion. Whereas Jean Luc was immortal, Marius blessed with the gift of the _power_.

The two men stood facing each other-the master of their perspective hierarchy-embroiled in a feud that has existed for centuries.

Jean Luc stared intensely at the other man long enough to see his facial expression falter, exposing his true feelings. The king of Thieves suppressed his triumphant smile. Marius was scared and he had reason to be. Jean Luc had ordered for the kidnaping of Julian a week ago, only to have his own son Henri disappear the night before last.

"Why are ya worried?" Jean Luc asked feeling he had the upper hand even though he too was missing a son. "We are t'ieves; are job is t' steal. If anyt'ing ya should be surprised-surprised dat we are returnin' what we stole." With a slight motion on his hand, he signaled for his men to step forward into the light.

Marius watched cautiously as the men carried the unmoving body of a man he assumed was Julian. It was hard for him to be certain because the man's face was covered with a brown hood. They placed the man lying down on his stomach and Jean Luc removed the hood, as the man grunted from the light that hit his sensitive eyes.

Marius exhaled loudly, seeing his son was indeed alive and the worst he had suffered seemed to be the humiliation of having his arms and feet tied and a cloth shoved into his mouth preventing him from speaking.

Marius then signaled for _his_ men to appear from the shadows and remove his son from where he lay and outside the church into the night toward safer territory.

Once the church fell back into complete silence, Marius examined the demeanor of the other man and noted that Jean Luc couldn't be anymore relaxed.

"Why _aren't_ ya worried?" He asked, greatly puzzled. "After all, we are assassins; are job is t' _kill_. If anyt'ing ya should be surprised-surprised dat we are admittin' our offences." He raised his hand to the air, signaling for his men to reappear from the shadows.

Four men appeared holding the heavy body of Henri in their arms. They placed him in the center of the room and retreated into the darkness.

Jean Luc looked at his son, relived to see the lack of bruises on his body, meaning he was speared any form of torture. Still, his son did not move. Henri remained as he was placed, sprawled out on the floor.

Growing murmurings could be heard behind Jean Luc as he slowly walked up to where his son was placed only now replaying Marius's words in his mind:

_We are assassins; are job is to kill._

He shook his head, not wanting to believe the worst of his fears; however, every step he took toward his unmoving son, only confirmed his darkest thoughts.

With compassion, Marius watched as his enemy dropped to his knees where Henri was placed. "Ya played your hand too soon, Jean Luc."

He cradled the lifeless body of his son in his arms, the tears beginning to well up in his eyes. "He was my _only_ born," he whispered harshly as he wrapped his arms tightly around the cold body.

"Let's not go over kills. Dere are plenty of bodies on _both_ sides." The image of his enemy in mourning caused him to close his eyes with remorse. "May he rest in peace." He did not relish in the scene before him, knowing he had many scenes like those in his past and was prepared to have many more in his future. He waited a moment for Jean Luc to grieve his son then waited another moment longer for him to compose himself.

"Ya couldn't do it-ya jus' couldn't do it," Marius said as Jean Luc stoked the cheek of his son. As far as he was concerned, the leader of the Thieves Guild ended the truce between the two families when he abducted Julian over a week ago. "Ya had t' destroy any possibility of dere ever bein' a weddin' 'cause of your greed."

His eyes darted up to the other man, filled with venom. "Don't ya _dare_ stand dere all high and mighty," he stated filled with rage. "_Ya_ never intended on goin' t'rough wit' de weddin' either. Julian would have sooner _killed_ Belle than have her marry my son."

"_Ya're_ son?" He chuckled at the other man's audacity. "Gambit's not'ing more dan street trash. My daughter could _never_ marry…" his voice trailed off, realizing that he said too much.

_I caught him in a lie. _"Again, ya _never_ intended on a weddin' either."

"Belle will never know," he admitted. "As far as she is concern, Remy has betrayed her. Belle was _so_ sure dat Gambit would come back wit' greater power and kill us all. Julian had warned her and den he turned up missin' hours later–dat was all it took for her t' be convinced Remy was a liar."

Jean Luc realized that he had indeed played his hand too soon. He should have captured Julian when Remy was back home, instead of acting a day before Remy's schedule return. _How was I t' know dat Remy would get into an accident and become incapable t' fly back home t' protect our family from de powers of de Assassins._

"What's is takin' ya so long t' make ya're next move?"

"I have know idea what ya're talkin' 'bout," he lied.

"Ya play a good game-I _almost_ believe ya. When will de all powerful Gambit make his grand entrance and destroy us all?"

He avoided the question with an eerie chuckle. "De funny t'ing is, I couldn't t'ink of a really good way t' convince Remy t' destroy your family–t' go against Belle once he returned." Looking down toward his murdered son, he reasoned, "His murdered brother and Belle's failure t' prevent it, is good reason enough." Looking his enemy directly in the eyes, he confessed, "I know ya don't believe it, but he really did _love_ Belle.

_And some part of me knows Jean Luc's words are true, yet it doesn't make a difference. Remy could never really be a part of our family._ Taking a step back, he said, "For your sake, let's hope dat when Remy does return, he still has a family waitin' for him."

He extended his hand as a form of peace before the war. "De battle has begun."

Jean-Luc shook his hand and added, "De _righteous_ will survive."

**o o o**

Remy felt a pounding throughout his skull. "Owww, my head."

"Yah're up...finally. Yah wan' some Advil?"

It was Rogue guarding his bed this time and even though he could not see her, he heard the humor in her voice and knew she was trying to put him in a good mood. "I t'ink I can manage," he mumbled with a tired smile. "How long have I been out dis time?"

"Four days," she answered, her eyes still taken with the glow of his body. "Yah're still all charged up."

Even though he only felt her presence in the room, he asked, "Where are de others?"

"They're all gone on some mission," she said easing into her chair. "Ah was ordered tah stay here and watch over yah."

_Rogue, out of all de X-Men? _"Why ya?"

"Everyone's still under the impression that we are on the outs," she stated matter-of-factly. "The professor trusts that after Wolverine, Ah'm the only one that can be left alone with yah." She looked him over, still not use to the sight of him wrapped up in the dark material as if he were a mummy. Only his glowing lips and nose were exposed to the elements. "Wow!" She exclaimed, leaning over him, getting a closer look. "How does it feel tah be all wrapped up in that thang?"

"I don't know," he whispered with a shrug. Turning toward the sound of her voice, he added, "De same as ya, I guess."

She bit her lip, noting that they both happened to be in the same attire. She looked down at her navy blue sweats that covered her entire body as well as her hands. "Not so fun, is it?" She said softly.

There was a pause–a silence long enough for him to reflect on the months of jokes and side comments he made about her _condition_ in the past. "Nope," he answered softly, "not at all."

She let out a weak empathic smile, from one person to another, knowing exactly what he was going through–her smile than faded away once she remembered that he wasn't able to see her. _Ah guess Ah don't know **exactly** what he's feelin'. At least Ah have mah sight._

Thinking back to what Xavier explained to her about Remy's state, she relayed the information, "The professor said that yah were a tickin' time bomb. He told us that it was only a matter of time before yah would have lost control and fully realized yahr full potential. Yah were usin' so much energy, yah were bound tah charge _everythin'_ up."

His head jerked up thinking back to their time in the pool house. "…and…what if we actually _had_ gone all de way? Instead of me jus' goin' down on ya?"

"Mos' likely yah would have killed us both." Her body shivered with the thought. Not so much the idea of being killed by Remy in the middle of sex, but by the idea of the rest of the X-Men having to recover their bodies. _How embarrassing_, she thought shaking her head.

Remy laughed despite himself. "If dat ain't a case for abstinence, I don't know what is."

Rogue managed to let out a soft giggle. "Tell meh about it."

His memory was clearer now than days before and he remembered holding Rogue's charged body in his arms, scared out of his mind that she would explode into nothingness. "I'm sorry for what happened…"

"Oh please, Remy, save it." She was expecting an apology from him sooner or later. She decided to spare him from learning exactly how close she came to dying-Remy having charged most of the internal organs in her body. "It _wasn't_ yahr fault."

"Maybe not," he admitted, before opening his hand and waiting for her to grab hold of it. "But, I'm still glad ya're okay, all de same."

"Ah'm as good as new." She squeezed his hand, her heart sadden by the squishy material she felt over his skin. "Yah're conscience is cleared."

He relaxed on the bed, his eyes looking toward the ceiling even though he could not see anything. Some part of him was relieved he had some time to take it easy, some time not to be stressed out with training or ex-friends or _family_...

S_hit_! His eyes popped open as all of his growing troubles rolled to the forefront of his mind. _How de hell could I forget evert'ing dat happened before I went into de D.R. _Turning his head toward Rogue, he pleaded, "I need t' get in contact wit' my family."

There was no time to relax. He should have been home over a week ago and there was so much stuff going on _before_ he was knocked out and he had no idea what had happened since.

"I'm sorry, can't help yah," she said sternly, crossing her arms. "That will go against mah orders. Xavier doesn't wan' yah tah get all riled up."

"Rogue, I _need_ t' make a phone call. All ya have t' do is undo one of de clasp on my arms and pass me de phone," he said in a condescending tone.

"Nope."

"It's jus' _one_ lousy call, even prisoners get t' make _one_ phone call."

"Yah're _not_ a prisoner." She answered, trying not to dwell on the fact that he was indeed strapped to a bed and denied the opportunity to leave.

"It's only _one_ call. Ya're not gonna get in trouble." Leaking his empathy out as a form of measurement, he could senseshe was about to reach her breaking point. "Promise," he added, hoping that, that word would be the clincher.

Rogue bit her bottom lip. _Oh, look at him so helpless there in the bed. Ah can't help but feel sorry for him. _"Fine, only _one_ call–that's it." She brought a cordless phone by his bedside and let loose one of his hand so he could dial the number.

She walked over to the other side of the room to give him some sense of privacy even though she would be able to see and hear everything he was doing and saying.

Remy'sfingers skimmed effortlessly over the number pad even though he did not have his sight to guide him. He listened to the ringing and counted four rings before someone picked up on the other end.

He waited to hear a voice, but heard nothing. "Pa, it's me," he said into the receiver once he heard soft breathing on the other line. "Dis is de first time dat I could get t' a phone."

_Oh, t'ank de Heavens. _"My son…how I longed t' hear your voice."

_Merde! What de fuck is goin' on._ "Is somet'ing wrong?" He asked, not wanting to hear the answer. "Pa…Pa!"

"Henri…"

His body went cold, dreading the sound of his father's voice. "What 'bout Henri?"

Not one to stretch out bad new, he stated, "He was murdered."

The phone nearly dropped out of Remy's hands. _Murdered_! He didn't want to believe what he was hearing and prayed it was some cruel prank–but he knew it was true, Jean Luc had never been much of a prankster.

Anyone else would have asked, who murdered him, how did he die? But not, Remy. He knew the Assassins were behind his brother's death; he knew his brother was killed with a arrow through the heart; after all, that was how the Assassins always made their kills. There was only _one_ aspect that could be left to question. "Did dey at least leave us wit' de body?"

"Yes," he answered with a small sense of relief, "Henri had a proper funeral."

His brother in spirit, the man who protected him at any cost was put to rest without him playing his last respects. "I should have been dere."

"Yes, ya should be _here_," he said with desperation. "Ya need t' return home now no matter what-our very family depends on it. Ya're our only hope. Wit'out ya, we have not'ing. Wit' ya, we could have it all." _De life as well as de power!_

The young thief swallowed hard. The entire situation, his father's words, raising to question all the whisperings he heard as a child, all the denials told to him by his father. "I jus' need t' know one t'ing...de truth."

"I have always told ya de..."

"Pa!" He yelled, not interested in hearing all his bullshit.

He remained silent, not knowing what else to say.

"Am I de One?" he pressed on, "Am I suppose t' be de Red Eyed Man...de one in de stories I heard whispers 'bout when I was a kid?"

His question seemed so simple, yet knowing the implications made the answer extremely hard. "I don't know." _It's not what I know, but what I believe to be true._ "Ya could be, son. Ya very well could be."

He closed his eyes, the truth of why he had been adopted all those years ago finally coming to light. He should have been bitter, he expected to be; however, if anything he felt a strange sense of relief–the deep secret had come to light and he was able to accept it. Gripping the phone tighter in his hand, he pledged, "I will do whatever is necessary for _our_ family t' survive."

Jean Luc was finally able to exhale. "_Our_ family is right. Never t'ink ya were any less. Never t'ink dat I don't love ya. Never t'ink ya don't have a home. Ya are a Lebeau, forever and for always. I have loved ya when your powers manifested, but never forget, I loved ya before we ever knew what a _mutant_ was."

Even if empathy could have worked over the phone, he still would not have used it. _If my father is lyin' t' me right now, it's a lie dat I wan' t' believe._

"I will fly into New York tomorrow and should reach de Institute by evenin'. God speed."

Remy listened as the line went dead...like his brother..._dead_...

"Dose _motherfuckers_!" He banged the phone multiple times against the metal bars on the side of the bed. "I'll kill dem; I _swear_ I will!"

Rogue ran to his side, wrestling the phone away his grasp. "Gambit, take it easy!" She watched as he rubbed his temple with his free hand. "What happened?" She asked, only hearing part of the conversation and unable to piece together the full story.

Feeling her body close to his, he rested his head on her chest as she placed her hand around him. "My brother...he was _murdered_." It still didn't feel real to him, there was no way it good be true. Henri was the idealolder brother–_he seemed unstoppable–he wasn't suppose t' die–he was suppose to live forever, we all were._

Rogue was thinking about the threat he had made. "Killin' whoever, won't bring yahr brother back."

He shook his head, recalling the times Henryi stuck up for him when he was first taken in by Jean Luc but had to deal with being ostracize by his cousins, who didn't think him a part of the Guild or the family. He pulled away from the comfort of her embrace.

_It was one t'ing t' have Jean Luc call me his son, but for Henri t' call me his brother, t' never begrudge me his father's love, t' be happyone day becomin' de second son when he had always been de first..._ He wanted to cry for his fallen brother, to have proof of how much he had loved him, but he couldn't bring himself to let the tears fall. "Ya don't understand…ya can't understand."

"Ah understand enough tah know that revenge is not the answer-it won't stop the hurt."

"Ya let me be de judge of dat." If he hadn't been wearing the shades, she would have seen how intensely his eyes were burning.

"What can yah do now, Remy? Yah're in _no_ condition tah leave."

_She's right. How de hell can I go back home when I..._his thoughts trailed off once he realized he still had options. "Maybe not now," he whispered cryptically.

_Not now? As oppose tah soon? _"What the hell does that mean?"

"I'm gettin' out of here and ya're goin' t' help me."

She scoffed at his words. "What makes yah think Ah'll help yah?"

"I slept wit' ya and ya said ya owed me a favor-I'm callin' ya up on it." Yeah, it was a stretch, a real long shot, but he was desperate.

"As Ah recall, yah saidwe were even when Ah _let_ yah kiss meh."

_What de fuck was I t'inking?_ He asked himself, knowing at that time he was thinking with another part of his body. _Okay, let me try somet'ing else. _"As I see it, we both wan' de same t'ing-me back in New Orleans. Either ya help me out or I stay here for who knows how long."

She shook her head. It wasn't about Remy anymore, Xavier intrusted her with a responsibility and there was no way she would intentionally fail him. "No deal. Yah're _way_ too dangerous."

He sighed loudly, signaling a tired defeat. "Ya're probably right," he said reluctantly. He shifted his body, his hand knocking the phone to the floor.

"Ah know yah mus' hate meh now," she muttered as she bent down to retrieve the phone, "but Ah'm only doin' this for yahr own..."

It was only a split second, but she realized her mistake and knew it was probably too late to fix it.

Without even reaching for the phone, she jumped back up just in time to see Remy undoing the last clasp on his left foot. She threw herself onto the bed to try and subdue him, but he was already on his feet and across the room.

"Come on, Remy!" She wined as she stomped her foot. "Back on the bed."

"Ya still wan' me back in bed, hien?" Waving his finger at her, he joked, "I went down on ya _once_; de only way ya'll get me back in bed is if ya promise t' return de favor."

Her anger was strong enough for her not to become embarrassed. "This is _serious_!"

"Ya're fuckin' right dis is serious," he agreed, his humor disappearing with the urgency of the moment. "I gotta get outta here."

"As soon as yah leave Ah'm gonna be on the phone tah Xavier and tell him that yah're loose," she warned as she grabbed the phone from the floor to show him she really meant it.

The phone fell to pieces in her hands as a result of Remy bashing it against the railing earlier, weakening her threat. She dropped the phone back to the floor as he cracked a grin. "There's more than one phone in this place, yah know."

He was hurt by her previous comment. Even he would admit he had become closer to her over the past couple of days and hated to have his opinion of her change. "Ya'd really rat me out?"

"Only because yah might hurt yourself."

"Why would ya care?"

She was now hurt by _his_ words. _Why wouldn't Ah care?_ Instead of voicing her true thoughts, she rebutted, "Or yah could hurt somebody else."

He heard her take a step toward him and he took a step back. "I'm givin' ya one last chance t' reconsider, or else."

_Is he challengin' meh?_ She wondered, one who never turned away from a challenge. "Or else _what_?"

"Or else, your team won't have a base t' come back t'." He placed the tips of his covered fingers on the rim of his shades.

Her mouth widened in shock, not believe he would take his threat so far. _There's **no** way he would blow this place up._ She raised a brow. "Yah don't have the _balls_," she dared him, willing to call his bluff.

He wasn't bluffing.

Immediately, he spun around and lifted up his glasses not knowing what was in front of him and not caring.

As the light hit his exposed eyes, he was staring at a medical bed. Within seconds the bed took on a reddish tone and the redness started to creep down the bed unto the floor and toward the medical equipment.

"Oh shit!" Rogue ran over to him and pulled his arm in order to get him out of the room into the hallway. As soon as she pulled him out the door, he placed his shades back over his eyes. Not being charged through Remy's eye contact any longer, the objects in the room exploded with a big bang.

She got on top of him, pounding her fists on his chest as the automatic sprinklers went off in the medical room. "Are you fuckin' insane!"

"It's 'bout time ya fingered it out."

"Yah're a _lunatic_!"

In one swift motion, he rolled her off of him as he hovered over her with his hand firmly around her neck. "Non, I jus' need t' go home _that_ badly!"

She was breathing heavily and found it hard to catch her breath. "Is it really _that_ serious?"

"I wouldn't ask ya if I didn't need your help."

She brushed his hand from around her neck and sat up. She cursed herself for what she was about to say. Looking back at him she asked, "What do yah need me tah do?"

He repressed his smile, not wanting to piss her off, but he so _knew_ she would buckle. "I need ya t' be my eyes."

**o o o**

"Ah can't believe Ah let yah talk meh into this." Rogue anxiously twisted the end of her glove, not able to bring herself to watch what Remy was doing.

He stopped moving his fingers long enough to look into the direction of her voice. "Hey, it's not _my_ fault all the X-Vehicles are in use."

The two were in the mansion garage where all the regular cars were parked. There wasn't a mass collection considering very few of the X-Men had a _legal_ license or their own person car.

Rogue took a quick peak at Remy long enough to seem him jimmying a pick into the lock of a red and white sports car that had the sun roof rolled up. "But we're stealin' _Scott's_ car. Ah don't wan' him mad at meh." She scanned the garage, her eyes resting on a shinny black motorcycle. "What about Wolverine's bike?"

"If Scott finds out Ah stole his car, Ah'm pretty sure Ah can defend mahself if he tries tah kick mah ass," he explained, pulling the pick out of the lock. "I'm already on Wolverine's bad side and Ah _know_ he's lookin' for _any_ excuse t' rip me t' shreds–no way I'm goin' t' make it easier on him." Once the pick was out, he smoothly reached for the handle and opened the door and gestured for her to enter with a slight bow of his head. "M' lady."

**o o o**

Arclight watched as her boss closed his flip cell phone and placed back into his pocket. He had a wicked expression on his face, it took awhile for her to realize he seemed happy–he was smiling.

"You seem pleased," she noted as he approached her.

"How observant you are." Mr. Sinister looked around his large medical space. "We are expecting some company within the next hour or less."

She was intrigued. "Another dummy has foolishly accepted your offer?"

He shook his head and corrected her saying, "This one is _no_ dummy..."

Her pleasant demeanor was no more as she got an inkling as to who it could be.

With a raise of his eyebrow, he added, "But he _has_ foolishly accepted."

_Remy Lebeau. I thought you to be smarter than this. _She lowered her head with remorse. _I guess I was wrong. _

**o o o**

They didn't speak as Rogue drove down the desolate road. Not because she didn't have a tone of questions, but because he seemed to be deep in thought. Just ten minutes ago he shut his cell phone in frustration. Whoever it was he had been calling did not pick up for the third timehe dialed the same number–she knew it was the same number because she listened as he pressed the series of 10-digits which gave off the same melody.

She kept her eyes focused on the road and asked in a soft almost sad voice, "Were yah tryin' tah get in touch with yahr fiancé?"

Remy lowered his head. _Fiancé–ha!_ He wanted to laugh–to act like it really didn't matter to him that Belle was clearly avoiding his calls–but it _did_ matter, it matter more than he ever thought he could.

"Don't wan' t' talk 'bout it," he brushed her off, his voice filled with venom. What was he going to say to her? How could he explain his future wife was now blocking his calls only confirming her family's guilt of killing his brother, thus ending any possibility of there ever being a wedding bringing together the two Guilds.

She decided to change the subject. "Where are we goin'?"

"I already gave ya de address."

The openroof caused the cool wind to blow through her hair. "Ah know, but..._why_ are we goin'?"

He looked out the side of the car toward the passing trees even though he couldn't see a thing. "We're goin' t' see a guy I met a couple of weeks ago."

She nodded her head, hoping to get more information.

"He can help me control my powers on my own–it'll only take two hours."

Rogue took her eyes off the road to face him. "Are yah kiddin' meh? _Two_ hours?" _That sounds real fishy._ "It took Xavier weeks and yah _still_ can't control yahr powers."

He chose not to respond. _I would tell her dat I t'ink Xavier is a joke who doesn't know a damn t'ing when it comes t' teachin' people how t' control deir powers, but I don't wan' another confrontation like what happened wit' 'Ro. _

After a longer period of silence, she asked, "Ah heard yah ask yahr father if yah were the _One_. Yah talked about a _legend_...what was his answer?"

"He didn't know for sure." He sighed. "Maybe...probably." But he knew the truth. "I _am_ de One who will lead my family t' its full glory."

She didn't even know the specifics of his family history, but just assumed it wasn't good considering his life with his family was similar to her life with Mystique and Destiny. _But once Ah found out the truth about why Ah was adopted, Ah ran away. There was no way Ah was gonna be used by them. _"Why the hell do yah care? They ain't even yahr _real_ family. Who's tah say they even know what they're talkin' about."

"It's my destiny."

"Fuck, _Destiny_," she mumbled more to herself than to him. "Yah seem tah be doin' a lot for a family that's clearly usin' yah for your powers."

"I didn't always have powers and dey still took me in," he said, paraphrasing what his father told him earlier. "And even if dey use me now, so? Dey use me, I use dem. What's de difference?"

"How did yah use 'em?"

"Listen, Rogue. I was a kid on de street survivin' day by day and Jean Lucadopted me. If after seven years of bein' treated like a prince he needs a favor of me..."

"Since when is _murder_ a favor?" She wasn't naive, she knew what he was intending to do once he was reunited with his family.

He remained silent.

Rogue waited for him to speak, but soon realized he did not intend to indulge her with an answer. "Yah know, as X-Men we have tah face a lot of bad guys, murderers, terrorists...sometimes, it's hard for people tah separate us from the bad guys, sometimes it's hard for _us_ tah separate ourselves when yah think about all the illegal things we have tah do for the greater good." As the car sped down the road, she continued, "But the _one_ line we _won't_ cross is murder. Whether it be for revenge or tah end a life so we won't have tah deal with 'em down the line. It's jus' _not_ part of bein' an X-Man."

"Rogue." He looked in her direction and could somehow feel her eyes on his. "I'm _not_ an X-Man."

**o**

Xavier hovered down the hall in his wheelchair guided by a medium sized man who spoke few words. He had traveled all the way to New Orleans to meet with the adoptive father of Remy, also known as the King of the Thieves Guild according to the information Logan had uncovered over his weeks of investigation.

Xavier used the silence to think though how he would approach Jean Luc. He prayed he would have the right words to convince the other man to do what was best for the teen and not what was best for the Guild. _Luckily, Remy's uncontrolled state will give him at least a couple more weeks at the Institute._

Xavier waited as Jean Luc made his way to him. They were in a large room, that looked to be a study, furnished with a large desk, many bookshelves and elegant chairs, among other things.

He watched as the medium sized man bowed respectfully to Jean Luc and left them alone in the study, closing behind the large french doors, allowing them some privacy.

"Ya'll have t' excuse de solemn atmosphere." He said lifting up a beautiful glass bottle in Xavier's direction.

The professor shook his head no, refusing the silent offer of alcohol. "I've seem to have impose myself on you at the wrong time."

"I'm sorry t' have t' agree wit' ya," he said with a sad voice. "My family is mournin' de death of my oldest son."

"Oh!" The sad news hit Xavier unexpectedly, unaware of why everyone seemed so sad. _I wouldn't dream of reading their minds._ "I'm truly sorry to hear this," he stated, knowing his words could never take away the pain Jean Luc was feeling. "You have my deepest condolences. Remy had often spoke of his admiration of Henri."

He nodded his head, remembering how close the two brothers were despite their age difference. _De second I brought Remy home, Henri treated him as though he were blood, never resentin' him or shunnin' him._ The memories added to the heaviness of his heart. He poured himself a drink, offering his guest a glass of water instead.

"A parent should never have t' bury his child," he whispered the cliche, unfortunately realizing how true the statement was. He looked over to Xavier, the sadness of his face changing to one of determination. "I know ya are a good man, Charles. I know dis 'cause Remy would often speak highly of ya."

"We spent a lot of time together one-on-one over the past couple of weeks."

"I've heard." He took a sip of his strong drink. "And I'm not ashamed t' admit I was jealous." He looked over the professor and displayed his classic poker face as he took a seat in the chair by Xavier. "I know why ya're here, _Charles_. I have already lost one son, I do not intend t' lose another."

Xavier would have laughed if the situation were not so dire. _Jean Luc has decided to take the direct approach and doesn't seem like the one to play games–unlike his adopted son. _He leaned in closer to him. "Think about all the good Remy could achieve as part of the X-Men."

He let out a knowing chuckle as he stoked his chin. "Everyone wants a part of Remy now dat dey realize what he can offer dem."

Xavier resented to be lumped into a category of users, especially by someone with Jean Luc's history. "Including you?" He countered, as the other man looked on with outrage. "It's no coincidence that Remy is able to hot-wire our protected vehicles, or his ability to shut down intricate security systems or how he arrived at the mansion already trained to dodge bullets and resist mind probes. You've seem to already be making good use of _Gambit..._"

"How _dare_ ya question my intentions when it comes t' _my_ son," he stated, unable to believe Xavier's audacity. "Remy wasn't always de young man ya've come t' know and love. Ya were not dere t' adopt a 10 year ol' boy nobody wanted because of his devil eyes. Ya were not around t' teach him dat li'l boys did not have t' eat on de floor or search de kitchen garbage for food. He did not come into your bed every night 'cause he was afraid one day he might wake up and find himself abandoned." He paused long enough to calm himself down, but still spoke with the same intensity, "I did not raise him _only_ t' do my dirty work; I raised him t' be a king–de heir t' all I worked for."

Xavier listened to his rant with growing trouble. "But why Remy? Why raise Remy to be your heir and not your flesh and blood Henri–your oldest son?"

He gave an sly grin, that reminded Xavier of the newest addition to the X-Men. Jean Luc choose not to answer his question, his guest having already overstayed his welcome.

"I spoke wit' my son a couple of hours ago," he said, changing the subject.

Xavier furrowed his brows. _How is Remy able to use the phone when I instructed Rogue on how to handle him._

Jean Luc continued, "He is preparin' t' leave tomorrow evenin'. He is t' wait at de front gate for my arrival." He stood up from the chair in order to show Xavier out.

_Damn! This meeting did not go the way I planned. _He backed his device away from the chair and headed next to Jean Luc. "But he is _much_ too dangerous to be taken off the property. I have yet to stabilize him."

Jean Luc was in no mood for his games. _I gave Xavier two months t' help my son. I watched as Remy walked into de Institute and now he is lying is in a medical bed. If I give him another two months, who knows what kind of condition Remy will be in._ "I am no longer in need of your services. I shall be collectin' what is rightfully mine, come hell or high water."

"Is that your final decision?"

"Dere is _not'ing_ dat will change my mind," he stated emphatically.

Xavier shook his head, wondering if Jean Luc realized how false his statement had been.

**o**

Remy and Rogue stood in an open area located inside the small rundown building in the middle of nowhere. Rogue held unto Remy's elbow as she guided him through the unfamiliar room, her trained eyes scanning the area for any unsuspecting foes.

She stopped once she reached a spot that split into three different hallways.

"What's wrong?" Remy asked, not knowing why they stopped walking.

"Seems like we have three different options on where tah go." Adding a lightness to her voice, she suggested, "Ah could always point and do the ol' rhyme: _There's a snake in the grass_...and walk down whatever hallway the song ends on."

He shook his head. "We wait here. Dey will find us soon enough."

And they did.

Rogue stood quiet, her fingers clutching tighter around his elbow as three people approached them. Once was a strikingly beautiful woman with purple hair and sultry brown eyes. The other was a tall lean man with an expressionless face. The final man her eyes rested on stood out from them all. With his silver skin, red eyes and...

"A _cape_?" She whispered to Remy. "Please tell meh this isn't the scientist yah told meh about."

He hushed her with a stern look of his face–the intended message clearly coming across even though half of his face was covered.

"Mr. Lebeau." Sinister said with a smile, exposing his sharp teeth. "I guess I'm right in assuming Xavier could not help you with your mutation." He looked him over shocked at his present condition. "Though I could not predict you would return to me worse than you were before."

_I should of accepted his offer months ago instead of wastin' my time wit' Xavier,_ he thought bitterly. "My powers went crazy almos' two weeks ago. Everyt'ing I touch will explode–everyt'ing I look at wit'out my protective glasses will explode." Slowing down, so that Sinister could hear his every word, he stated, "And now I can charge _people_. Dat has _never_ happened t' me before."

He wasn't telling Sinister anything new. _I always knew what Remy's full potential entailed–although I am surprised Xavier was able to trigger it so early. I knew that fool didn't know what he was doing._

Rogue stood quietly as she analyzed the odd looking man, _Or was he a mutant?_ She would have guessed the answer was yes. _There is **no** way this guy is up tah anythang deceit. _"So what exactly does this _procedure_ entail?" She asked, hoping to expose him for the fraud she knew him to be.

Sinister turned to her as if he had just noticed her presence in the room. He found it comical the way she stood a step in front of Remy as if she were his protector. Humoring her, he decided to answer her question. "Remy would have to be operated on. The procedure will take _five_ hours to complete, another _two_ hours to walk out of here."

Her green eyes narrowed as she caught him in a lie, remembering what Remy had explained to her in the car. "Yah told him _two_ hours when he first met yah."

"My dear, when he first met me he wasn't glowing like a _Christmas_ tree," he said condescendingly. "It's not my fault after his time with Xavier, he has now regressed into an unstable state."

Rogue swallowed hard wanting to defend his statement of Xavier, but knowing she could not because his words were true. Still, she couldn't accept that the creepy looking man before her had any good intensions as far as Remy was concerned. "What are yahr credentials?"

"Credentials?" He repeated, sounding as if he never heard the word before.

"What, yah need a dictionary?" She snapped. Turning around, she faced her companion, shaking her head. "This guy is so full of _shit_, Remy. There's _no_ way he's a scientist. Let's get outta here."

"You needn't be in such a rush, _Rogue_."

She froze in her spot, wondering how he knew her name when neither she nor Remy ever mentioned it. _**Now** this dude is seriously freakin' meh out. _She faced him again, placing a hand on her hip. "How'd yah know mah name?"

"That isn't important." Taking a step toward her, he whispered, "Though I feel I should inform you I have _more_ than one medical bed."

Remy immediately stepped in between them, his back to Rogue's front. "Dat's enough," he warned Sinister. "She doesn't wan' _no_ part of dis."

He smiled darkly, more for Rogue's benefit than for Remy's. "Are you sure about that? I have yet to hear her object."

"Ah object," she said softly, but hesitated long enough for everyone to assume she had contemplated the thought.

Remy cursed himself for having to bring her into a dangerous situation that was so tempting to someone in her condition. _If I had a choice I would of rather brought Jean or Ororo–at least dey have control of deir mutation and wouldn't be tempted by Essex's offer. _Not wanting to have Rogue change her mind, he asked, "How many operations have ya preformed?"

"It the last two years, I have performed seven."

"How did dey go?"

He straightened his stance proudly. "They went _extremely_ well. I accomplished all I had intended."

"Yah accomplished all that you intended?" _Ah don't like the sound of that. _"What the hell does _that_ mean?"

Sinister started to find her very presence irritating. "It means _exactly_ what I said," he stated darky, trying to intimidate her with his dominating stance.

Rogue wasn't about to let the scientist off so easy. She narrowed her eyes. "Did yahr patients survive?"

He was caught off guard. "What kind of question is that?" He asked defensively.

_It's a really good question, _Remy answered silently. "_Answer_ it."

The smug expression that was a constant on his face was now replaced by one of gravity. "I will not lie to you, Lebeau," he said solemnly. "None of my patients survived."

"Ah _knew_ it!" Rogue exclaimed as she jumped in excitement. "Too good tah be true."

_She doesn't get it. _"The _only_ reason they didn't survive was because I did not care either way," he explained to the thief. "When it comes to you, LeBeau, I _do_ care. It is in my best interest to have you survive."

"But I _could_ still die," he pressed forward, wanting definite confirmation.

"I'll do anything in my power so that it _won't_ happen." _Yes, I sidestep the question and I can see that he's still waiting for an answer. _"But yes, you _could_ still die."

He was speaking the truth, Remy could feel it. He could also feel that the dangers of the operation were real. _But it's my only hope. My father needs me back home right away and Xavier's solution will take God knows how long. _The more he thought about it, the more clearer his decision seemed. _De ol' legend of de T'ieves Guild states dat de Red Eyed Man will bring de Guild back t' its former glory. If de legend is true like my pa t'inks it is, it's only right t' assume dat dis procedure will go successfully...it's fate..._

"What is your decision?"

He stood tall, willing to accept his fate, whether it good or bad. "God help me, I'm in."

"We will need a few minutes to prepare the room," Sinister stated as he and his underlings disappeared down the central hallway.

"Remy no!" Rogue grabbed his chest, he cringed from the pressure of her nails through the Shi'ar material.

He pried her hands off of him. "It's too late. I made my choice and I'm willin' t' stand by it."

"But are yah willing tah die by it? Believin' in some stupid legend."

_All dis arguin' is pointless now. _"Ya've done what I wanted ya t' do. Ya can leave now."

She hardened her stance as she crossed her arms, showing she had no intention of budging. "There's _no_ way Ah'm gonna leave yah here alone."

"Jus' go, _vite_." he said as he gently pushed her forward.

"Hell no! Ah don't like the looks of 'em, Remy."

He grabbed hold of her shoulders. "I know, dat's why I want ya t' leave now. At least dat way I _know_ ya're safe before I go under."

"When yah go under, who's gonna be here to make sure they bring yah back up?"

"I can take care of myself." His cocky words soon stopped as he considered that there was indeed a chance he wouldn't be able to take care of himself. _What would become of my family is t'ings don't go as planned. _Focusing back on Rogue, he added, "But jus' in case I don't make it..."

She about to speak, but he talked over her.

"Jus' in case I don't make it..." He could tell my her sudden movement she was about to protest, but he continued, "Jus' tell my pa I did dis for him. Jus' let him know dat I was so _sure_ dis was goin' t' work and dat's de only reason why I did it."

"So yah're gonna force yahr pa tah bury another son?"

_Fuck! _The way she said it made him think twice about what he was doing. He could only imagine the hurt his father was going through concerning Henri and he would never do anything to purposely put him through that type of punishment again. Still, he knew he didn't have any other options. _If de Assassins are already on de attack, dere's gonna be a lot of blood split either way. _"Either I die now or a couple of days from now."

She was desperately trying to understand what he was saying for his benefit, but wasn't able to.

"At least dis way I know I did all I could. I least dis way we had a _chance_."

"A chance at what?"

_De life **and** de power. _But instead he answered, "Ya wouldn't understand."

It was the second time he had said that to her and his cryptic answers were driving her insane . "Then _make_ meh understand. Cause that's the only way Ah'm gonna leave yah."

He sighed. "I–I can't."

"If yah can't tell meh, I can't leave."

He could image her twisting her pouty lips and crinkling her nose, the look she always gave when he pushed her buttons. He suppressed a grin. "Damn, your so stubborn."

"That really means somethang comin' from the likes of yah."

He snickered at her remark before turning serious. "I _have_ t' do it, Rogue. I already dragged ya too much into dis, de rest I got t' do on my own. Look, Nathaniel says dat de procedure should take no more den seven hours. If I don't contact ya by..." he quickly did the math in him head, "4:00am, den I'm in trouble and ya can do whatever ya need t' do."

"By then it could be too late."

"Jus' give me seven hours, dat's all I ask."

There was no saying saying no to him. "Fine, Ah'll give yah yahr seven hours. If a minute goes by after 4:00 and yah don't contact meh, Ah'll have the X-Men swarmin' this place like yah wouldn't believe."

"Deal."

"Ah'll cover for yah 'til then." She watched as his lips curled into a smile and guessed that he it wasaccompanied by a wink beneath his darkened shades. _If it's the last time Ah'll see him, oh how Ah wish Ah could have seen his face once more. _But it wasn't to be. Giving his hand a tight squeeze, she whispered, "Goodbye, Remy."

He cringed at the sound of her choice of words. "No, not goodbye, (_1_)_Au revoir_. Ya'll see me again."

"No, Ah won't," she responded simply. "Didn't yah know? Anyone Ah touch, _dies_."

As if tempting fate, he guided her face towards his and he blindly found her lips, kissing her passionately as if he were his last...because some part of him _knew_ he would be his last. He contiuned to kiss her even though he felt her hesitation from the shock he usually gave her when he was charged, but soon she was kissing him back with the same urgency.

Rogue was first to break away from him as the nameless woman reentered the room, but allowed them their moment alone. The kiss was bringing forth so many emotions–too many to deal with and if she spent a minute longer thinking about what he meant to her or could have meant to her if they only had more time-there would be _no_ way she could leave him to face the possibility of death alone.

Letting go of his hand, she left him where he stood, never daring to look back as she ran from the building.

Remy stood alone in the darkness of his mind, the taste of her still on his lips, an imprint of her in his..._heart?_

Arclight placed her hand on his arm and felt his muscles tense not knowing who was touching him. "Don't worry, it's me, Remy," she said reassuring him.

He knew the voice. "Arclight," he said with a bright smile, recalling how beautiful she was the first night he meat her weeks ago.

"I'm glad you still remember my name." With her hand on him, she guided him down the middle hallway toward the surgery room. "Though I'm sad that you are trying to make me jealous."

He looked at her questionably.

Raising a brow and a teasing smile, she asked, "How come I didn't get a kiss?"

_I'm de only **non**-rock star wit' groupies. _With natural ease, he placed his hand around her waist. "My dear, if I were t' kiss ya, ya'd combust." Titling his head to the side, he added smugly, "But trust me, it would be worth it."

**o o o **

Remy lay motionless on the medical bed–it wasn't because he was sedated, but because he was too nervous to move. Watching Sinister as he gathered the surgical tools he needed for the operation was not helping to calm him either.

As if he could sense Remy's stress, he said, "Relax, Lebeau. This will all be over soon enough. When you wake up, it'll seem like no time had past at all."

He tried to relax, knowing the man above him was speaking the truth. "I know. I jus' hope Rogue will..."

"Shhh. Don't worry about her; she'll be safe." He placed the gas mask over his patient's mouth, before adding, "You have my _word_."

_He's lyin'!_

That feeling was all Remy needed to call the entire thing off. He tried to make a fist with his hand, but he had already started to lose control of his body as the gas made it into his bloodstream. Before long he went limp and drifted off into a deep sleep.

**o o o**

Rogue sped down the road, her lead foot pushing Scott's car to its limit. _Ah got tah get home fast before the rest of the teams returns and finds meh and Remy missin'._

Her mind was already racing with different stories she could tell explaining Remy's whereabouts before realizing covering for him would not be so easy.

_As soon as everyone sees that Remy is gone Ah'm gonna be in deep shit. _She increased the sped of the car only slowing slightly to make a tight turn around the bending road. _How the hell am Ah gonna pull this off...Fuck!_

A dark figure was standing in the middle of the road. She slammed on the break, the car screeching to a halt, avoiding impact by mere inches.

The dark figure wasn't so dark anymore.

The man had an evil snarl on his face. "Well, looky here."

Rogue was seething. "Gawd damn it, _Sabertooth_!" If she knew it was him, she would have run him over.

He rubbed his hands together, relishing the thought of getting his hands dirty. When Sinister assigned him the job of 'handling' Rogue, only a couple of minutes earlier, he knew it would be the highlight of his evening.

"Ain't ya out past yer bedtime?" He asked as he dragged her out of the open roof of the car. "Looks like papa's gonna have t' give ya a spankin'." He threw her to the ground and stood over her giving her enough time to recover even though he could have taken her out that instant. _It's more fun when they fight back._

She got up on one knee, the hair in her face covering her fierce expression. "Ah ain't got time for this shit!"

"Too bad," he replied cracking his knuckles, "I got all the time in the world."

**oooooooooooo**

(1) Au revoir translated directly means, See you soon.

Thanks for all your reviews. This story is starting to whine down, which I'm happy about. Look for chapter 4 of Stolen to be updated next.

Your reviews really help in regards to this story, example: When I first crafted the plot, Remy and Rogue were never suppose to _sleep_ together a couple of chapters ago, but the reviews changed my mind. So I'm thinking ahead to the ending and I have a couple of versions in my head, still trying to decide.

So review and tell me what _you_ think ;o)

**Next Time:** The X-Men return as Rogue waits for a call...

**Preview:** Coming Soon.


	10. Countdown

**Disclaimer:** All Characters belong to Marvel Comics.

**Note:** This took a little longer to come out then I intended because of the fight scenes and me digging through my brother's old comics to find out the members of the Marauders.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter–all the constant reviewers, new reviewers and lost reviewers :o)

Also, thanks to La Magdalena for reading a rough copy of this chapter and keeping me on the right track.

**o** scenes are happening around the same time.

**o o o** significant amount of time has past.

**New Addition**

**Chapter 10**

**Countdown**

The King of Thieves remained still as he sat in the cramped corners of the dark, lonely room. His strong hands rubbed his temple in a circular motion, the stress and sadness weighing heavily on his mind.

Over the past couple of days the Lebeau clan had to bury more than just his beloved Henri; cousins, uncles and other relatives occupied freshly dug graves. The patriarch of the Guild did not feel the need to tell Remy of the loss they hadaccumulated when he spoke with his son earlier on the phone, for he knew the death of Henri alone would be allthe teen would need to hear in order to conjure up a vengeful spirit.

After Xavier had left the Lebeau Estate, Jean Luc was secretly hustled into hiding, the Guild wanting to make sure he was safe from any Assassin's arrow. The rules were, no one was to leave and _no_ _one_ was to enter. There he waited, even he not sure exactly where he was placed-it was best that way.

The last couple of days would go down as one of the bloodiest period in Thieves Guild history, and still the Master Thief managed a small smile, which seemed to grow wider with time. In less than 24 hours he would be reunited with his son in front of the gates of the Xavier Institute.

He stared at the clock, his eyes hardly blinking. The countdown had begun...

**o o o**

Rogue drove Scott's car into the mansion garage. She pressed the button to close the automatic roof on the convertible. Her eyes trailed down the leather interior of the car, stopping at the radio that displayed the digital time.

_10:27pm_, she read the clock. She lowered her head onto the stirring wheel in exhaustion. _Ah still have five and a half hours tah wait for Remy tah call meh and say he's all raht._

Turning off the headlights and the engine, she sank into her seat and exhaled loudly. She had made it home, safe and sound, sort of...

Bracing herself for what she was about to see, she carefully rolled up her sleeves, tracing her fingers over the long rows of deep checkered scratches all over her arms. She was prepared to see her body in bad shape because her clothes were soaked in blood, still the visual was a shock to the system.

_Oh-oh, this can't be good_.

The hour long battle with her enemy left enough scars and bruises to last longer than her memory of the incident.

She lifted up her shirt to examine the many scratches on her stomach. _Damn, Sabertooth fights lahk a fuckin' gal._

Preparing herself for the pain that would soon overtake her body, she got out the car and proceeded to walk into the mansion. _Yeah mah entire body hurts lahk hell, but it's nothin' a quick touch of Wolverine can't heal,_ she reasoned with optimism.

Inside the mansion was quiet, all the lights were turned off, just as she and Remy had left them hours before. Rogue walked into the kitchen and made her way toward the grand staircase leading to the bedrooms. Each wall she passed, she scanned the area looking for a clock, wanting to keep a running track of the time.

_10:43pm_, she read the clock in disbelief. _It seemed like more time had past._ She could feel the anxiousness beginning to grow in the pit of her stomach, but fought hard for it not to over take her. _Ah don't have tah worry–at least not yet. There's still plenty of time for Remy tah get in contact with meh. _

She neared the door to her room, her hand resting on the nob. Willing to look on the bright side, she thought, _Luckily the X-Men are still away on a mission. Now Ah don't have tah worry yet about thinkin' of an excuse for Re..._

"Rogue!" Ororo screamed as the Goth girl entered the bedroom.

Rogue stopped in the doorway, totally caught off guard by seeing Ororo by the window with a worried expression on her face. She stammered, "Ah–Ah th–thought yah'll were on a mission..."

Ororo was not listening to what she was saying, instead brushing passed Rogue to yell into the hallway, "Hey guys, she's in here!"

_Oh shit!_ Rogue sat down on her bed, not able to bare the pain of standing any longer. _Ah'm not even prepared tah bullshit the team. _

Scott came storming into the room, finally able to calm down some when he saw Rogue was in one piece. "Rogue, where have you been?" Before she could respond, he added, "And where's Remy! The medical lab is in shambles–we thought something happened to you two."

"Something _did_ happen." Rogue's heart was pounding in her chest as she tried to search for the right words to say while Jean ran into the room. "Remy escaped," she confessed.

"Escaped?" Jean repeated questionably. _Remy was locked up tight, Xavier made sure of it. _"How is that possible?"

Rogue waited as her teammates stared at her, preoccupied with growing concern for Remy. She soon realized it was too dark in the room for the them to see how badly she had been injured. She grabbed her pillow and hugged it tightly to relieve her aching muscles and to cover her injuries as they looked to her for detailed answers.

_When tellin' a lie, it's best tah stick as close as possible tah the truth. _Taking a deep breath, she explained, "Ah was lookin' after Remy in the medical room and he _tricked_ meh into untyin' one of his hands so he could make a phone call."

Ororo spoke up having some idea of what she was talking about, "You let him call his dad?

She nodded her head vigorously, even though it strained her muscles. "He was _beggin'_ meh. Remy actually made meh feel sorry for him..._meh_!" She said trying to play up the fact the team still thought she could not stand the thief.

"So what happened?" Scott asked.

She swallowed hard. "After he finished talkin' tah his father, he insisted Ah let him go and Ah told him 'no way'!" She babbled hoping to stall them even a couple of extra minutes. "Ah told him he was _way_ too dangerous and then he finally relented...at least Ah thought he did." She took a deep breath before she continued, "And then he sneakingly pushed the phone tah the floor and as Ah bend down tah pick it up..."

"He was out of the clasps," Ororo finished, shaking her head. "Rookie mistake."

She lowered her head in shame, still not able to get over how she could fall for such an obvious maneuver. "Tell meh about it."

"So that's when he escaped?" Scott figured.

She nodded her head. "He tore raht outta here and with his heightened powers Ah was no match for him, as yah can tell by what he did tah the medical room. _Plus_ Ah didn't want tah push him too far 'cause Ah was afraid he might lose control again."

Jean narrowed her eyes, noticing the rip in Rogue's clothes for the first time. It struck her as odd because it resembled a scratch from the claws of an animal, not something that would be caused by an energy blast. "What happened to your arm?"

She looked down at her sleeves as if she had just noticed the rip. "Oh, that's a whole _other_ story." _Stall, stall, stall..._

Scott waited for her to explain, but she remained quiet. "Any day now, Rogue," he said impatiently.

"Oh, well..." her eyes drifted to the clock, observing the circular motion of the second hand. "Ah ran aftah Remy, yah know, 'cause Ah wanted tah track him down and make sure he didn't _hurt_ anybody..."

Ororo's ears perked up. "How could he hurt anybody? I thought you said he now has control over his powers."

_Shit!_ Rethinking her tale, she decided to add a bit more truth to the lie to make the story easier to tell. "He _does_ have control," she insisted, "but he got some bad news when he talked tah his dad. Turns out his brother was _murdered_!"

"Oh my God," Jean said as she sank into the chair. "Remy would _always_ talk about his brother. Henri, right?"

She nodded her head, although she didn't know much about Henri. _Remy only started openin' up tah meh about his family recently, so Ah don't know as much about his relationship with Henri as they do. _"Anyway, once he heard his brother was dead, he looked lahk he was out for revenge. So while Ah was trackin' him down, Ah ran into that shit-head _Sabretooth_."

Scott's eyes widen underneath his shades. "What the hell!"

"Ah know, it was _crazy_! Needless tah say, the bastard gave meh quite a workout. Ah was too busy fightin' Sabretooth, Ah totally lost track of Remy."

Scott stepped forward, kneeling down in front of her. "You did the right thing." Turning back to the others, he said, "Let's head to the Control Room so Jean can do her thing with Cerebro."

"What's goin' on in here?" Logan asked as he stepped into the room and stopped short when he saw an unexpected person. He had been in the basement trying to get a hold of Xavier to tell him two X-Men were AWOL, but was not able to contact him. "Rogue!"

Scott knew there wasn't enough time to fill Logan in on everything, so he summed it up quickly. "Remy has control of his powers and has escaped." Standing in front of the older man, he added, "Rogue tried to stop him but ran into Sabertooth." Scott made his way toward the door. "I've ordered the team to go to the Control Room. I want to see if Jean can track Gambit down via Cerebro. If he's using his powers, we should be able to pick him up no problem."

Scott exited the room, before he yelled, "Let's go X-Men."

Logan stood to the side of the door as Ororo and Jean passed him. As soon as Rogue made her move to walk by, he held his hand out toward the doorframe, blocking her exit. "Ya ain't goin' nowhere. Not tell _I'm_ through wit' ya."

Rogue bit her bottom lip. _Aw, hell!_

**o o o**

Scott watched anxiously as Jean prepared to set up Cerebro. He didn't know too much about the operations of the complicated machine-him not being a telepath-though he knew all he _had_ to know: Cerebro was the best way to track and get a lock on Remy the minute he choose to use his powers.

"You ready, Jean?" He asked as he watched her put the helmet-like device on her head.

She began to type something onto the computer. "Almost."

Scott was about to turn to Ororo when the communication line for the large view screen opened up to show a tight shot of Xavier.

The X-Men all stood at attention at the sight of the professor.

"Cyclops," he stated, as the teen step forward. "Wolverine left an urgent message for me to contact the base."

"Yeah, he's talking to Rogue right now." He was pleased with the appearance of Xavier, the tension he was feeling easing slightly. "Apparently, Gambit can now control his powers and is on the loose."

Xavier was taken aback by the new information. _How is it possible for Remy to now suddenly control his mutation?_ Rather than debate the possibility of Remy's situation, he decided to take it as fact. _If Remy is now stable, there will be no stopping him from reuniting with his family and continuing on with the thieving ring..._

Scott waited patiently for the professor to instruct him; however, all he got was a troubled stare. Not able to stand the silence any longer, he asked, "What should we do now?"

Xavier was too deep in thought to hear the question. Without another word, he discontinued the connection, causing the view screen to go dark.

"Professor?" Scott called out and waited for an answer. "Professor?"

"He's gone, genius" Ororo said pointing to the blank screen. "Looks like what we do next is all up to you," giving him a slap on the back, she added, "Fearless leader."

Scott stood firm, never one to stand down in the face of a challenge and wanting to use the opportunity to firmly establish himself as leader of the X-Men.

**o o o**

Sinister eyes darted over to the clock.

_11:02pm_

He raised a brow, impressed with how much progress he was making. His fingers were curled delicately over the surgical tools he was using to operate on Remy. Without out a word, he held out his hand and Arclight knew to hand him a clean piece of cloth. He took the piece of cloth from her and used it to wipe up a small pool of blood in order to clear the area of the brain in which he was working. He was happy the surgery was going faster than expected, reasoning it was because of all the practice he had with the seven other specimens he operated on.

A loud banging noise distracted Sinister as he looked up to see Sabretooth enter the room. Again focusing his eyes on the task at hand, he asked, "Back so soon?"

Arclight smirked at her leader's remarks and couldn't resist a jab, "Don't tell me you couldn't handle a high-schooler."

He snarled at her, showing his jagged teeth. "What makes ya think I couldn't handle her?" He asked the purple haired woman. "Maybe I'm back so fast 'cause killin' her was jus' damn too easy."

Sinister continued his work as he spoke, "That would be believable _if_ only I commanded you to kill her." Picking up another surgical tool, he reminded the man-beast, "You were instructed to _stall_ her for as long as possible."

"And that's what I was doin', " Plopping down on one of the stools across the room, he grunted. "I spent the better part of an hour flingin' her around the road like a rag doll. She had a nice taste t' her." He looked at his nails, trying to see if there was any blood left he hadn't yet licked clean.

Arclight gagged thinking about the visual of him tasting the young girls blood, but retrained herself from condemning his sick style of fighting.

"At one point I threw her against the car and she hit her head on the headlight."

"Did you knock her out?" Arclight wanted to know.

"I wish," he said shaking his head. "She was slumped over, but then she looked up at me and she...started cryin'."

She rolled her eyes. "Gimme a break."

Sinister paused a moment to look across the room, clearly fascinated. "You felt _sorry_ for her?" _I never knew he was capable of that kind of emotion._

"Sorry _ain't_ the right word." Thinking of the right word to put a spin on what happened, he finally stated, "Let's jus' say I wasn't expectin' it. I ain't use t' seein' _girls_ cryin'."

"At least, not when your pants is still on," she mumbled with a wink to Sinister.

"I don't remember _ya_ cryin' when my pants were off," he said removing the toothpick from his mouth, "Though the waterworks _did_ start after I was finished and kicked ya outta my room..."

"Fuck you," she cut in sticking up her middle finger.

"Anytime..."

"You were in the middle of something," Sinister said, trying to stifle the argument and get him back on track.

"Right," he paused, trying to remember where he left off in the story. "So when I bent down toward her, she caught me off guard wit' a lucky kick t' the right temple." He shook his head. "I was knocked out for only a matter of _seconds_. I woke up jus' as the car she was drivin' rolled over me...and then the bitch _backed_ it up."

_I guess that's explains the tires markes across his chest. _"Serves you right," looking over to Sinister, she added, "If you wanted the job done _right_, you should have sent me."

Sabretooth ignored the swipe at him, more engrossed with the sight of the young man on the medical bed. Remy's eyes were closed–Sabretooth could see traces of blood soaked material around the area and unconsciously licked his lips, thirsty for the taste of more blood–_Remy's_ blood. "Ya still workin' on that son of a bitch?"

Sinister refused to respond, sighting the answer was obvious.

"Might as well kill him now," he said, his eyes focused on the blood soaked bandages. "At least that way ya'll spare him the pain he'll feel when I have a go at him."

Archlight snickered, unimpressed with his threat. "The last time _you_ went against Gambit, he left you with half of your face burnt off."

He grinned wickedly. "Well, I won't have t' worry about that next time."

She grinded her teeth._ Unfortunately, you won't._

**o o o**

Logan sat on a pulled out chair in front of Rogue, who sat on the edge of her bed. She hadn't said a word to him since they were left alone in her room, unsure of what laid ahead.

She and Logan always had a special relationship, it was even hard for _her_ to put into words. Maybe it was because he was a loner like her or because they both shared a troubled past–whatever the common trait was, when they were together, it was like magic. They never needed words to fill a silent room, it was never awkward...until now.

Logan eyed her silently sensing something had changed. The little kid he secretly didn't mind hanging around him wasn't his little kid anymore; he had suspected it for some time now, but avoided asking the questions to make it fact. _Don't think I can avoid it any longer,_ he reflected troubled.

Rogue looked sheepishly over at the digital clock on the night stand:

_11:21pm_

Her eyes dipped to the carpeted floor. She couldn't bare the silence any longer. Her body would not allow it.

"Are yah gonna give meh yah're healin' power now? Sabretooth _didn't_ take it easy on meh, as yah can see." She was trying to win sympathy points, knowing how much those two hated each other. Rogue assumed her plan was working, noticing Logan's eyes twitched at the mention of his enemy's name. Stretching out her arms to him, she said, "Ah badly need it."

His eyes did not drift to her wounds, still locked in her gaze. "Ya ain't gonna get nothin' from me, darlin'," he replied trying to hide any signs of concern for her well being. "Not yet." _...if at all._

_Ah guess it's time for Plan B. _Without making it look obvious, she bit the inside of her cheeks, causing tears to well up in her wide eyes. "But Ah'm hurtin', _Wolvie_," she wined in a soft voice as if she were a child.

"Don't fuckin' try and pull that _Wolvie_ crap on me and put away those crocodile tears," he grunted.. "It _ain't_ gonna work."

Her tears miraculously dried up, still she was angry he was being so hard on her. "It ain't _crap_." She rolled up her pant leg as proof. "Ah'm sure Ah already lost a ton-a-blood," she exaggerated.

He couldn't help but glance down at her battered legs, noting that underneath the droplets of blood, her legs were black and blue. "This is only goin' t' last as long as ya wan' it t' last." Moving closer, he lowered his head inches from hers. "Where's Gambit?"

She looked away from him, finding it hard to lie to his face. "What makes yah think Ah know where he is?" She asked innocently.

_So she wants to drag this out. _He shook his head ruefully. "I guess this _is_ gonna be a while." He leaned back into his chair. "I can wait it out, after all, it ain't _my_ blood floodin' the floor."

She clenched her jaw, willing to wait it out as long as _he_ wanted. She knew him–she knew he acted tough, but had a soft spot for her in his heart. Again she stole a look at the clock, glad he was giving her the time she needed to wait for the phone call; although, her body was started to cramp–she was _really_ hurting.

Another shot of pain struck her pelvis, she winced, forcing Logan to take notice. He didn't want her to hurt, but he knew he had to let her suffer. _As far as I can tell, she's only dealin' wit' flesh wounds so she'll survive. _

And so he ignored her pain, yet he could not ignore the changes in her. He folded his arms across his chest and looked at her accusingly. "Ya've been avoidin' me for the past week."

She looked back at him sharply, able to lie to his face _this_ time. "No, Ah haven't."

"Yes, ya have," he stated. He pointed a finger at her. "Ya _think_ ya're slick, but ya're not."

Rogue turned her nose up at him. "Ah have no idea what yah're referrin' tah..."

"I'm _referrin'_ t' me smellin' Gambit's sent on ya before theaccident in the Danger Room."

_Oh Gawd as was hopin' Ah imagine the whole thang or that he wasn't goin' tah call meh out on it. _Trying to hide the truth, she shook her head in disgust. "Ewww, Ah don't know what yah were smellin' but it _wasn't_ Remy."

If she wasn't lying before, Logan knew she was defiantly lying now and that pissed him off, more than he thought it would. He was willing to give her another chance to tell the truth. "Don't ya lie t' me," he cautioned. _She's never lied t' me before._

"Ah _ain't_ lyin'," she insisted. _Yeah, there's no way gettin' passed Wolverine's nose, but Ah have logic on mah side. _She looked at him seriously. "Think about it Logan, how could Remy's _smell_ be on meh? It's not even possible." She squinted her eyes. "What are yah implyin' anyway?"

"I'm implyin' ya've been intimate wit' the Cajun."

She burst out in nervous laughter, trying not to give away the fact that he was dead on. "_Intimate_? If Ah had been intimate with Remy, he would be _dead_ by now." _And he might very well be._ She tried to get that thought out of her head, instead she only pushed it to the back of her mind.

He knew he was on the right track and he wasn't ready to back off. "Ya mus' of did _somethin_' wit' him. That's the _only_ reason why ya're attitude toward him has changed. That's the _only_ reason ya are coverin' for him now."

"Ah ain't coverin' for him. Why would Ah do that? Ah hate his guts!"

"Rogue, don't bullshit me. That's what happens when ya sleep wit' someone, ya start t' do stupid things for 'em." Again, he leaned in closer to her. "Where is he?"

"Ah _don't_ know. He took off and Ah couldn't find him. Ah spent hours tryin' tah look for him and came up empty."

_She's still stickin' wit' that story. _He was furious with her and wasn't above letting her know by raising his voice. "Where is he, Rogue!"

She looked at the clock. _11:45–shit! _"Ah said, Ah _don't_ know!"

He took a moment to calm himself down, realizing if he continued at the same rate, his claws would pop out. "Do I have t' go over the difference between a good secret and a bad secret?" He asked condescendingly. " 'Cause if ya keep up wit' this shit any longer, ya'll be puttin' Gambit in greater danger."

_He doesn't know anythang. _"Ah'll say it one more time: Ah _don't_ know where he is," she stated firmly.

"So that's the game ya want t' play, huh?" He sat back in his chair with a crooked smile on his face. "I'm gonna be watchin' ya," Standing up, he added, "jus' as hard as ya've been watchin' that clock."

She pressed her lips together, hating that he was able to pick up on how she was keeping track of the time. "But Logan," she called out in a soft voice. "Ah _need_ yah're healin' factor."

"Ya can go t' the _one_ medical bed that _wasn't_ totaled in the medical room and get patched up the ol' fashion way."

She stood up, a spark of mischievous determination causing her to challenge her mentor. "Meh askin' ya was jus' outta courtesy." Walking closer to him she removed her gloves and said, "Yah have one last chance tah _give_ meh the okay, or Ah'll jus' have tah _take_ what Ah need."

Logan's nostrils flared as a surge of rage flowed within him, his claws intinctively popping out from his skin. His breathing became heavy as he stood tall and stared her down. "Why don't ya come and _take_ it."

Rogue knew his offer was not truly an offer and couldn't help show she was indeed intimated by the way she jumped back at the appearance of his claws. "Fine!" She wined stamping her foot, mad she didn't get her way. "Ah'll go tah the medical lab!"

Logan remained where he was, trying to get a hold of his emotions. The girl who just stormed out of the room was definitely not the same girl who would beg to go on missions with him and would _never_ dare backtalk him. Logan _knew_ she had changed and she had changed because of..._him_.

_Hopefully, Gambit is not in any danger._ He retracted his claws and exited the room, his hands still clenched, eager to make contact with some else's body. _That way he'll be good and ready for me when I get my hands on him._

**o o o**

She looked across the room against the wall and read the clock:

_12:51am_

Rogue sat alone on the bed, wincing as she dabbed alcohol on her wounds, the pain of disinfecting herself more harsher than the pain caused when it was being inflicted. She didn't even bother wipe the tears from her eyes–it was pointless–only more would follow. The tears were not from her physical pain, but from the emotional pain she was going through.

Her mind was going over and over replaying the scene of how she left Remy by himself to face the unknown, without any sort of backup. Yes, she still had a lot more time to wait, but she realized it wasn't giving her much solace–it only increased her fears.

She sniffed, wiping away the dribble from her nose onto her glove. She didn't even notice Scott was standing behind her, until she felt his hand on her shoulder.

Rogue was startled as she turned on the bed to face him.

"Hey," he whispered, with a soft smile.

She tried to smile in return, but wondered if he could tell. "Hey."

"Why are you crying?" He asked, before adding, "Or do I even have to ask?"

She shook her head, still dabbing away at the same spot on her arm. "Ah'm _so_ stupid. Ah don't know how Ah screwed up this badly." Of course she was referring to leaving Remy with the Scientist, but he was not aware of the truth.

"You are _not_ stupid," he tried to reassure her. "Gambit was _so_ determined to get out of here, I'm not surprised he managed to trick you." He sighed. "It was a bad call for Xavier to leave you alone with him."

Rogue looked up to him in a flash, rarely if ever hearing Scott speak negatively of the professor. He was only doing it for her benefit–to make her feel better–and she appreciated it. "Thanks for tryin' tah cheer meh up. It _almost_ worked." She smiled and this time she was sure he could tell because his face seemed to light up.

Before she even realized what he was doing, she felt his hand on her bare arm, but not his essence in her mind. She looked down at her hand and noticed he had put on some medical gloves. _He mus' of did it when Ah wasn't payin' attention._

Without so much of a word, he began to cleans the rest of the deep cuts on her arm. "I don't understand why Wolverine won't give you his healing powers." He shook his head in confusion. "You're like his little buddy."

She shrugged showing indifference. "He's punishin' meh."

He stopped the rubbing motion of his hand to look back at her. "Why?"

'_Cause Ah'm not his li'l gal anymore._ Instead of voicing her true thoughts, she said, "We're still kinda on Red Alert. Ah don't think he wants tah be unconscious when somthin' big is goin' down." She sighed. "Anyway, for the last year he's been tryin' tah wean meh off his healin' power. He says it makes meh do stupid thangs sometimes and that Ah have tah learn tah be careful when he _is_ here so that Ah'm prepared for when he _isn't_." Her words were the truth and was something Logan had explained to her for the last couple of months, though this was the first time he seemed to be following through on his threat.

She snicked. "At least now Ah get tah experience the pain yah'll go through on a daily bases."

"Yeah, I guess," he agreed, but he didn't sound too sure. "It still sucks."

"Leave it tah Wolverine tah take 'tough love' tah the ultimate extreme."

Scott managed to chuckle, but it was a soft laugh, more of a snort. There wasn't much funny about seeing Rogue in that kind of condition.

"I'm sorry we weren't able to help you out with Sabretooth. But I'm glad you made it through _alive_." There was no way he was willing to gloss over the fact that Sabertooth was a deadly foe and it would have been nothing for him to commit murder. Barely above a whisper, he mumbled, "I would have missed having you around."

She stared at him in silence. In a round about way he was actually admitting he would miss her...he cared for her...he _loved_ her...

A week ago that would have been her thought process after getting such a response from Scott; however, at that moment all she did was stare at him and that was only because she was looking at the clock, which happened to be onthe wall, slightly above his head.

**o o o**

Arclight sat by the bedside of the young teen, biting her nails in anxiousness. It was 1:16 in the morning and Mr. Sinister had finished the procedure a half an hour before.

According to Sinister the operation was a success, he extracted what was needed from Remy's brain for him to gain control over his mutation; however, _Arclight_ was still waiting for the procedure to be a success, and in _her_ eyes that would never happen until Remy awoke from surgery. She was nervous, never before had a patient awoken from Sinister's experiments and she had some doubt Remy would be the exception to the rule.

And in that instant of doubt, she saw movement in the tips of the teen's fingers. She wanted to get up and tell Sinister that Remy showed some activity, but she didn't dare leave his side, thinking she had imagine the entire scene. She leaned in closer, her face inches from his. She was so quiet she could hear his soft breath and close enough to feel it against her cheek.

She waited, barely able to breathe, for him to awake. Who knew she had become so attached to the young man-she surprised even herself.

"Gambit," she whispered softly. "It's Arclight. Can you hear me?"

She watched him with relief as he opened his eyes and slowly moved his head as if trying to get a better look of his surrounding.

Tenderly, she placed her hand on his forehead, trying to ease the look of worry from his face. "It's okay. The worst is over. You're alive," she said happily.

Remy heard her words, but he could not believe her. Yes, she was speaking the truth as she knew it to be, but something was wrong, he could feel it throughout his body. Something was missing–he felt empty.

His mind was hazy, not remembering much of what happened before he went under the knife. _I don't feel right. _He opened up his mouth to voice his concerns, but no words came out.

She noticed his failed attempt to speak and looked at him questionably. "Remy?"

Again he tried to speak, forcing the words, but he could not get anything out.

"Is everything okay?

He understood the question and wanted to answer her, but his mind wouldn't allow him to say the simplest thing-his brain working overtime trying hard to figure out the proper connections. "Aiiii, baaaa," he blurted out, fighting to control his mouth.

_Oh shit! _"Remy?" She said with growing concern.

He opened his mouth wider, getting scared with his present condition. "Huuuu, gaaa, hmmm." Again, he could not grasp a single word.

She could tell he was scared, the not knowing what was wrong with him. Weakly, he tried to move his head, wiggle his body, but he did not have enough energy and soon he gave up and just stopped trying.

In one last attempt, he looked helplessly to her. "Hi–Hiii Roo..." _Merde! _He sighed heavily.

"Don't worry, Remy," she whispered, with her hand stroking his shoulder. "This is the time you need to rest. Nathaniel mentioned to me you would most likely have difficulty speaking when you came to." She smiled faintly. "You're tired and you need your rest to give your body time to recover. When you wake up, you will feel much better."

He nodded his head, his weary eyes already closing into a light sleep.

**o o o**

The X-Men were in the Control Room, eyes glued to the view screen going over every possible lead they could find and still they could not get a lock on Remy. They had long ago abandoned the idea to search for the thief using Cerebro

Rogue remained in the corner of the room too wrapped up with the secret she held and the ticking away of the clock:

_3:51am_–_fuck!_

She clenched her fingers and could feel her nails digging into the palm of her hands, even through the material of her gloves.She sat removed from everyone else on a chair, she was still fidgety, the suspense of what was to come driving her insane.

_Damn yah, Remy! Yah should be outta surgery by now! Why aren't yah callin' meh? _She ran her fingers through her hair in frustration, but stopped suddenly when she realized she was being watched.

Logan was tracking her every move, the pounding of her heart putting him on edge. _From her reaction, the Cajun mus' be in deep shit,_ he concluded. He continued to stare at her, even as she now tried to act as if everything were normal for _his_ benefit.

Scott paced the room, oblivious to what Rogue and Logan were up to. He did not want to have Xavier return without finding Remy safe and sound. It was painfully obvious to him that they were getting absolutely nothing done at the base and he knew he would have to change his plan of action in order to get better results. He stopped suddenly and looked towards the group, commanding their immediate attention. "I think it's best we leave the mansion in search of Gambit."

Ororo looked back toward the computer screen. "You really think that's best? I mean, we have _no_ clue where he is. We don't even know where to start looking."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Anything is better than staying here twiddling our thumbs hoping he'll return. We aren't accomplishing anything. I say we go to where Rogue last saw Gambit and start from there."

Jean thought about what he was saying and nodded her head in agreement. "Maybe you're right. There's nothing else going on here."

That was about all the debate he was willing to consider. Time was running out and he had to do something–anything. Feeling more sure of his decision, he stated, "So then we go." He motioned with his hand for everyone to join him as Ororo stood up beside Jean.

"We _stay_," Logan's voice called out from across the room.

Scott looked at him with a confused expression. _What the hell? _"Didn't you just hear anything I said? We _aren't_ getting anything done staying here."

"Yeah I heard ya," he said cooly, still seated in his comfy chair. "But we ain't goin' on no wild goose chase, especially when _Rogue_ knows _exactly_ where the Cajun is."

Rogue sat up straight with a shocked expression on her face as all eyes in the room darted toward her. _Wolverine can be such an ass!_ "Ah–Ah don't kn–know where he is," she stammered, hating that her words didn't sound too convincing because she was caught off guard.

Scott turned to Logan, not able to make sense of his accusation. "What makes you think _she_ knows where he is?"

Putting his feet up on the consol, he shrugged. "Call it a _gut_ feelin'."

Scott hated when Logan pulled his usual know-it-all attitude, especially when the professor was away. _It's like pulling teeth trying to get any information out of him. _"So we are suppose to rely on your gut when she is _telling_ us she doesn't know where he is?"

"She's lyin'," he answered simply.

He looked back at Rogue who silently shook her head 'no'. For some reason he couldn't explain, he was offended by Logan's words. "And why would she _lie_ about something like that?"

'_Cause she slept wit' Gambit._ But he did not say his suspicions out loud. First because he didn't want to embarrass Rogue, and second because he didn't feel the need to have to explain himself to Scott. "We ain't goin' nowhere and that's _final_." Without looking to Rogue, he added, "We're gonna wait this out as long as she wants us t'. And if the kid goes crazy and loses control of his powers again and someone gets killed, she'll have t' live wit' it." Leaning back into the chair, he repeated, "We ain't goin' nowhere."

Jean watched nervously as Scott stepped to Logan and Logan stood up. She glanced over at Ororo, who she could tell, was apprehensive about the situation as well.

Ororo shook her head. "I bet you this is going to turn into a pissing contest," she whispered to her best friend.

"I hope not. We just got new carpet," she joked only to add some lightness to the otherwise heavy atmosphere.

Scott clenched his teeth. "You seem to have forgotten that I'm _leader_ of the X-Men."

Ororo had been waiting for Scott to say that line sooner or later, only making the situation worse. _He couldn't just keep his mouth shut._

The older man wasn't impressed with the younger man's leader status. "I'm still _senior_ level, _bub_."

"What the hell does senior level mean?" He asked with a snicker. "That's just a stupid title Xavier came up with to pacify you."

Logan had to refrain from extending his claws.

"And it becomes _less_ meaningful the _more_ time you spend away from the X-Men doing your own thing."

"You don't know nothin' 'bout what I do when I ain't here." Poking Scott's chest with his index finger, he said, "Plenty of times the X-Men don't even have to be deployed 'cause of the undercover shit I do."

"Not to butt into your argument," Ororo interjected as she rapidly tapped her foot on the floor and placed her hands on her hips. "But there is still the matter of a missing X-Man and our plan of action."

Scott had not forgotten about Remy–only put the situation on hold. He remained focused on Logan as he said, "Storm and Jean, prepare the X-Jet for take off."

Just as they were about to move to his side, Logan countered, "Storm and Jean, stay put."

_Oh boy. _Ororo encircled her arm with Jean. "This is exactly what kids of divorce parents have to deal with."

"Storm and Jean, get over here!" Scott ordered in a desperate whisper, motioning for them with a jerk of his head.

As the girls took their first step in Scott's direction, Logan stopped them dead in their tracks with his glare. "Don't ya _dare_ move a muscle."

Ororo leaned closer to Jean's ear. "It's obvious they are just trying to outdo each other. You got any ideas?"

She nodded her head and whispered. "Let's just make it a tie."

Ororo smiled knowingly as they both walked forward at the same time.

Scott smiled triumphantly as Jean stood by his side, but he then frowned as Ororo took the spot opposite him a step behind Logan.

Jean smirked cheerfully. "See, now you _both_ win."

She could not tell her boyfriend had rolled his eyes behind his shades. _Leave it to the girls to want everyone to be a winner, _he thought sarcastically.

Ororo nodded her head in agreement. "You two can go out and look for Gambit and Logan and I can stay in case he returns."

Logan did not even hear what she was saying, his thoughts only centered on beating Scott at his own game. With a raised brow, he called out, "Rogue, over here."

Scott had completely forgot she was in the room with them, but wasn't about to let Loganget one over on him. "_I_ need you, Rogue." Yes, she was recovering from her wounds and was in no state to leave the mansion, but still his competitive edge got the better of him. _I'll make sure she'll get her rest on the Jet._

Rogue could not hear their bickering, her body growing cold as the minute hand on the clock ticked away. It was 4:01am and the phone was _not_ ringing.

**o o o**

Remy sat up tall on the medical bed and let out a loud yawn, feeling almost back to normal. His mind was still cloudy, vaguely remembering he was suppose to do something very important, though he wasn't able to grasp what that something was. _Oh well,_ he concluded after much thought, _I guess if it is really important, I'll remember it eventually._

He observed Arclight standing perfectly still a couple of steps away from him with a stern look on her face, seeming to take her job of protecting her leader seriously. Remy did remember faintly, her being by his bedside whispering comforting words to him at a moment when he was confused, scared even. He waited for the right time and the second her eyes connected with his, he winked and was almost sure the ends of her lips curled into a small smile.

His body stiffened as the scientist he knew as Nathaniel approached him, placing a hand on his chin for him to open wide so he could peer into his open mouth with a pencil thin flashlight.

After some time, he removed his hand from Remy's face, and asked, "How do you feel?"

The thief closed his mouth, so he could get the moisture back into it after having it open for so long. "I feel," he paused a moment, taking the time to assess the changes in his body, "oldy different." Remy watched as the scientist clicked off the flashlight and tucked it away into his lower white medical jacket pocket.

"I would take that as a good sign," Sinister said satisfied. Tracing his eyes down the teen's body, he mentioned, "As you can tell, you no longer have to be wrapped from head to toe in alien fabric."

It was only then that Remy admired his new casual shirt and dark jeans. "I've seemed t' have gone t'rough a make over."

Arclight gave a little curtsy. "Preformed by yours truly."

Taking a closer look at his new pants, Remy reasoned the lady must have taken a good long look at what he had to offer when she made the switch. "Impressed by what ya saw?" he asked suggestively.

She rolled her eyes playfully. "Hardly," she teased.

Yeah, she was playing with him, but he couldn't help but react defensively. "Keep in mind dat I was unconscious," he said, trying to come up with the perfect excuse for his short comings, "so I'm sure _it_ may have shrunk some..." he continued to blab as Arclight giggled.

"You may leave us alone now," Sinister cut in sternly, wanting to move things along. There was no time for the boy to be distracted by the woman's beauty–there was still much more to be said and done.

Regaining her serious composure in the presence of her leader, she bowed her head slightly, spun around and exited the room.

The room grew quiet as Remy again looked to the other man, wishing he could still have Arclight by his side. _At least she didn't look at me wit' evil eyes. _As soon as he thought it, he realized they both had similar eyes. _I guess Nathaniel can't help lookin' evil, havin' red eyes and all..._

Running his fingers down the paper of the clipboard, he stated, "I believe the operation was a success." He placed the board down on the bed and looked brightly over to Remy. "You are now free to leave."

He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. _Yeah, right._ "I can leave?"

"Yes, you can."

Remy wasn't ready to believe him. "Jus' like dat?" he asked with a snap of his finger.

Sinister nodded. "Just like that."

He crossed his arms, still suspicious of the entire situation. "I don't have to give you any kind of payment?"

"I do not need your money."

"And I'm _not_ in your debt?"

"Not at all," he answered simply with a mischievous grin.

_D'accord_. Remy eased off of the operational bed. "Well, if dat be de case, I guess I'll be on my way..."

Sinister raised his index finger to the air as if he just remembered something to add. "Though there is one thing."

_And here we go! _Remy nodded his head knowingly. "Of course dere is." He settled back down on the bed, wanting to know exactly what the 'catch' was in accepting Essex's help. "What do I have t' do?"

"You don't have to do anything, not if you don't want to," he said as if trying to reassure the teen. "You are a very talented mutant and your skills can be very useful to someone like me." He let out a wide smile, showing off his shinny pointy teeth. "You would make a excellent addition to my team..."

"Nope," he answered quickly, after giving the question no thought at all. _I'm not shocked dat someone else wants a piece of me. _"I have other people who need my _skills_. I have a family t' get back t'..."

He stroked his chin, not the least bit surprised by Remy's quick refusal. "Ahh, yes. That would be the _Thieves_ Guild."

Remy jerked at the mention of his Guild, unable to hide his expression. _I know he's been watchin' me and knows a lot about me, but how did he find out 'bout our Guild, or know de name._ "How de hell do ya know dat?"

"I know _all _about you Remy," he said, echoing what he told Remy the first time they met face to face. "I also know you won't be worth much against the Assassin Guild without your..._powers_."

_What?_

"So again, you _will_ make an excellent addition to my team..."

'_Without your powers...'_ His heart started to beat rapidly as he looked across the room to the medical table filled with a tray of small tubes. He focused on one of the tubes and concentrated hard, trying to summon his kinetic energy with his mind. He could feel something was happening, but could not see its effect. Grinding his teeth he concentrated harder as he started to see the unknown liquid bubble from the tube as steam arose; however, soon the bubbles fizzled out and the steam disappeared–the explosion that was supposed to happen did not occure.

"Impressive," Sinister muttered, "Though given some more time, you won't even be able to get _any_ kind of a reaction out of an object using your mind."

His heart increased its paced as he tried to calm himself down. _Okay, so I can't explode an object by lookin' at it anymore–I was barely able t' do it before anyway. _He decided to revert back to using his powers the way he had always done since it first manifested at the age of 12.

Remy grabbed the clipboard from his bedside and released the kinetic energy from his finger tips and he immediately knew something was wrong. The clipboard glowed a strange color, yet it did not explode, the glow suddenly disappearing on its own.

"And soon the object you try to charge in your hands won't respond at all to your kinetic energy."

His hands began to shake as he dropped the clipboard to the floor. He jumped up from the bed and stood inches from the scientist, causing the man to take a step back. "What the _fuck_ did ya do t' me!" He demanded, too angry to be scared of what his present state would mean for his family's future.

Sinister removed a vile from the inside of his jacket pocket so Remy could see it. "This is what I took out of you. It's the part of the brain that sends messages to your body regarding your kinetic energy–maybe I took a little too much." He gently rotated the vile, as whatever piece he took out of Remy floated in the dark purple liquid. "I only need your excellent thieving ability for a couple of weeks, three months tops. You do exactly what I say and I will put back what is needed in your brain."

_Son of a bitch... _"And what if I don't do _exactly_ what ya say?" He challenged defiantly.

He was pleased with the boy's confrontational stance and knew he would be even more pleased with him if they both were on the same side. Gesturing towards the door, he said simply, "You can leave now and find out if you are welcome back to your family _without_ your mutation."

Remy never took his eyes off of him. "Den I'll leave now."

His grin widened as he tired desperately to read Remy, but was unable to do so. "Mr. Lebeau, are you calling my bluff?"

Remy refused to answer, wanting to leave, but knowing it would never be so easy as walking out on his own free will. He searched the man's soul for any kind of emotion that could be used to his benefit, but there was nothing there to find.

"Because even though I was lying, I _wasn't_ bluffing." Observing how closely Remy was watching him, he held the vile tightly in his hand, knowing better than to pocket it in front of the thief. "It is far better for me to have you _dead_ than for you to walk out of here." Hitting some kind of communication button on his chest, the doors opened as his men entered the room as he remained focus on Remy.

The Thief's eyes widdened as two men he had never seen before were lead by another man he had hoped never to see again.

"Sabretooth and company. Remy Lebeau has refused my offer." He then turned around heading out the direction the men came in. "I want you to make sure he regrets it."

The door closed as the man-beast rubbed his hands together a couple of steps ahead of the other Marauders. "Remember me, kid?"

_I was right in assumin' dis guy had a connection wit' Essex when he attacked me all those weeks ago._

His mouth was salivating at the chance of revenge, _sweet_ revenge. "We have some unfinished business t' take care of."

Gambit began to take slow steps backwards, soon realizing he was backing himself up against a wall. _De last time I saw dis guy, he was missin' a face._ "Ya healed up pretty good." Taking a quick glance behind Sabretooth to look at the other two henchmen, he reasoned, "Not surprised ya came back wit' reinforcement."

Sabretooth growled and stopped his progression forward, feeling as though he had been burnt again. Turning around to his comrades, he ordered, "Prism, Riptide, wait for me outside. I can handle this kid on my own."

Riptide shook his head, his long hair flowing as he chuckled. "I've watched too many tv shows to know that leaving you alone to face the good guy will not go well."

Sabretooth wiped the smile off of the other man's face with a deadly stare. "I said t' _get–_or this kid ain't the only one that will get his throat slit." As if to prove he was serious, he held up his hands, his sharp fingernails being prominently displayed.

Backing up quickly toward the door, Riptide said, "We'll be outside."

The two remained as they were until they were left completely alone.

Sabretooth stood a couple of feet in front of him, his fingers twitching as he waited for Gambit to make the first move.

_Doesn't make much sense me goin' backwards when I need t' go forwards, _he reasoned, seeing only one exit, which happened to be behind Sabretooth.

Gambit jerked his body to the left as Sabretooth followed him exactly, still keeping the same amount of distance. Gambit jerked to the right, the other man following suit.

"There's no way ya can psych me out," he stated.

Gambit started to sprint forward, his weak legs buckled underneath him as he went crashing down in front of Sabretooth. The beast pulled him up by his shirt and slammed him against the wall, his hand at his throat.

"Too easy! This is gonna be sweet." With his free hand he ran his fingers through the teen's hair, stroking it for a moment before he tightened his grip on the front of Remy's bangs. "Almos' makes me wan' t' take my time and go slow. Ya know how long I had my _eye_ on ya?"

Before he could black out from lack of oxygen, Gambit removed the small flashlight he swiped from Essex and swiftly stabbed Sabretooth in the eye, pushing it so far back, he was sure he was touching the back of the other man's skull. "T'anks...for de...suggestion," he gasped, in between breaths.

Sabretooth yelled in pain as he let go of Gambit to cover his eye socket. Seeing the teen trying to run away, he started to flash his free hand wildly, scraping the boy across the chest, but not catching him. Sabretooth staggered after him, still covering his eye as the blood flowed down his arm. He pulled the flashlight out of his face, hoping his eye would not be pulled out with it.

Gambit exited the room, running directly into the Marauders. Before they realized what was going on, he took off in the other direction down the hall and around a corner.

Prism was startled when Sabretooth appeared to them with a bloody face and an eye socket hanging down from his face. "Holy shit!"

"What are ya waiting for!" Sabretooth yelled at the men. "Get him!"

**o o o**

Rogue remained where she had been as Scott and Logan's voice began to get louder, both men closing the gap that was between them. They were now yelling for her to join their side, yet they seemed more engrossed with each other unaware that she was now hunched over, her hands covering her face, trying to block out everything in the outside world–but it was not working. She was still able to hear bits and pieces of the two men's argument, which mixed in with her guilty mind:

"_Look, Nathaniel says dat de procedure should take no more den seven hours. If I don't contact ya by..." she remembered Remy saying, "4:00am, den I'm in trouble and ya can do whatever ya need t' do."_

"Wolverine, what I say is final!" Scott yelled loud enough to mix in with Rogue's memory.

"_Fine, Ah'll give yah yahr seven hours. If a minute goes by after 4:00 and yah don't contact meh, Ah'll have the X-Men swarmin' this place like yah wouldn't believe." _

"Ain't nothin' final jus' 'cause ya say," he yelled back to Scott. "Don't think Xavier bein' away gives ya any sort of command over me, _bub_!"

_Still in her mind, she remembered telling Remy goodbye and how still he became, his lips–the only thing she was able to see–frowning at her words. "No, not goodbye, au revoir. Ya'll see me again."_

"Face it, _Logan_. I'm in charge!" They were so close together, if he took another step closer to Logan, he would have stepped on him.

_She remembered her last words to him and regretted them. "No, Ah won't. Didn't yah know? Anyone Ah touch dies."_

_Oh mah Gawd! _Rogue jumped up and yelled, "Stop it! It's too late!"

The two men temporarily forgot about their argument as they along with Jean and Ororo turned toward Rogue.

"Don't yah see!" She cried desperately to confused faces. "It doesn't matter anymore."

She was shaking her head, tears rolling down her cheeks as she pulled at her hair; Logan thought she had lost her mind. "What are ya babblin' 'bout?"

Rubbing her nose, she took a deep breath to calm down some. Finally, she said what she knew to be true, "Remy's dead."

A split second passed where Ororo felt as if her legs would give way. "What?"

"Oh my God," Jean stated barely above a whisper.

_Holy shit! _Even when Logan thought she was lying, he never knew it was about something so serious. "What do you mean he's _dead_?"

"Ah mean, Ah _think_ he's dead," she was confused, not sure of what she was trying to say, "...Ah don't know..." She closed her eyes, momentarily becoming lost in her mind.

Logan grabbed her by the shoulders, trying to shake a decent answer out of her. "What happened!"

"Remy's had a dangerous operation tah control his powers," she confessed, breaking away from Logan's grasp. "He should have contacted meh by 4:00am tah tell meh that he made it through the surgery."

He still did not have the information he needed. "_Where_ is he, Rogue?"

"He's at West and Acorn," she answered, remembering the address Remy had given to her. "In the abandon buildin' across from the power lines."

"To the Jet," Logan ordered the team, as Jean and Ororo obeyed his command. Taking a last look back to Rogue, he informed her with a pointed finger, "I'ma deal wit' ya later."

Scott waited as Logan brushed passed him, but he did not move, noticing that Rogue remained in the same spot. "Rogue, you coming?"

She shook her head, wide eyed as she backed up. "Uh-uh."

He walked over to her, not use to her declining a mission, especially one so important. "But if Gambit's in as much trouble as you think he is, we're going to need you."

"Don't yah get it?" She asked as the tears continued to stream down her face. "If Gambit _is_ in as much trouble as Ah think he is, he'll be dead." She sat down on a chair as she fiddled with her gloves. "There's no way Ah can go with yah guys knowin' it _could_ be a possibility. It'll be all mah fault."

He reached out for her. "Rogue..."

She pulled away from him, though he still hung onto her arm. "Scott, please don't make meh go."

"Fine!" He said reluctantly as he let go of her hand. There was no time left to argue. As he left for the exit, he called out, "Make sure you're here when we get back."

**o o o**

Jean Luc sat quietly in his hiding spot going over all his future plans for dominating the black market. As he sat alone, the future seemed so bright with his son by his side. He knew no one would ever test his power, not with Remy as an enforcer.

He heard the door begin to open and he turned in his chair to face it. One of his handlers entered with his head already lowered in a show of respect.

"Master Jean-Luc," he said formally, "ya have a visitor."

_A visitor?_ He was stunned._ Who'd know t' find me here?_

**o o o**

After running up several flight of stairs, Gambit exited from the stairwell into the hallway. He paused a moment leaning against the wall exhausted. He took many deep breaths in and out, guessing he lost the Marauders during the chase, but knowing he wouldn't stay hidden for too much longer.

He collapsed to his knees, trying desperately to catch his breath. _Probably shouldn't be doin' so much physical activity after brain surgery,_ he figured, dying of thirst. _Dis place is like a maze. I don't even know where de fuck I'm goin'. _Pressing his hands against the wall for support, he pulled himself up from the floor and pushed opened the closest door that was to him.

Gambit entered the dark room which was dimly lit by the moon light coming in from the window. _Finally, dere's a window in dis damn buildin'._

He quickly staggered to the window, placing hands on the glass as he peer down to the ground below. _Merde!_ He cursed as he banged the glass. _Never knew I was so high up._ He could always try to brake the glass and scale down the build, but in his present condition he reasoned he would fall to his death–not having enough strength to hold up his entire body with only his fingers digging into the creases in the building.

"Well, well, well."

He spun around to see Arclight was already in the room, relaxing on a couch in the dark corner. If he was in top form, he probably would have spotted her the second he had entered the room.

Standing up, she approached him slowly. "I guess this means you refused Sinister's offer."

Gambit raised a brow, hearing the scientist's alias for the first time. _Sinister_? Now he was certain he made the right choice in refusing Essex's invitation. "With a tag name like _Sinister_, do ya blame me?"

"It's a shame," she mentioned with a sigh and a sorrowful tone of voice. With a whimsical look in her eyes, she mused, "We would have had a hell of a time on duo missions." She was now dealing with an enemy and knew it was time to start treating him as the enemy. Archlight stood firm with her feet shoulder length apart and her hands up as she took on a fight stance.

Nothing was preventing him from trying to run passed her and out the door, but he knew it was pointless. If he managed to slip pass Arclight, he would still have to deal with her as well as the other men tracking him down. Instead, he tried to see if he could gain an Allie. "Come on, Chere," he pleaded. "Ya've got t' help me get outta here."

There was no way she was willing to budge just because he was begging for his life. "My loyalty is to Sinister _only_."

"I'm not gonna fight ya." Reaching out a hand to her, he begged, "Please help me. I know you feel something for me–isn't it enough for ya t' find a way t' get me out?"

"Sorry to say, it isn't enough."

_But I can make it enough._ Without another word he locked her in a stare, glad that he had a power Sinister did not know aboutglad he had a power he was still able to use to his advantage.

He took careful steps over to her as she began to get locked into his hypnotizing red on black eyes. The same thing he tried to do to Jean and Rogue all those months ago before he was interrupted, he was doing to Arclight. He watched as her pupils began to dilate, proving that so far he was on the right track.

Weeks ago he made it a point to stop trying to practice his use of empathy on unknowing women, due to his many talks with Xavier about ethics and how wrong it was to force people to do things against their will; however, now he was desperate, he _had_ to do it.

The little bit of emotion she had for him–a fondness, attraction, pity–he found it and pulled the feeling outward, magnifying it for _his_ purpose. He treated her no different than the magnetic female he charmed in the danger room days earlier.

Gambit grinned as Arclight's hands dropped to her side, forgetting about her defensive stance. "Will ya help me?"

She shook her head trying to regain her senses, actually contemplating helping the teen out. _What the fuck am I getting myself into?_ Before she could change her mind, she grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the door. "Quickly, let's get out of here before they find us."

Gambit tried to keep up with her, but she had to drag by the armas they ran through different corridors, she knowing exactly where to go avoiding all the dead ends. Arclight looked back to Gambit, seeing him panting as he tried to match her every step.

"Don't worry," she said as they sped toward the main floor. "We're almost there..." just as they turned the corner, she stopped short causing Gambit to bump into her.

They stood without a word catching their breath as the Marauders stood across the open space, blocking the only exit.

"Well, look at this," Sabretooth said as he twirled around getting a full visual of what was before him. In the large area he observed Remy and Arclight to one part of the room and the Marauders on the opposite side. He scratched his head for show as if he were truly puzzled by the out of the ordinary situation. "Archlight seems t' be on the wrong side."

She stood protectively in front of Remy. "Back off, Sabretooth and let him pass."

"Are you fucking insane!" Prism yelled, shocked she would abandon the team. "We have orders from the boss to kill that kid!"

She raised a brow, not showing she was scared about disobeying Sinister. "Now I'm giving you new orders," she replied sharply.

"We'll let him pass," Sabretooth said simply, before adding in an evil tone, "But ya have t' get through _me_ first."

_That's not much of a challenge._ "You want a little one on one?" She proceeded to walk over to her former comrade. "I'll go for that–but _they_ have to be willing to go for that as well," she said pointing to both Riptide and Prism.

Remy had a knee on the floor, still trying to catch his breath. He watched as Sabretooth turned his back to them and faced the other Marauders. "None of ya come into this. It's jus' me and Archlight."

_Lie!_

Remy tried in vain to get up as he yelled after Arclight, who was already in the middle of the room. He finally managed to shout out in a raspy voice, "He's lyin'!"

Too late.

Prism reacted once he got a wink from Sabretooth which Arclight could not see. A bright glow generated from his crystalline body and shoot out of his hand, directed out to the unprepared woman. Arclight was screamed in pained as her hands covered her face. She had been temporaily blinded by the light. At the same time Riptide shot out pins, which caused her to double over.

She struggled uselessly against the unbreakable grip Prism had on her as Sabretooth roughly grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him, only able to see a blury outline of his face. "I should have known you would cheat," she said filled with contempt that he had no honor. "But I thought you had too much pride to reject an offer from a woman."

"Yer mistake." Maybe some other time her challenge would have worked. But he had been bested two times already in a fight thanks to his pride and he knew Sinister would not tolerate another failure. Sabretooth grabbed hold of her neck as Prism held her hands behind her back.

_Shit! _"Okay, okay, game over. Let her go," Gambit interjected as he gathered enough energy to stagger towards them holding his hands up in surrender. "I give up."

"No!" She yelled, still in bodyguard mode. "Stand back, Remy."

He payed her no mind approaching Sabretooth, who waved his men off allowing Remy to get closer to him. "She really didn't betray ya," he pleaded to the beast. He noticed the strain on her face as Sabretooth increased the pressure of his fingers around her neck. "I _forced_ her t' go along wit' me." He thought that alone would cause him to loosen his grip; however, it seemed to only increase Sabretooth pressure around her neck.

He looked at Gambit with a new sense of intrigue, suddenly willing to consider his plight. "How did ya force her?"

"I have de ability t' magnify certain emotions," he confessed, never before telling anyone he had that type of power.

It was only then he loosened his grip, not because he was purposely doing so, but because Gambit's tale was causing him to about forget his murderous instincts. "Really?"

"Yeah, look." Wanting to prove he was telling the truth, Gambit released his hold on Arclight with a twitch of an eye.

Her body jumped suddenly; she shookher head frantically. "What the hell happened to me!" Her arms began to frail as she fully realized she was in her teammates clutches because of a misunderstanding. "Let me go, _Creed_."

_Dere dat should do it, _he thought with relief. "See, she's back t' her normal senses."

He still held onto her, still focused on Remy. "How come ya couldn't do that Cajun voodoo t' me or Sinister?"

" 'Cause ya two had no emotion for me dat I could use t' my advantage."

_Makes sense. _He nodded his head in understanding. "Nice trick, kid, but Sinister don't like weak minded people." Shrugging his shoulders without a care, he stated, "I guess now her death will be on yer hands."

Gambit's heart leaped in his chest. "What?"

He swiftly moved his strong hands sharply in a circular motion around Arclight's neck.

**Crack!**

It seemed as if it were in slow motion as he watched her lifeless body fall to the floor. He ran to her side, dropping to his knees, almost afraid to place his hand on her form. Her eyes were open, almost twitching, but she was not responding.

He place two fingers toher neck in search of a pulse he could not find; instead, there was a small trail of blood leaking out from the side of her slightly parted lips.

_She's...dead._ He looked up to Sabretooth, never knowing he could hate someone who _wasn't_ an assassin with so much passion. "Dat was senseless!" He yelled as he stood up to confront the other man and looked into his perfectly restored eyes. "Ya didn't have t' _kill_ her!"

"And _ya're_ actions were meaningless," he countered, without compassion or any emotion. "Ya didn't have t' _use_ her."

Gambit wanted to scream something back at him, but Sabretooth was right. The thief realized he was now back in the same position as before._ She died for nothin'. She died for somet'ing she had no say in... _

"Besides," Sabretooth continued, cutting into his thoughts, "ya don't have t' feel guilty for too much longer, ya'll be soon joinin' her."

Not wasting another second, he grabbed Remy's neck and began to squeeze, feeling the bones beginning to crack not able to withstand the pressure. Wanting to find something to do with his other hand, he slashed Remy's stomach with his claws, making up for missing the chance to do so earlier

The teen yelled as he saw his blood splatter, some of it landing on both their faces. He cringed as Sabretooth's tongue lashed out of his mouth, sapping up the blood on his lips. He was so enjoying his work, he didn't realize the change in the atmosphere.

The room began to fill up with a thick flog, making it impossible for all to see anything. It was under that cover, the four X-Men entered the room.

"Holy shit!" Prism yelled as a solar powered blast from Cyclops stuck him in the chest, knocking him to the floor.

The fog started to clear as the Marauders got a better look at who was behind the blast.

"It's the X-Men," Riptide said as he prepared to fight.

The Marauders and the X-Men spread out each picking someone to go against.

Logan didn't waste anytime going after the one man he was looking for. Sabretooth released his hold on Remy instantly after catching his favorite foe's scent. He spun around, his claws glistening with the moisture in the air as Logan stood before him, his claws already out.

"Didn't ya know ya're suppose t' pick on someone yer own size?" Logan asked, his animalistic rage increasing with every second that past.

"Ya know I like 'em when they're young." With a croaked grin, he asked, "By the way, how's yer lil' girlfriend doin'?"

"Arh!" Logan growled as he lounged forward and tried to pierce his claws in Sabretooth's chest. Sabretooth flipped over him just in time and landed behind him.

He spun around. "Don't know why yer so mad." Running toward Logan, he added, "I gave ya an excuse t' _touch_ her."

His hands came down and swiped Sabretooth against his side, blood splattering outward. "And by _touchin'_ her, _ya've_ given me an excuse t' _kill_ ya."

Jean rolled her eyes at the sight of the two men going at each other._ If we left Wolverine and Sabretooth here uninterrupted, they would go on fighting for days._ Out of the corner of her eyes, she noticed Riptide begin his decent into a maddening spin. Before he could develop much speed, she said, "Oh no you don't." Using her telekinetic powers she lifted him up high in the air, causing his worldwind to stop.

"What the hell!" Riptide wiggled his legs, trying desperately to feel solid ground beneath him.

Storm flew after Prism and zapped him with the power of an lightning blot. He was thrown clear across the room on impact and fell against some old furniture.

Cyclops noticed Gambit on the floor, cuddling what looked to be a dead woman in his arms. He saw the blood, but couldn't decipher who it belong to. "Come on, Gambit," he said, wanting to leave the warehouse as quickly as possible.

Gambit remained where he was, his head lowered to Arclight. He whispered into her ear, a promise only she could hear–if she had been alive.

The leader looked over to Storm as she got knocked to the floor by a blast that looked very similar to her lightning blots, though it came from the crystal looking muscular man. _He must have the ability to absorb a mutant power blast and send it right back to them. _Cyclops heard a loud crash and turned around in time to see Wolverine thrown into the wall leaving a large dent. He then noticed how Jean was having trouble holding onto the long haired man with her powers.

_Things are starting to get out of hand,_ he thought troubled. Turning back to the man who got the team into the situation, he yelled, "Gambit, let's go!"

Gambit would not move as he again repeated his promise to the corpse, along with a Hail Mary.

Cyclops reached down to grab his arm, ready to use his strength to pull Gambit up when he felt as if someone was watching him. He looked up to the doorway to see a suspicious looking man, who disappeared as soon as he had been noticed.

Cyclops immediately dropped Gambit's arm and took off after the unidentified man, tracking him into another empty room with a large window, where they were completely alone. There the man stood, with his back toward Cyclops.

"You take another step and I'll blast you," he warned in a commanding voice.

He spun around to face the young man with the itchy finger on the side of his visor. "Scott Summers," he stated in a strong gentlemen sounding voice. "I was hoping that when we finally meet in person, it would have been in a more civilized circumstance."

_His voice sounds familiar. _But that was the least of his concerns at the moment. "How do you know my name?"

He remained as still as a statue, his lips the only thing moving. "Such details are meaningless now." His eyebrow started to rise slowly as he spoke on, "Just know, even though I found Gambit first, it was _you_ I wanted all along." He slowly held his hand out as Scott took a cautious step backward. "But I'm sure we will have more time to discuss such matters in the future."

_Future?_ He repeated curiously and with deep concern.

"Cyclops!"

Scott spun around just in time to see Jean enter the room.

**Crash!**

By the time he turned back around, the window was cracked open and Sinister was gone. Cyclops ran to the window and looked out only to see the grass six stories below and so sign of anything else.

Scott removed his hand from his visor. "Where did he go?"

Jean scanned the entire room with her eyes. "Where did _who_ go?" She asked in confusion.

"There was a guy just here–he knew my name and..."

Jean cut him off, "I don't sense anyone. Besides, we have everything under control out there. The only thing is that Sabretooth and one of the other guys managed to escape and the _other_ guy is unconscious. We better get out of here now–there's police sirens."

"But what about..." his voice trailed off as his mind refocused on the main reason for the mission. "You're right. Let's go."

**o o o**

Hours had past since the X-Men returned home to their base. Remy had to be rushed to the medical lab to stop his blood from running out his body and to treat his deep wounds. He was put to sleep while they ran some tests on him to make sure his vital organs were not damaged and by the time he woke up, the room was empty.

Remy glanced at the clock as he sat alone in the portion of the medical lab that was not destroyed by his energy blast:

_4:12pm_

It was just under two hours before his father was scheduled to pickhim up from the Institute, and he was scared. He eyed the laboratory phone with dread in his heart. He knew he _had_ to make the call, but he also knew he wasn't prepared to deliver the message.

_I have t' have faith, _he tried to convince himself. _I have t' have faith in my Guild my family...my father._

Before he could change his mind, or develop anymore doubt, he lifted up the receiver and dialed the number to his father's private cell line. He listened intently as the phone rang six times and was relived when he heard a clicking noise, signaling the voice mail was about to come on.

He heard Jean Luc's voice, asking in french to please leave a message, and paused for several seconds after he heard the long beep, trying to gather his thoughts.

"Hi, pa, it's me..." He stopped not knowing what to say next.

Bracing himself for the pain he was going to feel, he slowly got up from the bed and began to pace the room with a small limp, searching for the right words to speak.

"I jus' wanted t' let ya know...before ya come t' pick me up...so dat ya won't be surprised..." _I don't have my powers,_ Is what he wanted to say, but he stopped himself. He placed his hands underneath his shirt, resting on the newly wrapped bandages around his lower body.

"I'm stable now–I don't have t' wear a protected suit anymore...but..." he sighed deeply. He knew the phone call would be a difficult one, but he never expected it to be _so_ difficult. The longer he stayed on the line, listening to silence as a recorder taped his voice, the larger his doubt about being welcomed back to the family became.

"I _lost_ my powers. I can't charge any kind of objects anymore..." his voice cracked, his mouth becoming dryer the longer he spoke. "I'll see ya later, pa," he whispered, sounding hopeful, but not _too_ hopeful. "I...I..."

The beep of the machine silenced his voice before _he_ was ready to do so.

"...love ya," he finished; even though Jean Luc could not hear him, it didn't make his words any less truthful.

**o o o**

Xavier could barely keep his eyes open as he sat opposite Logan in his office. He watched as Logan's lips moved up and down as he babbled about, who knows what. The professor sat motionless, silent, except for a slight nod of his head and a few words to encourage Logan to continue speaking like, "Really?" "Is that so?" "Go on."

Truthfully, he did not care to hear what was being said. He tried to ignore how the other man casually crossed his legs on the desk. Logan knew he did not like having feet on the desk, but at that moment he did not care enough to tell him to remove them.

"...turns out the fucker messed wit' Gambit's mutation." He began to pick at his teeth with a tooth pick and informed, "We gave him a full body scan and his kinetic energy is nonexistent." He snorted. "Gambit went t' have his powers _controlled_ and ended up gettin' it _extracted_."

Xavier nodded his head, his heart going out to Remy. "He was under so much pressure from his family, he just couldn't wait for me to help him."

Logan began cleaning his nails as he spoke on, "He wanted a quick fix. Ya know how these kids are nowadays; they wan' everythin' now, they don't know nothin' 'bout patience." He looked up from his nails and took the toothpick out of his mouth and shot it into the garbage can across the room. "At least we know that we aren't handin' Jean Luc back a trained killer." Dusting his hands together to signify a job well done, he concluded, "We get rid of Gambit and his family is _not_ gettin' back a powerful mutant."

He knew why Logan seemed so happy. "This is exactly what you wanted."

"Yup. Heck, Gambit's barely a mutant anymore." He took a tissue from the desk, spit on it and leaned inward so he could shine the tip of his shoe. "If that crazy scientist was gonna take away the kid's powers, he could have at least fixed his eyes–make 'em normal lookin'. Now Gambit's red on black eyes will give him away as a mutant, but he _won't_ have anythin' t' back it up."

_That statement isn't all true..._"Remy still has his spacial awareness and quick reflexes."

Twirling his index finger in the air, he replied sarcastically, "Well, whoopie-fuckin'-doo. Spacial awareness ain't shit."

"If he were still at the Institute we could have used his mastery of thieving and breaking into security systems on our missions."

He brushed Xavier's thought away with a throwaway motion of his hand. "We can live without it. That kid's more trouble than he's worth. The Lebeau's can have 'em." _Besides, I'd rather get the bastard away from Rogue. _

Focusing back on Xavier, he said remorcefully, "Look, I know I was buggin' ya 'bout usin' yer mutation t' interfere wit' Gambit's head and _force_ him t' stay wit' us rather than him returnin' home at full strength."

He shot daggers with his eyes at Logan. "_Bugging_ me! That's an understatement. You were _relentless_."

He shrugged casually. "I had t' be relentless 'cause I knew ya _wouldn't_ use your powers. That's beneath ya." He crossed his arms behind his head and smiled with satisfaction. "I'm jus' glad ya didn't have t' tamper wit' his mind and that everythin' work out on its own."

There really wasn't much more he could add to the conversation and so he just agreed with him, "So am I."

Xavier looked down at his watch. It was minutes to six, meaning that Jean-Luc would have been rounding the corner into the Institute to pick up his son.

Logan noticed the professor's actions, and asked, "Is it time?"

He rested his head on his foldedfingers and pressed it against the desk. "Almost."

Logan eased out of the chair. He had said all he had to say and he wanted to go in search of Rogue to finish up where they had left off before. Just as he was about to walk out the door, he stopped and turned around. Leaning into the doorframe, he cocked a brow. "Did ya erase the kid's memory of the Institute yet?"

He wanted to avoid that topic, but he could tell Logan would not leave until he received an answer. "No."

"Well hurry it up," he replied before exiting. "Ya don't have much time left."

**o o o**

Ororo stepped out onto the lawn of the huge estate and began to walk. The sun was beginning to lower in the summer evening, adding a dark orange twinge to the skyline. With the sinking sun, the cool breeze began to pick up, causing Ororo to tighten the light sweater around her waist.

Previously she had been looking through her window for the longest time, watching as Remy waited for his father's arrival. She had been getting antsy and could not take standing in one spot anymore and so she decided to check up on her former friend.

As she neared the gate, she slowed down, noting how Remy sat by his lonesome, his back pressed against the cold metal bars. Ororo assumed he could tell she was getting closer to him, though she was disappointed to see he did not acknowledge her and yet, she could not blame him.

"Hi, Rem," she whispered underneath her breath, leaning forward above him against the gate.

He pulled a long blade of grass from the ground, twirling it between his fingers and said nothing.

_He's giving me the silent treatment...I deserve worse. _She looked away from him, out toward the distance. "You were going to leave without saying goodbye?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "De way I been actin' de last couple of days, I t'ought it best for everyone dat I jus' take off."

"Oh," she responded simply, letting the accompanying silence remain between them for a couple of minutes. "Remy, I just wanted to apologize for the way I treated you."

"De way ya treated me?" He thought back to the evening when he angered Ororo and she told him it was good that he would soon be leaving. After that moment of confrontation, they never spoke again until the next evening in the control room before he had his last session in the danger room. Looking up at her for the first time since she arrived, he said, "All you did was ignore me."

She looked away from him, too ashamed to see his reaction once she confessed the truth. "I did more then just that." Swallowing hard, she said finally, "_I_ was the one who raised the danger room level on your session."

Shaking his head, he let out a snicker. He had managed to piss off his best friend and she in turn almost killed him. "Dat was your doin'?"

"I was so mad at you. Plus you were bragging about how great you were as far as skills go..."

He scoffed remembering how much he talked himself up, only to be taken out in the danger room because he had not been paying complete attention. "I guess I wasn't so great after all."

She cracked a small smile.

_Now dat I have no powers, I have not'ing t' brag 'bout_. Exhaling softly, he mumbled, "No apologies. I was actin' like a bastard de past couple of days, so it's no shock ya turned on me."

She was surprised with his statement, surprised he didn't yell at her or look away from her in disgust at the very least. "You did a complete 180 on us. What caused your sudden change?"

He remembered the cause very well and as he sat against the outside of the gates, he knew how very wrong he had been. "Whatever it was, I was wrong. I was _way_ off." _I saw so sure Xavier was goin' t' erase my memory and dat Scott and 'Ro had been in on it de whole time. But as I sit here waitin' for my pops, I remember everyt'ing. _"I'm sorry for the way I treated ya...and Scott and Jean for dat matter."

She bit her bottom lip, happyhe did not seemed to be angry with her. "No apologies necessary," she replied beaming.

Remy ran his fingers over the grass, trying to find anything to do keep his hands busy. He wanted to take out a cigarette to calm his nerves, soon realizing he did not have a lighter. _Never needed t' walk around wit' a lighter 'cause of my kinetic energy. _" 'Ro, what time is it?" he whispered.

She noticed he was wearing a watch, but still she answered, "It's 8:45pm."

_Shit! _He confirmed her time with the watch on his wrist. "I t'ought maybe my watch was fast...it's not."

"What time was your father suppose to be here?"

He paused a moment before answering, hoping that maybe the longer he waited the greater the chance he would see a pair of headlights rounding the corner up the long driveway; however, he saw nothing and so he answered, "6:00pm."

_Ouch! Now I know why he looks so worried._ Still she tried to ease his fears. "He's running a _tad_ bit late."

He wanted to laugh at her doomed sense of optimism. Looking up at her, he was willing to speak what they both knew to be the truth, even though she would not-for his benefit no doubt. "He's not comin', is he?"

It would have been so easy for her to agree, but it would be hard for him to accept and so she replied, "You don't _know_ that." Thinking quickly on her feet, she suggested, "Your dad probably just stopped off at the nearest bakery by the airport to pick you up a welcome home cake with vanilla frosting."

He scrunched his face as if he heard the most awful thing in the world. "I _hate_ frostin'," he said, pouting.

She smiled softly, not knowing what else she could say to make him feel better–concluding there probably was nothing else she could say.

The winds began to pick up, causing a cool breeze to circle them as she pushed her hands deeper into her pockets. _I should have brought out a jacket,_ she thought to herself, having been taught never to tamper with the weather unnecessarily. She noticed a sudden shake of his body, as if the coolness of the night had finally gotten to him.

_He's from the deep south; he's not use to our cool summer nights._ "It's getting a bit chilly," she said, stating the obvious. "Why don't you wait for your dad inside?"

It was a nice offer, a sweet gesture, but he knew if he accepted her invitation it would mean he was giving up all hope of his father ever returning for him. He wasn't ready to give up, at least not just yet. "Nah," he answered, pulling his legs closer to his chest to keep in his body heat, "I t'ink I'll jus' wait here."

She expected to hear him say that. "Okay." Crossing her arms across her chest, she sat next to him on the grass, her back pressed against the cold bars of the gate. "But you don't have to wait alone."

He looked over to her and gave a weak smile as a silent 'thank you', it was all he could muster at that moment, but he could tell she appreciated it. Lifting his arm up, he placed it around her shoulders so that she could rest her head against his chest.

Together, in silence they waited for a car...that would never come.

The End

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Note:** Thanks for all the reviews; it's been a fun ride ;o) I'm glad to get this story done with.

Like I did when I finished Interactions, I'm going to write all the names of everyone who reviewed New Addition because you have all pushed me to get this story completed–just knowing it was being read.

I know there are some little things left to be explained like, where is Jean-Luc, what will Logan say to Remy about his 'relationship' with Rogue, where will Remy finally end up, why didn't I write a scene with Remy and Rogue together and when will Xavier erase his memory...well, that's why there's more...

**Next Time: **The epilogue ;o)

**Bonus!**

To those of you who are interested, I am just about ready to post the sequel to Interactions– although I like to call it a continuation.

So just to get you back in the mood, here's a snippet:

Three weeks after the epilogue, Remy is _again_ bored in the War Room; fortunately, he has found the perfect way to pass the time while Xavier is in the middle of an important lecture...

**Preview: _(Continuation of Interactions...)_**

...Remy decided to put the thought to rest as he reached in his trench coat for a note pad and pen. He was always one to stick to the old ways, never trusting computers enough to write anything of secrecy on them. Computers were never 100 safe, he had broken into too many of them to think otherwise.

The small notepad was filled with pages–and yet he kept it for _emergencies_ _only_, never liking to leave a paper trail–however, the pounding of his heart caused him to slip and make an exception to his rule.

He began to write a quick note in neat handwriting. Once he was done, he rolled the note into a small ball and prepared to flick it across the table.

Rogue was _watching_ the professor speak, but was not _listening_ to a word he was saying. Her perfect pose and alert position was only a cover for the back and forth conversation in her mind with her _new_ best friend.

_...No, yah didn't!_ She yelled mentally in response to a funny story Betsy had told her.

_Yes, I did,_ Betsy replied as they both silently laughed together.

_Oh, Ah believe yah,_ Rogue relented, shaking her head, _Only yah have the nerve tah say somethang so..._ her thoughts jolted to a halt as a paper ball hit her gloved hand. _Oh look_, she thought as she slowly unfolded the paper, trying not to draw too much attention to her.

Betsy took her eyes off the professor for two seconds just to get a visual on what Rogue was referring to.

Rogue read the note mentally to Betsy, _'Do yah lahk meh?'_ Underneath the question was a box marked 'yes' and another marked 'no'._ 'Check one and write back,'_ Rogue finished reading and then gushed to her friend,_ Oh how cute! This is almost exactly lakh the note Jason Carter gave tah meh in the 2nd grade after Ah helped him tie his laces._

Betsy rolled her eyes. _So am I to assume you assisted Gambit with the same plight?_

_Ha-ha! _She laughed sarcastically. Making sure Xavier wasn't watching her, she checked one of the boxes, scribbled a return message and flicked the note back to Remy.

Remy unfolded the ball and was delighted to see the box marked 'yes' checked _three_ times in dark pen. His eyes scanned the lower half of the paper where his girlfriend wrote:

_I can't wait until this stupid meeting is over so we can spend some time together._

_x o x o x - Rogue!_

He looked up from the note and gave her a wink as she smiled warmly. Her smile soon turned into a pout as she watched him stuff the paper in his mouth and begin to chew, swallowing any evidence of their loving exchange. He saw the hint of sadness in her eyes and knew exactly what she was feeling.

_She always complains dat I don't write her love letters._ He snickered to herself. _I'm sure if I did she would keep everyt'ing stashed in some kind of girlish love box along wit' clippings of my hair. Sure, de idea seems flatterin' now dat we are together and everyt'ing is goin' great, but as soon as de tide turns, she will have everyt'ing she needs for a voodoo curse. _He chuckled to himself, realizing the years of superstitious warnings from his Tante still had an effect on him.

And still, he couldn't help but sneak another peak at his love and notice how she gently bit the bottom of her lip, her mind seemed to have drifted elsewhere. At that moment a rush of emotions swept over him and he knewhe had to put a smile back on her face. He blindly reached for the pen and before he thought better of it, he the put pen to paper and wrote feverishly. Once he was finished he again rolled the paper into a ball–a much bigger ball than before–and flicked it in Rogue's direction.

The paper ball lounged forward, but suddenly took an awkward turn and headed in a diagonal direction, hitting Logan on the wrist.

_Shit! _Remy thought to himself in disbelief_. How is dat even possible? It goes completely against de laws of physics, not t' mention de laws of pool._ His eyes immediately zeroed in on the _telekinetic_ Psylocke, who was smiling innocently.

"_What?"_ She mouthed the word.

He narrowed his eyes accusingly at her, but said nothing.

Meanwhile down the long table, Logan opened the note that seemed to have come out of nowhere. _Well, looky here._ Chewing on the toothpick in his mouth, he read silently:

_Staring at you now, silently watching the professor, I am at a lost for words and thank Godmy pen can convey what my mouth cannot..._

Logan stopped reading the note, his mind racing thinking about the only person who would have sent it to him, even though it seemed impossible. _Could it be?_ He continued reading:

_...It's only a matter of time before I can finally touch your smooth skin, kiss your soft lips..._

'_Smooth'...'soft'? That don't sound right. _His eyes skimmed over to the end of the note; it was signed :

_Remy_

Logan snarled and looked down the table to the man he called Gumbo. Remy had a teasing smile on his face and wiggled his eyebrows playfully as Logan crushed the paper with his large hands. He was clearly _not_ amused with the thief's antics.

Again Bobby let out a yawn, capturing Remy's attention._ I don't t'ink I've seen dis guy sleep a wink in de las' couple of weeks or so..._

**Whack!**

A rolled up paper ball smacked Remy on the side of the face, courtesy of the Wolverine.

Remy snickered, garnering no resentment toward his fellow teammate. He deserved to have that mildly embarrassing incident happen to him to remind him of why he _never_ liked writing personal or incriminating things down on paper. _Leave it t' my feelin's for Rogue, causin' me t' do stupid t'ings._ Shaking his head, he added, _Can't believe I actually signed my name._...

xxxxxxxxx

Look for the new story in the M rated section in the next couple of days or so ;o) email me if you want an update email (b/c I want to keep the new title to myself for now).


	11. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** All characters owned by Marvel Comics.

**Note:** Special thanks to MJK who wrote something in an earlier review that got me re-thinking until I came up with a little something extra.

**New Addition**

**Epilogue**

The secret hide away of the Thieves Guild was in a state of chaos. The new decree which had been passed down from man-to-man was too unbelievable for the members to take as truth. Soft rumblings could be heard throughout the room, whispers of "He said, what?", "Ya mus' of heard wrong", "But, we _need_ him".

It was decided by the few members, who were speared from battling the Assassins, that Jean Luc's two most trusted handlers (the only two allowed to enter the room) should again approach the Master in search of the reasoning behind his ludicrous statement.

The two men walked down the dreary hallway toward the closed door. They gave each other one last look of encouragement before they opened the door to the man who was _suppose_ to leave for New York hours before, but had since refused to do so.

The creaking of the door, caused Jean Luc to look over his shoulder at the two. "I"m not surprised ya returned."

The dark-haired man spoke up first. "Master Jean-Luc, we do not wish t' challenge your authority, but we jus' _don't_ understand." His head remained bowed in a show of respect. "We _need_ Gambit and ya wan' t' disown him?"

"Not want t'...he _is_ disowned." He spun around to face them so they could see the seriousness of his expression. "Gambit is _dead_ t' me."

The other man with thick blonde hair still was not satisfied with the answer. Remy had been a part of the family for far too long to be kicked out without any sort of debate. "But why?"

"Because he _betrayed_ us," he snapped. His anger only grew as he remembered how a boy he loved more than anything could turn his back on the family. "He is _not_ a part of us anymore."

He watched as Jean Luc reached for his breast pocket, taking out a small bottle of rum. "But de _red-eyed_ man is suppose t' lead us t'..."

"It is not Remy." The room remained silent as the two waited for their master to continue on. He fiddled with the bottle cap, deep in thought. _I'd gambled wit' de Guild and now we might be lost 'cause of it. But I was so sure 17 years ago when I first laid eyes on de boy, I was lookin' into our future. _He was now forced to reexamine all the facts. Looking up from the bottle, he whispered, "It probably never was suppose t' be Remy."

The dark haired man looked over to the other handler and was willing to ask what he could not. "If not Remy, den who?"

**o**

In the abandoned warehouse Sinister knelt down on one knee as his eyes scanned the very dead body of Arclight. The rest of the Marauders stood around him silently watching as her once peachy skin tone faded into a pale blue.

Sinister shook his head and turned to Sabretooth with a raised brow. "I asked you to kill Gambit and instead you slay Arclight?"

Sabretooth noticed how the rest of the team inched away from him, trying to set themselves apart from his antics. "I had t'," he answered unapologetic, "she switched sides."

"Not by her own choice," Riptide piped up, but quieted down once Sabretooth snared at him.

The leader stood up, dusting the dirt off his pants. "I should be upset with you...and I would be," he looked over to the leggy purple haired vixen against the wall, "if I did not have a spare."

Arclight's clone, or the original Arclight (only Sinister knew for sure) couldn't take her eyes off the mirrored version of herself, dead on the floor. "Her dead body is really creeping me out." She shut her eyes but still was not able to shake the image from her mind. "Bury her or something."

"Blockbuster," Sinister snapped his fingers as the humongous muscular mutant stepped before him. "Remove the corpse."

Sabretooth puffed a cigar in his mouth as they watched Blockbuster through the body without effort over his wide shoulders. He moved beside the living Arclight, leaning his back against the wall. "No need t' worry, frail." He nudged her with his elbow. "I'd always liked ya better."

Waving the smoke from her face, she managed a strained smile. "Lucky me."

Sinister had a second of clear thought to rethink something that was mentioned earlier. Facing Riptide, he asked, "What did you mean before when you said, 'not by her choice'?"

Riptide ran his fingers over one of his huge guns as he shined it with a soft cloth. He was more interested in seeing his reflection in the cold steal barrel than answering the question. "Gambit mentioned something about forcing Arclight to help him escape," he mumbled.

"Forcing her?"

Sabretooth picked up where Riptide left off. "The kid said he has that power. He can magnify certain emotions. She mus' of liked him and so he made her _love_ him–forced her into a situation that got her killed." The tragedy of the incident caused a grin to escape his lips.

"Hmmm, isn't that something." Sinister rubbed his goatee with great intrigue, finding the newest bit of information filled with many possibilities. He took off toward the exit, his cape and his men trailing behind him. "There's going to be a change of plans."

Sabretooth grinded his teeth as he left Arclight's side to approach the leader. "What? Ya wan' us t' snatch Gambit?" _I'm fuckin' bored of that kid. Don't feel like chasin' his ass anymore. _"It ain't gonna work. Ya're the one who told us that his loyalty is t' his _family_."

His grin grew wider, his _red_ eyes seemed to twinkle with all the possibility of the future. "And in there lies the key."

**o o o**

Rogue could not contain her giddiness as she waited in front of the closed door in the boy's section of the Institute. It was dark outside and past eight o'clock which meant she was technically breaking the rules. However, at that moment she did not care, especially considering she had free access to that room in particular.

_Xavier won't mind that Ah'm here. _She quickly turned the door nob and barged into the room. "Kurt!"

It had been two months since her adoptive brother left to visit _his_ adoptive family for the summer. In all those weeks she realized she missed his pranks and gags, but was sure she would grow tired of them again in about a week.

Rogue checked around the lighted room, but did not spot anything at first. "Kurt?" She yelled again as she skipped over to the closet and slid open the door almost sure she would find him hiding behind his hung clothes.

He was not there.

She placed her hands on her hips in a huff, never intending the hunt to continue for so long. "Ah know yah're here," she called out. "Ah was comin' back from the pool house and Ah saw the light on in yahr room." She spun around, noticing the light on behind the closed bathroom door.

_A-ha! There he is._ She tiptoed closely to the door, placing her hand on the knob. Just when she was about to turn the nob, she felt it turn on its own and the door swung open.

She backed up in surprise. "Kur..."

It was not Kurt.

Remy stood in the open doorway as steam escaped the hot bathroom into the bedroom. His hair was damp, having just had a shower and he was dressed in a large pair of boxers and a plain white t-shirt. "Allo." He wiggled his brows, loving that he left her speechless.

Her mouth opened and closed a number of times, before she was finally able to say, "Remy."

He started to walk toward her, she backing up with ever step only stopping when she could not back up any longer, dropping onto the bed in a seated position.

He cracked a smile as he stood tall over her. "So de second ya t'ought I was gone, I find ya here on another man's bed."

She rolled her eyes. His smart aleck remark, brought her back to her senses. "Kurt's mah adoptive _brother_ Ah told yah about. Ah thought he was back." Her earlier confusion again returned as she looked up at him. "But instead yah're..._back?_"

Shrugging his shoulders, he turned around to pick up the clothes he had previously thrown carelessly onto the floor before his shower. "Looks like."

She watched as he walked over to the closet and hung up his shirt and pants. He looked good, physically, but she had heard so much over the past couple of hours she knew he must be in torment, mentally. "Ah heard what happened tah yah...durin' the surgery," she said softly, not sure if he would be in the mood to confide in her.

He continued to hang up the rest of his clothes, but refused to engage her in conversation. It was too soon and it hurt too much.

Rogue took his silence as a shot against her and looked down to her fingers as she pulled on the bottoms of her shorts. "Maybe if Ah didn't keep mah big mouth shut this never would have happened. Ah should have told everyone when Ah came back what was happenin' tah yah."

He looked over to her, but could not see her face because she was looking down at her hands. The last thing he wanted was for her to feel responsible for something that was entirely his doing. "It ain't your fault. I was de one dat had t' push fate."

_This doesn't make any sense. _"But why are yah still here? Wasn't yah dad suppose tah come?"

He slid the closet door closed and explained, "I'm sure he came. I left him a message. I told him I didn't have my powers anymore. I'm sure as soon as he got de message, he hopped back on de plane and headed back home wit'out me." He plopped down beside her on the bed, devoid of any energy. "I mean, why not? I'm totally useless now."

His sadness was strong enough for her _not_ to remember to be apprehensive at how close he was to her exposed skin. "Ah'm sorry."

"Don't be. He showed his true colors–t'ing is, I was always so _sure_ he loved me." _I mean, I **felt** him for goodness sake–I felt de love. _He brushed the thought out of his mind, noting that it did not matter anymore. Emotions were one thing and actions were something _completely_ different. Tonight Jean Luc had failed Remy in action.

"Fuck him, and fuck everyone else! I'm tired of bein' used." But even through all the darkness, there was still something for him to be thankful for. Remy scanned the plush room and wiggled his butt against the comfy bed. "I'm jus' glad dat Xavier is givin' me a place t' stay."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. When I came back inside wit' 'Ro, we went directly t' de professor's office and explain what had happened. He said me stayin' at de Institute wasn't a problem. Jus' dat I had t' change rooms 'cause Scott had been promised t' have his room back by de end of summer. Ya know, X really is a good guy. I don't have my powers anymore, I'm completely useless, but he still is openin' his home t' me."

Rogue hated to knock a person when he was already down, but she did not want to make him a fool for a second time. "Yah may not be able tah explode thangs, but yah're _far_ from useless. Yah managed tah bypass _major_ security in a D.R. simulation. We could really use someone like yah on our team. The _reason_ why Xavier let yah stay here is 'cause we still need yah."

He snickered, one filled with clarity and anger. He looked down at his bare feet on the carpeted floor.

"And don't look so outraged," she said, reading his expression. "The reason why _yah're_ still here is because yah have no where else tah turn." _Ah'm sure if he had other options, he would be out of here in a flash. "Yah_ still need _us."_

"So what 'bout ya?" He asked looking her square in the eyes. "Aren't ya tired of bein' used?"

She shrugged showing indifference. She had lived in the Institute for over a year and it was something she had gotten use to. "Jus' like yah, Ah don't have any other options."

He fell back onto the bed with his hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling . _Yup, we're jus' two people bein' used, stuck here 'cause dis is all we have... _In an instant, an idea struck him and he shot back up. "So why don't we make our own options?"

"Excuse meh?"

"Let's get outta here!" Before he could lose his nerve, he jumped off of the bed and went toward the window. "Let's leave de Institute."

She shook her head, giggling. "Are yah crazy?"

"Jus' t'ink 'bout it." He turned back to her, expanding on the idea, using the motions of his hands to illustrate his tale, "We'll be on our own, followin' our own rules, not havin' t' answer t' no one or worry 'bout gettin' in before curfew."

He was speaking fast, his excitement was dangerously contagious; however, she was still able to stay grounded, thinking about the practicality of it all. "Where would we go?"

_Doesn't she get it?_ He felt like pulling out his hair. "Anywhere we wan'! It doesn't matter really. We go in which ever direction de wind blows." He kneeled down in front of her and said with a wink, "We'll see how far my _natural_ charm can take us."

"Natural charm?" She placed a pitied gloved hand on his cheek. "Ah guess yah don't plan on goin' very far," she joked. Before he could respond to her swipe, she added, "Ah jus' can't believe yah want _meh_ t' go with yah?"

He scrunched his face. "Why not ya?"

"Why not Ororo?"

He leaned in closer to her and purred, " 'Cause she ain't ya."

Rogue blushed uncontrollably, hoping her red cheeks were hidden by her long hair.

"And," he couldn't resist adding, " 'cause I mentioned it t' 'Ro awhile back and she was _totally_ against de idea of leavin' her _dad_."

She harshly blew her bangs out of her face. "Glad t' be yahr _second_ choice."

"Come on, dat was before I had gotten t' know ya," he said, giving her a gentle nudge. "So ya wanna go or not?"

She bit her bottom lip, actually mulling over the idea. It seemed exciting, something she had never done before–but it was not so simple. "It's back tah school next week. We'll have tah come back by then."

_I guess she really doesn't get it _"Chere, ain't nobody plannin' on comin' back." Her eyes were so wide at that moment, she looked to be so much younger than her already young years.

"Are yah serious?"

He forced a cliche, "As a heart attack."

"It's temptin', Remy, it really is, but it's not realistic." She looked down at her gloves, unable to turn him down to his face. "We have too much responsibility here tah jus' run away and act lahk it doesn't exist. Ah have tah stay." Bravely, she looked at him head on. "_We_ have tah stay."

He sighed heavily, her refusal of his offer bringing back his miserable mood. She did not want to leave with him and he felt as if he could not leave alone. "Maybe ya're right," he whispered as he sat back down next to her on the bed. "I don't know, t'ought I'd give it a try."

She placed a warm hand on his knee. "Thanks for askin' meh."

Her hand on his, even though it was gloved, was all he needed to be reminded he was alone, on a bed, with a girl who he could still picture naked at a moments notice. Lost in his thoughts, he could feel a movement in his pants and knew if he did not stop daydreaming, he soon would not be able to stand.

Trying to maintain the platonic atmosphere, he asked casually, "So how are t'ings 'tween us now? After everyt'ing dat happened, what's our relationship?"

The ball was in her court–he was asking her to define their relationship and she did not want to say the wrong thing. _Ah don't wanna make our relationship more than it is...or less than it is. _In the end, she settled with, "Ah guess we're..._friends._"

He could not resist inching closer to her. Placing his hand around her waist, he leaned into her ear. "Wit' benefits?"

_Gawd!_ She put her hand on his chest–not knowing how much it pleased him–holding him back. "Yah don't have yahr powers anymore. Ah'd drain yah dead if yah touch meh."

He eased away from her, shaking his head. "Which makes us friends _wit'out_ benefits?" He looked back at her. "I can see what's in it for ya_–my_ companionship. But if dere's no sex, what's in it for _me?"_

A week ago his antics would have angered her, now she found his cockiness sort of...alluring. "Ah guess Ah'll jus' have tah leave yah alone tah ponder that thought." She eased off of the bed. "Goodnight, Remy."

"Wait," he reached for the end of her t-shirt and pulled her back down beside him.

"What?"

The smug expression which was usually on his face was now replaced by one of sincerity. "Even t'ough it didn't work out quite de way I'd hope...t'anks for bein' dere when I needed ya mos'."

It was not something she expected to hear, nor was it something she was willing to accept. "That's sweet of yah tah say, but Ah didn't go with the X-Men tah rescue yah."

Even though he was not referring to that incident, he still asked, "Why didn't ya go?"

With her eyes closed, she answered, "Ah was _so_ sure yah were dead."

"How did ya feel–thinkin' dat I was dead?"

She did not want to relieve the memory, but it was impossible to erase from her mind. "Ah–Ah can't even put it into words."

_But I can...all I do is feel emotions. _"Did it feel like an achin' in de pit of your stomach, growin' in size wit' each minute dat past by?"

She fiddled with her gloves as he spoke, feeling the ache again in her stomach.

He continued, "Did ya feel like cryin', but refused t' do so 'cause each tear would only confirm your darkest fears?"

She looked up from her fingers to him, his every word tugging at her heart.

"And when de tears _did_ start t' fall, did ya feel it harder t' breath, as if each breathe ya took wasn't wort' de pain of bein' alive...de feelin' of guilt and responsibility..."

She slowly nodded her head completely enveloped in the way he never took his eyes off of her to allow her a moment to think her own thoughts.

He licked his lips, noticing how she mirrored his actions and whispered, "It took a bit longer dan usual, but I knew it would happen."

"What?" She was barely able to get the word out.

Cracking a smile, he replied, "Ya fallin' in love wit' me."

Before she had the chance to become offended or feel the need to refute what he thought to true, he continued, "I may not be able t' slip my tongue between your _lips_ again...but I can always slip a gloved finger in."

_Huh?_

In an answer to her silent question, he rested a hand on her inner thigh, making it all too obvious which _lips_ he had been referring to. The added pressure to the center of her body sent a spark within her, a lesser version of the fireworks he had lapped out of her days before.

This was not what he had in planned for the night. He was just going to have a shower and a restless sleep. It was not _his_ fault a beautiful girl had the bad judgement to walk into his bedroom in the dead of night. Who would he be if he did not take advantage of it?

_T'ank God her shorts are a t'in material._

And still he held back a little–this was _Rogue_ he was dealing with. _I don't wan' t' scare her off. _"Do ya wan' me t' stop?"

Instead of answering him with words, she closed her eyes and pressed his hand harder against her...

The door swung open, the bright lights of the hallway filtering into the room casting a darkness over the man in the doorway; although, his figure was hard to mistake.

Startled, Rogue jumped off of the bed. "Logan!"

Remy probably would have been standing right by her side instead of looking guilty on the bed, but the throbbing pain in his side and the throbbing pressure in his boxers, prevented him from any sudden movements.

She nervously tried to tug the ends of her shirt over her shorts. "What're yah doin' here?"

Logan ignored her question. He did not expect to find Rogue in Kurt's room, nor did he plan on seeing Remy rubbing her. It would have been so easy for him to go berserk, but he instead choose to keep his cool. "Institute rules state: Girls aren't suppose t' be in the boy's section after hours."

"Ah was lookin' for Kurt," she mumbled, sheepishly looking to the floor.

Without a word, he scanned the room with his eyes, looking for someone he knew was not there.

"He's not here," she stated the obvious.

_I ain't got time for this nonsense. _Pointing toward the door, he ordered, "Get out."

She did not dare look back at Remy as she held her head high, hoping Logan would not smell anything once she passed him.

As soon as she was about to walk by, he added, "I'll be in ya room t' see ya."

_Why? He already caved and gave meh his healin' powers earlier. _Mocking his earlier remark, she retorted, "Institute rules state: Boys are not suppose tah be in the _gal's_ section aftah hours.".

Her scent was irritating him; he would have pushed her out the door if she was not already heading in that direction. "Take a good look. I ain't no boy."

Rogue stuck her tongue out at him and quickly exited the room, sprinting down the hall toward the girl's quarters.

Remy managed to stand up as Logan kicked the door shut. He uneasily tried to put his hands in his pockets, soon remembering he was wearing boxers and did not have any pockets. "Looks like I'm goin' t' be stayin' indefinitely."

Logan safely stood a couple of feet away from the teen. "Rogue told me what ya two were up t' before your last danger room session." Because he was not able to get answers out of Rogue hours before, he was hoping he could trick Remy into a confession.

"We weren't up t' anyt'ing," he responded innocently.

"Bullshit!" Finding it hard to control his temper, he walked toward the boy, stopping inches from him. "She confessed after I told her I _smelt_ ya on her."

Remy could not bite his tongue any longer. "Well ya should of also smelt _her_ on _me_, since I ate her out."

He raised his hand and took another step as Remy fell back onto the bed clutching his side. Logan observed how much pain he seemed to be in. "It'll be too easy now t' give ya what ya deserve." He lowered his hand back to his side, never one to pick a fight with the weak. "I've never gone for easy."

"What's de big deal?" He asked, holding his ribs tight as he got back up. "We didn't have sex. _She_ got off, I didn't. I was doin' _her_ a favor."

"She's too young for that kind of favor." _Wait a minute. _He paused a moment, realizing the absurdity of the situation. _Rogue can't touch._ "How were ya able t'..."

"My advance kinetic energy gave me a protective shield so I was able t' touch her."

"And now?"

"I can't."

"Good...keep it that way," he warned. "I'll let ya know that I was against Xavier takin' ya back. I'm gonna be on ya like ya won't believe, makin' sure ya don't screw up."

The pressure that Logan was piling on him was enough to make him crack. "Why? What de hell did I ever do t' ya?"

"Scratch my bike."

"Lately."

"Fuck Rogue."

Again he protested, "But I didn't..."

"Instead of fuckin' her wit' her dick ya used your tongue." He shrugged his shoulders. "Same difference."

"But everyt'ing's different now," he said sincerely. "I'm not lookin' t' start trouble."

"I found out about _yer_ family. Everythin' about ya is trouble."

_Family? What family? _He thought bitterly. "Well, dey ain't my family no more. I'm startin' anew wit' a clean slate."

Logan would have easily believed him, if he were gullible _and_ if he did not have eyes. "Didn't I jus' walk in here and see yer hand on Rogue's crotch?"

A bead of sweat started to form on his forehead. "My clean slate is startin'...now."

His nose twitched picking up a familiar scent in the air and noticed a small baggy on the dresser. He lifted up the bag that contained green leaves and looked back at Remy.

_Shit_! He nervously scratched his stomach. "Startin'...now," he repeated.

"Ya ain't a dangerous muttie anymore..." Logan crushed the bag in his grip. "The minute ya slip up, ya're outta here, got it!" He asked poking him in the chest.

Clenching his teeth to keep from telling him to 'go fuck yourself', he answered, "Got it." He kept his mouth shut until Logan exited the room. "Fuckin' asshole."

_Jus' great! _The thief paced the room filled with rage, stopping only to kick over the trash bucket. _De las' t'ing I need is dat fucker breathin' down my neck._ Briefly he wondered if staying at the mansion was worth being watched over and tormented by the Wolverine.

**Poof!**

Within a cloud of smoke, in the center of the room appeared a dark blue figure with yellow eyes, a long sharp tail and one suitcase in each hand.. The striking appearance of the mutant known as Nightcrawler caused Remy to jump back in shock.

"Merde!"

"Oh!" Kurt said, also taken aback by the fact that a stranger was in his room. Although, he was far from shocked, knowing the Xavier Institute always took in new students. "You must be a new recruit." He waved a hand in greeting and rambled on, "Nice to meet you. I _vas_ suppose to be back tomorrow night, but I _vanted_ to surprise everyone at breakfast tomorrow morning." Dropping the luggage to the floor, he added, "Gotta go and get _ze_ rest of my bags."

**Poof!**

_As if not'ing else could go wrong, my new roommate is goin' t' be a pirate talkin' blue devil?_ Picking up his emergency bag that he had yet to unpack, Remy opened up the window. "Dat's it, I'm outta here." Quickly he began to get fully dressed.

**o**

Professor Charles Xavier poured himself another strong drink. He took a long chug of the glass, nearly finishing it before placing it down on his desk. He wanted so desperately to stop thinking, to stop mulling over what he had done; however, more than alcohol was needed to make a telepath forget.

A flash in his mind and he replayed the memory of Scott's message about Remy regaining control of his powers and escaping the Institute. Xavier could remember his feeling of panic and uncertainty for a future with Remy rejoining the Thieves Guild and Logan's warning of what his reign would bring.

_Erase his memory. Erase his memory. Erase his..._

Xavier shook Logan's words out of his head. Erasing Remy's memory of the Institute made sense now when Remy would have returning home without his kinetic energy, but hours ago when Xavier was still in New Orleans and Scott told him Remy had regain control of his powers, he knew he had to take action.

Another flash in his mind and he was visiting Jean Luc...for the _second_ time. It was easy for Xavier to figure out Jean Luc's hideaway and easy to walk through the room unnoticed by the handlers because he had frozen them all in time. The only person who remained unfrozen was a dark haired servant who Xavier easily controlled in order to be escorted to Master Jean Luc.

The professor brought the glass to his lips emptying its contents. He knew it had done wrong–ethically. _But doesn't the ends justify the means?_ He almost laughed at the thought, realizing for the last two months he had been teaching Remy otherwise.

_And yet here I sit, having used my mutation to serve my own purpose because I knew it was more righteous then what Jean Luc had planned._

His mind was urging him to rethink the look on Jean Luc's face when he saw him roll into the room; his mind wanted him to obsess on how scared Jean Luc became as if sensing what was going to happen before it occurred; his mind wanted to force him to remember Jean Luc's cries of protest, trying to talk his way out of the inedible.

It was too late.

Xavier sighed. When he was traveling in Jean Luc's pure mind, he witnessed the love he had for his son. It was with great sorrow Xavier erased all existence of that emotion from the Master Thief's memory. The professor then began to weave a horrid tale of lies and betrayal. Remy Lebeau the once beloved son had suddenly become an outcast, the enemy, a traitor. Jean Luc now would never want his son to return to the Guild.

Sitting in his office, he knew it was _technically_ possible to undue what he did, but breaking down a tower of blocks was easier to do then to rebuild it. Rebuilding Jean Luc's mind into what it had been before would be quite a task.

He closed his eyes. He had made a calculated decision and was prepared to live by it. Remy was now a part of the X-Men–an excellent addition to the team even without his powers and there he would remain as long as he never discovers the truth about Xavier's manipulation.

The professor could take solace in one thing. "I've covered _all_ my tracks. The truth will _never_ be revealed."

**o o o**

Mattie remained in the Lebeau mansion with a few of the other house staff. Because she and other servants were not officially recognized as Guild members, they were safe from the Assassins' bloodbath.

She was affectionately known as _Tante_ by the Lebeau's even though she was not blood related. Having been hired by Jean Luc many years before during her younger days, she was around when Remy was first brought to the household and was the closes thing he had to a mother.

Having a Haitian background, some of her beliefs rubbed off on the impressionable boy. Although her stories of witchcraft, voodoo and spells were easy things for Remy to believe in giving the secrets and superstitions of the mysterious Thieves Guild.

Mattie tightened the band in her hair, tying her pony tail dreadlocks into a thick bun. She entered Remy's bedroom, not having the need to do so in weeks, and switched on the lights.

His room was spotless–his bed was made and his clothes were neatly hung in the closet or folded neatly in the drawers. She remembered having to remind him countless times to clean up his room before he left for the Institute because she was not going to do it for him.

_Instead of de room gettin' cleaner as his departure day was nearin', it got dirtier. De hours before he left I had t' help him tidy as we worked t'gether reminiscin' over de times when he used t' reach me jus' below my bosom._

_As de sun cracked over de horizon and he finished scrubbin' de last of de floor he told me he was sorry for not cleanin' his room earlier and dat he was jus' lookin' for an excuse for me t' spend some alone time wit' him before he left._

With a faint smile, she shook her head, remembering her response to him, _'Silly boy. After all dese years, ya still don't know dat all ya had t' do was ask.'_ But she always knew that deep down he was a bit insecure–never really knowing how he fit into the family.

_Oh, dat Remy! Never before have I met a chil' so mischievous–always up t' somet'ing..._ She looked down to the package in her hand with suspicion. _I wonder what he's up t' now?_

Rather than obsess on that thought, she placed the brown package on his bed counting the hours until his return home.

She left the room and closed the door behind her, again thinking about the package that had come in the mail a couple of days before. _I should mention dis t' Jean Luc de next time I see him,_ she thought troubled, assuming the boy was up to no good._ Remy has a big suitcase so why would he mail somet'ing from de Institute t' his home address?_

**o **

Remy ran across the estate under the cover of night, clutching his side. Feeling the cool wind against his cheeks was all the confirmation he needed to fully realize he was doing the right thing.

_I can make it on my own,_ he convinced himself as he criss-crossed between the many trees. _If I did it as a kid, I can do it as a...Arrh! _He could not finish the thought as he went crashing to the ground, landing on his hands and knees. He looked behind him and saw a black sneaker. _I was tripped!_

Flipping around on his bottom, he looked back to the sneaker, up to the black baggy jogging pants, passed the dark pull over top and finally rested his eyes on the face of...

"Rogue!"

"Surprise!" She had one hand on her hip. "Ah _so_ knew yah were gonna try and bust outta here."

He stretched out his hand for her to pull him up. "Wolverine's on my case, I can't stand t' be here anymore." Dusting his hands off on his shirt, he looked over to her defeated. "So, ya gonna rat me out?"

She shifted her feet, shyly, too afraid to look at him straight on. It was then that he noticed the knapsack on her back.

_Hel-lo! _He offered her his hand and remained still not wanting to make any sudden movements. _Like a deer, she might run back into de forest. _"Ya wan' t' tag along?"

The answer was obvious, she did not spend a record amount of time stuffing her absolute essentials into a bag _not_ to go with him; however, she wanted to make sure they both had an understanding before she would accept his offer. She wagged a finger at him and replied, "_Only_ if yah _promise_ we'll be back in time for school."

_I so knew she wanted t' come. _He tried hard to keep the grin off his face as he raised his hand, pointing three fingers in the air. "Scouts honor."

As soon as she nodded her head in agreement, he grabbed her arm and lead her into the night before she had a chance to change her mind...or a chance to realize he had intentionally raised the wrong hand.

_To be continued..._

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Endnotes:** Don't give me too much crap about Xavier messing with Jean Luc's mind (ok, you can if you want), but comic Xavier sometimes does things with his mutation he knows is wrong depending on the circumstances–so for me, this happened to be the right circumstance.

This story was suppose to be my retelling of how Gambit originally lost his _super_ powers (remember in the comics when he got them back for a short time).

MJK mentioned that the red eyed man in the Guild prophecy could be anyone with red eyes (Sinister?) and the legend didn't give a time line on when it would take effect.

I had this story in my head now for a couple of years and at the beginning I was going to have Remy stay at the Institute, then I thought about having him leave by himself, but Jean1's mention in a review that Remy and Rogue would be better off anyway from the Institute fit perfectly with the direction of the story.

Everyone else who reviewed wishing for a Romy story will probably be happy with what comes next...

I have two plans for the sequel. One picks up right after Rogue and Remy head out on their adventure together. I like stories where it takes longer for them to fall for each other (thus the two months it took them to even like each other in this story), but having them alone together now after their history in the Institute gives them a perfect excuse to really get to know each other.

I'm still trying to decide whether or not I should involve some of the other X-men (Scott/Jean/Ororo/Kurt) in a B-plot storyline. So when you review, let me know what you think. Should I include them, or just focus totally on Remy and Rogue?

So a big thank you to everyone one that reviewed this story:

NewtonLangly, WF, Disturbed Courtney, nekobaghira, cruzstar, pookie16, Baloo, jassu, whoever, moirae19, Wildcard 186, SkittleKicks, melissa, Sania, T., heh, Girl of Green, croaky, Cousin D, Charisma2, V, MaliciaRemy, Dani, Acadian Angel, DarkDragon1, lbdee, ty, Lil Rem, Luck439, Inuki, Stormfreak, sidheranma, Samman, Jen, Jillian, Roui, ninamonkey, Sandy, AnakinSeven, Psy, Sania, verdell, Jade151, c, x-fan, Lynx, me, Sin, Blade, May, Silverblade, samson, Vicious D, Nichole, ShaggyDiz, Randirogue, Knight, La Magdelena, Alwaysright1, alighthawk, Magnus XXN, mel, sandra, SABAN, CoyoteSin, Arial, Silver, RogueRemy, linda, bunny angel, brattax23, buffyangelus1, CrazySilverStar, LadyVader5, Kanshisha Tenshi, foofighta, Carla-p, lei.diavolo, huittjb, Amanitas, ramahir, Gator Bait, brazos, Equinox, Draken, Katjen, Bobbie, Caliente, Jean1, Azure, Scrambled Thoughts, TheWalrusWasPaul, donna, JADE, Aro, NNC, keebler-elmo, VinGirl, ishandahalf, Chica De Los Ojos Café, MJK, IvyZoe, drak, Drake-Azathoth, Sweety8587, Mary, Pup, illyriarocks, FireBringer, Jupiterfish, Southern Devil, Laila, Aethena and last but not least Marina! (If I left you out, it was not intentional.)

And it was great talking to those of you through email who enjoyed the story.

Please review.

SLH ;o)


End file.
